The Reconstruction of Oliver Queen
by litlolme32
Summary: Oliver Queen has been missing, when he's found he's in bad shape. Where was he? What happened? Will he ever be the same? Strong M for violence, Darkest fic I've ever written
1. Chapter 1

"Can you hurry?" Chloe asked, needling Vic to get the door to the warehouse open sooner.

"Relax Tower, I got this." He spoke pointedly. They were both on edge, Oliver had been rescued and was being cared for by Bernard Klein, they wanted to know what really happened and the police report was very vague. Access was made and they followed the schematic Chloe had down loaded to the place where Ollie had been held captive.

"You sure you want to go in?" he asked. "I mean, I…"

"I need to see it, I need to know." She spoke with confidence although her face didn't reflect it. Vic nodded and opened the door, they slid into the room.

"He had been counting the days" Chloe spoke, her voice filled with grief as she took pictures of the hash marks on the wall. Her expression was grim and she was barely keeping her emotions below the surface. She wanted to scream, cry, and vomit all at the same time. Who could do this?

"What the hell have they done to him?" Victor asked, his stomach churning. He saw the makeshift bed, which was really some blankets on the floor, chains on the wall near the floor. He had scene the medical table and the surgical equipment and had steered Chloe away from the site.

"I'm gonna be sick, look" Chloe pointed to small hearts all over the walls just about his bed, "O 3 C" is all it read.

"This wasn't your fault Chloe," Vic spoke putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" she stood and looked over at Victor with tears running down her cheeks. "So me telling him I couldn't join the League full time and then having Jimmy put in the paper that we were getting married before I had a chance to tell Oliver anything had nothing to do with this?" She ranted at full steam.

"No," Victor spoke cold like the computer he sometimes looses himself to. "Oliver Queen missing for 5 weeks wasn't your fault." He cocked his head. "Someone's coming, come on let's scram." He spoke and scooped her and ran with her out of the room.

Star Labs, Star City 

"So how is he?" Chloe asked Doctor Klein. She was outside the heavily guarded room at Star Labs.

"Physically?" the doctor removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know where to start? It appears he'd been tortured; the most heinous type of carnage that can be perpetrated on one man.

"God!" Chloe squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mentally, we still can't reach him. He had moments of lucidity and all he'd do was scream in agony, at least we think its agony. We have him heavily sedated at the now."

"Chloe!" A.C spoke coming into the hall from the elevator, his face was grim. She ran into his arms and he held her.

"Did you find anything?" she studied his face hoping he had been lucky in his mission. He shook his head and guided her back to where the doctor was, "Bernard." He encouraged the doctor to continue.

"As I was saying, he's heavily sedated. He had surgery this morning, we're desperately trying to save his left hand, the amount of tissue damage was…."

"Enough," Chloe spoke angrily. "Bernie, you have to let me see him. I can help him or at least I can try. I haven't even gotten to see him. Please?"

A.C looked from Bernie to Chloe and shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea Chlo,"

"Are you kidding me?" She spun and turned pointing a finger into his chest, "Don't you dare; he's been there for all of us one time or another, and has Never asked for anything in return. I owe him my life a hundred times over. I think at least once when it really counts I can do the same for him."

"Believe me I understand. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have my Alexa. It's not just the physical wounds. Based on the bruises and the drugs that were in his system, he was abused both mentally and physically as the same torture. I know I'm not making sense, I just don't think you'll be able to heal him." He spoke trying to get his point across.

"You're a good man Bernie, but I have to try."

"Listen Tower, I really don't think it's a good idea, I've seen him," A.C was almost green.

Chloe shot him a look that made him take a step back. It was a fierceness that he had not ever seen in her before. A.C shook his head as if seeing her for the first time. She turned to Bernard and gave him the same look, "Let me see him Bernie or as God as my witness you will Never be able to Love your wife in the manner to which you are accustomed, do you hear me!" Bernie Klein went pale and nodded. He slowly went to the door of the guarded room and pressed a code in, the door slid open, and then silently all the while willing her courage not to fail her Chloe entered. A.C just watched as the door closed, he sent a text that he hoped reached who it needed to quickly or they would all be in trouble.

6 Months Earlier

"Have the jet fueled and ready to go, I want the wheels up in 45 min." Ollie spoke as he headed to the elevator. He hung up his phone as he opened the door for his guest. "Right on time!" he smiled. Chloe entered the exclusive penthouse. She had a huge grin on her face; she had a garment bag hanging off her shoulder. She set it down as she entered.

"So Mr. Queen are you sure you want me to do this?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Absolutely, you'll be great," he spoke as he led her to the Green Arrow room. He hit a code on the pad that opened the slider door and locked out the elevator so there wouldn't be any unwanted guests. He sat at the console and pulled up a screen. "See the office is just below the ball room. If we gain access, to this stair case, all we need to do is simple recon."

"And you think I'm a good enough date for this?"

"Sidekick, Clark really did a number on you. Yes, you are the perfect choice; none of the guys could carry off that dress like you can." He smiled. She hadn't been aware her hands were on his shoulder until he stopped and looked up at her. She blushed and removed them. "And if we have time, I would love to show you Dublin." He smiled and she sighed.

"Now are you ready? The plane will be ready for us in about 45 min." he spoke looking at his watch.

"Yup, all ready." She smiled. He could tell that she was still nervous but he just let it go. He re entered the code for the Green Arrow room and the door shut and locked, and the elevator was out of lockout mode. He picked up her bag and hung it off his shoulder. She tried to protest and he just smiled cheekily.

"Where's your bag?"

"In the limo that's waiting for us." He smiled as they made there way down stairs.

The flight was long and when they reached Ireland it was mid afternoon. They were staying at a 5 star hotel, and they had an upper lever presidential suite. Ollie began making some business calls while Chloe went into the bathroom to start getting ready. Ollie hit a speed dial on his phone.

"It's me. What do you know?" he listened. "Stay on it, and not under any circumstances do you mention this to anyone. This is big and I can't run the risk of anyone knowing until I'm sure." He listened for a few moments longer and hung up. He hoped he was wrong. He really, really didn't want to be right about this.

He opened his laptop case and pulled out his computer. He opened it, booted it up and then hit the code for encrypted transmissions. He looked at the email he was waiting to receive and he shook his head. He replied quickly and then disconnected from that line.

'Now for the task at hand,' He thought as he opened the schematics again and cross referenced with what he knew about the castle. He also viewed the guest list to see if there were any targets for Green Arrow to get to at a later time. Satisfied with the plan he went to the other bathroom to shower and change. It didn't take him long. He was sitting at the desk, dressed to the nines in a cut tuxedo, reading over a business proposal when Chloe entered the room.

She was wearing a black full length silk gown with a slit on the side that tastefully revealed leg when she walked. On either side of the slit was an intricate hand embroidered Celtic knot work pattern. Her hair was down, her make up light, and she was toying with a pendant around her neck.

"You realize you are staring Queen." She tried to snark him out of his trance.

"My god you're beautiful, I thought that dress was perfect for you when I bought it, I just, wow!" he spoke smiling as he stood and went over to her.

"The pendant is beautiful!" Chloe spoke blushing slightly.

"Well, my father taught me the fastest way to a woman's heart is with jewelry." He smiled.

"Are you trying to win my heart Queen?" she asked.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see" he smiled.

Chloe reached for the pendant as she moved the curtain that had been pulled across Oliver's cubicle. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. She covered her mouth stifle the gasp. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. 'Oh god Oliver, who did this to you' she thought. She heard the hollow beeping of the heart monitor and it sent chills down her spine. He looked so…helpless. That word was the furthest descriptor for Ollie. His cheeks were gaunt and big black bruises were present on his face. He had a scruffy beard and mustache. His hands were wrapped in casts and were held elevated in traction as were his legs. He had multiple IV's and was on a breathing machine.

"He was severely dehydrated and had multiple sedatives present in his blood stream." Bernie Klein spoke from behind her. "It appears who ever did this had a curiosity for internal organs. He had a surgical incision on his left upper abdomen. Our ultrasounds have shown nothing out of the ordinary with his organs. It's his mind we're worried about. Along with the sedatives in his system there was also a bunch of psychotropic drugs; who knows what they did or tried to do to his psyche."

:Sob: "He trusted you Bernie do have any idea what he was working on?" Chloe sniffed.

The young Doctor and trusted friend of Oliver's only shook his head. "I wish I had some news or information for you, right now. Listen, I know you want to try and heal him, I get that, but I have to tell you I don't think it's a good idea."

She wiped some more tears away and stepped to Ollie. She wanted to hold his hand, but couldn't, kiss his cheek and couldn't, her heart was breaking at the site of him.

"I have to try," She whispered. Bernie sighed and nodded. He shook his head and then left the room. "Hey there Green Bean," she whispered. "You are in soo much trouble," she sniffed, "And don't think that this gets you off the hook for buying me that dress you promised. You big jerk, keeping secrets, I had no idea, I shouldn't have left town. I'm going to try to fix this, and when I'm in bed recovering and you're hovering, remember I love those chocolate chip pancakes you make." She whispered. She leaned over and kissed his lips, her tears splashing on his face…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, I warn you this is the DARKEST fic I have ever written.

"How long has she been in there?" Bart asked, eating a Philly Cheese Steak.

"30 minutes." A.C answered as they watched TV in the waiting room. Vic was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

_.."Mr. Wayne is it true then that you have purchased a controlling stock of Queen Industries?"_

"_Yes Meredith the company went into a tail spin when Oliver was abducted. Now that he's found and until he recovers I wanted to avoid any hostile take overs of his company. I want his staff to know that they will still have jobs."_

"_Any word on how he is?"_

"_No, he was taken to a private hospital, to recover in peace. Those doctors aren't revealing anything about his condition except for the fact that he is stable."_

"_It's true that you and Mr. Queen are good friends, do you have any idea who would do this to him?"_

"_No and I heard as of this morning that since he was found the Feds are streaming down the investigation, we may never know what happened…."_

"WHAT?" Chloe yelled, Bart heard her come into the room and turned it off a few seconds to late. "The FEDS are letting this go?" her face was flushed and she was shedding more tears.

"Chloelicious," Bart spoke softly standing and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is he, did you?"

Chloe's face was dejected and the tears began to fall more quickly, she only shook her head no. "I can't believe the Feds are letting this go?" Vic came and wrapped his arms around her as she cried against his shoulder.

Metropolis

"Very good" the voice spoke, "the funds have been put into the account as you requested."

"No one was supposed to get hurt!"

"It's way too late to grow a conscience now. You did this, you came to me remember? His blood is on your hands." The digital voice spoke and then a guard came and escorted his guest out of the room.

Back in Star City…

"Tell me what you know." She spoke pulling back from Vic and wiping her face.

"Chloe," A.C protested. "Give your self a chance to rest…."

"No, the animal that did this needs to be brought down, I need to do this….for him. Please tell me what you got?"

"We went through everything, Chlo. Even with the Feds poking around, there was nothing." Bart spoke. "The only clues that Vic got from hacking into the F.B.I file was that a copy of the Planet that had the announcement of your engagement to Jimmy was on his desk and crumpled up." Chloe listened intently.

"We do know that Oliver had been working on something huge. He kept it close to the vest.. He said he didn't want anyone to know until he was sure." A.C spoke.

"When did he tell you that?" Bart asked.

"The night of the Burrito incident." Vic sassed.

"The? Ohhhh," Bart spoke embarrassed. "Yeah, the Burrito incident."

Chloe laughed she knew there was a story there but this wasn't the time to ask. She looked at her list of people to investigate and shook her head. There wasn't much to go on and this could be the hardest investigation she had ever been on. She sighed as Vic looked at his buzzing cell phone, "Bruce is at the airport he will be her in about 3 hours."

"Perfect," Chloe grimaced. She had met the brooding billionaire once and knew porcupines that were friendlier, but the man had resources. She sighed and excused her self from the room. Chloe needed room to breath, the boys were here to keep tabs on Oliver, she went down to the break area down the hall to get a sandwich and some coffee.

She sat at the table staring into space wondering how things could have gone so wrong. Tears slid down her face as the memories of what had been had come to mind. Ollie had been romantic and utterly charming and Chloe had fallen head over heals in love with him. Then it just all fell apart. They had had a huge argument over Clark, Davis, and Doomsday. It wasn't just friends disagreeing. This was the argument to end all arguments. Oliver took off to parts unknown to find more labs, leaving Chloe to pick up the pieces, and she did with Jimmy Olsen. He was normal, safe, and it was intoxicating. A whirlwind romance so to speak and in just a few months they were looking at condo's and furniture and Jimmy had even purchased a ring.

Oliver had returned to see her blissfully happy, and it nearly broke him. He had apologized for being a jerk and wished her well knowing his pig headedness caused him to lose his side kick. The missions moved back to Metropolis and Ollie again invaded her life. She had become a staff reporter for the Planet and the night that Jimmy proposed, Chloe was surprised. She didn't answer right away. When asked if she would just hold onto the ring, she said yes. Late that night she was sent on a story in Equador, and left to hear from an earful from an angry Lois as to why she didn't call her to tell her about the engagement. The "engagement," had been leaked to the papers.

Chloe's story turned into a nightmare. She had gotten into a huge fight with Jimmy on the phone over the announcement in the papers.

Chloe pinched her brow as the memory of her simple story turned into a 2 month trip in hell. She was certain she would never get out of Ecuador, but she did and left one pit in hell to the other to find Ollie mutilated and sedated and god knows what they did to his mind.

She pulled out a note pad from her purse and started writing down everything that she knew and the list of things she needed to check out. She stared at the short list, rested her head on the table and really let her tears fall, for Ollie, her perceived betrayal of him and the fear that he will never be the same if and when he wakes up…


	3. Chapter 3

5 ½ weeks ago

"Hey Bruce," Ollie spoke answering his cell phone. "What can I do for you?"

Ollie listened. He gathered his car keys and shut down his computer while Bruce gave him information on a business deal, "Great send the prospectus over to me in the morning I'm heading out of the office right now. Me really I'm fine, she made her decision, I fucked up. I should have stayed and fought for her. Look, I;m gonna be late…ok see ya." Ollie hung up. He didn't want to talk about Chloe. She was engaged and now totally unreachable in Ecuador. Ollie sighed. He left his office and headed to the elevator. He was again the last to leave; it had become his habit, start early, work late and then 3 hours of patrols. It was the only thing that was keeping him centered. He entered the awaiting elevator and hit the down button. He sighed, he needed to forget her, move on, she had obviously. He was an idiot for leaving but live and learn, he thought. His mind was on the task at hand and he stepped into the dark garage. He heard a noise and turned his head sharply in the direction. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and then his mind slid into oblivion.

Oliver woke suddenly and he was cold, he tried to focus on his surroundings but his vision was blurry. He could hear people talking and tried to get his mind to focus on what they were saying. His body shivered again and his concentration broke. He was rarely this cold, he then came to the realization he was on a metal table, naked, and his arms and legs were restrained. A person wearing what appeared to be a hazmat suit came to stand next to the table. "Nice to see you're awake." The voice spoke. Ollie recognized a distorter was being used, his mind was sooo foggy, and he couldn't piece anything together.

"Wh.." he cleared his throat, "Where am I?" he asked. The person turned their back on him and went to a cabinet. Ollie tried to focus on what ever they were doing, but his higher level of thinking was still shut down because of what ever he had been given as a sedative. "Hey I was talking to you!" he shouted. The person then turned holding another hypodermic needle. The person pushed the air out of the syringe squirting fluid into the air through the needle.

"So pathetic Queen, did you honestly believe they really wanted you as their leader? You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a man. Dressing as a child to try and save the world? They only pretend to follow you, they simply feel sorry for you." The voice spoke. "Sleep well knowing you were nothing more than a joke to them." The person came at him with the medication and gave the injection into his gluteus muscle. Oliver had tried to pull away but all he did was cause his restraints to tighten. He fought which only made the medication work faster and in a few minutes he was again unconscious.

"Very well done," a voice boomed over the PA.

"I'm not sure about this." The person in the suit spoke.

"A little late for that now, you're elbows deep into this, and I have plenty to incriminate you if we get caught. Live like royalty or be someone's bitch in jail, take your pick." The voice boomed. The person in the suit put their head down. "Good choice, draw his blood, lets find out where we stand and when he wakes up again? We'll start the experiment." The PA cut off and suit's head shook then turned to face the medical cabinet to grab the lab supplies. Oliver Queen was known to be remarkably healthy, that would be his undoing in the grand scheme to deconstruct the man and his ego.

24 hours later 

In a small old WWII bomb shelter, somewhere in the US, the sounds of a mans' screams were hidden behind the concrete laid to keep out an atomic attack. Three hooded figures watched on a TV screen in another building as the pt was being shocked with just enough electricity to cause great discomfort.

"Do Super Soldiers really need to be electrocuted?" One of the figures asked.

"If you don't have the stomach to watch this than fine, but this is what we agreed upon, by your design, and we really haven't even gotten started." Another of the three spoke with great malice.

"But,"

"NO!" There was reprimand in the tone. "In another few hours the media will think he's pining away, an unrequited love, so to speak. No one will ever suspect this. He will have hidden himself away to heal a broken heart." The electricity stopped, giving the tall blond on the table a reprieve, "Blind fold him, give him reprieve, this won't benefit us at all if he dies before the real fun begins. Start also giving him Med 2. His will is strong, its time to start breaking it." The figure left the room leaving the two others alone. Nothing was said, sighs were heard, and then they parted, tasks were given. They all knew better than to cross their leader.

Oliver thought for sure he had passed out. He knew his eyes were open but all he saw was black. He was blind folded. He tried to move his body but he hurt so bad, it was like every muscle fiber in him was revolting against any movement. His throat was dry and raw from screaming. He had no idea where he was, how long he been missing and if anyone knew if he had been kidnapped.  
He tried to reign in his logical brain, to reason that his team would know he was AWOL and start a search. He was at least recently predictable. Someone would notice a break from his routine.

"God, Oliver look at you," a familiar voice spoke.

"Chloe?" he spoke weakly. "God help me?"

"Why? What are you to me?"

"What?" his voice cracked.

"Please, you're pathetic. One man, one lowly pathetic, man, can't make a difference. You know they just feel sorry for you. Vic has been manipulating your accounts, he's going to rob you blind and you're to trusting and stupid to know."

"No, that's not true! Chloe, I,"

"You what? Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. I found my happiness Queen, you should just move on, grow up," Oliver felt as if he had just been sucker punched. His chest hurt, a hand held his head back tightly and forces a liquid down his throat. It was water, it tasted funny. He coughed and gagged and choked it down. The hand then dropped his head which hit his bed, which felt like nothing more than some blankets, roughly. He tried to cough and catch his breath. In a few minutes he felt like he was floating and the words Chloe spoke to him were echoing like a litany in his head.

"Nice program, you're a genius, this will prove to be more than entertaining." A voice spoke in a phone. "Yes, I will let you know when he's ready for the next treatments." The phone call was ended and the person watching the screen was diligently taking notes.

Present day Star Labs.

Chloe had fallen asleep with her head on the table. She was dreaming of the day she met Oliver Queen. It was her 'WoW' moment. One of many with him she had enjoyed. A siren type sound blared over the PA : CODE BLUE ROOM 3 CODE BLUE ROOM 3.  
Chloe shot out of her chair and ran down the hall. A.C caught her before she could go charging into Ollie's room, number 3. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed dropping to her knees. People in lab coats and machines were rushing in. Chloe held onto A.C, Vic, and Bart as they tried to steady her. The air had been sucked out of the room and Chloe thought for sure she was going to die too.

Nearly an hour later, a bone weary Bernie came out of the room. Chloe, A.C and Vic were left in the waiting room. Bart had to take a run around the planet, unable to sit still or cope with the emotions. Bernie wiped tears from his eyes as he looked at his very anxious friends. "His heart accelerated to a rate that wasn't good for his body. His heart then stopped briefly but we were able to get it started again. He's in really bad shape,"

"Now what?" Chloe spoke her voice never sounding so small.

"I'm calling in favors, tons of them. I have some friends flying in. I'm staying at his side tonight, every hour is critical." He spoke. His pager vibrated and he looked at the screen. " I have to get back," he spoke and stood and went back into the room.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod" Chloe repeated. She stood and began to pace. The elevator door dinged, then opened, and exiting was the one and only Bruce Wayne. Chloe saw red. Not even in any control of her emotions she marched up to him, "Son of a bitch!" she yelled and punched him hard in the stomach, "Where the fuck were you?" she bolted into the elevator and hit the up button. Vic and A.C were stunned as Bruce doubled over and coughed.

"So, what the hell was that?" Bruce asked of Vic and A.C


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver's mind was in a total fog. He had recognized some voices but not all, and then his chest hurt, his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest, then nothing. He was floating on cloud heading towards peace. He could hear the voices of his parents beckoning to him. He tried to call out to them but he couldn't speak. Then there was pain again as electricity jolted across his skin, there was a moment of disorientation then he knew he was alive in this bed, god only knew if he was still in the old lab or a new one. He tried to move his hands and his legs, but couldn't. He inwardly shrugged, they had wanted to take his mobility from him, to amputate his free will and his motion.

He had lost track of days, only the litany of his misgivings over and over. "You are so worthless. Do you think a human could lead them? They were only humoring you," The worst was Bruce moving in on Chloe. His cadence and the laughter he drew from Chloe broke his heart. Her laughter used to be for him. Bruce taunted him and promised to take his company from him. A boy playing in a man's world, he would tell him over and over again his parents were disappointed in him from birth.

Oliver had tried to fight the words knowing it wasn't true, at first. Then with time carrying on and nobody looking for him he knew it was true. Green Arrow was a farce, a fantasy. He could no more change the world than he could keep Chloe loving him. Her words killed him the most. He heard on a daily basis that his love was superficial. He could no more love truly than he could fly. He had images in his head of Chloe kissing Clark, until Bruce entered the picture. Then he knew he had lost her. Ollie wanted to die. His life was a sham, he had no friends, no girlfriend and he had been taught that he was as pretender, with no real skill. Oliver Queen was worthless.

Chloe was up on the roof, the tears were an endless waterfall. She had very nearly lost him and he didn't know how she felt. Bruce Wayne entered the roof to see Watchtower pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Chloe?" he spoke softly and she turned. She stopped suddenly then scowled giving him the Chloe look of doom.

"You?" she spoke angered. She came at him full throttle and buried her finger in his chest. "How could you let this happen? He was missing for 5 weeks and none of you, NONE OF YOU could find him? Please!" she hissed. "You selfish son of bitch, he's been your best friend for…..and he could still loose his hands…" her anger was fizzling and her tears were falling harder if that was possible. Bruce just stood there stoically and took it until she ran out of steam.

"Chloe," he spoke his voice so much softer than she had ever heard him utter. She looked up to see, shame? guilt? on his face. "As soon as he went missing we searched. It was as if he fell off the planet. There was no trace, no ransom. He was just gone."

"Right," she spoke angered by the excuse and turned from him wiping away her tears in anger. "You who could find a needle in a haystack, who had found all of the nuts in Gotham couldn't find Ollie? The man who…."

"Chloe, that's enough!" Superman spoke landing on the roof. Chloe nailed him with another lethal look.

"No it's not and don't you even get me started. I can't believe you two. Do you realize that ten minutes ago he nearly died?" she hissed. "You both had better stay out of my way. I will find who did this and they had better start praying to what ever God it is they worship to, cause nothing short of a miracle will keep me from killing them." She spoke and stormed off the roof.

Bruce and Clark only stared at each other. They had each bared witness to Chloe's grief before. Other tragedies in her life sending her world in tail spin. This was something they had never seen before and to the heroes that knew her it was terrifying.

Chloe marched into the waiting area where A.C, Bart, and Vic were waiting. She turned off the TV to much protest.

"Sit!" she spoke to Vic as he got up to turn the TV back on. He obliged.

"This is how it's gonna be. I want everything and I do mean everything on this investigation. What he was doing that day, his list of enemies. I know that Lex is on his list, that's a gimme. I want it all."

"Liscious," Bart protested.

"You!" she spoke pointing at him. "Want to complain? Argue?" he shook his head quickly. "Good now go and get all your research" She turned to Vic "I was sent out of the country for a reason. I don't think have enough objectivity on this to see why. Vic, can you please canvas the Planet." She spoke. He nodded.

"A.C," she spoke and he snapped to attention. "Can load up his IPod, music, movies, what ever so he can listen to it. When you're done," she paused about to loose her composure.

"Hey Chlo, I'll get a new assignment when I'm done." He smiled. He tilted his head to the door for the boys to get the hint to get moving. Chloe just paced the room. Her mind reeling, this had just become the toughest most important mission of her life.

A sleek black limo was being driven down a swanky street in New York; its occupant was on the phone.

"_Big deal, so they found him. It's not like he's going to be talking any time soon." A distorted voice spoke into a phone._

"_You're way to arrogant about this, what if they find out that I did this?"_

"_Who's gonna find out? You worry too much. The monies in the bank and he isn't talking."_

"_Wayne's got controlling shares of his company?"_

"_A problem that I didn't foresee, but you're familiar with Wayne?"_

"_You want to get my hands dirty?"_

"_You forget, they already are,"_

"_Give me a day or too." _

The line disconnected.

It had been nearly a week since Oliver had been brought to Star Labs. Chloe would help the interns in the morning get his bedding and bandages changed. She would then read Shakespeare to him, his favorites starting with A Mid Summer Nights Dream. When she took a break, one of the guys would put his ear buds in his ears and hit play on his iPod.

Chloe spent all other time not with Oliver going over his investigation with a fine toothed comb. She was getting increasingly frustrated with every hour she spent on her computer reading material. Fridays seemed to mark Oliver's progress and Bernie had told them that the next morning they would start weaning him off his medical sedation. Chloe had been relieved. She had laid her head down on the couch in the waiting room her laptop on the floor next to her and had almost immediately fallen asleep.

The elevator door opened and a face that Bart, the resident hero hanging out for the evening only shook his head when he saw the figure enter.

"Took you long enough!" he sassed the man.

"Come on now, Impulse is that a way to treat an old friend?" he smirked smugly.

"Really? As I recall you turned Pepper loose on me and it took a week for the shiner to go away."

"Well she is a bit…." He turned to the unconscious Chloe. "So Tower does sleep?" He gave her an appreciative once over.

"Come on Tony, you remember what happened last time?" Bart smiled at remembering how Chloe snarked up, down, and around one Tony Stark.

"Well, I was tired and not on my game." He smirked as he knelt by Chloe and looked at her MAC book.

"Ohh I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bart spoke sensing what Tony was thinking.

"She's asleep, how is she going to know?"

Bart took a step back and just watched as the man put his hands on Chloe's screen to pull her computer away from her. Her hand shot up and caught him by the fingers and she bent his thumb back, awaking from a dead sleep.

"OkOKOKOKOKOK" Tony spoke. Chloe's eyes focused and once she saw the other billionaire she shook her head and sat up. She saw Bart covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Didn't you warn him?" Bart nodded emphatically. Chloe yawned and stretched. "What are you doing here Tony?" she asked bone weary. Bart seeing the conversation was not going to be fun left quickly.

"Bruce, he called. He's been here doing the CEO stuff at QI. I came to put up some money to keep Oliver's shares protected."

"Why Bruce brought controlling stocks? It should be a lock?"

"Yeah until the last night," Tony spoke sitting on the couch next to her. "There was some jockeying going around with the board members, it seemed odd." He spoke. He pulled out his iPhone and showed Chloe the data. Could this be the break they were waiting for? "I checked all the possible angles before I flew out here. It's a dummy corporation yeah but there is no parent company to attach it too. Who ever is doing this is really good."

"Thanks Tony," Chloe growled at him. "Your optimism is overwhelming." She spoke dryly and standing up.

"Wait Chloe, I didn't mean it like that," he spoke and she continued to walk away from him. "Chloe he's my friend to…" he spoke and that got her to pause. "Look, you walked into a meeting last year, remember?" Chloe sighed at the memory. Ollie never did tell her what was going on. "We were working on a mutual problem." He pulled out a flash drive and held it out to her. "This is the research we were working on. An enemy of ours that disappeared off the face of the earth, I've spent the last week going over it and nothing ties into this, but maybe there's something there that you or even,"

"Victor," Chloe looked at the drive.

"Yeah, Gobot, can find." He shrugged. "Look I know we haven't always gotten along Tower."

"Save it Tony. Thanks for the tip and I'm glad you're here to make your conscience feel better. But don't expect me to warm up to you until Oliver is walking and talking."

"Bruce told me you're blaming him?"

"And why shouldn't I?" She glared at him, "Why shouldn't I be looking the through the skeletons in your closet, Tony? Where the hell were you? You say you're his friend but I SERIOUSLY need to REMIND YOU PEOPLE that he was missing for 5 weeks! You who have more stars in the sky than Oliver himself and couldn't find him or you didn't even try."

"Now hold it just a minute Jr. Leaguer." He scowled his temper flaring. Chloe's stance widened and her gaze turned ominous.

"Excuse me?" she whispered in a lethal tone. "I will have you know that I've been fighting since before Green Bean got his leather and sure as hell way before you became the Tin Man. I've been in the trenches and have died time and time again for the good fight." She pushed his extended thumb drive away. "So I suggest, you take a giant step back from me."

"Chloe," he paused in frustration, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No you don't. You never do. You and Bruce NEVER do." She shook his head. "Thanks for the offer to help, but not thanks and don't let the door hit you on the ass in the way out." She spoke as she headed into ladies room.

"Don't worry man," Vic spoke entering from the elevator. "She's been like that with us, too. This is killing her. She takes the blame,"

"Damn," Tony spoke. He handed Vic the drive. "I'm gonna go visit him." He nudged his head toward Oliver's room. "You have my numbers? I'm staying in town for awhile."

"Yeah, thanks Tony." Vic spoke as he plugged the USB into his arm and moved to sit on the couch.

"_So what did you decide?" _

"The stakes have changed, were you not going to mention Tony Stark was in town?"

"_I really didn't know until very recently."_

"Save it, I'm tripling the price, you want this so bad you pay otherwise I might 'accidentally' send the evidence to the police. "

"_DON'T THREATEN ME! Or you won't live to regret it."_

"Triple the price. I'll be awaiting your answer in the morning."

The phone went dead. The back of the chair hid the figure staring out the window to the busy city below. Triple the price would rid him of a pest or two, but was it worth it? Could it be done with out the accomplice? Tomorrow morning. The decision had to be made tomorrow morning. The figure shook its head and reclined back in the chair.

Tony Stark sat in the corner chair in Oliver's room and was seething. Seeing one of his best friends strung up like a puppet because some animal thought it was play time sent his blood to boiling. Oliver had his ear phones in and his iPod was playing so Tony didn't feel he should interrupt the music with his voice.

He pulled out his phone and sent a very long text to Pepper. He would be in Star City for the unforeseeable future. He needed to bury the hatchet with Tower to find the bastard that did this to Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

****Guest appearance by Dr. Huang, L&O: SVU. One of my fave characters  
**

Oliver wasn't sure how he ended up on the beach but it was wonderful. Dressed in shorts and a white linen shirt he sat in the sand letting the sun warm him. He had been so cold for so long and the sun felt wonderful. This was a peaceful place he wanted for nothing more than to stay here

"You gonna join the rest of the world any time soon?" It was Chloe's voice and that question had been floating on the wind endlessly. He didn't understand the question or why she was even talking to him. She had given her heart to Bruce Wayne, and they both had declared war on his inadequacies. He was shamed beyond all measure for what he had tried to do with the Justice League. Bruce was smarter, faster, better.

His peace was marred by trepidation as he was certain that A.C would pop his head out of the ocean to mock him again. To tell him again that he wasn't worth the effort. That's what he had been drummed into his psyche, the mantra of complete and utter uselessness.

"Why are you talking to me?" he shouted to the winds. "You made your point. Leave me alone."

He lay down in the sand and looked up at the sky, and it rippled, darkened and then a small dark spot was in the clouds. He stared at it confused as it seemingly began to grow, very slowly. He was afraid, he was unarmed, and utterly worthless.

It was Monday and Oliver had been off the sedatives since Saturday and had been taken off the breathing machine. Bernie said now it was just a matter of time. It was Wednesday and he was still not awake. Bruce and Tony became the faces of Queen Industries. After being in the office they would then come and sit in Oliver's room rotating with the rest of the JL.

Tony had set up a make shift command center to help Chloe with the research. There was something they were missing and they were all growing frustrated with the lack of answers.

"Ýou know that sleeping your life away won't solve anything?" It was a voice Oliver hadn't heard in awhile, and he felt like it may be the only friend he had left in the world.

"Why are _you_ still talking to me?" he shouted up to the sky.

"There are a lot of people worried about you; come on man enough is enough." It was the voice of Tony Stark.

"Enough what? Enough of me? Enough of my childish dreams? Thinking I can change the world. You sound like them Tony." He shouted as a wind gust came and knocked him over. The expanding speck of dark was now nearly the entire sky and it was starting to move downward. Oliver felt like he was running out of time, and if this darkness reached him that he would surely be dead.

"_So he went for it?"_

"Like a new born baby to a teat."

"_Does he have any idea you're going to double cross him?"_

"You planning on telling him?" the voice was filled with venom.

"_No,"_

"Good, we need him and his toxin. It was so successful in the deconstruction of Oliver Queen, think what it could do if we were to say use it on top government officials."

"_But Oliver didn't die?" _

"And I wonder why that is? Someone grew a conscience and leaked his location."

"_Well there were a few who couldn't handle the experiments."_

"Including you. I'm going to give you a fair warning; watch your back," He spoke and hung up the phone.

"Ever the master of the deception aren't you Lex?" Lex turned in his chair to face the shadow.

"Ohh you have no idea."

"So the inmates really are running the asylum, hmm?"

"Another Arkham euphemism really?" Lex hissed.

"Come now I had nothing but time in there when bats put me away."

"Dr. Crane," Lex spoke. "You will get your revenge. When the super soldiers we developed with Oliver's DNA start reeking havoc on Star City and Gotham, especially now that we know his cells are receptive to the drugs." Lex smiled.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He spoke.

"I think seeing what happened to Oliver was enough of a reminder don't you?"

"And what about Frank, his CFO?"

"He'll live to take the fall for this, for all of this." Lex smirked and stood to go to his wet bar. "If we fail, he will go down in flames. Now, let's toast to the Super Soldier, they are nearly ready and nothing can stop me not even Oliver's merry band of delinquents."

"Damnit Oliver get off your ass already." The voice was dark and it could only belong to one man, Bruce Wayne.

"Shut up!" he yelled as the words echoed around him. "Shut up! Isn't enough that you took my girl, my company and my team? What more from me do you want? I have nothing left!" he shouted. The darkness had now taken over everything except for the small spot of beach he still occupied.

"Stop yelling at him jack ass." That was Bart yelling at Bruce?

Bart, the one who ran circles around him to show him how slow and pathetic he was. He had saved Bart and Bart only tossed back at his face how he really didn't it was Clark who actually saved his life.

It was odd that they were fighting and then it was quiet.

Then it was a humm, soft and melodic, and it wrapped around him like a blanket. He knew that voice, and it made an ache deep in his chest. The feminine voice that tormented his every waking moment was soothing and he didn't understand why. She hated him, thought him pathetic, and beneath her. The dark rumbled and it began to tighten around him.

"Nooooo!" he shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oliver screamed, eyes open and so wide with fright that there was more white than brown visible.

Chloe was so startled by his outburst she fell out of her chair. Oliver's eyes were scanning the room and then they made eye contact. Chloe wanted to kiss him to hold him. And then he put his head down and turned it away from her.

"Oliver?" she whispered softly. He refused to turn his head.

Bernie, Bruce, Tony ran into the room. "Ollie?" Tony asked.

Oliver turned to the voice and was truly stunned to see his friend. Bruce smiled at him and Ollie's eyes went wide with fear.

"NONONO, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he spoke and he began to rock back and forth as if he was trying to roll out of bed.

"Every one out, NOW!" Bernie spoke as he pulled out his phone and called for his team.

2 nurses came in the room and pushed the other guests out.

The group each lost in their own thoughts made it to the command room. A.C, Vic and Bart were going over files.

Chloe was the first to enter the room and they looked up at her.

"Chlo?" A.C asked. She said nothing only moved to sit in a chair wrapping her arms around herself.

"He's awake," Tony spoke.

"Then why aren't you guys happier about it?" Vic asked.

"It's not him," Chloe spoke, "There is something seriously wrong because who ever woke up couldn't possibly be Ollie."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ollie kept repeating.

"Shhh, shhh." Bernie spoke as he tried to calm his friend. "There is nothing to be sorry for and nothing to be afraid of you're safe old friend, very very safe."

"P-p-p-lease," he tried to speak.

"Oliver, one thing at a time alright?" Bernie spoke. He looked to his nurse who was drawing up a mild sedative. He gestured her to wait for just a minute. "Are you thirsty?"

Oliver seemed stuck on the fact that he was being treated with kindness.

He shook his head"F, F," he licked his lips which were incredibly dry. "N-no, f-fine," and then refused to look Bernie in the eye.

Bernie's nurse looked at him questioningly. He nodded his assent and she injected the mild sedative into his IV. Oliver wouldn't go to sleep, but hopefully his anxiety would be reduced.

"What do you mean its not him?" Vic asked.

"Well for starters, he's absolutely terrified and is displaying submissive type behaviors." Bernie spoke. He walked to the coffee service and poured himself a large black coffee.

The group just looked at the resident tea drinker like he sprouted a third arm.

"What?" The group asked in unison.

"Ollie is apologizing, for what? I have no idea. He's unwilling to look anyone in the eye and is very anxious. I gave him sedative to calm him."

"What the hell did they do to him Bernie?" Chloe asked tears streaming down her face.

"I can't even begin to imagine," he spoke as he sat and began to massage his temples.

"So what do we do now?" Vic asked.

Bernie massaged his temples and let out a heavy sigh. "One day at a time," he looked at all the expectant faces. "His arms and legs will come out of traction tomorrow. Then he starts the long and painful road to rehabilitation. He refused water, and he needs to eat and drink."

"Well I can get him his favorites," Bart piped in. Bernie only smiled at him.

"That's good," his face grew serious. "At this point, we limit his visitor's to one at a time he seems to overwhelm easily." The entire room nodded in agreement. "One other thing, I know that we all want to know what happened, but I really don't think he's at all ready to answer those questions. I strongly advise against that line of questioning." The faces were grim, but each then nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, well I have some charting to do," he spoke and excused himself from the room.

"What's your name?" the digital voice spoke.

"Oliver Queen," he croaked his throat dry and raw from his previous interrogations. His entire being hurt from head to foot.

"And what are you worth?" the voice asked.

"Nothing," he replied. That response was easier than the pain inflicted for a wrong answer.

"Oliver?"

"I answered, please don't hurt me,"

"Oliver!"

Oliver snapped awake to see Tony Stark looking at him. He let out a deep breath and tried to gain his composure.

"Hey buddy," Tony smirked.

"Hello," he spoke softly.

"Pepper sends her best," Ollie just smirked at the statement. He knew that Pepper was the driving sail to Tony Stark's ship. There was a bit of an awkward pause, "You know Queen, you gave us all a real scare,"

"All?" he asked confused. No one would be worried about him he wasn't worth the effort.

"You have quite the crowd in the waiting room; they're dying to talk to you,"

"You can tell them to leave," he turned his head and mumbled under his breath, "I'm just not worth it,"

Tony stared at his friend, emotion welling inside of him of the devastated man laying on the bed. He cleared his throat, "So you hungry?" he asked and at that moment Oliver's stomach growled. "I will take that as a yes. Pepper, was kind enough to send you her fiesta chicken." He smiled as he pulled a cooler from under his seat. The smell wafted to Oliver and he licked his lips. The chicken looked delicious. He tried to move his right hand but it was still splinted.

"Don't worry man, I can help you. Just don't tell anybody, I sort of have a reputation of being a dick you know?" he smiled and Oliver could only shake his head. The first bite was heaven in his mouth. Oliver really couldn't remember the last time he had something to eat like this. After a few bites, Tony set down the plate and pulled up a drink container. "And what better to wash that down then Pepper's pomegranate punch." He spoke and put the straw close enough for Oliver to get to.

"Thanks," Oliver spoke, then a shadow crossed over his face, "Look, Tony, you don't have to hang out here. I know you're busy."

"Oliver," Tony tried to reply and then his friend grimaced.

"Can you get Bernie, please?" he asked and Tony nodded packing everything up and then leaving to go get the doctor.

Tony entered the command center and set the food down on the table. His head hurt and his reverie was interrupted by his phone. He snuck off to the corner to answer it leaving Chloe and Vic to just stare at him from the computers. They shrugged and continued their work.

Fifteen minutes later alarms were going off and they all rushed to Oliver's room. They entered to see Bruce standing over a terrified Oliver who was desperately and painfully trying to back away from him.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Bernie blew his stack.

"Nothing! I came in to see him and he panicked. He rolled out of bed, I couldn't reason with him at all." Bruce defended himself.

"OUT!" Bernie shouted as two orderlies entered the room to help Oliver get back into bed.

Everyone stood outside the room waiting for Bernie. The doctor came out ten minutes later shaking his head.

"Sorry Bruce, I didn't mean to blow my stack," Bruce only nodded. "I had hoped by seeing you, his friends, he would progress positively. It seems that Ollie is only pulling further away."

"What do we need to do?" Chloe asked, tears staining her face.

"I had hoped to get to this point later, but there is just no getting around it," Bernie spoke flatly. "Sorry to talk in riddles. I have a friend who's a psychologist and works with NYPD, does a lot with the Special Victims Unit." He spoke wearily.

"Special Victims?" Vic asked.

"The worst of the worst crimes that people could inflict on each other. He's a good guy and very smart, he's also with the Bureau."

"He's Fed? Why would he help? They dropped this remember?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, but George, he owes me a favor or too," Bernie smiled. "Plus he has a few extra skills." He spoke knowingly.

"Ahhhh," the group spoke.

"So no more visitors tonight; period, no exceptions." Bernie spoke. The group nodded.

"My jet is at the airport if you need it." Bruce spoke.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go call him, now." Bernie surveyed the group and they all looked worn out. "And a piece of advice? Call it a night, take a break. You won't crack this with out rest." He spoke and turned and walked away.

Chloe waited until Bernie was out of ear shot, "Pffft, please, like that'll happen." She spoke. "I have keys to his mid town pent house," she spoke.

"I'll get the computers." Vic spoke as he turned and walked away.

"I got the food," Bruce spoke and he headed to the elevator.

"I'll take you over there," Tony spoke to Chloe.

"Good, I can text Bart, A.C, Lois and Clark," she shrugged and she and Tony caught the next elevator.

"Dr. Huang,"

"George, its Bernie Klein, how are you?" he spoke wearily.

"Same cases a different day. How are you?"

"Tired, very, very tired." He spoke.

"Working late these days?" his friend teased.

"I could say the same for you, how does your wife put up with it?"

"She's pretty understanding," awkward pause. "Not that it isn't great to chat but this isn't a social call is it?"

"Not at all, Oliver Queen is awake." He blurted out unceremoniously.

George looked at his watch and knew his wife would still be up. "Alright, um, let me book a flight and I will get to California as soon as I can."

"There's a private plane here I can send to you if you want,"

"Easier to explain things if I fly commercial," he replied.

"Thanks George,"

"Don't, I owe you remember?" he spoke. "I'll call when I get in."

"Alright, bye." Bernie spoke and hung up, if anyone could help Ollie it was George, he hoped…


	6. Chapter 6

_"Stop thinking of him as anything other than a specimen," Oliver heard that comment over and over again in his head. "A means to an end nothing more, does he look like the Queen that runs a company? No, he's flesh and bone like every other specimen he took from me. He's no more superior then the spider I squished with my shoe." _

_Then there was blackness and then the pain started, "GOD STOP," The screams tearing from his throat were borderline inhuman. It was as if someone was reaching into his skeleton and scraping a knife against his bones, "Please STOP!"_

"Oliver?" A voice spoke and his eyes shot open. He was in a hospital room, and it all came back, the rescue, Bernie, safety. Sweat was beaded on his forehead. His eyes focused on the man sitting in a chair at the far side of the room, "You're safe, you know that right?" He only nodded. A stranger, some one who could inflict pain, 'no more pain' his mind protested. "Would you like some water?" he asked his voice was not threatening, and that scared Oliver most of all. The man stood and went to the table next to the head of the bed and poured him a glass of water and brought the straw close to his mouth for him to take a drink. When he was finished he turned his head and looked away.

"T-t-thanks," he spoke.

"No problem," The man only studied Oliver's posture, and demeanor.

"Who are you?" he asked never making eye contact.

"Dr. George Huang. I'm a friend of Bernie's and he called me in for a consultation."  
"What kind of Doctor? Is it my hands? Am I gonna lose them?" he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Great, another reason to be inferior," he shook his head.

"Easy, Oliver, I'm not an orthopedist, I'm a psychologist." He spoke and Oliver blushed and wished he could hide.

"I don't know why Bernie would call with out asking me. I don't need a psy…I'm not crazy."

"No one said you were crazy Oliver." He spoke moving to go and sit back in his chair. "I need to tell you that I also am with the Fed's. I've read the report, and what happened to you falls into the heinous crime category. Bernie's concern is for your healing process, not just physically, but mentally as well."

"I'm fine, I'll be fine. I just need to get out of this bed and move forward."

"Really?" he spoke flipping open a steno pad. "You want to talk about the nightmares?" Oliver had found a spot on the wall that he wouldn't or couldn't look away from.

"I have no idea what your…"

"I've been in this room since about 3 this morning, and while you've slept, I would count at least 5 that you've had, and they were violent. I work for the SVU; I get heinous crime's Oliver. You were brutalized, how? I really don't know how far who ever it was pushed you. For you to move foreward, you need to accept the fact that you were a victim."

"Victim?" he spoke, feeling the shame rise to his face. He was Oliver Queen, Billionaire, CEO, the leader of the Justice League, the Green Arrow. He couldn't be a victim. He couldn't show weakness, until they broke him. They, the hooded ones, who was he kidding, he had nothing, it was all taken away from him. Tears were sliding down his cheeks for the loss of what was systematically destroyed; here he was alone, nothing more than a broken man.

"Yes, victim." George spoke. His gaze was now piercing. Oliver could feel the eyes on him and would not meet his gaze.

"You're wrong, I was weak, and weakness needs to be punished." Oliver spoke the phrase that was spoken to start the punishments his body was delivered.

"Get some sleep, Oliver," Oliver yawned. He hadn't recalled a time when he felt so drowsy or when sleep seemed so important until now. "We'll talk again, soon." Oliver tried to fight the exhaustion but his eyelids got incredibly heavy and before he knew it he was asleep.

Bernie and George rode the lift to the pent house. George had only simply said he needed to meet his friends, there was no other indication as to why, but there was definitely an urgency to the request.

As the lift made it to the floor, Bernie was unprepared for what he saw when they entered. Scattered all over the place at various computers and stacks of paperwork was the sleeping forms of the Justice League. It had been hours since he had given the order for them to take a break.

"So these are his friends, huh?" he asked. Bernie nodded. "Where's the kitchen, I could use some coffee," he smiled. Bernie led the way and the two men quietly left the great room.

Chloe woke to the smell of coffee. She yawned and stretched and sat up. Her neck ached and her chin was damp. 'Damn, I drooled.' She thought as she wiped her chin. She stood slowly and stretched. She inhaled the aroma of the nectar of the gods and made her way into the kitchen. Bernie was sitting at the table, eating a slice of pizza with a man she didn't know.

"Bernie?" Chloe spoke as she made her way to the coffee pot. She poured and dressed her coffee up before moving to the table. George had only watched her, studying her.

"Good morning Chloe, so nice that you all took my advice and took the night off." He teased. Chloe blushed.

"It was sweet of you to be concerned, but you do realize we aren't going to rest until his kidnappers are put away." She smiled then turned a gimlet stare to George. "And who is this?" her voice lost the bubbly tone it had just held.

"Dr. George Huang."

"Ahh the Fed." She spoke snidely.

"Chloe," Bernie cautioned.

"What? Am I supposed to be ecstatic he's here when the Fed's obviously don't give a shit about what happened to Ollie?" she glared at George.

"Yes, I do work for the Fed's. I've also known Bernie here for awhile. He's a good friend and called in a favor. Right now this is Gratis. I'm not here as an agent. I'm here as a psychologist. I've already met with Oliver and I'm glad Bernie called me." He spoke.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She glared even harder, resenting this man who was implying he knew more about Oliver then she did.

"Easy, I'm not here to insult you or imply that I know your friend better than you do. I would however like to talk to the entire group. If Oliver is going to recover from what he's been through than he will need all of you to help him. I do have to stress that it won't be easy, not by a long shot."

"Are you implying that we can't handle what happened to him?"

"I'm not implying at all, I'm saying out right." He replied.

Chloe was furious. She wanted to reach across the table and smack the arrogant Doctor across the face. She looked at Bernie and shook her head. "Better get more than pizza going, the gang will be up and Bart will be hungry." She spoke as she stood grabbed her coffee mug and left the kitchen.

"Well that went well." Bernie told George.

"Actually it did," he smiled. "If she got that angry just at that, than for sure this group will be able to fight for Oliver Queen. He's going to need everyone fighting at his back." He spoke as he stood and went to the fridge to find some stuff to make breakfast for probably one of the most important meetings of his career.

It was a stand of heroic proportions in the kitchen. The dividing line was the massive plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and French toast. Bart, always the first to eat, only held a pancake in his hand. Bernie and George vs The JL plus Tony Stark. Bruce had moved to stand in the very back of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, studying the doctor.

"Well?" Chloe spoke only holding her coffee cup.

"Chloe," Bernie cautioned.

"No, Bernie, it's alright." George spoke as he stood from his chair to the stove. "I'm a forensic Psychologist, and I do work with the NYPD's Special Victims Unit. I've also been a friend to Dr. Klein for a long time. That's public knowledge. On the private front you as the JL," and the room gasped, "May appreciate that I also have some more relevant psychic abilities that tend to help me with my work." He pressed on not giving a minute for interruption. "Disclosure is more important here than pride. And don't blame Bernie for my knowledge," he spoke as the group glared at the Doctor. "I'm really good at my job and that's all you really need to know." He poured himself a cup of tea and moved to sit at the island, to try and ease some of the tension in the room. "With that being said; I was called in for a consultation considering the current condition of Oliver Queen."

"Is there a point coming any time soon?" Tony asked. The rest of the group nodded their assent.

"Yes." George spoke pointedly, "I met with Oliver early this morning," he spoke trying to find the best and gentlest way to break the news to the team. None of the group pressed him, they could see on his face he was searching for an approach. "I wasn't sure you all could handle what I discovered, until I met with Chloe this morning."

"Pffft," Bart interjected. "How could you let this stranger in Bernie? He thinks we won't back Ollie? Good call." He snarked.

"Easy Bart," Clark spoke entering the room. His face was somber, "Bernie was right to call him." He pulled up a chair and joined the League. George stared at the new arrival. Clark gave him a subtle nod.

"You're all going to go through the grief stages with him and anger is natural and healthy. Chloe's reaction was important, more important than you can ever realize." He stopped and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "In the span of time I spent with Oliver, I witnessed him having five very violent nightmares." Tony Stark looked away, having witnessed one of his friend's terrors.

George made a mental note then closed his eyes briefly to pour a small amount of Oliver's emotional state into his next words. "He was screaming for his captors to stop what ever they were doing to him. It was the type of inhuman scream that leaves goose bumps in its wake, and only comes from unbearable agony. He also spoke of himself as being nothing," George paused, "And when he awoke, he refused to look me in the eye. I tried to explaining why I was there, and that he truly was a victim. And he replied simply. In short he told me that he was weak, and weakness needed to be punished."

George could only shake his head as his mind rolled over a million possible ways Oliver had been destroyed. "And what I could glean from his mind? A systematic destruction of his psyche." Bart left the room to be sick and the rest had tears on their faces.

"I couldn't get why he told me to tell his friends to leave, that he wasn't worth it," Tony spoke wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I thought it was just his tired talking." He spoke to no one in particular.

"What kind of person could do this?" Vic asked, visibly shaken by the revelations.

"I hope I can help you there too. Obviously, we're dealing with some sort of sociopath. I hope that as Oliver opens up more I'll be able to get some clues. Plus I want to review the reports from the Fed's." His expression softened exponentially as he moved to sit near Chloe in Bart's vacated chair. "And when I told you that your reaction was important?" sympathy was etched on his face, "You're going to have to fight for him, like you've never fought before. He's broken in a way I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Do, do you think he'll," sniff, "Ever be Ollie again?" Chloe asked and a room full of heart broken faces stared, looking for a sign of hope.

"I can't know for sure," he spoke softly, "But what I can tell you, is that I will fight like hell for that."

"Can we catch the bastards that did this to him?" A.C spoke after blowing his nose.

"I think together? Absolutely. Who ever did this will be caught and punished. No one will ever go through this again." He spoke and yawned. "Excuse me, look I need to go and check into my hotel, and call my wife," he stood and tried to massage the kinks out of his neck.

"You don't need a hotel." Chloe spoke. "Stay here, please." George nodded his assent while yawning again.

"I'll show you to the guest room," Bruce spoke his voice held a tone Chloe never heard before.

When George left the room, Chloe turned to Clark. He held his arms out for her and she lunged into the strength of his embrace and cried for it all, but especially her broken Arrow. "God, how could he think he's not worthy?" she sniffed.

"It was evil Chlo, pure evil that broke him." He whispered. Chloe pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"And Lo?"

"She's worried, about you and him." He spoke. "But with the pregnancy, she's trying to stay calm." Chloe nodded. "Look you should eat something, you'll need your strength." He tried to sound up beat.

"I,"

"Chloe, you have to take care of yourself for his sake," he encouraged.

"Yeah, but let me at least go check on Bart first," she spoke standing and heading off to find the speedster.


	7. Chapter 7

Bart was sitting against the ledge of the roof, arms wrapped around himself. Chloe had had the privilege of watching the friendship between Oliver and Bart grow, they were more like brothers than anything. Chloe sat next to him and put an arm around the young man's shoulders.

"Ohh Liscious," he sniffed and shook his head.

"I know Bart," she whispered. "I know,"

"I don't think you do? You were gone," he spoke and Chloe winced. "No, sorry, didn't mean it like that, we couldn't find him. We looked, God did we look. It was like he evaporated into thin air,"

"Bart, you have every right to feel what you do, believe me I'm riding the same train." She shook her head. "Oliver needs us, we have to fight for him, and we can't let those sick bastards win."

"Liscious, I want to kill who did this too him."

She let out a deep breath. "You and me both, but that's not Oliver's way. Those freaks need to be on a stand in a court room, so the world can see him get Justice."

Bart sniffed again and then took a couple of deep breaths, "So now what?"

"Well, there is a table full of food requiring your attention." She tried to smile. "We take care of ourselves so we can take care of him." He nodded and stood and helped her up.

"Wanna lift mamacita?" he grinned cheekily.

"With you? Absolutely." She ruffled his hair as he scooped her up and zoomed her back into the kitchen.

George was tired, but he could tell that the impeccable Bruce Wayne had something on his mind as he was led to guest room. Bruce turned to leave without a word.

"I can't help, unless you tell me what's on your mind," George spoke. Bruce stopped halfway down the hall. He turned slowly his face stricken.

"Did Bernie tell you what happened when I visited Oliver?"

"No,"

"He was terrified, pale. The white's of his eyes," he shook his head. "I've NEVER seen my friend so scared, ever. He tossed himself out of bed to get away from me. He looked at me like I was the devil."

George listened and nodded. "That seems to emphasize a working theory that I have. Want to hear it?" Bruce nodded. "He was for lack of a more scientific term at the moment, brain washed. His psyche was reprogrammed. To what extent, or even how and why? Still a work in progress. But what you just told me would indicate that you were a figure in his reprogram."

"God, I couldn't ever…."

"Bruce, not your fault, nor is it your intent to hurt him. Someone seriously wanted him to suffer, and they are probably thinking they've succeeded."

"But?"

"They underestimated the power of the human condition and the fact that his friends are his family, and family doesn't give up on each other. Remember that, this wasn't your doing." He yawned again. "Now if you'll excuse me," he turned and went into the guest room and Bruce turned and headed back down the hall.

Oliver woke with a start unsure what woke him up. He felt strange, like when you dream and its vivid but you can't remember what it was when your eyes open. He searched the abyss of his room and sighed, he was alone. He raised his arms up and tried to move his hands and it hurt. He sighed. He felt empty, like he was lost in a tunnel with no light to guide him. The person he used to be was a shadow, a figment of his imagination. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard someone clear their throat. Chloe stood at the foot of his bed. He couldn't believe she was standing in his room, he was sure he had been alone. He looked away from her piercing stare.

"Oliver," she whispered.

"Why are you here Chloe," he spoke his heart hurting for all that he had lost with her and to who he lost her to.

"Is it wrong to come and visit my best friend in the hospital?"

"Best friend?" he spoke still not looking at her. "I'm nothing to any of you, least of all that."

"Well, that's where I'm going to have to argue with you." She spoke assuredly.

"Please, I'm tired, I need my rest." He spoke hoping that plea would get her to leave.

"And what happens if you have a nightmare?" she purred. "Who will be here to tell you its alright, to hold your hand and help you sleep in peace again."

"I've been alone all of my life Chloe, this is no different."

"Yes it is." She spoke. "We aren't letting you give up that easily. You have friends who care for you. Despite what you think, you are worthy and so very worth it to us. To me."

"How can YOU say that!" he shouted glaring at her. "I'm the human of the group remember? A pretender, who thought by playing Robin Hood I could save the world! I don't need you laughing at me, cajoling my short comings. I just want peace. I promise that once I get better, I'll disappear and not bother you guys again." He spoke.

"Oliver!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe go away, just go away," he repeated. "Please," nearly weeping, and defeated, "Just go away,"

"Oliver!" the voice was distinctly male and commanding. "Wake up." He spoke. Oliver opened his eyes drowsily to see Tony staring at him. "You were dreaming." He whispered sitting down.

"Sorry," he spoke shamed. "I guess, I'm still not my self."

"You don't have to apologize to me buddy." He smiled. "Look, I came to tell you that I have to leave town for awhile. Something's come up and I need to handle it in person." He spoke.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Oliver spoke. "Look, you don't need to worry about me, a few more weeks here and I should be good."

"Really?" he spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course, you know me." He shrugged.

"I do, that's why I'm pulling the BS card. You aren't ready, man."

"Really?"

"Yeah and that's why I called in another favor." Tony smirked. "And Warren should be here in a few hours. He said he had to clear his schedule."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Please, we both know that Warren isn't the sitter type," he smiled. "What he is however is your friend, and friends stick together."

"Well, his trip isn't necessary. I assure you that I will be up and out of here very soon."

"How long do you think you can run from what happened?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver spoke.

"You heard me Queen."

"Tony," he growled.

"Don't Tony me. You need to face what happened to you."

"I don't need to face anything. Nothing happened. I just got into a little bit of trouble that I couldn't get out of."

"Really? Is that why you were nearly dead when you were recovered? Why you haven't been able to look anyone of us in the eye?"

"I don't like being waited on hand and foot."

"Stop!" Tony spoke his agitation growing. "Oliver what happened to you was terrible, no it was horrific. You need to admit that to yourself."

"I'm not sure what Bernie is telling you people, but I'm fine." He rolled his eyes at the exasperation on Tony's face.

"Fine huh?" he spoke.

"Than why the nightmares?"

"Go, Tony get back to your life." He shouted and looked away.

"I don't want to fight with you," he spoke and Oliver refused to look at him. "Warren will be here soon, and I'll be back in a few days." He shrugged and left the room.

Oliver refused to look at Tony. He wasn't worth the effort. That's what he had been told day in and out, by Chloe and Bruce. A joke, a clown in a costume, pretending to be something he could never be, a hero. He vaguely recalled the day he was taken, and it sent shivers down his spine. He did remember thinking for awhile, that they would come. That his friends were looking for him, than days melded together and there was no great rescue. That's when the truth hit his soul, he was dispensable and the team, his family had truly forsaken him. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He shook his head refusing to cry. Tears are weakness and weakness only brought pain. Oliver Queen would never show weakness again.

Tony sat in his jet waiting for take off. His phone began to pipe, "Fly like an eagle,"

"Hello Warren."

"Still haven't given me a better ring tone?"

"Come on it could have been Rockin' Robin?" Tony chided.

"Ha, ha, ha." He sassed. "Yours is still Mr. Roboto."

"Even?"

"Absolutely," There was an awkward pause. "So how is Ollie?"

"You better prepare yourself buddy, because that's not Oliver." He paused.

"That bad?"

"Call Bernard Klein, he's got the facts, he called in consulting psychologist."

"Tony, I don't understand what the #% happened to him?"

"The psychologist has a theory." awkward pause.

"Where are you going?"

"I got a hit on some information Watchtower scammed from the Feds."

"Let me know if you need help. The League knows what you're up to?"

"Not yet, they really need to focus on Ollie right now. I can come and go for awhile under the radar."

"Ok, well my plane lands in an hour. Where is the gang at?"

"His mid town place."

"I may just go to the lab then and meet with Bernie."

"I would, the gang is pretty wired at the moment."

"Sorry I'm late to get over there, we just got back from a long mission."

"No worries man, you have a busier schedule than all of us. I get it, and so does Bruce."

"Thanks Tony, and like I said call if you need help."

"Got it, I'll be back in a few days."

"See ya Rocket man,"

"Very funny Tweety Bird." Tony spoke and hung up the phone.

The team was sitting in the waiting room of the private floor waiting for Bernie to arrive."

"It's good he's got this new room now right?" Bart asked Chloe. "It means he's getting better?"

"Or it means that Oliver became a pain in the ass down there," A.C joked. Every one chuckled knowing Oliver. A few minutes later George and Bernie entered the waiting room

"What's up docs?" Bart asked and the room groaned. "Well?" he shrugged. Chloe just mussed his hair and patted him on the back.

"I just spent the last hour looking over at the list of psychotropics that were found in his blood. There is one I really can't identify, yet. The others? Well, he was being reprogrammed." George spoke.

"Like if I said Tuna, he would turn into a mindless killer?" A.C asked. Vic just groaned and tossed a pillow at him.

"Not quiet to that extent." George spoke. "But it was enough for him to start truly believing what he was being told."

"And that was?" Chloe spoke.

"That he's not worthy. Now I'm not sure of what they added to that, and with him in his new room, well. It has a 2 way mirror. So I can observe his interactions with you all."

"Well, since I was the one he seemed to react the most to, should I visit him first?" Bruce asked.

"No." Chloe spoke standing up. "I need to." She didn't need to say anymore as she stood and went toward Oliver's door.

Chloe stood at the door, her hand resting on it, dread filling her. All the things she had learned about Ollie's time as captive broke her heart. She needed to be strong for him, but she also had this strong desire to wrap her arms around him and weep.

"Its ok to be afraid," George spoke from behind her. Chloe turned her head to see the psychologist standing near the other door that lead to the reverse side of the two way mirror. "Just remember that courage isn't only strongest in the presence of fear, but in the presence of love. Show him Chloe, let him know, let him see. He may not get it right away, but it's a start. Lay the ground work down and the rest will come." He spoke softly then grabbed the handle and entered the room. Chloe nodded than inhaled and exhaled deeply. She pushed the latch and entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe stood at the door, her hand resting on it, dread filling her. All the things she had learned about Ollie's time as captive broke her heart. She needed to be strong for him, but she also had this strong desire to wrap her arms around him and weep.

"Its ok to be afraid," George spoke from behind her. Chloe turned her head to see the psychologist standing near the other door that lead to the reverse side of the two way mirror. "Just remember that courage isn't only strongest in the presence of fear, but in the presence of love. Show him Chloe, let him know, let him see. He may not get it right away, but it's a start. Lay the ground work down and the rest will come." He spoke softly then grabbed the handle and entered the room. Chloe nodded than inhaled and exhaled deeply. She pushed the latch and entered the room.

000000000000

"Pepper?," Tony spoke as he walked through is luxurious mansion. "Pepper?" he hit the comm.

"In the kitchen." She spoke and he could hear her sniffling. Tony Stark gave the impression to the rest of the world that he was a heartless and selfish rich brat, Pepper, his impeccable and usually unflappable PA knew better. Tony wasn't prepared to see her slaving over pots and pans, and teas sliding down her face.  
"Pepper?" he spoke softening his tone. She looked up from the wok she was fussing with.

"I read, sniff, the report you sent," she wiped her forearm over her eyes. "I couldn't…. I can't.. I threw up Tony, isn't that pathetic? So I came in here to cook for him. Hospital food can't be that good, right?"

Tony just smiled at her; he didn't have the heart to tell her that Oliver's dietary needs were being met by the fastest man on the planet. He moved to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I think that's fabulous and he'll love it. Now, I have to out for a few hours and will be totally incommunicado." Pepper sniffed again and nodded. Tony kissed her cheek and turned and left the kitchen.

000000000000

There was a soft knock on Bernie's office door, he was knee deep in chemical formula's trying to figure out what the last mystery compound was the found in Oliver's system.  
"Are you just going to stand out there or come in, I'm trying to work here." He snapped. A tall blond man in a smart suit entered with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Well, I could just leave if you want me too." He spoke smugly. Bernie looked up and gasped and stood.

"Warren," he spoke and extended his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"Bernie relax, it's alright. I get the type of pressure you're under. I wouldn't really leave."  
Bernie just collapsed back into his chair. "I would have been here sooner,"

"Xavier called," he interrupted. "Offered his help. Right now I have a friend of mine working with Oliver, or err starting too. He said you guys just got back," he massaged his temples. "God, Warren this is such a freaking nightmare."

"So I've been told. Tony told me a little, why don't you give me the rest and we go from there." He smiled and sat down in front of Bernie's desk.

00000000000000000

Chloe stood at the foot of Oliver's bed she was staring at his face, and he was looking everywhere but at her. The silence was nearly deafening.

"How ya feeling?" she thought small talk might be a good intro.

"Not with my hands," he spoke holding up his bandaged hands. Chloe chuckled peaking through the dark was a glimmer of Oliver.

"Funny, Queen." She smirked. As quickly as the appearance of Oliver was did it disappear and again the room was filled with palpable tension.

"Why are you here Chloe?" he spoke softly. "I would have thought you would have been thrilled to move on with your life," his voice was ragged and there was a hint of venom in his question.

"Sorry?"

"Where's the ring?"

"Sorry?"

"You had announced your engagement before you left remember? I read all about it in the paper. But with so many options available to you, Jimmy isn't really keeping up with your other prospects." His voice was definitely bitter. "Is he treating you well? Does he know how to make your coffee? Does he let he be who your supposed to be?"

"What are you getting at?" she spoke her ire rising.

Oliver shook his head in frustration, "You don't need to be here, Chloe. I understand you have other obligations. You can stop pretending that I mean anything to you. I get it, I don't., and maybe I never did."

That hit Chloe like a physical slap to the face. How could he think that? "Oliver Jonas Queen," Chloe snapped. His gaze snapped to hers. His eyes were wide and his face was pale.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it."

"Oliver!" she snapped.

"Oh please god, don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He spoke and he became very restless and agitated.

"Oliver, I won't hurt you," Chloe tried to plead over his apologies.

Dr. Huang came into the room quickly and stood at the foot of the bed. "Oliver," he spoke. The tone of his voice made the hairs on the back of Chloe's neck stand straight up. "You are in a safe place, and are very, very sleepy." Oliver focused on the man and shook his head. "Oh yes, you haven't been this tired before and your eye lids are getting heavy." Oliver yawned and shook his head again trying to stay awake. In minutes he was asleep. George gently escorted Chloe out of the room to the waiting room to where the gang was waiting. Bart stood and hugged her, Chloe was pale and tears were sliding down her face. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

"What happened, Dr. Huang." Bruce asked.

"It's even more apparent that he was punished for bad behavior. Or at least bad behavior perceived by his captors. Any assertiveness or even confidence he displayed seemed to have been punished. He was absolutely terrified of Chloe when she called him on his self loathing. It was like a switch being flipped."

"God, how could he think that, how could he think that he's not important to me or to us?" Chloe sniffed and turned to face George.

"They, whoever they were, wanted absolute submission of Oliver. He is confident, in control, and maybe a little arrogant. I can't figure out why they would do this to him, but it was a brutal way to go about succeeding in their task."

"You say they?" A.C spoke.

"I did. This had to be accomplished by more than one person. Had to," he spoke angrily. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then continued, " The type of time and efforts to inflict that amount of trauma couldn't have been done by one person."

Vic just growled and began pacing. "Can I go see him?" he asked pausing to look at George who only shook his head no.

"This isn't a set back." He spoke to the group. "We've made a success, here. Small though it seems, it is a success. Oliver has to face you all. With each contact I can better understand how they did this. The why? I'm afraid is going to have to come from you." He told the team.

"Maybe I can help too." The tall blond in a suit entered from a side door.

"Warren?" Bruce was surprised to see him.

"Hey buddy." He spoke to Bruce and shook his hand.

"Who is this?" Bart gristled.

"Easy little dude," Warren spoke, "I'm a member of the club." He smiled. He hit a button on his wrist watch and the image that was being projected by his image inducer faded. His skin was blue, his razor sharp wings folded against his back, and the unmistakable colors of Archangel's X-Men uniform appeared. The team gasped. He hit the button again and was back in the suit.

Chloe just shook her head and laughed thinking about when she walked into Oliver's little meeting. She looked over at Bruce. "The Billionaire Boy's Club?" Bruce only shrugged. "So I get how you and Ollie know each other, but what about you blue boy?"

Warren blushed. "Umm, that's a really long story, and someday I'll tell ya short stuff, but I really want to go and see Oliver."

"He's asleep." George spoke up.

"Good, it sounds like he needs the rest, you do that?" he asked. George nodded. "From what our resident psychic says he can still hear me, and it also sounds like he could use all the support. I'm off active duty for awhile, here to help you all. I'll stay here tonight," he spoke hoping they would catch his meaning.

"Wait a second," A.C protested. "We're his family too."

"I know," he replied matter of factly. "And I couldn't or wouldn't want to intrude on that, what I'm offering you tonight is time to regroup," he smiled. "From what I understand it's not going to get better over night. He'll be in good company, and tomorrow you start fresh."

"I've trusted this man with my life many times over. We have a better idea, small though it is, on how to approach Oliver. He's right, and we push on, tomorrow."

Chloe nodded, "They're right," she shrugged facing the rest of the JL boys. "And Vic tomorrow you can go first." She smiled and moved to give her friends shoulder a squeeze. He nodded.

"Short stuff can you hang back for a minute?" Warren asked. Chloe nodded as the rest of the gang packed up their stuff. Bart hung back.

"Licious?" he spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'll wait for you down stairs,"

"Thanks B," she smiled. He nodded and zoomed downstairs.

Chloe sighed heavily and moved to flop into the couch. Warren just watched her. "Ollie talked about you all the time," he smiled. "He regretted the way that your well what ever it was broke apart, but he still spoke very highly of you."

"Does this have anything to do with why you were at his home? That project you were working on?"

"I don't know, that thing sort of hit a wall." He spoke frustrated.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"No, not yet. There is some files I'm waiting for,"

"How long?" Chloe asked.

"Hopefully by tomorrow morning," he paused. "Get some rest Chloe, I just wanted you to know that Ollie never stopped believing in you even if you two needed to follow a different path for awhile."

Chloe blushed and she could feel the tears well up. "Thanks Warren, call if you need anything?"

"Absolutely," he turned and headed toward Ollie's room. Chloe sighed and made her way to the elevator.

Warren slid into the room silently. He was told about Ollie's appearance but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of it. It knocked the wind out of him. He sat in a chair in the corner, next to the side of the bed. Oliver was resting, and knowing what he did about psychic sleep, especially from experience, he was greatful Ollie would have some piece.

"Awe man," he spoke. "What the hell happened to you? Who did this?" he ran his hands through is hair wearily. "You saved my ass one too many times, I owe you and I promise that I will help your family find out who did this too you. You will get justice my friend," his diatribe was interrupted by the chime of is iPhone. He pulled the device out of his pocket and read the message. He needed to send some serious thank you's for the files that just got sent. This may give them clues to the animals who did this.

000000000000000

Chloe was sitting on a deck chair on the roof of Oliver's mid town condo. She was wearing one of Oliver's sweat shirts and nursing a glass of wine. Her eyes were all cried out, and they felt puffy. She was staring up at the stars trying to remember all the constellations that Ollie had taught her. Her mind drifted to the one night they had both gotten a little drunk during a movie marathon and ended up on the roof. Ollie had opened himself up more by sharing his penchant for languages and recited a tale or two in Italian.

God how she loved to here his voice and a blush creaped across her face as she thought about his wicked tongue. She wanted that Oliver back, his teasing, his wit, just him. It felt like right now that was impossible. He was in a place that she couldn't get to; like crawling across the Sahara on her hands and knees.

"You mind a little company?" Vic asked poking his head out the door to stare at her. Chloe gestured to the bottle of wine next to the chair and an extra glass at its side.

"I figured one of you would come up here and join me." She smiled weakly. "Mind topping off my glass?" she asked of her friend, he readily obliged.

"We're floundering Chloe," he spoke after taking a hard drink. "I read data, process it at a rate faster beyond normal comprehension. I can detect patterns, viruses, codes. And there was nothing, not a sniff, not a clue. I…"

"Vic," Chloe spoke sitting up and leaning forward to impress her sincerity on her friend, "We all have a burden with this that we carry."

There was a really long pause. "I found something late last night. You were right Chloe, your assignment for the Planet was bogus. You were to be out of the way, you were manipulated."

"Perry?" she asked.

Vic shook his head. "No, he was just a pawn. An innocent." He spoke emptying his glass in another hard drink and then refilling it.

"Are we going to need another bottle for this conversation?" she asked. He nodded and went to the door, opened it, leaned down then returned to his spot with two bottles entow. Neither of them wine, each was tequila. "Ohh hard stuff this can't be good." She shook her head and finished her glass of wine. Vic pulled 2 shot glasses out of his coat pocket.  
"Silence isn't good from you, do you tell me first and then we drink or drink first and then you break the bad news to me."

Vic poured her a shot after opening the first bottle. "Drink." He spoke. She took the glass and downed the bitter, burning alcohol, then shook her head violently.

"How well did or do you really know Jimmy Olson?" he spoke obvious venom in his voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"Answer the question Tower," he spoke taking his shot and them pouring each of them a new one.

"Get to the point, Cyborg," She spoke getting angry.

"You wanted me to research your assignment. Two days before you left Jimmy received a rather large deposit into his personal accounts. Much more than a photographer at his level should be making. Tracing the deposit was tricky and after an hour or so, it came from an off shore account. That's where it died." Chloe looked at him as if he sprouted a third arm.

"Jimmy?" She spoke and took her shot. "There has to be some type of mistake."

"Chloe, please." He spoke hurt by the accusation.

She stood and tossed the shot glass at the ground and it shattered. "Jimmy—f—are you serious?" she began to pace. "He couldn't."

"I'm not saying he ran the show, but what I do know for sure is that his hands are dirty. Ghosted cell numbers, expensive clothes, new cameras."

"Have you searched his place?" she whispered taking a shot straight from the bottle.  
Vic nodded. "Down loaded all the files onto a thumb drive. Haven't been through them yet. Bart took pics, lots of pics."

"I knew he was jealous, but enough to have a part in this?"

"I know, but it's a start right? We can lean on him, pressure him, and break him." Vic spoke in a tone Chloe had never heard before. "I owe Ollie that."

"Vic," Chloe moved to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"When Oliver found me, I had sunk far below where I was when Clark saved me from Lex. I had been rejected by my girl, called a freak and a monster. I was worthless, not quite human and not quite machine."

"And then you met him right?" she smiled. Vic nodded and walked to the edge to stare at the cityscape.

"He's very persuasive," Vic smiled at the memory of the two fighting and Oliver very nearly beating him.

"I'd call that persistence," Chloe teased. "He's very used to getting what he wants."

"That's no joke. He took a chance on me, and I swore…." He took another drink. "And now we're all floundering."

"No Vic, not floundering," she spoke softly. "We're just missing our leader, and he's in that hospital bed, waiting for us to get our shit together and bring him back." She spoke her speech slightly slurred.

"And how do we do that?" he asked staring at her.

"We do what we do best…get the bad guys."

"How is that going to help Ollie now?"

"Hope, it will give him hope. He's got demons he needs to battle, and yes we WILL help him, but more importantly George and Bernie will too. They won't let him, won't let the Oliver we love, disappear. We have to trust them too."

The door creaked and A.C poked his head around the corner, "Bart crashed already but I couldn't sleep," he saw the bottles of Tequila.

"Wanna drink?" Chloe spoke handing her the open bottle.

"Hell yeah." He spoke and took a large drink, shook his head, than wiped his mouth. "Did you tell her dude?" A.C asked Vic. He nodded.

"Ok, I appreciate the secrecy and all, but don't coddle me," she glared at the boys.

"It's just that, um, we," A.C spoke and Vic smacked him in the back of the head.

"We promise." Vic spoke glaring at A.C.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"That was it, I swear," A.C spoke standoong with his hands up in surrender.

"Good," she gave the Chloe glare of doom. "Then tomorrow we change our battle plan and see if we can nail Jimmy Olson's balls to the wall." She raised the bottle to the boys and took drink. A.C then took a drink, as did Vic.

"If he is guilty, he'll wish he was never born," A.C spoke as they all took a moment to think about the days to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe had changed her wardrobe several times before settling on her current attire. She had bought it as a gag for Halloween to needle Lois. She wore it in homage now to the broken man who lay in the hospital bed. She wore black and white leather, Harlequin, colors opposite each other. It was form fitting and made her feel powerful. This was the night that she and the JL were going to draw and quarter, Jimmy Olson. His first mistake was betraying their relationship to the papers and if he had anything to do with the destruction of Oliver Queen, it would be his last mistake. A.C and Bart were her point men. They had avoided telling Boy Scout, he wouldn't approve. Bart was her lift over to Jimmy's new place. Vic had tapped everything of his and he couldn't use the bathroom without them knowing. Vic had all of his accounts locked to a command key. Chloe gave the signal and everything he owned became arctic, the man would soon be dangling over the lions den.

Bart arrived moments later to whisk Chloe to the very upscale condo. No words were spoken. Leather gloved hands turned his home upside down. She copied files onto a thumb drive and stuffed it into her corset top. She went to his wine rack and found a very expensive bottle. She shook her head as he grabbed it and use her own cork to pop it open. She poured the liquid down her throat and waited, waited for the man who betrayed her worse than any other person in her life.

Jimmy had had the feeling he was being watched, all day. He would go on a routine assignment and feel like he had a shadow. He missed Chloe. He knew that leaking their engagement to the press had been premature, but…..

He drove home, parked in his spot, and went to the second floor where his place was. He used his key to enter and tried to turn on the lights.

"Damn next door neighbors, shorted me out again." He spoke out loud while shutting the door behind himself. He went to use his house phone but the line was dead. The next thing he knew he was grabbed by his shirt collar and spun fiercely to the couch and placed onto it. A body was pinning him to his spot.

"Helloooooo loverrrrrr, you miss me?" Chloe purred. At that moment a lamp came on and Jimmy gasped at what he saw. Chloe was dressed in tight leather down to her hands. Her hair was slicked back and her makeup was bold. She looked like she was pissed off.

"Hello, kitten." He tried to sound casual. Chloe put her hand on his chest and the turned her hands nail down, it had paid to add the claws to the leather. She thanked Selina Kyle where ever she was for the idea.

"Kitten? I don't think so. This Pussy cat is pissed off and you had better give me the answers I want before I show you what a feral cat does." She hissed next to his ear.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"You are a rotten son of a bitch aren't you?" she spoke.

"Enough now Chloe, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Tell me James?" she slinked back and spun quickly onto his coffee table, sitting in a crouch. "How does a photo journalist afford a 500 dollar bottle of red wine? Or a place in this complex?" she scowled at him.

"I don't think I like your tone," he spoke and tried to get up. Chloe was back on the couch with her forearm across his throat and she was pushing nearly all of her weight into the hold.

"I know I don't like your answers."

"What is this about? Why are you dressed like that?"

"You don't get to ask the questions here, stud? Who is bankrolling your new lifestyle? Are they going to kill you when you aren't useful anymore?" Jimmy paled. "You never could play poker could you?" She spoke and moved off of him. "That's all I needed to know. It will be all over tomorrow's headline's that you are living above your means. Let them kill you frankly I don't care, and the ring? It was fake. You couldn't even get that right." She tossed it at his face.

"What? Bullshit! Chloe I didn't…..I don't know what you're talking about but you're talking like a crazy person!

"Really?" She turned and slithered back to him, "Does a crazy person know that you've received 530 text messages from a prepaid cellular in the last month? Or how about your new car? A Lexus? Really? You are definitely more of a Prius guy." She jabbed.

"You bitch," he took a swing at her.

"There you are you rotten son of a…..was that how angry you got to sell him out? Did you hope he would die so you would have a chance with me? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I loved you!"

"No, you're incapable. You wanted to have something that he had. I was a possession, a trophy."

"He's nothing, Chloe!" he shot up and came at her swinging. She grabbed him by the collar and spun him into the door.

"He's more of a man than you will ever be! And thanks for giving me probable cause! You are nothing like I thought you were, and just a warning, one hint to anyone that I've been here tonight, I do own a shovel, and gun, plus I have connections, and no one will miss you." She hissed then hit him in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. She let him fall to the floor and then put her finger to the link in her ear.

"He's ready for extraction," she smirked as she went to his briefcase to finish going through his stuff and planting their trackers. "And the tracker is set. When he wakes up, he'll have no clue that big sister is watching." She smirked.

000000000000

Chloe was back at the hospital, it was nearly 4 in the morning and she was still wired, sort of. The guys had gone to bed but she needed to near Oliver. Tonight was a small victory, Jimmy was involved, that they knew for sure. Now all they had to do was back track to find out who else and what the purpose of the destruction was.

Warren entered the waiting area, he was in jeans and a sweat shirt and his skin was blue. Chloe really tried not to stare.

"Look it takes some getting used to I know." He smiled and sat in a chair across from her.

"I feel the same way sometimes." He paused and sighed. "I know you meant….er…mean a lot to him. He talked about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we all used to give him crap cause he really is a softy," he smiled.

"Yeah…he is." Chloe smiled.

"I'm a mutant Chloe. It's a term I've become comfortable with. My DNA has been altered twice." He spoke. He stood and went to the coffee machine and hit large regular. "This one is for you by the way, he always said you without coffee is like the sky without the sun." he turned to her and Chloe was blushing. "So let me guess, your first question is how we know each other?" he spoke and handed her the cup of goodness and a stack of cream and sugars.

"The thought had crossed my mind." She smiled dressing up her coffee.

"I was at Excelsior briefly, but I dropped out."

"Because of…"

"The wings? Yeah. They made reindeer games difficult." He teased.

"Ahh, so that's why the two of you got along; similar senses of humor?"

"And a common enemy. I popped in during the Lex vs. Ollie bit where he was the good guy and Lex was the D. bag."

"Ahhh."

"Ollie was a good guy, just had some major things to work through. We stayed friends after that, even through my drama." He shrugged, finished getting his coffee, then returned to his seat.

"Your exploits with the X-men are pretty impressive."

"So are yours and the JL. Professor X likes to keep his finger on the pulse of it all. He mentions from time to time the good work that you do. He was very willing to give me the time off to take care of a friend." Chloe yawned into her cup of coffee. "And to take care of his friends too." He smiled.

"Sorry, just.."

"Exhausted? Yeah," he smiled and moved to the small couch next to the table. He pulled a blanket and pillow from behind it and set it up like a bed. "George is watching Ollie and I will stand guard here. Sleep Tower, fight a better fight when you are well rested." He smiled.

"Thanks Warren."

"No need…I owe Ollie a lot," he spoke wistfully. Chloe shut her computer and crawled under the blanket on the couch. She fluffed her pillow a couple of times and then fell asleep.

000000000000000000

Oliver was in his office at his desk. He looked at his hands and feet and they were as they should be, totally normal. He shrugged. It had all been a terrible nightmare. He needed to call Chloe and tell her everything that was on his heart. A voice mail wasn't a good substitute for the face to face chat, but she was half a world away. He stood from his desk to leave his office on cloud nine that the nightmare was simply that, a bad dream. He opened his door to step into the foyer and he stepped into his own personal hell.

There were 3 cloaked figures awaiting him, one stabbed him in the neck with a needle.

The other two laughed. "So pathetic really? How dumb could he be to think that he was back at the top of his game?" One spoke.

"You aren't worthy Queen, remember that to the end of days, YOU AREN'T WORTHY!" And the cloaked figures changed to that of the JL.

"God no." he shouted coming awake. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

00000000000

"Talking about them takes the power away from them," A voice spoke from next to him. He turned his head sharply to see Vic sitting in a relaxed pose flipping through a computer magazine.

"What?…." He spoke terrified of the Cyborg.

"I've waited my turn, been told to be patient, but I can't, not anymore." He spoke frankly. "When I have a bad program, you reboot me and I reset, I know it's not that simple for you," he spoke putting down his magazine. "But I owe you man. You saved me…when I should have been scrapped. Whoever did this too you won't win, we won't let them. To the words you spoke in your sleep; you are worthy man, to a lot of people, more than you know." He stood and then left the room. Oliver had a headache and he closed his eyes to make it go away. George had watched the interaction with keen interest. It was the first time that Oliver didn't have an emotional outburst. He made some notes on his notepad then sent a few texts, it was supposed to be 75 degrees in the city and it was time Oliver Queen got some fresh air.

0000000000

Oliver was relieved when the nurse brought in some heavy duty Advil to ease his head ache. It was long after he took it did he fell asleep. An hour and half later Dr. Huang entered the room with a nurse who was pushing a wheel chair.

"Wake up Oliver," George spoke opening the curtains. "It's time for you to get some fresh air." He spoke.

"But?"

"Nothing. You've been in the hospital for awhile, and you really could use the activity." He spoke.

0000000

Warren was sitting on top of a roof, in the shadows, watching Jimmy Olson who was looking over his shoulder as he made his way to the Daily Planet. He had promised Chloe he would wait before tailing the photographer. They argued that Jimmy wouldn't be so stupid as to talk to whoever his business partners were right away. Warren did wait …about 5 minutes, the length of time it took for him to finish his latte while sitting on the top of the building across the street from the famed news paper. James Olson has blood on his hands and would pay dearly for it. Warren flipped on the listening device implanted in Jimmy's phone. It was so tiny that no one except the team that planted it could find it. It was nearly 3 hours later when Jimmy activated his cell phone.

"I was found out by my ex fiancée." His whisper sounded desperate, hurried. "No, she didn't she just….she knows, alright, she knows. I didn't want his blood on my hands just wanted him to leave her alone, so I could marry her….No, I will not calm down. I'm not sure what connections she has but she has them. Fine, send me the ticket, I'll leave tonight. I can start over…alright."

Warren sent a text to Chloe to get the nest ready for their bird. Warren was going to wait until dark, he was sure Jimmy would wait until the end of his shift to leave to not rouse suspicion.

00000000000

Oliver didn't want to admit that Dr. Huang was right, but he was right. The sun felt good, he hadn't realized how long he had been without it until he was sitting in the warm rays. He sighed, as the warmth soaked into his skin, the noise of the city was a seemingly peaceful back drop.

"Glad to see you out," A.C spoke pulling a chair next to his friend. Oliver's blood went cold. "Easy Oliver, I want to talk and all you need to do is listen." He spoke. Oliver's throat was dry, his heart was beating a mile minute in his chest. "You know when I was a kid, I was such a pain in the ass to my dad. I felt different, like I looked like everyone else but never really fit in. I found out I was truly different when I was older, and still seemed to be looking for a place to fit in. I really found that when I met you. I wasn't chastised for being able to do what I do, and even got the opportunity to help people on a global level. It's such an amazing feeling, helping people."

"You…um…is there a point?" Oliver asked sheepishly.

"Yeah there is a point. You see we save the little guy, Meta or normal, there is no delineation. If someone needs our help, we're there. That comes from you dude. You don't have that distinction, if someone needs your help, you give it without question. We follow you; you're our leader. You sometimes have more balls then brains," he laughed thinking about some of their near misses. "But it gets the job done. You push us to be better, faster, stronger. No thyne enemy you're always saying. I see the fear in your eyes and in your posture. We aren't the enemy, and whatever it is they thought they were winning by poisoning your mind, isn't going to happen. You hear me Queen? We won't let them win. We're your family and you are so very worth the fight we are waging for you."

"How could that be? I have nothing to add to the group. Bart is fast, Vic is smart, Clark—well, that's a no brainer. Chloe? She is the perfect den mother to you. I add nothing, just a wild idea that one person could make a difference."

"One man can make a difference. And it started with the family you adopted." A.C's phone vibrated and he looked at the message. "We won't give up on you, Oliver." He stood and left the roof.

Oliver closed his eyes again, his head ache returning full throttle. A nurse came out to wheel Oliver back into the building. George peaked his head out from around the corner and jotted some more notes down on his pad.

000000000000

Oliver was exhausted, his trip outside wore him out. All he wanted to do was sleep. When he got back to his room, Bernie was sitting in the visitors chair waiting for him. Oliver groaned.

"How was the out of doors?" Bernie asked as he read through Oliver's chart.

"Alright,." Oliver got really quiet.

"Something on your mind, Oliver?" Bernie asked.

"No, just tired."

"Alright well get some rest tomorrow morning is your first physical therapy session," Bernie stood and left the room. Oliver was alone at last, his head hurt; he had way too much to think about.

00000000000

Darkness settled over metropolis. There was no moon and the sky was clouded over making the night darker, more menacing. The shadow sitting on the corner of the apartment complex roof looked like a gargoyle. His muscles tense he only watched and waited.

"You ready?" the voice chimed into his ear.

"Oh yeah are his accommodations ready?"

"Yeah,"

The gargoyle like figure smirked. Just a few more minutes and Jimmy Olson's hell was about to begin. The team that had extracted him from his home earlier was back in place to remove all the taps and wires they put in place. Jimmy would spend his life behind bars and the evidence that was collected was rock solid. He would be held until the leaders of the heinous crime were caught.

0000000000

Tony Stark sat at the console near the containment cell that had been set up for the guest that was coming. He had gotten back into town far sooner than anticipated. He got all the dirty details from Warren about Jimmy. He had wanted to lead the team in, but his face was too recognizable, and Iron Man wasn't a great option for this mission.

Warren was the obvious choice do to his ability to truly camouflage his appearance. "Target is leaving the planet and heading to the garage across the street. He pulled out his cell phone as if to dial. "As soon as he hits a button he is mine."

"Ours." Tony piped in. "I owe Ollie, he's gonna get some from me too." Tony spoke.

"You boys aren't getting all the fun." A.C spoke entering the room behind Tony. Tony just smirked as the JL'r pulled up a chair.

"Good, the more the merrier."

"He's activated his phone." Warren spoke and the gang could here the pleasure in his voice. "Leaving the comm. open silent running on my end." Warren spoke. He watched his prey as he made his way into the parking garage. Warren shook his head and launched himself off the roof toward the parking garage.

Jimmy entered the floor he had parked his car on. The entire floor was filled with the same make of his car. He hit his key fob and all the cars made noise. He walked forward confused. All the cars silenced at once and Jimmy froze. He felt a presence behind him and turned slowly. He could only see the outline of a tall, winged creature; he gulped.

"W-w-w-w-ho are you?"

"I have been called many things." Warren spoke his voice low and lethal. "I've been called death, I've been called sorrow, but what I am? Is an avenger." He spoke his wings unfolding from his back. "And you are out of time."

"What?"

"The blood of an innocent man is on your hands," he spoke stepping forward. Jimmy took a step back.

"I…"

"Don't bother lying to me," he spoke taking a few more steps forward, and Jimmy took few backwards.

"I'm sorry," he spoke he dropped his things, turned, and ran. Warren didn't even move he studied the fleeing form then launched himself toward Jimmy. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO," Jimmy yelled.

"Running just made my day," he spoke and then darted Jimmy in the neck with a sedative as he changed course and flew out the parking garage. "Target acquired," he spoke then turned off his comm.

0000000000

"Good morning, Sir," The young nurse spoke entering Oliver's room. He had just woken up and another nurse had just given him a sponge bath and brushed his teeth. He felt a lot better.

"I'm not old enough to be a sir," he spoke softly.

"No, but you are wealthy enough to be a sir," she smiled.

"Well, thanks for being honest." He spoke wondering why she was there.

"I'm Kessa, and I'm you physical therapist."

"Ughhh." He groaned. She smiled and pulled two rubber balls out of her scrub pockets. She placed one in each of his hands and directed him to squeeze. "This is it?" he asked grimacing as muscles that he hadn't used in a while were weak and sore.

"For now," she smiled. Oliver shook his head as he squeezed the balls. "We're gonna start slow." She smiled. After a few minutes. She took the balls from him then moved to the end of the bed. She tossed back the blanket and began to work the muscles and range of motion in his legs, one at a time and very slowly. He groaned in agony. "It hurts, and I'm sorry, but we need to keep the atrophy from getting worse." She smiled. Oliver nodded. After a ten minute session she covered his legs back up. "Is your pain bad?" she asked and he nodded. "Ok, I'll tell your nurse and they'll bring you some meds ok?" he nodded. She turned and left.

George entered not to long after she left and sat down in the chair in the corner. "Really not in the mood to talk," Oliver spoke grimacing.

"That's good, I just want you to listen." George smiled. He flipped open his notepad and a few pages over. "See, I've been watching you Oliver, your interactions with your friends. And they are your friends. They've been taking turns between here and your condo." A nurse came in and gave him an injection. Dr. Huang just smiled at her, as she apologized for interrupting. "I know I haven't really asked any questions about what happened to you, and there will be a time that I will. What I've seen is that you are conflicted. You react really strongly to Chloe and Bruce. My suspicion is that they were the primary roles in your reprogramming." Oliver flinched. "But with the rest of them, you're hearing their words and I see the struggle in you. You want to believe what they tell you, but you can't. That's alright, we'll work on that as hard as they are fighting for you."

"Why are they fighting so hard for me?" he spoke.

"Why wouldn't they?" George parried. "I've seen them together, listened to the stories and all of them involve you." George looked at Oliver and knew the time had come. He had wanted to give him more time, but the sooner he could press him about the events of his capture the sooner they could find who did it and Oliver could heal. "Look, I'm not going to press you, I just want to ask you one questions—Do you know who did this too you?"

Oliver closed his eyes. Images floated through his head of all the shroud covered never saw any faces, never saw anything. His mind went to his cell. George was watching intently, gleaning the images from his head. Oliver shook his head.

"That's alright," George smiled. "Look, rest, and we'll talk later." He smiled and stood and left the room. He sat in the chair outside his room and wrote down all he had picked up from Oliver. He needed some coffee, to call his wife, and think about what he learned. Oliver yawned and let the pain medications take him to sleep.

0000000

There was standing room only outside the cell that was holding Jimmy. He was still unconscious. Of all the heroes, in the room, Warren was the only one still in uniform. His hood was pulled back and he was glaring at the man asleep on the cot.

"So.." he smiled. "Who's up for a rousing game of good cop, bad cop?" Tony Stark spoke reading over a file. He was skimming over all the evidence they collected from Jimmy's home.

"I think I should," Bruce smirked. The entire room chuckled.

"Me too," Warren spoke.

"And who are you going to be Bruce, bad cop right?" Tony spoke.

"No, definitely good cop." He smirked at Warren. "I just need to get suited up." He excused himself.

"Ok then, with interrogation out of the way, Bart?" Chloe spoke.

"Yes, gorgeous,"

"Cayman Islands, his bank account,"

"Back in a flash." He smiled and disappeared.

"A.C?"

"Go!"

"You and Vic go over his tech, search his drives,"

"We're on it." He spoke and the two heroes left.

"Dinah," Chloe looked at Canary who looked frazzled.

"I want to go see him."

"Ok," Chloe smiled, Dinah left the room and all that was left was Chloe, Warren , and Tony.

"Tony and I will be going over all of this stuff," Chloe spoke of the boxes of things stacked against the wall. Warren just smiled.

"You ever thought of doing consult work?"

"What?"

"Professor would love to have you come and teach at the school." Chloe just blushed.

"I'm very flattered, Ollie first, teaching opportunities later." She grinned. Warren nodded. Bruce entered his cowl folded back.

"Ready Tweety Bird?" he teased his friend.

"When ever you are pointy eared wonder." Warren shot back. Warren and Bruce pulled their hoods on. Archangel and Batman were no longer smiling it was game on as they exited the control room. Tony and Chloe watched as Jimmy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, where the hell am I?" he shouted. The door opened and the two heroes entered. Warren stood wing folded behind his back, legs braced apart and arms crossed over his chest. Batman stood in the same pose.

"What the hell do you freaks want from me?" Warren smirked as he reached over his head and pulled a blade from the tip of his wings. The blade tip shined in the light of the room.

"Oh we'll get to that," he spoke. "But first, we are definitely going to get to know each other."


	10. Chapter 10

The Reconstruction of Oliver Queen— The Kidnapping  
Warnings: violence

**One year prior to the kidnapping of Oliver.**

"So," Ollie asked his friends in his office, "Let's see if we can put Lex back on the radar and try and get a handle on this problem."

"Not just Lex," Bruce spoke. Oliver nodded started clicking buttons on his computer.

"Your girl was seriously pissed." Warren spoke as he read a file.

"That's Chloe," Tony laughed " Plus, she also had a mind like a steal trap."

"Guys, the sooner we can get this done or at least in progress the sooner we can eat." Oliver pointed out. Bruce and Tony looked at each other and smiled.

"Damn that woman can cook," Bruce spoke and he also picked up a file.

000000

**4 weeks prior to the kidnapping of Oliver Queen**

Lex sat in the dark of his hotel suite, his blood was boiling. He had been running ragged trying to hide from the Batman The merry band of misfits was destroying his 33.1 facilities faster than he could put them up and faster than he could get his research out. He needed to find the identity of the Green Arrow and make him suffer, no suffer was a gentle word he wanted his demise to be an exquisite amount of pain. The hellion had dared to enter the lions den and steal, he would pay….dearly.

0000000

"Mr. Queen," the reporter asked. "Is it true that you now have controlling shares of the Luthor Empire?"

"Yes, as of 20 minutes ago. Lex has been missing for some time. I saw a business opportunity and took it." He smiled.

Lex put his fist into the TV of his hotel room. He was sinking deeper and deeper into his rage, no longer rational; he needed to start moving forward or he would loose himself to his rage.

**2 Weeks Later**

"You're certain?" he spoke to the man in the shadows. Lex's smile was lethal and made the man in the shadows fidget, he had spent huge amounts of money to find the answers that he was seeking.

"Yes,"

"Absolutely delicious," his rage now had a focus. "You've done well; your money is in your account, forget me and your errands or you'll have a place right along side my very soon to be captured specimen."

"Understood." The man disappeared from the room without a sound. Lex picked up his cell phone and called his pilot, he needed to get to Gotham as soon as possible.

Within the hour Lex was on his way to Arkham asylum. His target had high profile friends, and the best way to fight them is too use their enemies. The helicopter landed in the outskirts of the campus. One of his body guards snuck into the facility and snagged one Dr. Crane. A twisted and malevolent psychopath, Crane would be the perfect edition to his team of destruction.

Crane was still bound in his straight jacket as he sat across from Luthor in the expensive chopper.

"You don't have an appointment with Dr. Crane," he spoke. "He's currently out of the office; please call his secretary in the morning."

"Can it, nut job." Lex spoke. "I know that you can fool the staff at the asylum, but you can't fool me." The wildness left the Dr.'s eyes as he studied the man in the sat across from him.

"Well, what is it that you want that has you risking the wraith of the bat?" he spoke.

"I need your skills, I have a pet project I'm working on," Lex smirked. "If it's successful, you can buy your own revenge on the bat, deal?"

"Tell me what you want, and then we'll see."

0000000

"Jimmy, how could you?" Chloe fumed into the phone at the article in the paper announcing their engagement.

"What gorgeous, you said yes, I wanted to tell the world?"

"As I recall I didn't give you an answer, I asked for you too hold onto the ring until I got back. Besides, telling the world is one thing, broadcasting it to the universe was another thing!" She bit. She was livid. She hadn't had the opportunity to tell Oliver that she and Jimmy had gotten that serious. She wanted to break the news to him, she didn't want for him to find out this way.

"Why?" he got angry back and slammed his hand on his desk. "Is it because of him?" He retorted. Chloe's breath could be heard in harsh puffs over the phone. "Are you still in love with him?"

"Kiss my ass Jimmy. Are you so insecure that you have to drag in my past? When you grow up let me know. I have to go; I have a bus to catch." She hung up on him. Jimmy tossed his phone against the wall, shattering it to pieces. He regretted his words, but who was he kidding he could never compete with Oliver Queen.

A cleaning man in the news room spotted the argument and watched with a keen interest. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to report to his superiors.

_Later that day, a letter was delivered to Jimmy; he knew the insignia and went to the restroom to read it in private._

"Well played, I really didn't think you had it in you. You will get what you want and I will get what I want. Check your account for your deposit. A new phone will be delivered tonight, be ready to answer the call, your soul now belongs to me."

Jimmy wanted to vomit, what had he gotten himself into. He wanted Oliver Queen out of the way for he and Chloe, and he may have just given himself to evil to get it.

**One week later**

"Gentleman, I appreciate you meeting me here," Lex spoke to the room dwarfed in shadow. Lex was in the light like some sort of sadistic God father. "I've recruited all of you for your special skills." He smirked. "Everything from leading scientists, doctors, psychologists, and muscle." Lex hit a button on his computer and a screen lowered from the ceiling. "This man, has been a thorn in my side for far to long. A man with a penchant of do gooding." He hit a button and there was a split screen of Oliver Queen and Green Arrow. "I've been trying to develop the perfect soldier to protect us from the flying menace Superman. I still believe that he is the front line in an impending invasion." There were chuckles in the room. Lex hit a button and the chair that was occupied with a laughing member of the team of evil, began to buzz then smoke as the man was burned to a crisp. "Any one else want to laugh?" the room was silent. "This man has spent years intruding into my mission, well studying him, he would be the most suitable specimen for a new soldier, a super soldier if you will. He's physically fit and the drugs I have concocted will only enhance his genetics."

"When do we start sir?" Some one piped in.

"3 days time, his cell is nearly completed. It's a well hidden location that even our flying friend couldn't find. The extraction team is in place, when you're needed in my experiment you will be notified by phone. Ignoring my call could prove to be hazardous to your health. You are all dismissed," he pressed another button and the table and chairs and his guests were lowered like an elevator out of the room.

00000

It was Friday and Oliver had had a crappy day. They had all been crappy since he read the Chloe had gotten engaged. That phrase, ' you snooze you loose,' echoed in his head. He entered his penthouse late; the in fighting from Lex Corp. was agonizing. It was like trying to juggle jello to get those adults to come to any decisions. He set his brief case down, tossed his jacket aside and went to the wet bar. He was just about to pour a drink when his phone rang.

"Hello…..helllooooo" he spoke and no one answered. He hung up the phone and set it in his pocket. He picked up the scotch when he heard a crash in his green arrow room. He set the bottle down and very cautiously walked toward the room. He opened the door slowly, there was no one there.

"God I'm paranoid," he spoke out loud.

"Not really but you will be soon," A voice spoke from behind him as a needle was jabbed into the muscle of his arm and then the world went black.

00000

Oliver Queen laid on a cot, in a brick and mortar cell, an old bomb shelter, well hidden from the rest of the world. A few cloaked figures stood on the side of a two way mirror, watching and waiting for the man that had been sedated to wake up.

Jimmy stood in the back of the room as the first round of torture began; the boss had said that samples needed to be taken. He was forced to watch, to bare witness to evil being inflicted on a man. Even if he could get away, he was elbows deep in this. Hearing the man in the small room with the exam table scream would haunt him to his dying day. He'd never heard anyone scream like their soul was being ripped from their body. He had been left to stand guard one time, and nearly developed enough conscience to go and help the man escape, until he heard.

"Chloe, please, Chloe."

"Still sedated and tortured and he calls for her," A voice spoke from around him, echoing from everywhere. "Just imagine if she came back that they would be cozy together and you would be nothing, not even a blip on her radar. He would win and you would loose."

"No!"

"Really?" he spoke and a voice recording began to play.

"Hey Ollie, it's me, I'm sorry I had to do this over the phone, but I got sent on assignment right away. Look about me and Jimmy, I'm sorry, I never meant for you to find out that way. In fact, we technically aren't engaged. Look, lets catch up and talk when I get back, ok, talk to you soon." BEEP.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled as the message began to play again. "Make it stop!"

"Tell me what you want," the voice taunted.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he shouted louder.

"What do you want?"

"Make him suffer, make him pay for taking her away from me!" he shouted as his emotions over took him.

"Very nice," the voice spoke, "Watch and see what your hate can do." Jimmy was forced forward toward the glass. Oliver was again on the torture table and this time as the experiments were being done, Jimmy couldn't hold onto his lunch he vomited all over the front of himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**** contains violence and language, and not a fan of Dianh. You have been warned.******

Chloe had slipped in her ear buds to her iPod as did Tony as soon as the first round of screaming started. Anyone with a lesser stomach would have left, they just tuned him out. Jimmy had forfeit his life in her mind the minute he sacrificed Oliver.

After three hours Batman and Archangel entered the small room. Chloe pulled out her ear buds out.

"And?"

"Just warming up," Warren smiled as he pulled his hood back.

"I have to go." Bruce spoke as he pulled his cowl back. "I have a meeting at Queen Industries in a few hours. I'll be back later today to proceed further."

"Good, I'd like to draw some blood from him." Warren spoke. "I would have thought he would have cracked by now. I want to make sure we have a fair chance when we go around again."

"Good thinking." Bruce spoke.

"I have to go to Tower," Tony spoke. "I have to be at the same meeting." He spoke, "I'll be back with some stuff for a long stay here." He smiled.

"Thanks guys." She smiled. She pulled a medical kit from the corner and handed it Warren. He took it, pulled his hood back on and went back to the prisoner. Tony stood and stretched.

"Try and get some rest today Tower."

"Until someone is arrested for this crime or Ollie doesn't look at me like I'm the devil, until then, not a chance." She spoke. Tony sighed and left out of a hidden entrance.

Warren came back with several blood tubes filled. "He's right you know. You do have to take care of yourself." He spoke softly.

"I want my Ollie back, and I can't rest until we find out who's responsible for this."

"I get that Tower, I do, but eating, napping, taking a soak in a tub is not abandonment of the mission. Believe me, when it comes to missions I get that, but you need to stay fresh."

Chloe sighed. "I….just….we don't have anyone here to watch him. Everyone else is out on assignment." She frowned.

"Not everyone." Clark spoke from the shadows.

"What? How?" she stammered.

"Bart stopped by." He spoke moving to sit in Tony's vacated seat. "I have to agree with Warren, take time to take care of yourself Chloe, for Oliver."

"I…I know you don't approve of what we're doing here," she protested.

"I know I'm known as a boy scout," he smirked. "But what was done to Oliver was inhumane. Jimmy and Superman may have a little discussion while you're gone,"

"And Lois?"

"She's doing well, she's just trying to keep herself calm for the sake of the baby. Believe me she would like nothing more than to rip off specific parts of Jimmy's anatomy and serve it to him."

Warren laughed. "I can take you to the condo, Chloe." He spoke. "I'll drop off the blood and then stop back by to take you to the labs."

Chloe felt pigeon holed but they were right. She needed a minute to breath, then go and see Oliver. She finally acquiesced. Warren smiled. "I'll give you too a minute," he spoke and left out of the secret door.

"Thanks Big Blue," Chloe teased.

"Not necessary, this whole thing sucks. I want to know who and why they did this. He was hidden so well…..hidden from me Chloe. Believe me when I tell you I looked," he frowned.

"I know Clark, I do. I was just angry."

"Forgiven?"

"You tried. There is nothing to forgive here." She kissed his cheek. "See ya later." She left to go meet Warren.

00000

George sat on the patio of the condo. He needed the fresh air to clear his head as he read over his note pad again.

"Dr. Huang?" Chloe spoke entering the patio. She looked worn, he knew she had been in Metropolis, but learned a long time ago that the life these heroes chose was arduous and time consuming. He respected it even more watching them fight for Oliver.

"Good Morning Chloe, just getting back I take it?"

She shrugged, "If you don't want to have to lie about what you know, don't ask."

"I didn't want details, just conversation," he spoke. He closed his note book and stood. "There's a fresh pot of coffee, care to join me?"

"Now you're talking," she smiled. She led him into the kitchen and served them each a cup. He took it straight. Chloe just watched. "Something on your mind?"

"Have a seat." He spoke, she did tentatively. "Am I gonna like this?"

"Well you're the epicenter for this group, from what I've observed. You get emotional when you need to, but you have a tendency to forge ahead, get the job done."

"Flattery?"

"Profiling, it's what I do." He took a long drink of his coffee. "I've been reviewing a lot of my notes and I wanted to ask you some personal questions."

"OOOOkkkk?" she spoke uncertain.

"About you and Oliver." Chloe blushed instantaneously.

00000

Dinah stared at the sleeping form from through the two way glass. She wanted to vomit, to curl up and die. Oliver, the one she had been crushing on, was a broken man laying in the hospital bed. The JL's fearless leader appeared helpless.

"You going to go in and see him?" Dinah turned in a start to see a tall blond with blue skin, wings and a tight uniform leaning against the door way.

"Sorry? Who are you?" She answered defensively.

"I asked you a question first." Dinah turned sharply back to the window.

"I….can't." she whispered. "That's not….." sigh… "not him."

"Wow," Warren spoke standing up right and moving to stand next to her."Is that really what you see? I see a man in great need of his friends, Dinah Lance." His voice was harsh.

"Who are YOU?"

"Archangel," is all he spoke. Dinah's eyes widened. "And a long time friend of Oliver Queen, and I have been into see him, to talk to him, give him my support and you can't because.."

"He's strong, charming, funny, tough, and that's not him in there." She pouted.

"And he's not yours either." He whispered. He nodded in understanding. "He never could be yours."

"Damn you." She growled.

"Too late little girl, I'm already damned," he growled. "You need to grow up." He turned to face her. "He needs his friends, if he can't give you any more than that wouldn't you be grateful for at least that?"

"It's her; I could never compete with Tower, that plucky blond who thinks she's one of us." She frowned.

"One of us?" he asked seeking clarification,. "A hero, a meta? What us vs them are you referring to? Before you answer I have been knee deep in that particular bias longer than you. Oliver has never EVER let that affect him. He's loyal to all of his friends. I know Chloe too, not well but enough to know that she fights for Justice for EVERYONE. Now, if you can't just be here for Ollie, like a decent human being, then maybe you should leave. He needs all the support he can get and if you're incapable then…."

Dinah scowled at him and looked as if she were about to try and level him with her sonic cry.

"Not here, Dinah," Bernie shouted. "Not now, I heard what you told Warren, and quite frankly, I don't want you here if you aren't going to be any benefit to Oliver's recovery."

"But Bernie,"

"You can leave on your own or get escorted by security. You take your pick." He spoke.

Dinah put her head down and sighed. "I'll go." She whispered and turned to Warren. "Watch your back." She growled.

"Lady, I've had far meaner and experienced threaten me, bring it, even on your best day you can't best me." He turned his back on her to stare at Oliver who was having a nightmare.

00000

"Goooddhheeellllpppmmmmeeeeee." Oliver shouted, he woke up with a start. Warren was standing inside his door, poised to attack a faceless villain.

"Are you alright?" he asked his friend. Oliver was shaking, his face pale, and his eyes were wide.

"I don't know what's happening to me," he whispered. Warren entered the room further and sat in the chair next to his friend's bed.

"You want to talk about the nightmare?" he spoke softly.

"I…" Oliver paused and shuddered as if something or someone was stopping him. "It's nothing really. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you." He yawned.

"Ollie, you've been my friend for years, whatever you need to say is no trouble."

"I," he paused. "Need to go back to sleep. Don't you need to back to your team? I'm sure the professor can't afford you being away." He turned his head and closed his eyes.

Warren just watched his friend sleep. Oliver had been close to opening up, which would have been huge. He waited until Oliver was truly asleep and snuck out of the room.

Bernie met him outside of the room in the hall.

"Well, things just keep getting weirder, have you ever seen Dinah act that way?" Warren asked and Bernie just looked away. "What?"

"When Chloe left on her assignment and after Oliver found out about the engagement, she tried to be his support,"

"And?"

"Well, he wasn't interested." Is all Bernie said.

"Hmm," Warren spoke. "Well, how long for the blood test results?"

"Give me about an hour."

"Perfect, I need to go get Chloe," he smiled.

"That girl needs to take a break."

"Bernie you know as well as I do that that won't happen. We tried earlier, until Oliver is back to normal, not one of them is going to rest." Warren turned and left.

00000

"So..um.. what do you want to know about me and Oliver?" Chloe's face was a brilliant red.

"Easy Chloe; nothing intimate, just about your relationship. From the profile I've developed, Oliver is reacting to a profound sense of betrayal. His emotional responses, his aversion to looking you in the eye."

"But I thought that was because of the brain washing…."

"That's just a small part to the big picture. Look I can't give you anything substantial, but this isn't my first case, this isn't my first profile, to help him I really need to understand."

"Than Chloe is the last person to help you understand their relationship." Dinah spoke entering from the living room.

"Really?" Chloe asked, "How do you figure that?"

"Because you're toxic to him, you didn't know what an awesome thing you had until you threw it away for that dirt bag." Chloe was stunned and Dr. Huang was unimpressed with the platinum blonde.

"And you're here to tell me the truth?" he asked.

"The truth and then some Doc." She grinned.

George just smiled at her, a smile that Chloe saw didn't reach his eyes. "I think that you need to be telling your own truths."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You can't hide a guilty conscience from a psychic." Warren spoke entering the room. "Now you've got me curious as to what part YOU had to play in all of this." He spoke arms crossed over his chest. Dinah paled. Chloe was forgotten for a split second, long enough to leap from her chair and leap at Dinah.

"YOUBITCH!" she shouted as she knocked her to the ground and draped her forearm across her throat.

"Chloe," Warren shouted.

Dinah opened her mouth to scream. Chloe reached back and punched her hard across the face, knocking her out. "Don't Chloe me, lock her up. She and I are going to have a REAL discussion when she comes to." Chloe stood and left the room.

00000

Clark super sped through some files and made some notes for Chloe. He counted to a billion in several different languages and recited the capitals to all fifty states and their sister cities. He was trying to calm his rage, but it was inevitable, it was Superman's turn to interrogate one Jimmy Olson.

He stood and spun into the suit. He thought of his wife and the child they were expecting, a joy that he would want all of his friends to experience and this young photographer that he once considered friend, nearly eliminated a life and that opportunity for one of his closest friends. He stood tall, slid Clark's personality behind the steel of Big Blue. He zipped out of the room and zipped back making an entrance. He hovered over the foot of Jimmy's bed, watching the young man sleep. He was bruised, but not seriously hurt, at least not yet.

"WAKE UP!" he commanded. The young man jumped with a start at the sound of the voice. He sat up and scooted back on his bad as far away from the angry man of steel as he could.

"S-s-sSuperman, am I glad to see you. I need to get out of here, these people are crazy. They kidnapped me, are keeping…"

"SILENCE." He shouted and he slowly lowered him self to the floor. He activated his heat vision and singed an outline around Jimmy's body. "I am not YOUR saviour." He hissed and crossed his arms over his chest, "And unless you start talking I will become your worst nightmare. There isn't a place on this planet that I wouldn't consider appropriate to hide your body, and no one would ever find it." Jimmy gasped and started to wish for the Batman or the Archangel to come and save him from Superman.

00000

Chloe paced the length of the room, seething. Dinah Lance was dead meat. She may be able to scream her way out of tough situations but Chloe was going to silence her and make her sing like a canary.

George entered the room that Chloe was pacing and just stared. Chloe turned to see his knowing look. "What did you learn from her."

"She needs to be in lock up with the other one you guys have detained. She had motive, opportunity, and there is guilt on the fore front of her conscious."

"Oh she'll be detained alright, after I kick her a…"

"Chloe, violence is never really the answer." He spoke softly.

"Don't handle me," she warned.

"Oh believe me, from watching you handle your boys, I would never try to handle you. If you had let me finish," he smiled. "Know the weakness of your opponent. I bet you didn't know she's had surgery on her right knee."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks George." Chloe cracked her knuckles in both hands, her neck, twisted and cracked her back. "Don't wait for me to head to the labs. I have a thing." She moved quickly out of the room to the Green Arrow room. That's where Warren secured the soon to be cooked Canary.

00000

WEARHOUSE, in rural OHIO.

A middle aged man in a lab coat pulled his 1980's car into the weeded area outside of the rural building. He had a show and tell to do today. He was ordered by his big boss to make the prototype soldiers ready. The man that had bank rolled the entire project was being funded by was making a visit. His "Children" as he liked to think of them, were all grown up and nearly ready to make their appearance into the big, big, world.

He nervously put his key into the lock on the door that led him into a small ante room. He was then met by a retinal and fingerprint scanner. His I.D verified he was let into the ware house. He moved to the left to turn on the lights and in the room standing on 13 separate pads were 13 hooded, Green Arrow like creations. They were connected to tubes that were pushing a glowing green liquid into their systems.

"Good morning children," the man spoke to the yet to be animated super soldiers. "Today is a big day, today you're going to make daddy proud." He moved to his control panel to start the warm up process. Very soon the fruits of all his hard work would finally come to life.

00000

Oliver's physical therapy appointment was a lot more arduous than his last; he broke out into a sweat and was in agony as Kessa moved from nice and easy going to a stringent task master. She had him working his legs and his arms and hands, and it sucked. She also started re-teaching his muscles to do simple things, grasp a tooth brush, a fork, a comb. When she left, it was ten and he was tired, his breakfast was brought in by George who always seemed to have a pleasant smile on his face

"Good morning, Oliver," he set the food down on the side table. "How was your PT this morning?"

"She was a drill sergeant." He spoke. He reached for his cup that had been fitted with a special handle that he could use. He hooked it onto his finger and slowly brought the drink to his mouth. He managed to get most of it into his mouth, only spilling a little on his shirt. "See, I'm getting better. I'm really sorry Bernie wasted your time by having you come out here,"

"Warren told me you had a nightmare this morning; want to tell me about it?"

"He's a tattle tale that's what he is."

"Are we five now and name calling?" George volleyed back.

"They're nothing. I've been cooped up in this place and I'm getting cabin fever."  
George knew he was being watched, and knew Bernie was in agreement for this next step.

"Dammit Oliver, Stop Hiding?" George shouted. Oliver flinched, visibly flinched he then tossed the cup that was on his finger at the doctor.

"Dammit, stop pushing me around!Just because I'm in this bed, doesn't mean I'm helpless. I'm not, so just f!# back off!" he turned his head and refused to look back at the doctor. George turned and left the room, a huge smile was on his face. This was the break through he had been hoping for. Every chance he had when he met with Oliver he tried to force that thought into his sub conscious. He didn't push very hard, just planted the seed of hope into his patient.

Bernie met him outside the room. "Way to go buddy." Bernie congratulated his friend.

"It was just a baby step to climb the Himalayas but we made it." George smiled.

"I'm gonna have him take an oral pain medicine now so we can try and wean him off the IV narcotics." George nodded.

"Good, I need to go and put in my personal leave at the Fed."

"You mean?"

"I've come this far with him, to leave, and it would be sooner than later would be detrimental."

"Thanks George."

"Not necessary. My wife has family out this way, she's gonna come out so I can see her too."

"I owe you buddy." Bernie spoke relieved. He knew George was busy and his case lode in New York got crazy.

"Bernie, it's gratis," he turned and went to Bernie's office.

00000

Before Chloe entered the Green Arrow room she slid an ear plug in each ear. These weren't ordinary devices. Bernie had developed them for the team so that in the event Dinah was the last ditch effort to escape, they wouldn't be incapacitated by her sonic scream. Chloe took a deep breath and centered herself. She reminded herself that this was for Ollie; whatever pain was going to come from this fight was for his benefit, to save his soul. Chloe put her hand on the key pad and put in the code.

00000

Canary was pissed; she was tied down to Oliver's weight machine. She was trying to undo the knots and turned sharply as Chloe entered the room. Chloe just stared at her as if she were staring through her.

"What?" she shouted.

"I never would have thought you would have sold your soul," Chloe frowned.

"And I never thought you could be such a big bitch and hurt him like that. He was broken when you left CHLOE!" she shouted.

"And poor little hen couldn't get the cock to come into her nest." Chloe snarked back. "He and I decided that maybe it wasn't right. He and I decided that. What happened with Jimmy…," Chloe lamented. "Hey wait a second, I don't have to justify myself to anyone, least of all you. You sold him out, you let this happen, you have his blood on your hands." Chloe shouted. She moved slowly toward the other blond like a predator stalking its prey. She dodged to her left to a weapons cabinet and reached for her emergency knife that was hidden in a secret compartment. She flipped open the blade and then pointed it to Canary.

"What you gonna kill me?" she sassed.

"Well, and eye for an eye would be so satisfying." Chloe spoke moving closer, "But that's not Oliver's way," she whispered. She was now standing in front of the rogue JLA member. "Oh no, you and I are gonna have a little discussion." She spoke and cut the rope that was securing the canary. Dinah lowered her hands and began to massage her wrists.

"You know you have the guys so snowed, you really aren't that bright." She smirked and opened her mouth and screamed. Chloe screamed and dropped to the ground writhing in agony, while simultaneously and quickly sliding the knife away from them. "You should have gagged me," she smirked as she stood over Chloe. "Now I'm gonna do what I've wanted to do for a long time." She reached a leg back and was going to kick Chloe right in the stomach with her right foot.

Chloe grabbed her ankle and twisted it sharply. "No, you're the dumb one here, I'm immune to your bellowing, now you sack of crap," Chloe moved quickly into a position to do a leg sweep and took Canary down. "You want a piece of me," Chloe taunted. "Go ahead and try, but you WILL be telling me what I want to know."

"Dream on," Canary spoke as she kicked out. It was at that moment it was on like Donkey Kong.

00000

Warren had dragged a chair to the door of the Green Arrow room and sat down in it. All kinds of screaming and violent noise came from the room. Bart showed up twenty minutes later to see Warren flipping through a magazine.

"What's going on in there?"

"Chloe and Dinah are having a heart to heart." He smirked.

"What?"

"All I can tell you until Chloe comes out." He shrugged and went back to his magazine. Bart wanted to ask more, but ended up zipping to the kitchen and then back to where Warren was with a chair of his own and sat.

00000

"Warren!" was the shout that came out from the room. Warren jumped up and entered the room Bart was at his feet. They both gasped when they stepped into the room.

Chloe was standing over Dinah, her face a mosaic of bruises, her lower lip split and swollen, blood was coming from her nose, and her hair was all matted and mussed. Dinah was unconscious under her left foot. Chloe was obviously out of breath.

"Whooaaaa," Bart whispered. Chloe slid him a sarcastic look and shook her head. She blew a stray hair off her face, and she coughed as her ribs began to hurt.  
"Liscious?" Bart asked.

"Take her to containment," she spoke. Her voice was hoarse.

"And?" Warren spoke.

"I need to go see Ollie, all the clues are within him." She growled.

"But what happened? Why did you and Dinah…"

"She sold him out Bart; she sold all of us out." Chloe moved when Warren moved the unconscious female into his arms.

"What?"

"Dinah was pissed that Oliver ignored her advances. She made a contact in Jimmy who was pissed that I didn't except his proposal. Lovers scorned, strange bedfellows and all that crap. Dinah gave me a name….Mr. Big and the Phantom, must be his sidekick or something." The canary was starting to stir. "Get her to confinement before she's conscious. Bart I can tell you more on the way, get met to Ollie please. Then rally the troops we need to change our approach."

Bart nodded and scooped her up. Chloe winced as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"You okay licious?"

"I'm good speedy, let's go." she tried to smile. Bart nodded and zipped her off to the Labs. Warren took Dinah to where Jimmy was being held, he would have to make modifications to keep the Canary caged.

00000

Oliver fell back asleep after Warren left

_Oliver was sitting at the pond at the back part of the Star City Manor. His toes were dipped in the water, the weather was perfect and it was peaceful._

_"Can I join you?" a soft voice asked. One that automatically sent shivers up and down his spine._

_"It's a free country," he spoke bitterly. The petite blond sat next to him. She was a lot prettier than he remembered. Her perfume had nearly a narcotic effect on him. He had to concentrate on the pain she had caused him and not on her nearness to him._

_"Look, I know you're confused."_

_"I'm not, Chloe, I know what I know,"_

_"You ever thought your truth was distorted?" she asked. He looked at her and the look that haunted her green eyes had him doubting himself._

_"No," he shook his head._

_"I get what your head says, but listen to your heart Ollie, listen close. We're fighting for you. fighting so hard. Whatever broke your faith can be fixed. Hold onto hope, don't give up."_

_"But,"_

_"No, no buts, not this time. There's hope within you." She smiled. "It's small, but it's there. Trust your instincts, I'm not lying to you, you would know."_

_"But the pain, the betrayal, the….."_

_"We'll find the bad guy. It's not me, it's not the team. You're fighting your own demons, but you're not alone." She slipped into the water and disappeared._

_"CHLOEEEEEEEEEEE," he shouted._

"I'm here Ollie, I'm here." That familiar voice spoke. A warm hand was holding his painful one. He looked up into her face.

"What the hell happened to you," he asked.

0000000

The scientist went from pad to pad pressing buttons on the Super Soldiers' machines. One by one they were being infused faster with the glowing green liquid. All the while he was singing 80's tunes.

"This is such a big day children." He spoke as he fumbled with words to his last song.

"Mr. Big is coming and if he likes you you'll get more brothers. If he REALLY likes you than you'll get to go out to play." When he reached 13 he smiled. This one was his favorite, it looked like all of the others, but near the end of its creation he decided to take a step off of the path of normal creation. He had wanted to add just a little more venom to this one and added some thing's that the Phantom had donated. He read the list and was truly delirious with excitement to see 13 come to life.

Dr. Frank Franklins was a man in need of vilification. He had been a boy picked on and bullied his entire life. From grade school to College, a nerd without a clue or a friend. He put all his efforts into being smarter, brains would get him far, not social success. He isolated himself for the betterment of science.

His luck really turned around when he had run into an associate from his undergrad days at a conference in Burma, one who knew of someone who knew someone who knew someone who could get him rich beyond his imagination.

Frank bought into it hook line and sinker. Never realizing that he had been sought out, he had been hunted, and he had been caught. His every weakness preyed upon until he was owned.

Frank was an expert in genetics, with a near genius mentality for formulas. He just needed the right push to move forward. He never questioned the lab, the most marvelous and perfect lab with the most expensive equipment. His task was to create a super soldier. One the US Army was itching to buy, one that would make him a hero to a grateful nation. He would stop the war, and the government would honor him with parades and gratitude.

He never questioned the data, the genes from the specimen were nearly perfect. He had tissue samples, blood samples, CSF, all the tools a skilled geneticist could ever want to create. He got to work, living in the science ignoring the world around him.

He didn't know that Oliver Queen had disappeared, literally evaporating off the face of the planet. He didn't know anything but he was building something that would have finally earned him the favor of his parents.

His dad was a drill sergeant, he had wanted athleticism and pro sports for his son, he never appreciated his brains. Well, his dad would certainly appreciate this. For all his smarts Franklin never understood why the lab was moved from place to place nearly over night. It would sometimes be weeks or days in between moves. He was in many states, in many obscure locations, but it was just as well, he wasn't ready to share his discovery, his children, his soldiers with anyone just yet.

00000

Bruce Wayne was dressed like a million bucks. His appearance always impeccable, today, it was immaculate. He had had Alfred monitoring some anomalies in the financials of Queen Industries, and while he had been attempting to interrogate Jimmy Olson, Alfred hit pay dirt.

Bruce and Tony had moved early and quickly to get controlling shares of the company while Oliver was recovering. One board member had already been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. This was so much bigger and someone was going to pay.

Tony was already in Oliver's office. Pepper had flown in overnight for this particular t meeting. The billionaire's had met with the board of director's earlier and that went well. Those that were still seated proved their loyalty to Queen. The meeting that was next was going to be painful and if Oliver found out he would be crushed.

Pepper was sitting at Oliver's assistant's desk going through her computer when she entered the office for her work day.

"Excuse me, who are you and why are you going through my computer?"

"You're presence is requested in Mr. Queen's office." She spoke bitterly. The assistant scowled at her then marched right into the office.

Bruce was sitting in front of the desk while Tony was sitting at the desk reading a file.

"I was sent in here, sirs?" she asked politely.

"Close the door." Tony spoke dryly. The woman frowned and did as she was asked.

"Carol Neely." Bruce spoke. "Hired in 2006 to be the personal assistant to Oliver Queen. You have a Masters from Tulane in psychology with a minor in linguistics. You own a town home on the upper east side of Star City, a very affluent neighborhood and it looks like you just leased a brand new Lexus."

"What is the meaning of this, what are you looking at?"

"You've been granted a lot of privilege in this position Carol, knowing the best people, shopping at the best places, eating at the best restaurants."

"So?"

"You've also been double dipping." Tony spoke. "You were in charge of the Leukemia Gala last fall, found all the vendors, the venue, but there was a discrepancy in the books, and since you've gotten more freedom your pocket book has gotten a lot larger to."

The woman paled. Tony shook his head. "On top of the embezzlement, the lovely Pepper found a few files you had locked; extortion carries a really heavy jail term in California."

Carol's face then went beet red and she just exploded, "He was a prick, he never, I just wanted him to notice me. I have brains, I can think for myself, I…."

"Stop, before you embarrass yourself any further. Oliver has been our friend for decades, and yes he was a playboy out of the office, but he's also a business man. One with more integrity in his little finger than you have in your entire body. So can the crap about him" Tony shouted.

"You have an interesting opportunity here, miss." Bruce spoke standing. He towered over the woman who took 2 giant steps back. "I will find out where every penny of that money went, you can bet on that, but I also want to know who you were selling company secrets to. If you come clean that will reflect well with law enforcement."

"What?"

"If I can link those leaks to his kidnapping you are looking at time in Federal Prison. Not the local prison and certainly no Holiday Inn."

"But I had nothing to do with that." She protested. The door to the office opened. Pepper stepped in and shut it quickly.

"Two accounts in the Cayman's; one with her ID all over it and one started for her, both have in excess of 5 million sitting in them."

"No…nonononono," the woman protested.

"You have 20 seconds to tell me what you know. The cops are in the elevator and on the way up."

"But,"

"TIC TOC!" Pepper shouted, totally loosing her cool.

A uniformed officer of Star City PD entered, he just so happened to be the nephew of one of the board members who was a good friend of Oliver's.

"This her?" he asked.

"Yup, this his is her," Tony pointed to the secretary who was now crying her eyes out.

The officer put her in hand cuffs and read her her rights.

"What? I thought you wanted information."

"We have it ma'am you are under arrest for the kidnapping and torture of Oliver Queen," he spoke and turned with her to lead her away.

"Wait, I didn't know, I didn't know. I didn't do it." She shouted.

Pepper closed the door behind them. "Ok they can only hold her for 72 hours. We need to search her place and her accounts. She's guilty, I'm sure of it with the things she was trying to black mail him with… Just like Jimmy," Pepper was pissed.

Bruce put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, we can get you a car and you can help," She nodded, she wanted no needed to get more involved.

Tony was busy reading his messages, he had turned the sound off on his phone during the meeting. "Um we need to get to the Labs. Dinah is in custody and according to Bart, Chloe just kicked her ass."

"What?" Bruce and Pepper spoke.

"Just reading what I have." He shook his head. The trio left the office toward the garage to make a very secretive journey to Star Labs.

Pepper and Tony rode together. He was driving while she was jotting notes down on a steno pad.

"So we have Jimmy Olson, Dinah Lance, and now Carol Neely." She spoke.

"We need to find out how she links to the rest of them. If we can get her to crack, we may find out the identity of the master mind."

"This is just getting more and more strange. Dinah, really?"

"I have no idea, Pepper. This whole thing is so convoluted."

"I know, we have to catch some sort of a break, here."

"We have enough people working on this, we will get him justice."

"I really hope so." She whispered as she put her tablet away.

00000

A sleek black helicopter cut across the sky heading toward Ohio. There were only three people on board, the pilot, Mr. Big and the phantom. The phantom was dressed in as nearly an impeccable suit as Mr. Big, he only had a black hood over his head.

"Do you think he really did it?" the phantom asked his boss, the bald headed Mr. Big.

"I know he did, he thought I trusted him, I've had camera's on him since we found him." He smirked, reading over the data sent him. "And if we're lucky, what you added to 13 will be the template for the new batch. 13 may just be my lucky number."


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe looked into the chocolate eyes of Oliver and half smiled at the light she saw in them.

"Seriously, sidekick, what the hell happened to you?" he asked again.

"I…um… got into a fight with Dinah," she spoke.

"What?" he looked surprised.

"It's a long story." She whispered nearly embarrassed by his gaze. She wanted to crawl onto the bed with him to hold him. It was the first time since he had been recovered that he hadn't looked at her like she was the devil.

"Chloe?" George spoke from behind her. "Can I see you in private? Please?"

Chloe was torn, she didn't want to leave him, he was acting very like her Ollie. "Will you tell me when you get back?" he spoke looking at George. Chloe nodded and pulled back slowly and went to the waiting room where she found George.

"He's made a break through." George spoke smiling. "And from what I'm seeing, he's moving forward, he didn't reject you."

"I know, it's amazing. What changed?"

"I pushed him today, and he fought back. In each encounter he and I have had, I've put just a push of what I would call hope, it's sort of hard to explain. Today, he stood up for himself."

"Thank God."

"So what happened with you and Dinah?"

"She's in containment. I beat…errr got a lot of information from her and George, the biggest clue to what happened is Oliver. It's all in him." Chloe spoke and began to pace.  
"What Dinah gave up is that once she got the notion that he was rejecting her, she wanted revenge. She had gone to a bar and ran into Jimmy. One drink turned into 5 and they ended up wallowing in each other's sorrows. He had already done the dirty work of getting me out of town. He wanted Oliver out of the way. In a few days Dinah was adding drugs to Oliver's meals until he was taken."

"Did she say who did it?"

"It was all through Jimmy."

"How are the answers in Oliver?"

"Dinah said she overheard a conversation that Jimmy was having and heard words like implant and control. This was after he was taken, she didn't know if that meant they put anything in him?"

George pulled out his phone and hit a number. "Bernie, when Oliver was admitted here, was there ever a CT done?" he listened. "Can you set him up for another one? Thanks." He spoke, then hung up the phone. "We will scan him again to see if there was something that we missed."

"Dinah was borderline obsessed with him. She had this idea he would fall for her and marry her and live happily ever after. She took his rejection so very personal. Bart was going to go to her place and start going through her stuff."

"My time is running out here." George spoke and Chloe stopped pacing and looked at him. "I'm taking a leave of absence from the Fed. Even as far as he's come, he has a long way to go. I don't think leaving this half done would be helpful." Chloe lunged and hugged George.

"Thank you! Oh thank you. You've given him back to me, a little, and I can't thank you enough." She smiled, tears running down her face.

"You're welcome, a piece of advice?" he spoke as he stepped away from her.

"Sure."

"Make sure you see Bernie to get your ribs x- rayed and when you share what information you're going to with him, be patient. He still doesn't believe that he was a victim. That's his biggest battle before he can truly recover."

"Ok, George. Thanks." She spoke and turned and headed back into Oliver's room.

00000

The helicopter landed on an obscure pad with a limo waiting for its occupants. As Mr. Big got off the helicopter and was heading toward the limo, his phone rang. He listened than stopped and turned and cursed violently then hung up his phone. He stormed into the limo; the Phantom was sitting on the seat.

"Problems?"

"It would be in your best interest to not speak to me right now. We will push the soldiers debut, whether they are ready or not, no matter the consequences." He hissed and signaled the driver start their trip.

00000

Chloe entered Oliver's room slowly. He was staring at the door. "Hi," she spoke shyly.

"Hi," he replied. He was torn, the moment she left the room, doubt reared its ugly head and he was fighting the hurt and betrayal that scarred his soul. He couldn't deny the warmth that was brought into his room the minute she entered.

"You got into a fight with Dinah?" he asked. Chloe moved closer slowly. The tears starting to fall. He was talking to her and it was wonderful. Chloe nodded. "What's with the tears Sidekick?" he asked concern on his face.

Chloe covered her mouth with her hand, trying to regain her composure. "I," sniff. "I've missed you." She spoke.

"To be honest, part of me is so angry and hurt by what I remember, but then I see you….and I remember the other things and I want to hold you."

"And I wish you would, but you have to work through your anger and your fears." She spoke. "I'm glad you're talking to me." She whispered moving to the chair by his bed.

"Me too," he spoke uncertainty still in his eyes. "So about Dinah." He spoke firmly.

Chloe nodded and began to tell him the truth that she learned from Dinah.

00000

George was watching through the two- way mirror amazed how it far Oliver had come just by defending himself. He watched as Oliver and Chloe talked for nearly 10 minutes, and then was even more shocked as he watched Chloe climb onto his bed.

He smirked and stepped away from the curtain. He entered the waiting room to see Warren and Tony each reclined in waiting room chairs, exhaustion playing over their faces.

"Rough day?" George asked of the billionaires.

"I had to listen to Dinah, for the last two hours." Warren sighed. "She gives me a head ache."

"And we had Ollie's assistant arrested for his kidnapping." Tony spoke.

"What?" Warren spoke.

"Bruce is over at the police station now giving his statement. She had motive and opportunity." Tony spoke loosening the not on his tie.

"Pepper is over at her place with Clark," he spoke.

"Pepper came?" Warren asked. He had a crush on Tony's assistant.

"Yes, she did." He smiled. "We just need to find the link between her and Dinah."

"What the hell happened there?" Tony asked.

"Why don't I explain that." Chloe spoke as she entered the room. Tony gasped as he saw the bruised Watchtower holding her ribs.

"X-rays first," George spoke.

"I can take you down there and you can tell me on the way." Tony spoke. Chloe nodded and let the billionaire escort her to the radiology unit.

George sat down on the vacated chair. Warren massaged his temples. "What else is going on?"

"Three people who would not otherwise have any contact are involved a kidnapping and torture of a billionaire. They all have motive, and all of it emotional. It's like someone is playing on their emotion, manipulating it. These 3 really didn't have the means to pull it off on their own." Warren just looked at George who was just staring straight ahead. "Dr. Huang?...George?"

"Sorry, I need to get back to my files." He spoke standing and leaving. Warren shook his head, he wanted to go and see Oliver before he tied up loose ends with the investigations in progress.  
Warren looked into the window of Oliver's room and saw that he was asleep. His friend needed the rest so he texted Tony for the address of Carol Neeley's home. If he couldn't be productive at the lab, then maybe Pepper needed a hand.

00000

"I wish I could have seen the fight." Tony teased as he walked Chloe into x-ray.

"I hope she looks as bad as I feel." She smirked.

"Well, with the information we have now, and what we may gain, I think we're making progress." He smiled.

"There won't be progress until we have rock solid evidence." She smiled. A tech from x ray escorted Chloe into the suite to take the shots of her chest. Tony sat on the chair in the waiting room, he texted Pepper, hoping for maybe an update.

0000

George read over the toxicology screen from Oliver and then started comparing it against all the chemicals he found, again there was the one he couldn't match. He pulled up a locked file he got from a buddy in Gotham. The formulas matched. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Wayne." Bruce spoke.

"Are you someplace private?" George asked.

"Give me just a minute, leaving the PD, heading to my car. How's the wife and kids?" he asked aloud to deflect any prying ears.

"How sure are you that Scarecrow is in Arkham?"

"Really? Little Timmy is playing t-ball?" Bruce asked. He climbed into his limo and the door was shut. He knew this car was more secure that Fort Knox. "One hundred percent." He spoke, his voice sliding into the timber of the Dark Knight.

"Warren said something to me that triggered a thought. He said that all the people that are suspected of being involved had some sort of emotional distortion, some drama. He said it was as if their emotions were being played with."

"What are you getting at George?" Bruce spoke, not wanting to jump to assumptions.

"I have identified that last compound in Oliver's blood, it's the Scarecrow's hallucinogen, but it's been altered."

Bruce Wayne let out a long line of colorful expletives. "Well, I can't leave here; I need to keep my presence here for Oliver's company. Is Warren around?"

"He was here, not too long ago." George spoke as he typed furiously into his report.

"I'll text him, he can get into Arkham easily enough," Bruce spoke and hung up his phone.

00000

Warren entered the home of Ollie's assistant via the patio, dressed down. He was in jeans, sweat shirt, running shoes and baseball cap. He heard noise coming from the ladies office. He entered to see Clark scanning a computer and Pepper copying files from a thumb drive onto a lap top. She was wearing gloves to keep her prints off the potential evidence.

"Need any help?" Warren asked. Pepper screamed than blushed when she saw her friend, Clark just smirked.

"And you didn't warn me?" she glared at the other hero.

"He's harmless, not perceived as a threat." He teased the Archangel. Warren just glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled, and put a lock of hair behind her ear. Clark just rolled his eyes and continued on his search.

"Just came to offer my assistance?" he smiled.

"Well we're nearly done; we kept this pretty clean so that law can get in here."

Clark had stopped searching and closed his eyes. "And they will be in here in about 5 minutes." He spoke standing. "You grab Pepper; I'll grab the data and meet you at the lab." He spoke Warren had enough time to pull Pepper into his arms, walk out to the patio. He hit his image inducer, pulled on his hood and whispered. "Hold on tight." He grinned as he launched straight up in a sleek line.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Pepper whispered in his ear. His vertical leap was impressive; he learned long ago to use all his athletic skills, and with his wings folded allowed for greater aerodynamics. Once they were a safe distance his wingspan fully expanded and he veered back toward the labs. "Thanks." Pepper smiled biting her lip.

"No biggie," he grinned.

00000

"No, please no." Frank Franklins pleaded. He crab walked backwards as the man in the suit pointed a gun at him.

"Begging is so intoxicating." The hooded man spoke. "Do it louder." He spoke.

"But I d-d-did everything you asked?" he pleaded.

Then shots rang out, "One…..two…three…four…five….six….seven….eight…nine…ten…eleven and twelve.."

"What? No, my babies…" he asked.

"13 is our lucky number….not yours." The hooded man pulled the trigger but instead of bullets the man was sprayed in the face with a chemical. "What are you afraid of?" his voice was more altered. The hood morphed into the face of his father, the man screamed and screamed. The dose of the toxin was lethal, the man would soon loose his mind and his life.

"Are you done?" Mr. Big spoke from behind.

"Oh yes…" the phantom spoke.

"Good, well now that we have all his data and 13, lets go somewhere fun to let him loose."

"Gotham?"

"I said fun." He replied.

"Metropolis?"

"Have you ever had a day of fun in your life?"

"Anaheim?"

"Oh good god, no. We're going to Disney World." He spoke and they exited the room, leaving with 13 already in the limo.

00000

Warren landed with Pepper who held onto him a little longer, trying to get her legs underneath her. She looked up into his eyes in wonder. He started to lean in to her slowly but the spell was broken by his phone. He pulled it out from a hidden pocket. "Yeah." He listened. "got it," he spoke and hung up and then replaced his phone.

"Gotta go gorgeous." He winked and took off back up into the sky, Pepper just shook her head.

Pepper knew Tony was still in the building, she went to go and track him down.

00000

Chloe ended up having 2 separated ribs on the left and just bruised ribs on the right. She was given pain medication and was wrapped up for at least the first few days.

She was leaving radiology when she got a text. "Come to the conference room

A.S.A.P" Chloe was met by Tony who had waited for her and they walked to the elevator in silence. Something big happened and hopefully they would get some answers.

0000

George and Bernie were at the head of the table, a huge spread of paperwork in front of them. The heroes entered the conference room one or two at a time. Bart and A.C were on guard duty. Vic, entered carrying a large cup of coffee, Clark entered carrying a box of stuff. Pepper came in and went over to where Clark was. Everyone was chatting idly, then Tony entered with Chloe and the chatter stopped as everyone turned to look at her.

"What? They're only separated and bruised. Nothing broken." She defended. "So what's with the urgent page?"

Bernie looked over at George who was looking at Bernie, like a mental game of Roshambo was being played between them.

"Go ahead George." Bernie spoke.

"I was able to identify the last compound in Oliver's blood." George spoke. A phone began to ring, it was buried under the mountain of paperwork. Bernie and George struggled to find it, and when they did hit speaker.

"Go." Bernie spoke.

"Is Bruce there?" Warren spoke. Bruce entered the room; the very last one to show.

"Yes." George spoke.

"Scarecrow isn't in Arkham, his therapist is dead, found in a linen closet today, there was a fake therapist and Crane."

The temperature in the room dropped and all eyes were on Bruce whose face was as red a tomato.

"Fake how?" Chloe asked.

"Another inmate was wearing the hood and a therapist using the deceased therapists credentials. No one batted an eye about it."

"What?" Pepper asked.

"The asylum is corrupt, enough green can grease the wheels, at least that's what one of Gotham's finest said to me."

"How long?" Bruce growled.

"The body is very decomposed."

"I'm on my way back" he spoke and the line got disconnected.

"The final compound was Scarecrow's hallucinogen, and it's been modified." He spoke.

"There is also the possibility of an implant in Oliver." Bernie spoke. "He's in CT right now."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I was able to get from Dinah that from an overheard conversation, the answers might be in Oliver." Chloe spoke.

"If there's an implant, it will help up to maybe clearly identify who did this."

"I also interrogated Jimmy." Clark spoke. The room just looked at him in shock. "Fear is a remarkable motivator, and as A.C found out when he took over babysitting, Jimmy will need to change his bedding and his shorts. He was contacted by someone called . He never made direct contact; it was always him getting contacted. He was too scared to say any more."

"And his blood may show the presence of Scarecrow's compound, which could have taken his emotions and ballooned them to an irrational state."

"And if it is? He can't be convicted if there is the presence of the drug in his blood right?" Chloe asked.

"Not necessarily Chloe, but let's cross that bridge when we get there, alright. Let's build the case before we try it." George spoke.

"So now we have data and files from Carol Neeley." Pepper spoke. "Let's get some solid proof." She spoke.

"And Bruce?" they turned and the spot where Mr. Wayne was standing, it was empty and no one saw or heard him leave.

"Oh crap." Vic spoke. Bruce had a cool veneer, but they all knew of the tempest that lay underneath the surface and heads were going to roll, the ones that let Scarecrow out of Arkham.

00000

The meeting resumed and then an over head page broke the banter. "Dr. Klein to CT stat, Dr. Klein to CT stat." Bernie left his chair and ran with Chloe not far behind him. CT was down a level from where they were meeting. Chloe hit the corridor of the scanner, a few steps behind Bernie.

"We finished the scan, and we thought he was having a seizure but we think it may be a panic attack. He tossed himself off the bed and we haven't been able to get near him. We want an order for Ativan for him."

"NO!" Chloe shouted. She moved to stand near Bernie. "Please, he's come so far, will more drugs set him back?" she was getting a glare from the scanner tech. "And you can wipe that ugly look off your face." She tossed at the man. "Please, Bernie, let me try." She whispered.

"Chloe," Bernie spoke sternly.

"If it doesn't work, then yes, sedate him. But let me try." She pleaded. Bernie sighed and nodded his assent.

Chloe kissed his cheek and entered the suite. Oliver was in a corner of the room a cart of equipment was overturned and was a barricade between Oliver and the orderly trying to reason with him. His face was pale and streaked with tears.

Chloe moved slowly into the room and was at the side of the orderly. "It's okay, I've got this." She spoke softly.

"Ma'am."

"Get out!" she growled. The orderly turned and left quickly. Chloe got down on her knees, her ribs throbbing from the posture change. Her face exuded calm and serenity.

"Ollie?" she spoke softly.

"Oh godohgodohgod." He spoke over and over. Chloe's heart broke, this was how she found him when she first got to visit, and now she was terrified she was back at square one.

"Ollie, are you in pain?" she tried again, moving slowly toward him, getting close enough to touch his foot, he didn't pull away from her. "Please…..Ollie please talk to me."

"God sidekick, I remember…..I remember it all…what the hell did I let them do to me? Why wasn't I strong enough to fight, why….not strong..enough…." Sobs wracked his body as the veil was lifted from his memory. The damn was broken and all the torture and trauma was thrust into the forefront of his conscience. Chloe climbed over the debris in her way and pulled Ollie's head against her chest, the pain in her ribs be damned. Her tears were cascading, her heart breaking all over again for his grief. He just realized he had been a victim.

Bernie poked his head into the room. "Get George." She mouthed. Bernie nodded and ducked out, George Huang then slid into the room.

"Oliver." He spoke his tone was even. "You've had a very big day, you are very, very tired." He spoke. Oliver's body was still wracked with grief, reflected by the sobs.

"Sidekick, please, please don't leave me. Promise…" yawn. "Promise, you'll be there, when…..I ….wake….." he yawned and in a few minutes he was asleep. George turned and left the room, and in a few minutes, two new orderlies came in with a new gurney for Ollie. Chloe watched, as they carefully lifted him onto the bed. They then wheeled him out of the room.

George came to Chloe and held a hand out to her. She took it and got pulled up, in slightly more agony then before.

"What happened?" she looked at George.

"If there was an implant, the scanner may have destroyed the device."

"Why not the first scan though?"

"May not have been enough to jack it up. Either way, lets get you to his room, I'll have a cot put in there for you, you need to rest as much as he does." He smiled.

Chloe nodded. "George?"

"Yeah," he spoke as he opened the door.

"Thank you….for everything." She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve.

"We're not quite there yet Chloe, but we are making head way, and you are very, very welcome."

"Come on, he'll be asleep for awhile." He then escorted her out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Once George got Chloe settled he went back to the conference room. "Everything all right?" Pepper asked.

"Oliver remembers." He spoke. "Now it's like walking on ice, to push to get answers and not re-destroy his mending psyche.

00000

Chloe woke up, sore, and confused. She didn't remember going back to the Ollie's place. She sat up and her ribs reminded her of her very recent past. She turned to see Oliver asleep on his bed. She let out a slow deliberate breath, grateful he was still sleeping. She tried to come up with a battle plan for when he woke up, but she had no clue. She watched as his face scrunched, he was having a nightmare. Chloe moved as quickly as she could off the bed. She reached toward his hand and put her hand on his.

"Oliver." She purred. He still didn't respond. "Ollie, wake up, its just a dream." She spoke a little louder. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Just a dream." She spoke softly her eye filling with tears.

"Sidekick," he spoke. He leaned and kissed her, it was slow, tenuous, but to Chloe it was heaven.

"I.." she cried. "God I've been so afraid we would never get you back." She whispered. "That you would hate me forever."

"Chloe." He spoke looking down at her. "It feels like I've been asleep for days and the last have been nothing but dreams, but my injuries tell me otherwise. This….all of this sucks in a way that I can't even begin to describe to you." He paused. "But, you're here with me now, and that means more to me…" his voice cracked.

"Shhhhh," she spoke. "You don't have to say any more right now." She kissed his nose. "I know for a fact there is a group of folks that would love to see you. You feel up for it?" she whispered. He gently moved his arm to wrap around her shoulder.

"I would like that." He spoke kissing her temple. Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Vic, who was second best at team communications.

"They should be here soon." She spoke she sighed and nestled into the warmth of his embrace.

00000

Vic got her text and sent an A.S.A.P page to everyone on the team. Vic had heard what George had said, and the boss man may becoming more like his old self. Across all corners of the building and the city, texts were going off, faces reading the note, unreadable as they all made their way back to the lab, to Oliver.

00000

Warren was walking past the conference room, on his way to Oliver's room, when he saw Pepper, sitting alone pouring over a file.

"Hey," he spoke. He was still in his uniform hood pulled back. "You going to head down stairs?" he asked. She frowned and kept reading over her file. "Pepper?" he asked entering the room.

"I'm just with Tony." She frowned.

"Now that's a crock of crap and you know it." He spoke. He moved to the chair next to her and turned hers to face his. She refused to meet his gaze. "Hey, come on now, look at me." He spoke softly. She looked at his face. "We've all been friends for a long time. Oliver has never given the distinction of you being anything other than his friend. You've given a lot of yourself to this too, don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks Warren." She blushed.

"So, why don't you go down there with me, and if you want, let me buy you dinner tonight."

"I have all this stuff to go through," she blushed looking away.

"I'm sure that take out is an option. I can help go through this stuff with you." He grinned.  
She studied him, suspicious of him. "Come on Pepper, I don't bite."

"That's not what I heard." She teased. He stood and held a hand out for her. She took and he pulled her to standing and they walked side by side out of the room and to the elevator.

00000

Clark went to the prisoner hold to relieve Bart and A.C, so they could go and see Oliver.

00000

In the waiting room outside of Oliver's room was a mass of heroes, plus Bernie and George. Chloe came out to greet them.

"So, I'm sure George told you, but in any case, Oliver is…..well Oliver. He finally acknowledged that he was a victim, which is the biggest hurdle he has. I haven't pressed him at all about what he remembers, which he says, is all of it. He wanted to see all of you." She spoke and looked around the room. "Still no Bruce?" she asked. No one had seen him since the earlier meeting.

"No." Tony spoke.

"If this goes well," Bernie spoke. "Than in a few days I would be comfortable sending Ollie home, to recover there."

"Excellent." Chloe smiled. "Well, let's go." She smiled as she led the group into Olliver's room.

00000

Chloe entered and went and hopped up onto Ollie's bed next to him resting a hand on his leg. Oliver was taken aback by the number of people in his room. Chloe could feel him tense slightly. George made his way to the other side of the bed in case he needed to intervene at all.

"Wow," is all Oliver could say. "I'm….um…overwhelmed." he spoke.

"Ollie," Tony spoke. "You're company is in good solid hands waiting until your ready to take back the wheel."

"Thanks man." He spoke.

"And, the professor has offered what ever you may need, as far as extra man power to help with the team and their missions." Warren spoke.

"Thank you all for being here, for fighting for me. Its been odd, like being an observer in my own body, awake, but still asleep." He looked away from his friends. "I do….recall….nearly all of my captivity." Tears streaked down his face. "Thanks for…" he cleared his throat. "For not giving up on me."

"You haven't ever given up on any of us." Warren spoke.

"Even when we push the limits of your patience," Bart piped in.

Oliver laughed. "We're not giving up until you're 100% and that those that are responsible for this are caught and convicted." Vic spoke.

Oliver smiled and yawned. "And with that, I think the Bossman needs some sleep." A.C spoke.

They all agreed and one by one he was approached and had a hand gently shaken by all of his friends. Bart was the very last to leave, he stood at the foot of the bed, not able to look Oliver in the eye.

"You ok impulse?" Chloe asked.

He looked up at Oliver and leveled his gaze to his. "You gave me the first real home I've had in a long, long time." He spoke. His face was red and he inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "When we find who is behind all this, I swear…." He gulped back tears.

"I know buddy." Oliver smiled. "I know." Bart nodded and did a little salute to Oliver and turned and left the room.

Bernie and George were at the waiting room chatting, when Bart came out. "You ok Bart?" George asked. He looked at the Doc he had grown to respect and shook his head. "Come on, let's take a walk." George smiled and led Bart down the hall to the elevator, to head to the cafeteria.

00000

Bruce Wayne had never left the lab, he had turned his phone to silent and wandered to the basement, he needed dark. His rage so very near the surface, it scared him. He was dressed as the impeccable billionaire. Blending his two personas nearly broke every rule he had set for himself. His mind was reeling that one of his most dangerous enemies was free, and nearly killed his best friend, he needed answers, and quickly.

Warren was dark, and could play dirty, but he needed to call in a favor of someone who truly understand the dark he felt that was always so close to the surface. Bruce found a quiet room and sat, pulling out his cell phone.

He scrolled down his contact list to a name, a man he had met at a function, one that would understand his rage, and not be afraid to do what he needed to too get things done.  
He hit send on the number; it rang only a few times.

"Logan," the gravelly voice on the other end spoke.

"It's Wayne," his voice as gravelly.

"What do you need?" Logan asked cutting to the chase.

"Arkham asylum, Scarecrow is on the loose, he's been free for awhile apparently, and I'm sure he was locked up, I cinched the lock myself." He hissed.

"And?"

"I need info and I need it soon. Scarecrow has his hands dirty with Oliver Queen's blood."

"Don't need to know any more. I'll be out the door in 15 minutes and will call when I get to Arkham."

"I owe you one,"

"Case of Cuban cigars and I'd consider us even."

"Done," Bruce spoke and hung up.

00000

Mr. Big and the phantom boarded the jet, the precious cargo was stored underneath in the cargo hold.

"Orlando?" The phantom asked.

"Yes."

"Disney World, really?"

"No, not hardly." He smirked. "Currently booked at the Waldorf, is large group of CEO's of the nation's leading banks, former friends of mine actually. A mini financial summit if you will, and 13 is going to test his newly acquired skills and if all goes according to plan, then I don't care how well Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark are protecting Queen Industries, I will be buying that right out from under them and there won't be a damn thing they could do about it." Mr. Big grinned.

00000

"Hellooooo!" Louis the delivery man shouted. He saw Mr. Franklin's car in the lot, outside of the building. "Eh, Mr. Franklin's, are you in here?" he shouted as he made his way into the office. "Oh crap," he shouted as he saw the scientist curled in a fetal position and he appeared to be dead. The delivery man left the building and went back to his truck to call 9-1-1.

Oliver didn't recall falling asleep, but he woke to a wonderful sensation, tucked into the cradle of his body, above his blankets with one tossed over her, was Chloe. His heart swelled with pride. She was real, she was all soft, and she was his. He wanted to bury the memories, the darkness, far within himself, to ignore all the pain and just move on with her, but he knew it would only hurt him and those who loved him. His reverie was snapped by Chloe rolling over to face him./span

"Hi," he spoke, studying her face as if she were a priceless work of art. Her eyes were filled with tears. He leaned and rested his forehead against hers. "Shhhhh, Sidekick, it's still me." He soothed.

"I dreamed, that you…."

"Shhh," he kissed the tip of her nose. She looked into his eyes and nodded. "I _had _dreams." He spoke. "Some of them were awful, nightmares trapped in my own personal hell, but then there were ones of you, your voice, soothing, pleading, fighting for me, giving me strength. Hold onto that fact, know that you gave me a lifeline to hold onto." Chloe rested her head against his chest and shuddered, closing her eyes.

"I never, ever stopped loving you." She murmured against his chest. "Never stopped fighting, and won't…." Oliver sighed as Chloe's last words faded and she fell asleep again.

An hour later, Chloe woke to go and freshen up, get them some breakfast, and check on the team. She promised to get back to him as soon as she could. They shared a brief kiss and then he was left alone. He leaned his head back against his pillows, his mind a swirling.

His PT would be by later, it was clearly written on the dry erase board in his room. Oliver had closed his eyes to try and bring peace to his mind when he felt the presence enter the room. He looked up to see Bruce Wayne at the foot of his bed.

00000

The trip to Orlando turned out to not be an easy one. A severe storm over Kentucky diverted the plane far off the flight plan. The plane had to land in Missouri. In Mr. Big's mind it was misery. They had to wait for a car to collect he and his travel companion and then go to a local motel. A Motel, not a first class hotel, Mr. Big was on the brink of a complete melt down.

Sitting on the bed watching the news, the front was huge and appeared to sock in the area. Thunderstorms, tornadoes, and nasty winds had delayed or cancelled flights in many airports. 13 had been stashed in the closet, carefully moved by the pilot, who had been threatened with his life.

The Phantom was sprawled out on the other bed, asleep, and avoiding the big cheese 's wrath as best he could.

0000

Logan left a note for the professor as he rolled his motorcycle out of the garage and then kicked it to life. He hit the highway in a very short time, he needed to get to Gotham, he needed to help a friend.

Once he had gotten out of city limits did he truly let his mind wander. Bruce Wayne calling him was a bit of a surprise, he was a blue blood, and Logan, Wolverine, he was just hot blooded; but he understood Wayne in a way that most people couldn't. The animal just below the surface, a darkness and rage, tempered by sheer will, to not be what he was created for, destruction. Bruce Wayne seemed to be fighting similar demons but for an entirely different reason.

Logan didn't consider a lot of people as friends, but the guys from the JL and some of the X-Men had gotten under his skin, if that was friendship, so be it. Warren had been keeping him updated on the Oliver Queen situation, and as hot blooded as he is naturally, that just made his blood boil.

Been there, done that, and to be experimented on like a rat, no one deserved that. Oliver Queen was a standup guy. So when Bruce called wanting intel on Arkham, it gave Logan the in he had been hoping for, he sensed that there was badness brewing, all the way into his adamantium enhanced bones. Logan smirked to himself, he was itching for a fight.

00000

Oliver's heart was racing, two distinct sets of memories competing with each other. He knew Bruce was his friend, but the feeling of betrayal lingered like a fog on a fall morning.

"Part of me really wants to hate you." Oliver spoke with venom in his voice. "I remember every last thing that you said to me." Bruce's face was a mix of emotion that Oliver had never seen. "I wasn't worthy," he spat, "That I was pathetic," his voice got louder. "That I didn't deserve….." he was near shouting.

"Oliver." He spoke.

"No! You listen!" he yelled. "I counted the days, waiting for anyone of my friends to find me….and you didn't….I tried to hold onto the notion that I was worthy…..but I couldn't, hearing you laugh at me….Day after day of torture so heinous, so unfathomable, at times I wished they would just kill me. A physical pain so brutal, so…blinding….that I felt that god had even forgotten me." Bruce had tears sliding down his cheeks. "Some of the time I was awake, some of the time I was out of it, but always you and…mocking me…."

"Oliver…"

"I remember you're my friend…..that you've been here fighting for me and keeping my company safe," his voice was barely a whisper, "But I need to reconcile what I remember to what I know, and I can't say that right now I can be in the same room as you without feeling betrayed."

Bruce nodded. He understood, he understood so very well the process Oliver had to go through. "I am your friend Oliver," he spoke and turned and left the room. At the other side of the door was Chloe, George, and Warren. Chloe and Warren stood, mouths agape, they had heard every word and all they could do was stare.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make." Bruce spoke and left quietly.

Chloe was stunned, and it all hit her like a freight train, "Dear god," she whispered and dropped to her knees, nausea, dizziness, and a tightness in her chest; the room was closing in on her. Warren was fighting his own rage as he knelt by her side; George kneeled in front of her.

"He…" she squeaked. "I …." She couldn't think, she couldn't breath.

"Chloe," George spoke his voice warm. "Deeep breathe." Chloe looked into his eyes, trying to focus on him. Warren began to rub small circles on her back.

"Chloe," he whispered in her ear. "Do you remember when George told us that we needed to grieve right along with Oliver," he tried to reign in his emotion. She nodded trying to catch her breath.

"You had nothing tangible to grieve really, until now." George spoke. "Chloe, he just revealed a very small part of it, and as heinous as it is, I need for you to dig down deep for me, to grieve with him."

"I," she gulped.

"He's crossed a huge barrier, admitting he was a victim, now he has to deal with what actually happened to him." He spoke.

"Tower," Warren spoke. "It's always darkest before the dawn," he spoke. "And we have yet to meet his darkest hour," he paused. "But Ollie….you…we all have your back."

"You're his strength Chloe," George spoke.

"I…." she spoke and took a deep breath. "I need to go and freshen up, and get him breakfast," she stood up determined.

"I'm going to go and check in." Warren smiled and hugged her. "Deep breath sidekick, we'll all make it to his dawn." He pulled back and smiled. "And those that did this will get what they deserve." Chloe nodded and Warren turned and went to into Oliver's room.

George stayed with Chloe, "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" He smiled. Chloe nodded and sighed as they headed off toward the cafeteria.

00000

Vic, was sitting at his computer, scanning local news reports, listening to chatter really, biding his time, it was his turn to babysit the criminals, when he picked up a transmission.

_"You might want to call the feds on this, there are 12 dead bodies, all the same height and build, same cause of death, a single shot to the head, but the faces….god the faces…" _Vic began building a fact sheet, trying to find more information, before he called the team. After 10 minutes, Vic sent a text to the gang. Something strange was going on in Ohio.

00000

It was nearly 2am, when Logan left Arkham. He had copied the entire hard drive on a portable one and in the process, uploading code that would protect files from getting dumped he was glad he sat through Chloe;s class on the modern bad guy. He was making his way back to the school, to pack a bag and then catch a flight to Star City.

00000

Warren entered Oliver's room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed. "Well, aren't we an over achiever this morning." He teased.

"Can it smurf." He teased.

"Yes you are definitely more like your old self." He grinned moving to sit in the corner chair. "Welcome back." He spoke studying his friend.

"I don't feel like I'm back, I feel, like I'm whole." He spoke shaking his head. "There was this huge chasm in my head, and now just one piece….."

"And?"

"It sucks, buddy." He paused. "I feel weak and helpless, like an invalid, but my mind….the fog is gone and I just don't know….." he paused again.

"How to handle all the emotion?" Warren piped in. "I get it, I do. When I woke up, with this new appearance… I was devastated. I was so much more different than everyone I knew, a friek. I was angry, my body had been violated, I was lost but it took my friends…" he smirked at Oliver. "to help me to see its not what's on the outside that matters, but the inside, and that doesn't ever change."

Oliver remembered when he first encountered his friend after his change, his first words were, "well that's different." Then he poured Warren a scotch and they sat in his living room and talked all night. "I remember." Oliver laughed out loud.

"Good," Warren. "I'm here to return the favor buddy. I understand,…"

"Good, then explain it to me, because I don't get it. I don't get how this," he raised his hands and gestured to his legs. "Could happen to me."

"And before you can get it," Warren spoke seriously, "You're going to have to face it all of it,"

"But I remember,"

"Remembering, and owning are two different things." He spoke. "To own it, takes all the power from the monsters that did this." He spoke.

"Monsters?"

Warren nodded. "Yeah, we've been working non stop since you were recovered, to get the animals responsible."

"Do you know who did this to me?" he asked. Chloe entered the room with a breakfast tray.

"We do," she spoke softly, her gaze locked with his. "Aside from Dinah, we have one more person in holding." She whispered as she moved to set the breakfast tray down on his bedside table.

"And?"

Chloe closed her eyes and moved to lean against the wall,she glanced over at Warren who merely nodded his assent. "Jimmy Olson."

"What?"

"The person Dinah was helping…..it was Jimmy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he looked at Chloe who looked stricken. Oliver put his head down and shook his head, he was silent for what seemed like eternity. "I'm sorry Sidekick," he spoke looking up at her. " I don't mean to be angry, not telling me...it was the right thing to do." She exhaled her held breath and moved to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around her neck, he whispered soothing nonsense to her. Warren took that as his cue to leave. He stepped out of the room and his cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans and read the screen.

It was from Logan,:Coming to Star City, flight gets in at noon. I have intel, and heads are going to roll:

He then got another message, one from Victor. "Call ASAP." Warren walked away, toward a secluded corner and dialed. "What's up." He spoke and listened, he said nothing as he hung up the phone and headed up stairs to the elevator. He needed to run an errand.

00000

Pepper was on the roof watching the sunrise, a cup of coffee in hand. She was trying to find her center of gravity. She was pissed at all this madness, and needed to gain contol, refocus. She loved the morning, loved the birth of a new day. So lost in her thoughts she jumped when the door slammed open, catching the wall. She screamed when Warren in his Xmen uniform thundered onto the roof.

"DanmitWarren." She yelled.

"Sorry, " he spoke as he stalked to the roof's edge.

"You ok?" she asked regaining control and relieved she didn't spill a drop of coffee.

"Not sure, yet." He spoke as he pulled his hood on. "Can you do a favor for me?" he spoke moving toward her and standing in her space. Pepper gulped, the heat from his body was intoxicating.

"Um, sure." She gulped. He cupped her face in his hands, the feeling of the fabric of his suit against her skin made her heart skip.

"Thanks Gorgeous." He purred. "If anyone asks where I am, tell them I needed to catch some air, not sure when I'm going to be back." His voice had dropped and octave and his face had gotten dangerously close to hers.

"I can do that," she spoke not breaking contact with his gaze, and licked her suddenly dry lips.

He smirked most arrogantly and brushed his lips against hers. "You're the best gorgeous." He purred after pulling back. He stepped away from her and turned and launched himself into the air. Pepper just watched, biting her lower lip, now even more in turmoil than she was before


	14. Chapter 14

** RL bit me in the behind. But this is new stuff. I updated Chptr 11, apparently I cut some stuff out when I posted. Thanks for sticking with me and stuff. You all are awesome.

"Ollie," Chloe spoke pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. "You need to know…" she bit her lip.

"What?" he looked at her expectantly.

"I….we….Warren, George, and I heard," she spoke. "We heard you yell at Bruce." Oliver visibly paled, as if she had just stripped him naked. He was exposed and vulnerable. "Please, don't hide from me." She whispered resting a hand on his face. "Not anymore."

"But you don't know….you can't." He spoke scrunching his face and turning his head away from her.

"The best way out is always through," she whispered.

He turned to her sharply. "Y-y-you remember?"

"Robert Frost?" she smiled. "How could I forget?" she shook her head. "Mr. Frost has been a great friend to us."

"But Chloe, it's dark, so dark, and vile, and evil, and it's all in me."

"Then together, let's let light into the dark, match all that evil, with good. She kissed him soundly. "And nothing, not a thing that you tell me will change how I feel about you. I've had a world without you in it, and I don't like it."

He was silent, searching her eyes for doubt, fear, any sign she was going to turn tail and run, to abandon him. "Can you help me to lie down?" he whispered. Chloe nodded and pulled back from him. She carefully helped him back into a lateral position, still waiting for him to respond. "Sidekick," he spoke looking at her. "Once you know, it's not something you can unknow." He whispered and yawned.

"And once you unburden?" she spoke running her fingers through his hair, "You're free, not to be owned by it again." He sighed and closed his eyes to her ministrations. He yawned again. "I love you Oliver Queen," she whispered into his ear as he drifted off to sleep. Chloe dragged a chair to his bed side to be at guard while he slept, she would start slaying demons by helping him through his nightmares, even Clark learned to fly by taking tiny leaps.

00000

Logan made his own way to Star Labs. He didn't want to leave to random chance him getting delayed with the information he held. He was barely keeping his anger in check. He had circled the globe, had seen the worst that man afflicted on each other, but this was nothing but pure evil, and this evil had stench, and a name, and Logan swore an oath on his way to the airport that the leader of this pack would be tracked and strung up, there was no way, they—those involved would ever see daylight or freedom again.

00000

Warren hovered just close enough to the crime scene to listen and watch. He lowered himself to the ground and snuck into the warehouse, he needed to see the bodies. What he saw from the shadows, what was reminiscent of a 33.1 lab. He had kept up with Oliver on what Lex had been up to, and now Warren wanted to vomit, the warehouse had Lex's signature all over it. Warren made his way further into the shadows, there appeared to be 2 bodies left. Moving to the one closest to him, he lifted up the cover, and his heart stopped, he set down the corner and fled, feeling the bile rise quickly. Dashing out of the warehouse, and launching himself low and quick, he made ten miles easy before he had to land and empty his stomach, he needed to get back to the lab, and quickly.

00000

"Chloe?" George spoke entering Oliver's room. He frowned seeing the blond sleeping awkwardly at Oliver's bed. "Chloe?" he spoke louder.

"Yeah?" she whispered, "I'm up, I'm up."

"Sorry to wake you, but you, but you need to get to the conference room now." He spoke flatly.

"What's wrong?"

"Logan is here?" he spoke. Chloe let a long row of expletives loose.

"Can you stay with him?" she looked at Oliver who was sleeping peacefully.

"Of course." He spoke. Chloe moved quickly. Anytime Logan was involved with JL business it wasn't good, him being at Star Labs, only means badness with a capital, B.

00000

The lighting was dim and the mood was tense, in the front of the room Logan had a small stack of files, and filing into the room was Bart, Vic, A.C, Bruce, and Chloe.

"Close the door," Logan spoke gruffly. Chloe shut the door behind herself, none of them could sit, the man before them was wound up tight and it reverberated throughout the room.

"Now," he spoke. "I was sent on a mission to Gotham City." He spoke as he disseminated across the table, "And the mission to find these guys just got more complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?" A.C asked.

"We're chasing ghosts." He spoke.

00000

Warren entered the room late, to see anger on the men in the room and anguish on Chloe's face.

"I take it I missed the announcement." He spoke grimly, his stomach still churning from what he saw and found.

"Lex and the Scarecrow are behind this." Logan spoke. Warren just shook his head.

"That would explain Ohio." He spoke.

"What's Ohio?" Chloe asked.

"There was some chatter on police bands on a mass homicide." Vic spoke.

"It was the remnants of a 33.1 facility." Warren spoke. "All of the bodies found were exact copies of Oliver, except none of them had faces." He spoke. "All those experiments, all the damage to his body, was to create some sort of soldier." He spoke. He sat down his face slightly green.

"Warren?" Bruce asked.

"There were only 12 bodies but 13 pods set up." He spoke softly looking at Bruce .

Chloe couldn't listen to any more. Lex was back and hanging with one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals'. They had broken Oliver's mind and his body and were running free. She bolted out of the room, her stomach unable to hold its contents. She made it to the restroom before she purged her system.

She splashed her face with cold water, trying to get herself back together. She left the bathroom, grateful that none of her over protective boys was waiting for her. She needed to be near Ollie, to touch him to get her center of gravity back

00000

Chloe entered Oliver's room, quietly as to not wake the sleeping Oliver. George was sitting in the corner chair going over a file. He excused himself to give Chloe some privacy.

He looked so peaceful, and it nearly undid her. Her mind raced to through how long and hard they all fought to rid the world of 33.1 of the evil of Lex. He fell off the grid, not a trace not a peep, not word, and life moved on. Chloe sat on the chair next to his bed, scooted it closer to his bed and reached for his hand. Her tears were falling, she had just gotten Oliver back, how would he handle knowing who took him.

00000

The meeting ran late, Vic emailed to Tony who was watching the prisoners, with all the updates. The group disbanded going off on their own. Warren was again on the roof, sitting in a lounger, a bottle of scotch next to him, a shot glass in hand.

He knew that alcohol wasn't the way to deal with the knowledge he had, but at the moment it sure as hell made him feel better. He felt like he failed his friend, they hadn't pushed hard enough to find Lex, and look where it got them.

"You and I seriously need to stop meeting like this." The sultry voice spoke from the entrance to the roof.

"Stalker," he spoke.

"You wish," Pepper spoke.

"How'd you get here?"

"Bart, he wanted to spend some time glaring at Jimmy and Dinah, so Tony brought me back." She sauntered over to him. She stared at the full shot glass, and took it from him and chugged the scotch. She grimaced from the fiery liquid burning her throat. Warren just looked at her in awe. "Don't want you to wallow alone." She shrugged then shivered.

Warren pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks," he spoke.

"Nothing to thank." She sighed

"So not true, it's been a day, and it started great with you, it should stand to reason that it will end great with you, minus all the crap going on."

"Does that mean we're gonna stop tap dancing around each other and just admit what's going on?" she adjusted her position to look up into his face.

"Direct; nice." He smiled then inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Pepper took that as him being not interested.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She spoke and launched herself off his lap. "I'm so selfish, here y'all have this mission and I…oh god."

"Pepper," he spoke moving to stand behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You misunderstand." He purred. "It wasn't a hesitation in admitting what's going on," he spun her around. "It was a pause in admitting in how I feel. You and I have been avoiding each other for a long time. I was never sure how you felt, about well," he blushed.

She pinched his abs hard. "The blue doesn't matter." She spoke. "Just you."

Warren kissed her soundly, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I am an idiot then." He spoke.

"Um yeah," she smiled, easing his mind. "I know this next mission is going to be hard, dangerous, even life threatening," she whispered cupping his face in her hands, "but when it's over, you and me…" she smiled.

"The planning session starts later, for now? My time is my time," his gaze turned lustful. "And I want nothing more than to share it with you." He kissed her again.

00000

"You are such a d'bag." Bart spoke to Dinah. She looked tired, haggered, and afraid. She had never seen the kid so angry. "How the hell could you do this Dinah, you were one of us!" he shouted. "You knew he loved Liscious! He always would! And look what you did to him. I could take you someplace that they would never find you…" he hissed.

"Sod Off midget!" she spat. "You're just a kid! What do you know?"

Bart smirked, "I know what you're afraid of. I know that I didn't always have a great conscience." He smirked. "I may be a kid, but I have seen a few things in my time, and I've learned a few tricks." He added as he held his hand up and it started to vibrate faster than the eye could see, "Speed isn't just for running, I could pull out your liver, your spleen, or even a kidney in a blink of an eye. I would love to hear you scream, to feel the pain that Ollie did, over and over and over again." He had moved to stand over her. "But I'm not like you, I have a soul, a good one," he smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Oh we want information," A.C spoke he had a bucket of water in his hands and set it next to the bed. He raised his hand and it flowed out of the bucket, swirling over the top of Jimmy. "And Bart?" he spoke cocking his head at his friend, "has a much stronger moral code than I do, you're a bastard, a real piece of work, it's time for you to sing, like the fucking canary you are." He spoke his voice lethally low.

"But I already told Tower….'

"Not nearly enough, you bitch."

00000

Warren had Pepper pinned to the door of the room that Bernie had given him to stay in. He was about to peal her blouse off when his XMen communicator went off. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and let a slew of expletives.

"What?" she asked breathless. He shook his head and looked at the message.

"Shit!" he spoke. He pulled back an sucked in a deep breath. "I have to go." He spoke. He pushed a button on the band and his clothes changed to his uniform.

"Warren what?"

"Proffessor says badness in going down at the holding center." He spoke. "Find Tony, get him there," he kissed her one last time than ran toward the window and opened it and leapt.

It took her a minute to calm her nerves and her body, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent an urgent text.

00000

"So Dinah?" A.C spoke, "You want to lie to me?" he glared.

"Dude your crazy?" she shouted tugging at her restraints.

"No," he spoke. "I'm actually very, very sane, just not very patient. There are a pair of monsters on the loose, and you WILL tell me what you know." He spoke the water slid to just be over her body leaving only her nose and mouth exposed.

"ENOUGH!" Iron Man shouted. The water thoroughly doused Dinah. A.C and Bart looked like two kids busted for fighting. "LEAVE!" he spoke to the two young heroes and they left in a hurry.

"You you you you," she stuttered.

"Quit sniveling." Archangel spoke entering the room. "It doesn't become you." He spoke.

"Wait, you,"

"Yes me," he scowled, "And welcome to hell little girl," he spoke pointing a thumb at Iron Man.

"And in case you feel like lying," Logan spoke, "I'll be here to make sure, you don't ."

"Logan?" she whispered afraid. His only response was a smirk.

Warren left the room to seek out A.C and Bart.

00000

"Dude, he was so pissed." Bart paced.

"So, let him be pissed, so am I. We tried….." A.C was so frustrated that he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Feel better?" Warren asked entering the room and then pulling down his hood. His expression was unreadable.

"I,"

"Bart, don't. You have no reason to say anything to him."A.C challenged.

"You really want to fight me?" he asked. "Bring it boy," he hissed. "Or focus on that rage on finding baldy and that paranoid menace." He spoke.

"SHE HAS TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"I agree, but remember, everything we do is for Ollie, so he can get justice, hurting Dinah gets us nowhere."

A.C sighed. "I just flipped man," he looked truly sorry.

"I know," Warren spoke. "But we need to build a strong case to see all of these folks prosecuted, we do it right, for justice, for Ollie."

"But Lex is out there!" Bart shouted.

"So, you all do what you do best." He spoke. "Beat him at his own game. It will make the victory that much more satisfying."

"Chloe is going to be so pissed," Bart spoke realizing what he and AC just tried to do.

"She might, I think she may be more upset by your new vocabulary." Warren spoke. Bart blushed. "Go, get some sleep, we regroup in a few hours," he smiled.

"Thanks dude." A.C spoke. He and Bart left.

Warren also left, knowing that Tony and Logan had things handled. He made his way back to Star Labs and entered his room utterly exhausted, he stripped off his uniform and tried to work the kinks out of his neck.

"I would offer to take care of those, but I think you need the sleep more." He turned to see Pepper wearing one of his t-shirts. "Come on," she whispered holding her hand out to him. He took it allowing her to pull him into bed.

00000

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see this man and this woman join in holy matrimony." The minister spoke._

"_It has been a long journey for these two souls, road to love is never easy, but these two seemed to need to cross the Himalayas to get to each other." The minister smiled. Chloe couldn't believe she had finally got her wedding day, Oliver looked so handsome in his suit, a million watt smile plastered to his face. The minister was orating on the joys of love, and marriage, Oliver was holding her hands and it was glorious. _

_As the minister continued, Oliver let go of her hands and began to rub his eyes. _

"_Ollie?"_

"_Something's wrong," he spoke as he took off his suit coat, he was covered with sweat and his face was contorting in agony. His doubled over, the rubbing at his face worsene. Chloe knelt by his side to touch him. His head was down, and as he rubbed his face a layer of skin pealed off. He looked up it wasn't Oliver looking up at her, but Lex Luthor..._

"_,Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Chloe screamed bloody murder._

"CHLOE! CHLOE! God WAKE UP!" Oliver was shouting. He was laying on his side, as close to the edge of the bed as he dared. "Sidekick!" he shouted louder and Chloe's eyes flew open, tears sliding down her face, her breathing ragged. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could, allowing her grief and fear to the surface. Oliver kissed her ear and pulled back. "Come here," he spoke and scooted back. Chloe climbed onto the bed with him and rolled onto her side so she was in the cradle of his body, an arm wrapped protectively around her. She calmed in the strength of his arms, sobs still racking her body. He whispered soothing nonsense to her until she was again breathing normally. "Tower, talk to me." He whispered. Chloe rolled to face him, so they were nearly nose to nose and the look on her face, was his undoing. "Maybe me first then," he half smiled. "I didn't have a nightmare tonight, it's a first. I had a peaceful sleep, one that wasn't guided by George." He paused. "I'm sure I have you to thank for that," he kissed her forehead, "I want to share everything that I remember with you which is unfortunately increasing as time goes on. But I also think that I need to do that with the lead detective on my case, can you help me?" She nodded. "Thank you, now, have you found your voice to tell me what the nightmare was about?"

"Oliver, Logan is here," she whispered. "He's found out who was responsible for all this, we know who did this." She spoke unable to look him in the eye.

"Chloe, please," he whispered. "I need you to look at me." She did, slowly. "I need to know."

"Scarecrow, was broken out of Arkham," she started. "He's been working with Lex."

00000

It was eleven in the morning when the team started filtering back to the conference room. All present and accounted for except for Logan who was guarding the prisoners', and Chloe.

George and Bernie were at the front of the room; sitting and talking casually. Bernie stood to talk and the door opened and Chloe pushed a wheel chair carrying Oliver into the room. There were warm greeting's from everyone; Bruce kept his distance and Oliver avoided his gaze.

"Well, now we can get started." Bernie spoke. "First things first," he looked at Oliver, "I'm going to release you today," There were cheers and lots of applause. "The plan is already in motion the details will be given to you shortly." He sat down.

Oliver was pleasantly surprised; it would be nice to get home. He took a deep breath and Chloe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Um" he cleared his throat. "Um, Chloe told me this morning about Lex and Scarecrow." He was soft spoken. "I'm not ready, I mean I can't," He looked at all of them, again except for Bruce. "I don't want to know anything about what you do to find him, err them." He spoke. "I do however want to speak with the lead detective on my case." He paused. "I'm sorry, I'm not the leader you need. I want to thank you all again," he spoke trying to calm himself. "Good luck finding them." He whispered and looked up at Chloe and nodded his head.

"I'm in," is all she said and she turned his wheel chair and wheeled him out of the room.

George then stood. "From this point forward, as not to corrupt Oliver's case, I'm out of any meetings associated with the apprehension of the criminals. I will be available to you all upon request. My priority however is Oliver," he spoke and left the room. Bernie stayed.

"Now," the usually calm and sometimes flaky scientist spoke with a heated tone, "How do we find Lex."

00000

Chloe and Oliver sat in a sun room on a higher floor of the lab. She sat in a chair next to him her hand on his shoulder. "Good show back there." She whispered.

"I was terrified," he spoke. "Memories over layed by truth," he whispered shaking his head.

"And it was a great display of courage." George spoke entering the room, "Great progress indeed." He sat down.

"Thanks, is it still courageous if I was afraid I was going to crap my pants and I wanted to vomit?"

"Still a fear response and yes it's totally normal."

"So what next?" Chloe spoke.

"Charles Xavier had a contact at a private hospital in Washington State." He replied. "Right now "you" are on a private plane back to California." He spoke. "A limo will then transport you to your building where you will be seen getting out." He spoke. Oliver knew they were making this public, to draw his enemies out and to draw him back into the outside world. "Detective Sanchez was the lead on your case." He spoke. "She's scheduled to arrive before you do." He spoke. "I'll be there with her, waiting for you." He looked at his watch, "So you and I can have a session before you get taken to the rendezvous point. I believe Chloe needs to get back to the meeting." She smiled at Oliver then kissed his cheek.

"Love you Ollie,"

"Love you too, Sidekick." Chloe got up and left the room.

"Okay Oliver, now you can tell me what's really going on in your head right now." George pressed.


	15. Chapter 15

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Oliver spoke suddenly very interested in his bandages

" 2 steps forward and 3 backwards, hmm?" George asked. "I know you want to help them to find your captors, its simply your nature." he spoke. "I also know that the reason you used to convince your friends, isn't really the truth is it?"

"George." Oliver warned.

"No, you still don't feel worthy to lead them. All that Alpha dog in that room and you're still feeling inadequate to lead them."

"I don't okay!" he shouted. "You want to really know how I feel? I still hear those fucking voices, the litany in my head. You're worthless Oliver, how pathetic that one man, one normal man can make a difference. To hear from the woman I love that I'm nothing more than a joke, hour after hour, day after day. It's in my fucking head. I hear Chloe now and feel her, but I still have doubts…" he was winded.

"They need to know this Oliver, they're your family."

"Absolutely not." he protested. George already had a plan in his head to the contrary.

"They can't ever know." he spoke defeated.

"Oliver they need to heal to. I can tell you with absolutely certainty that they're struggling just as much. They see you, the boundaries that you put up, the walls, they have a small notion of what happened, but they don't know. For them to move on, to heal, just like you they need to face the grim details of your detention. They need to understand so they can cope and move on."

Oliver sighed, knowing that George spoke truth, but it was an embarrassment far beyond anything he had ever faced. He would be exposed, open, raw, and he couldn't predict what his family would do after that. "Will I ever be normal again, George?" he whispered so softly George nearly missed it.

"I think in time, you will be who you were before." he smiled. "Normal is entirely too subjective." he smiled. "I think you will again feel comfortable in your own skin, your own world, it's just going to take time."

"I don't know if you guessed or not, but patience isn't one of my virtues." he joked.

"I suspected.," George smiled.

00000

"So, boss, how long do you think we're going to be stuck here?" Scarecrow asked as he flopped on a bed and turned on the TV.

"We will be leaving in an hour, I chartered a bus while you were in the shower, we will be getting to Florida." he paused as he saw the screen light up with a breaking news story. "Turn that up." he spoke.

"_It's been nearly a month since Oliver Queen was found, reportedly near death, from that bunker just outside of Chicago. He had been missing for nearly 5 weeks and according to his long time friend, Bruce Wayne, he was sent to a private hospital for treatment, not a word has been heard from him, until today._

_A reliable source reports that a private plane leaving a private air strip in Washington State, is carrying Oliver Queen, he is reportedly making his way back to his home in Star City. We have correspondents making their way to his home and to the airport to try and capture some footage." The anchor turned to his female counterpart. " We also have word that the lead detective in his case was seen at the airport last night heading toward Star City. What an incredible story."_

"_It is indeed, Chuck." she spoke. "Folks, Oliver Queen is a prominent figure head in our community, he donates millions to charity, and hours and hours of his time, I think its only fitting to say, welcome home Mr. Queen and we continue to hope for your speedy recovery." she spoke. "We will continue to interrupt this stations regular programming to bring you the latest from this riveting story." _

Scarecrow turned off the TV in a click and slowly looked over at his boss, who's face was beet red. "He's ALIVE?" he shouted. "How in the name of my father could he have lived." Lex spat. "Get up, get packed, we need to leave NOW!"

"What?"

"GET UP!" he shouted again. "Oliver dead would have been mourned then life would have moved on." he spoke going to gather all of his things and beginning to wipe down where his fingerprints would have been.

"But they don't know if it's you or where you're at?"

"Oliver has just proven his resilience. I knew he was resourceful, he knows a lot of people, a lot of very super powered people. We just called out the hounds of hell, and they will turn this planet upside down, to find his perpetrators." he shouted going into the bathroom.

00000

"Anyone have any questions regarding their assignments?" Warren asked. There was a resounding silence.

"Good, then wheels up in 15," Bruce spoke as the group broke up. Chloe entered the room and watched the determined faces leaving the conference room. Warren hung back.

"How's he doing?" he asked her.

"He's Oliver, I think he's in the dictionary under Brave Face." she teased.

"I know," he quirked. "Tower, this isn't going to be easy," he spoke.

"I know, I know" she whispered. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Be the face of Oliver's support." he spoke. Chloe looked stunned, no computer assignment, no research, nada.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"You can ghost the computer work, but there are going to be questions." he spoke. "One's that no one here can be present to answer. He needs a voice to speak for him, the answers he can't give."

"But I was never seen at the hospital."

"Details," he smirked. "See this is where it gets complicated,"

"Bah," Bart spoke suddenly appearing next to Chloe. "I spoke to the Professor and a trail of assumed names you've been using to travel has been found. You blended in enough no one could or couldn't be sure they did or didn't see you." he smiled. "I'm here to get you seen then get you to Boss man's home, k?" he smiled. Chloe looked at Warren, bitter she wouldn't be elbows deep in catching the bad guys, but she understood his position and nodded.

"Don't worry, Chloe, we'll find them, and bring them to justice, for Ollie." Chloe nodded and hugged her new friend.

"Okay, zippy, lets get this done." she teased Bart and he scooped her up and took off.

0000

Oliver and George sat in an helicopter waiting for the limo to take them to Queen Towers. Oliver and his doctor, were smuggled into the private and secure hangar by several security people. A.C and Vic in airport clothes with credentials. Oliver was nervous, hell he was bloody terrified.

"You really have come along way, Oliver." George spoke. "Fear, even now, is normal." he spoke.

"Detective Sanchez?' he asked looking over at the card George had produced, trying to occupy his mind with anything. "Yes, she's with Chicago PD, I spoke with her once before your break through to report there was nothing to report. She has apparently requested some assistance from the F.B.I, behavioral analysis unit also,"

"Why we know who did this, we don't need a profile?" he spoke.

"I agree, but it was her and her DA's opinion that to build a stronger case for them, since _they_ don't know who did this, will be able to get a better picture of your captors."

"Who?"

"Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi." he spoke.

"You know him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, he's a good man, very perceptive." George replied. Oliver nodded.

"Ready?" A.C spoke, after he poked his head in the chopper. He made eye contact with Oliver smiled when his boss nodded his head, A.C then opened the door with a wheel chair waiting. Oliver was helped into the wheel chair then wheeled to the sleek black car.

0000

Pepper stood at the foot of Dinah's bed a smug and angry expression on her face. "Wake up!" she shouted.

"What do you want, Princess?" Dinah spoke opening her eyes slowly.

"I want for you to be a good little canary." she spoke.

"And If I'm not?"

"Than I will have to kick your ass." she spoke and Dinah laughed. Pepper moved to stand at her bed side and grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard. "I know 100 ways to hurt you and not leave a mark, keep laughing." she spat. "In about 48 hours, you will be set free," she smiled.

"Really?" Dinah spoke.

"Oh yeah, but the catch is, the Feds ,Chicago PD, and Star City Detectives will be hunting you, and they will find you."

"Ha! I can hide." she spat.

"Ha! You can try?" Pepper smirked and let go of her hold and left the room. She pulled out her phone. "Marked and ready." she texted and hit send. She couldn't wait to see Dinah trap herself.

00000

Warren stood over Jimmy and glared. "Wake up you sorry sack of dog crap." he hissed.

Jimmy woke up and panicked. "W-w-what do you want?"

"Very soon you'll be released,"

"What?" Jimmy looked relieved. "I'm so gonna hide you ginormous smurf." Warren growled and grabbed Jimmy by the ear and pinched and twisted.

"You think you can hide," he smirked knowingly. "I've learned the hard way, what goes around, comes around, and you are about to get a very painful come around. The Feds are in town, no place you can hide, and no place you can hide…..from me." he let go of Jimmy's ear and left the room, satisfied with where he planted the tracking device. He pulled his phone out of the secret compartment in his uniform to see Pepper's text. He smiled, oh did he have it bad for Tony's assistant.

0000

"Detective Sanchez?" Chloe spoke to the officials exiting the elevator. The middle aged Hispanic detective entered hand extended. Chloe shook her hand graciously. "Welcome, I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"I'm grateful that we're meeting finally." the Detective spoke.

"Me too." she spoke. "I just heard that Oliver's helicopter landed at the airport, he should be here soon." she looked and at the older man. "And I'm sorry you are?" she asked politely.

"Special Supervisory Agent David Rossi," Chloe looked confused. "I'm F.B.I." he spoke watching the blond categorizing her every move and posture. "The behavioral analysis unit." He looked at the blond casually dressed, bare feet, looking comfortable in the home of Oliver Queen.

"Oh, really?" Chloe spoke intrigued. "Is this necessary detective?" Chloe questioned.

Detective Sanchez had intended to answer the question but was cut off by the agent. "I do some consultant work from time to time and was asked to come to review the case, to hopefully build an air tight case for when this goes to trial."

"Ah, a glass half full guy then?" Chloe smiled. Rossi looked slightly confused. "You could have said 'if' this goes to trial." she sighed. "Well, it's been a long day, any of you want some coffee? I could use a cup." she smiled and headed toward the kitchen, the two law enforcement officials following her.

00000

The sleek car carrying Oliver Queen turned down the block where his building was. Oliver could see barricades put up by Police. There were nearly a hundred people standing on the sidewalk. Some held signs that had. "Welcome Home."

Oliver looked over to George, so uncertain. "It's alright Oliver," he smiled. "This is the easy part. From the car to the front door." Oliver wiped his bandaged hands on the front of his robe.

00000

The two men and the clone sat on the bus as the driver slowly trudged his way through the torrential rain and traffic. Lex was on the edge of his seat, the scarecrow was doing a sudoku. He would look up from his page to see the sweat pour off of Lex, he should be worried, but it appeared that Lex was doing enough for the both of them.

0000

"So you are…what to Oliver?" SSA Rossi asked of Chloe as she poured them each a cup of coffee.

"He and I were together for awhile." she spoke. "We called it quits, mutually, he's still my best friend," she spoke. Rossi could tell she was holding back.

"You do realize that being honest with us is going to make this all so much easier." he spoke.

Chloe just smirked. "SSA Rossi, why don't you save your talents for the interview with Oliver, don't profile me. You will find that the story isn't with me." she smiled. SSA Rossi just cocked his head. Chloe's phone chimed and she looked.

"It's Phil the door man, Oliver's limousine just pulled up down stairs." she smiled and took her coffee back into the living room. The two law officials could only follow.

00000

It didn't take as long as the heroes had told Dinah for her release or Jimmy for that matter. Dinah knew that time was against her and she needed to move, the tenacity of the group was fierce and if she didn't disappear her life was going to suck for a very long time.

00000

Charles Xavier sat in his office looking out of his window, watching the kids play in the yard of the school. He sensed when the two tagged criminals were free and smiled. No where for them to run, the sand in their hour glass was running out and when they were caught, Oliver could truly start to heal.

0000

Chloe was so nervous, this was such a huge step for Oliver, she kept wringing her hands and when the familiar prattle of the elevator came closer, she had to set her coffee down. She saw him in the wheel chair with George. The doors opened and George pushed him slowly into the living room.

The first face that he saw was Chloe's and his eyes filled with tears. The officials in the room would see this as a reunion of sorts, to Oliver this was a mile stone, a huge step forward in his recovery. Tears were sliding down Chloe's face her hands were cupped over her mouth. She knelt in front of his wheel chair and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. "Oh Ollie," she cried.

"Shhhh, Chloe, shhhhhhhhhhh." he soothed. Closing his eyes he soaked in the moment. So grateful she was here with him. Chloe pulled back when she remembered that they wasn't alone. She kissed his cheek and stood.

"Ollie, this is Detective Sanchez from the Chicago PD." she spoke. The officer saw him and flashed to what he looked like when he was found.

"Wow," she spoke. "Its so nice to meet you and I'm glad you're awake." she smiled. She wanted to shake his hand but was stymied by the site of the bandages.

"Thank you, I'd shake your hand but," he smirked.

"And I'm SSA David Rossi, Behavioral Analysis Unit, FBI." Rossi spoke. He then nodded over to George. "Dr. Huang."

"SSA Rossi," George spoke casually.

"Very nice to meet you sir, but I'm not sure why you're here?" Oliver asked. "And does anyone mind if we take this into the living room?" he asked. Chloe laughed and moved to push his wheel chair further into his home.

"The DA and the Chicago PD thought it would benefit in building a solid case for you to add an FBI profile." Rossi spoke.

Chloe parked Oliver next to his sofa. "Are you good in the chair? Do you want to be on the couch?" she asked.

"No this is fine for now," he smiled. "Can you get me something to drink, please?"

"Absolutely." she smiled. "Anyone else?" she asked. The room was silent. "Alrighty, I'll just bring out a variety then." she spoke and left.

"So what do you have so far?" Oliver questioned the agent.

"Sorry?" Rossi spoke.

"I think you've been profiling me since I got here?" he spoke softly.

"Mr. Queen." he spoke.

"Agent." Oliver spoke firmly. "This is my home, my safe place, so here I'm Oliver, and here I call the shots." he spoke.

"I understand," Rossi spoke. "I apologize. I meant no disrespect, this is an unusual case, and everyone wants I's dotted and T's crossed to get a conviction on your behalf. In fact your assistant is being held over for a grand jury." he spoke. Oliver shook his head.

"Wow." he spoke in disbelief. "Well, I suppose you want to get started?" he asked as Chloe entered the room carrying a drink service.

"Well, yes and no." he spoke looking at George. "Lets get you at least accustomed to being here at your home and then we can interview you."

Oliver nodded and smiled as Chloe sat on the sofa, as close to his chair as possible. She helped him to drink his tea.

00000

Lex Luthor's bus finally made it to a small airport away from the rain. It was in some backwoods county. He and his traveling companions booked a puddle jump flight to Michigan, as there were still no direct flights to Florida, it would be a long trip to get where they wanted to go that was anywhere they could hide from the Oliver's band of Heroes.

0000

In one of the furthest rooms in Oliver's place a computer console was set up with one person at the key board, Victor. The room was accessible only by a secret door. Victor was monitoring the missions and recording the meeting in the front room, he would record the interview for the team.

00000

"So, George, I read that you took personal leave from the Fed, to take on this case?" Rossi asked.

"I did, I know the team of Doctor's that were taking care of Oliver and was asked as a favor to come into consult. It has been a long process and with the progress he's made, I really didn't want to quit mid stream." he smiled. "And you? Hotchner can afford to let you off to consult?" he teased his colleague.

"Yeah, it seams Strauss is flexing her muscle and trying another round of field duty."

"Yikes." George laughed.

"I know, that's why this was a welcome reprieve from that." he looked at Oliver. "And I must say Oliver that you are truly a miracle. I read the reports on your recovery." he spoke. "And there were some folks that didn't think you would make it this far."

Oliver grimaced, he knew it had been close, that he very well could have died. "Look, it's been along day for me, so if we're going to do this, lets do this, or postpone so I can rest." he spoke.

"Ollie?" Chloe asked.

"It's ok, Chloe," he smiled at her. "I'm just tired." She nodded and made her self comfortable. "So which of you wants to go first? Detective Sanchez, you've been quiet," he spoke.

"I've been quiet because I'm still stunned you survived." she whispered. "In my years on the force I have never seen anything like where you were found." she looked him in the eye. "So to start, lets start at the beginning and what you remember." she spoke. She sat on a chair across from him and pulled out a tape recorder. Rossi sat in another chair and pulled out a notepad from his jacket pocket.

"To go to the beginning would mean me talking about the hardest day in my life, when I read Chloe had gotten engaged to another man." he spoke softly.

00000

After nearly an hour, the tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Oliver had talked to the point of when he started carving on the walls. His face was tear stained as was Chloe's. Rossi and Sanchez were pale.

"I think this is a great place to stop." George spoke.

"I'll take him to his room." Chloe sniffed.

George nodded and Chloe stood and wheeled Oliver out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: When I wrote this? Well it even surprised me. Rated M for adult content and sexual situations. Hopefully another update this weekend!

Chloe stayed with Oliver until he fell asleep, he was quiet, and averted eye contact. But Chloe didn't press him, he had just shared more than he ever had while in hospital. When she reentered the living room, the detective and agent were gone, only George sat on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"They each respectively went to get their files and computers." he spoke before she could ask. He looked over his shoulder at Chloe. "How are you?"

"Heart broken." she sighed and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Absolutely heart broken."

"The thing about hearts Chloe is that they mend, with time, and tender loving care."

"That's not the worst though," she asked softly. "Is it?"

"Not by a long shot." he spoke.

"Well," she spoke and was interrupted by the vibration of her cell. She found it on Oliver's desk and looked to see a message from Bruce. "Sorry," she spoke. "Bruce and Tony are on their way."

"Good," he spoke. "I have to…."

"Make sure _he's_ okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Thanks," she smiled. Chloe sat as he stood and headed further into the home of Oliver. Chloe was worried about her Robotman. She tried to sit but she was antsy, so she headed in the kitchen, sure Ollie would want to eat when he woke up.

0000

"So you and the blue man, hmm?" Tony asked Pepper in the limo ride over to Oliver's home.

"Tony," she tried to protest.

"Pepper, it's alright," he smiled. "Warren is a good man and a good friend." he paused. "I'm happy. You two are over due for happy."

"Thanks Boss." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

0000

Bruce sent half a dozen e-mails in his ride to the Queen Towers. He looked over at his phone, the encrypted phone, and he smirked. The eyes in the sky watching the scurrying mice were doing a great job.

0000

When the two law enforcement officials reentered Oliver's home, they were surprised to see the living room empty. Rossi cocked his head when he got a whiff of garlic.

"I think this may have relocated into the kitchen." he spoke as he led the Chicago Detective to the kitchen. Stepping into the room, they paused. All the burners were full, with pots and sauce pans and running the show was Chloe. Dr. Huang was sitting at the kitchen table reading a file.

"Go a head and sit," George spoke. "From what I've learned, its just best to get out of her way." he smiled.

"But she's making Italian?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo, Chicken Parmigiana, and I have plans for Cannoli." she spoke.

"Do you need any help?"

"Don't you need to be profiling, SSA Rossi?"

"It's Dave and believe it or not, I am capable of multi tasking." he teased.

"Ok," Chloe acquiesced. "Do I have to continue to call _you_ Detective?" Chloe arched and eye brow at the officer as she set up her computer.

"It's Mia," she spoke.

"Mia," Chloe smiled. "Nice." she smiled.

Rossi slipped off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves. "Cara, what can I do?" he asked.

"The parmigiana I will put in your hands." she smiled and handed him an apron.

"You got it." he took it willingly. The two cooks then developed a rhythm so as not to disrupt each other. "So, Oliver had enemies?" he asked as he started cutting up herbs.

"He always said that to make an omelet you have to crack some eggs" Chloe spoke.

"And Oliver is a very accomplished chef." A voice spoke entering the kitchen. Chloe looked up and smiled.

"Bruce."

"Hello, Chloe, where's Oliver?" he asked.

"Already went through about an hour of questioning and had to take a nap." she spoke stirring a pot then covering it. "At the table is Detective Mia Sanchez, Chicago PD and my kitchen helper is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi from the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit."

"Really? More Fed?" he asked as he loosened his tie.

"The powers that be thought it would help the prosecution of his case." George piped in.

"I see." he spoke while loosening his tie. Rossi just watched the billionaire. Bruce shed his jacket and sat down, then casually looked up at the agent daring him to profile him. Rossi smiled and continued to work on his meal.

"So," Rossi continued. "Any other enemies besides in business?" he asked.

"I think that would be a question better suited to Oliver." Chloe spoke.

"Fair enough." he spoke. They were about to continue when they heard.

"GooooodNoooo, heeeellllp me, heeeelllllp mee"

Chloe was the first to run out of the kitchen followed by George, Bruce, Rossi and Mia. Chloe entered his room to see Oliver on the floor trying to crawl away from what ever was in his dream.

"Ollie," she spoke softly.

"Please god, don't let them do it again, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Ollie, you're safe and you're at home. Can you hear me? Ollie…please."

His eyes were unfocused until he heard her plea. Their eyes locked. "Get out," Chloe spoke low. All except George left.

"Oliver," George spoke.

"Don't hurt me," he whispered. George moved slowly and knelt to Oliver's level.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he spoke. "And I really don't want to sedate you." he spoke slowly. "But within the sound of my voice, you'll find peace. You are soooo tired.." he spoke. "So tired you can't even think straight, your mind craves the rest." he spoke. Oliver yawned then closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and then was asleep. "I'll help you get him back into bed, the suggestion to sleep should last until tomorrow." he spoke.

"Thank you George, thank you." Chloe whispered as she and the doctor lifted Oliver into bed. "What have we done? Did we push him too hard before he was ready?" Chloe asked as she covered him up with blankets.

"No, we didn't." George explained. "With forward progress, he'll stumble." Chloe nodded, she kissed Oliver's forehead then the two of them left Oliver to sleep. They went back to the kitchen, the mood definitely shifted. Rossi was sitting at the table pouring over his computer.

"Is he ok?" Rossi asked.

"He's sleeping again," Chloe spoke grimly going back to cooking. "The nightmares I think will be the hardest for him." she spoke.

"His psyche is just trying to repair the damage." Rossi spoke.

"In the hospital, it was so much worse." Chloe spoke moving to sit, knowing she had some time before she had to move on the dishes.

"Well, I think I can wait on asking more questions." he spoke.

"Thank you." Chloe spoke. "I think I need a glass of wine." she spoke as she stood and went to the living to the wet bar and the wine stash.

000

Dinah was in the bathroom of the roach motel, her hair was now flaming red, and she had colored contacts in. She dressed like a hometown college co-ed. Her nails were bubble gum pink, she looked like a girl from any town USA. She wiped down her room, stuffed her purse and took off into the afternoon.

Jimmy just ran, he hopped bus after bus, going in no specific direction, he knew the heroes knew psychics so he tried not to think.

00000

Bruce was on the patio, Chloe grabbed a bottle of white wine, and the elevator doors opened and entered were Tony Stark and Pepper.

"Mr. Stark." Chloe smiled.

"Ahh you must be the impeccable Ms. Sullivan. Oliver didn't lie about you." he spoke pouring on his charm.

"Funny, but Oliver never mentioned you." she teased.

"Kind of glad to hear that." he smiled. "This is my assistant extraordinaire, Pepper Potts."

"Nice to meet you." Chloe spoke shaking her hand. "Now, come on, the detective is in the kitchen along with an agent from the FBI."

"Interesting," Tony said as he and Pepper let Chloe lead then into the kitchen.

Introductions were made again and Chloe went to the stove to tend to dinner.

"So, Oliver has already been interrogated?" Tony asked as he and Pepper sat at the table. She pulled out her iPad from her purse and began to do some work.

"Questioned, Mr. Stark." Rossi corrected. "He's not the criminal. What I did was ask questions to get a glimpse of motive and agenda to build the profile of the one's responsible."

"What do you have so far?" Tony grilled. Bruce reentered the room and joined the group at the table.

"I'm waiting on the release of Oliver's medical records, but found so far is a demented mind wanting to manipulate and create." he spoke.

"Sorry?" Tony asked as Chloe poured him a glass of wine.

"The equipment found would point to a person with serious interest in the human body, someone who is lacking in their own physical aptitude and wanting to improve or learn how to improve their stature." he paused. "The way the Oliver woke up from his nightmare, indicates a huge amount of psychological damage, laced with severe fear and paranoia. From what Oliver said on our initial conversation, successful attempts were made to re write his psyche, his beliefs. Taking away the superiority of a confident man to make him weak and inferior. The unsub has some deep underlying issues."

"Unsub?" Chloe asked.

"Unknown subject." George piped in. "FBI slang."

"Ahhh."

"Detective Sanchez-Mia, had compiled a list of businessmen and women with an ax to grind with Oliver. Now, we just sift through it to find out who would actually act on those impulses."

"Did Dinah Lance ever cross your radar?" Tony spoke to the Detective.

"The right wing political analyst?" She asked scribbling down her name.

"Yeah. I've been Oliver's friend for years,." Tony spoke. "When he and Chloe ended it. I got phone calls. He was hung up on the blondie here," he smiled. "But had mentioned that he and Dinah were hanging out. Oliver just couldn't commit to her, she wasn't' Chloe."

"Woman scorned?" Mia asked Dave.

"Possible," he spoke and picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Kitten I need a favor." he spoke. "Yes, I will cook for you… your favorite… can you pull up anything at all on Dinah Lance and send it to my computer? Thanks, I'll cook when I get back." he listened…"Ciao" he ended the conversation. He set his phone down and looked at the group who stared at him strangely. "Our technical analyst, a whiz on computers is going to send me.." his email chimed. "Information."

"What was ever found out about your assignment from the Daily Planet?" Bruce asked Chloe.

"I never could get a clear reason why I was sent there; the whole thing was a bust."

"But it got you out of the country at or just before Ollie was taken?" Bruce asked.

Chloe nodded angry for being taken away from protecting her Arrow.

"So the plot thickens?" Rossi spoke.

"Apparently." Pepper snarked.

"I may have to head back to Gotham more sooner than later." Bruce spoke.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I received word that one of our finest nut jobs with an ax to grind with me escaped Arkham Asylum." he spoke.

"No really?" Pepper asked.

"Scarecrow is out of Arkham?" Rossi asked.

"You know of him?" Bruce asked arching an eyebrow.

"At the BAU we take on public cases to study, its more for training really and that guy had our resident genius stumped for at least a day."

"Apparently the police had it held pretty tight but it was leaked." Bruce spoke. "I have a butler, family friend really, who is elderly and I worry for his safety."

"Understandable." Tony spoke. Rossi nodded.

Chloe checked one more pot and pan. "Dinner is ready."

"Where are the plates?" Pepper asked setting down her computer. Even though she knew where they were.

"Over there." Chloe pointed to a cabinet. Pepper stood and went to get them.

00000

It was late in the evening the group had moved into the living room. Chloe was taking on questions from Rossi while Tony was on the patio taking a phone call. Bruce left to go to his hotel for the evening. He was hoping to see Oliver when he was awake.

Chloe's phone rang and it was the assistant editor to the Planet. "Hello," she spoke. "I haven't heard from him at all. What do you mean he didn't show up for work?" Chloe listened. "That's just odd, let me know if I can help." she spoke and hung up." Chloe set her phone down and sighed. "Well that was weird." she spoke.

"What 's up?" Tony asked.

"That was the assistant editor. I guess our lead photographer Jimmy Olsen didn't show up for work today." she spoke.

"Why is that odd?" Rossi asked.

"Olsen?" Mia asked "Isn't he the one you got engaged too?" she asked.

"We were seeing each other yes, but I never agreed to marry him. He asked as I was getting ready to leave the country and took it upon himself to announce an engagement. We had a huge fight over it." she spoke. Mia scribbled down the name, there had to be something there, she thought. "I really have lost touch with him there and I really don't want to talk to him," she spoke flatly. Rossi and Mia exchanged glances.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." Rossi spoke packing up his things. "I would like to come back tomorrow morning, maybe around 10?" he asked.

"That might be okay…George?" she asked.

"I think letting Oliver sleep in is a great idea."

"Then I'm going to head out to." Mia spoke packing up her things. "See you tomorrow morning." she spoke.

"Can I walk you out?" Rossi asked.

"I would appreciate it, yeah." she smiled at him. The two officials left.

Tony sat watching Chloe waiting until the guests had left. "How you holding up?" he asked. George sat quietly, listening to the conversation, interested in Chloe's answer.

"What I miss? Sorry I took a phone call." Pepper spoke entering the room from the kitchen.

"How's Warren?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Good, said that….." she paused. "Heyyyy."

"Come on that was way too easy." Chloe spoke. Pepper just shook her head.

"You didn't miss anything, Pepper. It was called a night to reconvene in the morning. I wanted to hear how Ollie's first session was?"

"Oh?" she spoke sitting down.

"Hard," Chloe whispered. "Its no wonder he's managed to trust us at all." she whispered.

"Remember Chloe there was that implant, that kept those thoughts or feelings going. However it worked, once it deactivated, he made quicker progress."

"But the things they did, they told him. Victor?" she asked George.

"Is ok.," he spoke entering the room. Chloe stood to go and hug him. "It's alright Tower, I needed to hear. It will help the guys." He spoke. Chloe nodded and pulled back from the hug.

"I need to go get some business done. So I think, if you don't mind Pepper we head over to the hotel.""

"Sure," she smiled. Pepper stood and went to hug Chloe. "Hang in there." she whispered.

Chloe hugged her back and thanked her, then Tony hugged her and the couple left.

"I'm going to finish uploading that vid, and run some diagnostics then catch some sleep." Vic spoke.

"There's dinner in the fridge." Chloe smiled.,

"After I get dinner." he smiled and headed into the kitchen. Chloe turned to George.

"I promised my wife I would call her." he smiled. "So I'm going to go to my hotel."

"Thanks George." she spoke softly.

"No need to thank me. Despite how today went, Chloe, he's come miles in minutes."

"Thanks George." she said again, her cheeks blushing slightly,

"Good night Chloe, see you in the morning." he smiled and turned and walked away. Chloe sighed. The place was so quiet now. She yawned and wandered to her guest room. She changed into her pajamas and grabbed a book. She would sit in the corner chair in Oliver's room and read for awhile, in case he woke up. She shuffled across the hall and entered, sneaking into the dark.

00000

Oliver woke the next morning feeling refreshed and safe. He yawned and stretched and rolled onto his back and his heart melted at what he saw. Curled up in his chair wrapped in a huge quilt was Chloe. She didn't look comfortable at all.

"Sidekick." he spoke sitting up. Chloe didn't even flinch. "Sidekick!" he said a lot louder. Chloe sat bolt up right nearly falling out of the chair.

"What? Hmm? You ok?"

Oliver smiled. "Why are you sleeping in that chair, you know this bed fits us both?" he teased and Chloe blushed.

"You were resting, and to be honest, I was reading a book and just fell asleep." she moved to sit on the edge of the bed nearest him. "So….how are you this morning?"

"Good," he spoke surprised by the notion.

"Well I'm glad." she smiled.

"Ugh," he groaned. "I do have to go to the bathroom." he frowned. Chloe scooted off the bed and went to get his wheel chair. He needed a little help in getting in it and then she wheeled him into the bathroom. Chloe got him close to the toilet then left so he could do his thing. She grabbed him some fresh clothes and reentered when he flushed.

"So, one of the things that was left for you, is a shower chair." she spoke setting his clothes down. "You want to take regular shower?" she asked.

"That sounds wonderful." he whispered. Chloe wheeled him into the shower stall and helped him onto the stool. She then pushed the wheel chair away. She came back to stand at the stall door. There was an odd expression on his face.

"Ollie?" she spoke kneeling in front of him.

"I haven't felt anything like myself for what seems like forever. Totally emasculated by what they did." he spoke resting a bandaged hand on her cheek. "But last night, I dreamed…..of the first night we made love together," he blushed.

"Do you want me to stay?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Please, help me?" he asked. Chloe nodded and turned and went to the bathroom door and shut and locked it.

Chloe then slowly made her way back to Oliver. She pulled her pajama top over her head and dropped in a puddle on the floor. She then reached for the waist of her pajamas pants and shucked them off. Dressed only in her panties she went into the shower with Oliver. She knelt on the cold tile in front of him and took a bandaged hand in hers and began to unwrap it. When she was finished she unwrapped the second hand. She then rested her hands on his flannel covered legs.

"I," she started.

"Shhh, help me get my pants off." he spoke. Chloe nodded.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." she spoke softly. He did and she helped him up slightly to get the elastic over his buttocks and down his legs then sat him back down. Chloe then pulled them off and tossed them out of the stall. His leg muscles had atrophied and there were deep scars, but he was whole.

"Touch me." he whispered. Chloe put an unsteady hand on his knee. "Chloe help me to feel like a man again." he spoke and the words shattered her. Tears slid down her cheeks. It had been a lifetime or it felt like it since she had touched him intimately. She stood shucked off her panties tossed them out of the shower. She grabbed a washcloth and set it aside next to the bar of soap. She then turned on the water adjusting the temperature before starting the spray. She stepped aside to let him get wet, and grabbed his shampoo. She put a small amount in her palm and rubbed her hands together then applied it to his wet hair.

Oliver hissed out a breath. The touch of her hands on his scalp, working the shampoo into a lather was so erotic. His dream of her was so vivid, so hot. Now with her hands on his scalp, he was more than aroused.

"You still with me there hero?" she whispered. He nodded. Chloe rinsed off his hair then grabbed the bar of soap and the wash cloth and began to lather it up. She moved to kneel in front of him. She then ran the cloth slowly over his shoulder, across his chest to the other shoulder. Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. She washed each pectoral teasing each nipple then taking the cloth further down his abdomen. Oliver reached and rested his hands on her hips while she slid the cloth over his shaft going from base to tip. His hips bucked of their own volition.

"Guh…." he groaned. Chloe repeated the motion a couple of times and licked her lips as she watched his pleasure grow. She knelt and then washed his legs, calves ankles and feet. Then rinsed him.

"How you doin'?" she purred. He slid his hands up her chest to her neck and pulled her toward himself and kissed her like a drowning man given salvation. She sighed into his kiss. The tears that were flowing blending into the rain of the shower. Chloe pulled back, he still wasn't quite ready for play, but she wasn't going to let him suffer through his aroused state. She kissed his cheek tenderly and then began to nibble and lick a path down his body. His mouth went dry with anticipation. She then kissed his tip reverently, locking eye contact with him. He moved a hand to her cheek. She smirked and then took him into her mouth. Oliver swore he could see stars. Her mouth was magic, pure heat and lust with a wicked wicked tongue that was making him thank god for this woman. He nearly fell off the stool when her dainty hand slid to cup him. He could feel his climax building. He looked down to see her cheeks caved in from the deep and glorious sucking action.

"Side…kick. I….gonna." he couldn't catch his breath. Her other hand came up to stroke his base and his balls tightened to an almost painful level. One more stroke of her tongue and he climaxed into her mouth and it was…..wow.

He felt little kisses on his thighs then his hands and his shoulders. She stopped when they were nose to nose. "Do your eyelids still work?" she whispered. He opened his eyes lazily. "Hey handsome." she kissed his lips gently.

"Good morning beautiful." he smiled.

"I need to shower real quick then we can get you out of here." she smiled.

"Do you mind if I watch?" he asked.

"I would mind if you didn't." she smiled and took to bathing like a woman possessed. When she was rinsed, she turned off the shower and grabbed him a towel and began to dry him off.

"Sidekick?" he spoke as she finished drying his body and started his hair.

"Ummhmmm?" she asked.

"Thank you." he spoke softly.

"It was MY pleasure." she spoke and kissed his cheek. She then toweled off and tied the towel around her chest so she could get his wheelchair and get him ready for the day.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry this took so long, this is winding down...sort of. I would type, read, not like it, delete, repeat. Finally I called it good. I hope you enjoy.

Chloe got Oliver dressed in some black sweats and a t-shirt. They enjoyed a relaxed breakfast and decided to chill in the living room to wait for the guests to arrive. Ollie was laying across the sofa with his head resting in Chloe's lap. Her hand was absently running through his hair while she read a novel. He tried to keep his eyes open but couldn't.

"You can rest you know." she teased.

"It's all I do," he frowned

"Your body needs it to get better," she spoke softly.

"Am I?" he asked opening his eyes to look up into hers. "Am I getting better?"

Chloe leaned and kissed his forehead. "Everyday," she smiled. She pulled a blanket over his legs and resumed massaging his scalp. He sighed and gave into his need for sleep. Chloe picked up her novel and smiled, just as content as he was.

George came through the living room from the back and smiled at the sight. "I'm going to bring out coffee. I just got a message from SSA Rossi, he's on his way."

"Great, and maybe some tea for Ollie?"

"I can do that."

"How's you wife?"

"Very understanding. She had to change some of her plans she's not going to be able to come out here like we planned."

"I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it"

"Remind me to send her a huge thank you for sharing you." Chloe grinned.

"Not necessary," he smiled and headed into the kitchen.

00000

Ten minutes later the elevator began to rumble and when it reached the residence, out stepped Dave and Mia. "Good morning." Dave spoke as he brought his lap top bag and brief case to the near by chair and set them down.

Oliver opened one eye then closed it again. Chloe just smiled. "Good morning." she spoke sweetly. George exited the kitchen pushing a coffee cart with some pastries on it as well. "Found these." he smiled.

"Perfect, that's what I bought them," she smiled. George wheeled the cart to the group and then sat down on a chair and pulled out a tablet.

"How did he sleep last night?" he asked Chloe.

"He slept okay." Oliver spoke opening his eyes and looking over at George with mischief in his eyes.

"Morning Oliver." he smiled

"Dr. Huang."

"So…" Rossi spoke pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Chloe?" he asked tipping the carafe to her in offering.

"Most definitely." she grinned. Oliver tried to hold back his laughter.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"To Chloe coffee is the top of the food pyramid." he grinned.

"Hey I can't help it!" she smiled. Rossi just shook his head as he handed her a cup.

"She'll take a whiff," Oliver spoke. "Like a fine wine meeting its creator, she'll close her eyes in utter joy." he spoke "And then the first sip." he spoke as they all watched Chloe sigh as she took her first drink.

Mia laughed as did Rossi. "Have your fun now." she spoke to the room. "But I'm cooking dinner tonight, keep it up? You all don't eat." she grinned. Rossi sat down after offering coffee to the rest of the room.

"So I spent a few hours last night putting the information that you gave us yesterday into the time line." Rossi spoke pulling out a file from his brief case. "I have a few questions about your relationship with Dinah Lance." he spoke and watched Oliver's reaction. He didn't flinch, a man whose obviously schooled himself on masking his reactions.

"There was never really a relationship." Oliver spoke. "Chloe and I broke up and she moved forward with her life. I tried. Dinah was there, she tried to be comforting."

"Now what our tech pulled up on her is very eye opening." he spoke.

"In what way?" Chloe asked. Thinking that Dinah was going to be outted as a Meta and if that were the case this whole interview would get a lot more interesting.

"She had a criminal background half a mile long. She hid it well, she actually had an alias or ten."

"Really?" Chloe smiled. She had known, she was glad that she had done her homework. It was well hidden and it took quiet some time to find. Oliver had been very sick and she never really had a chance to tell him.

"I never would have guessed." Oliver spoke looking up at Chloe.

"You have such a great heart, you always see the good in people," she tried to convey support in her words.

"And she also had received a rather large sum of money in an off shore account, near the time of your disappearance." he continued. "I have one of my team trying to track her down now."

"Is this a BAU case now, Rossi?" George asked.

"No, not at all, when I checked in last night, they were off rotation. When we aren't on a case, we get a little stir crazy." he smiled. "And Derek is good at finding people." he smiled.

"So she's on the run?" Oliver asked.

"It appears so, her apartment appeared to be packed up quite hastily, her pass port and credit cards were left behind. She's trying to hide."

"Do I need additional security?" Oliver asked.

"I notified the Star City Police this morning of the new development." Mia spoke. "They are posting more uniforms near the building. Oliver nodded.

"What sort of crimes had she committed?" Chloe asked.

"Larceny, extortion, assault." Rossi spoke. She felt Oliver shiver.

"So.." Chloe paused. "Logistically, he was taken from Star City, correct, but held in Chicago, who has jurisdiction over the case? Will it be tried there or here?"

"Chicago," Mia spoke. "Our DA already spoke with the DA of Star City and they were more than happy to help us in Illinois."

"Good."

"Oliver." George spoke.

"Yes?" he turned to the doctor.

"Tell us about Dinah," he spoke.

"I," he blushed. He didn't want to hurt Chloe.

"It's okay Ollie, it won't hurt me." she smiled at him.

"How did you meet her?"

He sighed, looking up at Chloe. "Okay, if it it'll make you feel more comfortable, I can go and make a few phone calls." she smiled. He averted his eyes for a split second.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all." she smiled. "You want to sit up?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I would love some coffee." he smiled. She blushed. She slipped out from under his head then stood and helped him to sit up with his legs hanging over the end of the couch. She made sure his legs were comfortable and covered, poured him a cup of coffee and then reached to pull down one of the back cushions which converted it to a table. She set his coffee down .

"All set," she smiled. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes." He smiled and nodded. She turned and left the room. Oliver slowly grabbed the cup of coffee in between his two hands and brought it to his lips for a drink. Small success, his first drink on his own.

"Nicely done." George spoke.

"Thanks." he frowned. "Dinah Lance and I met at a club." he spoke. He painted a picture of him being there alone drinking Chloe away and she entered the club. She appeared to be looking for someone and smiled at him like she really knew him.

"Did you know her before that?" Rossi asked.

"Not to sound arrogant Agent, but my reputation is big in this town, and hers is just big. We could have crossed paths at any number of political functions." he spoke dryly.

"Ok." he spoke taking notes.

"That night?" Mia asked. "Were you intimate with her?"

Oliver paused and he blushed, "It was a mistake, I was an emotional train wreck." he spoke. "We weren't intimate after that, we just hung out. She pushed for more, but I felt so guilty about what happened. Like I had betrayed Chloe somehow."

"Hmm." Mia spoke making notes.

"Did she ever get aggressive? Assertive?"

Oliver thought back to the times that they had spent together. He even recalled the times he called Tony about her. "It was tumultuous at best. There was one time however there was a huge political function that she didn't get an invite to, that I did. She assumed I was going to take her, but by then I couldn't, I didn't want give her an impression we had any sort of definitive future. I didn't take her, and she was pissed. After that well, there was really no communication." he spoke. The room was silent as they were all taking notes.

"So our list, your assistant, Dinah Lance, James Olsen, and a name that kept appearing, your CFO,"

"What?" Oliver asked. The man had been friend of his families for years. He was totally loyal to the Queen name. Chloe entered from the kitchen on the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt but Tony Stark and Pepper are on their way up." she smiled as she put her phone back into her pocket and came and sat next to Oliver. He looked away. "No, no more hiding, please. When you're ready to tell me, then we go through it together, okay?" she asked. He nodded.

Pepper and Tony entered the room a few minutes later from the elevator and joined the group in the living room.

"The other name that was frequently found was Alexander Luthor." Mia spoke going over one of her files. "It says you went to Excelsior Academy with him, were you friends?"

"Why is this relevant?" he asked gruffly.

"Easy buddy, she's trying to find a motive, if he is involved, which she didn't indicate, she just wants to know of your past." Tony spoke.

"Lex and I went to the same school, but let me make it abundantly clear that we were never friends." he spoke with venom in his voice. Rossi was writing notes furiously. "In what way has he been found in all of this?" he asked. Chloe just wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"When you bought controlling shares of Luthor Corp. there were several public rants from him regarding you, then he seemingly disappeared off the planet." Mia spoke.

"He never had a problem hiding that he hated me." Oliver spoke.

"That's for sure," she spoke and pulled out a file and opened it up pulling out a picture. Chloe and Oliver looked at it together.

"We received an anonymous tip, a couple of days ago that we were finally able to make good on. There was a room, at a roach motel in the slummier side of Metropolis." she spoke. "Inside was a freak show of hate propaganda for you, and Mr. Luthor's prints all over the room."

"That's a little obvious don't you think?" Rossi asked.

"Oh I think," she smiled. "We were able to trace the call back around and through to your CFO, Frank."

"What?" Oliver spoke. Chloe kept a neutral face, she just looked over at Tony who was texting on his phone.

"Frank Lentin." he spoke and the room went silent. "Has been a naughty, naughty boy. When Bruce initially bought the controlling shares of your company while you've been recovering, the initial sale was air tight. However, Mr. Lentin took it upon himself to try and do some maneuvering. So I came in to add some money and leverage. Since then he's been monitored very closely,"

"He's been methodically isolated of his power." Pepper spoke while filing a nail. "He's had the appearance of authority, but every move he's made has been recorded." she smiled. "He's currently sitting at a bar in lower down town." she smiled as she handed the address to Mia. Who took it. She stood and walked away while she made a call to the detective on the case in Star City. When she sat back down Tony reached into his pocket.

"Here is all the data we gathered." He spoke handing over a thumb drive. "Hard copies are on their way to your DA's office." Mia looked at the drive then smiled and put it in her pocket.

"So we add Frank Lentin," she smiled at the thought. "And possibly Lex Luthor."

"I remember when Oliver took over Luthor Corp. the office went through a major remodel. Wasn't there a room full of files and stuff that you locked up?" Chloe asked Ollie.

"Yes, but it was sealed." he spoke flatly.

"Can we get into it?" Mia asked.

"Sure." he spoke.

"Where do you have the code Oliver?" Tony asked.

He blushed. "I've had it on a rolling cycle in case some one got curious, this cycle, its Chloe's Birthday." he blushed. Chloe kissed his temple.

"Which office?" Mia asked.

"Executive floor, its labeled as a utility room." Mia was on her phone, and heading into the kitchen. She then came out quickly. "Okay, I'm off to Metropolis. I'll call when I can come back." she spoke and walked quickly into the lift and hit the button. Rossi was going to speak when his phone rang. He spoke briefly and then hung up.

"Caught a case?" George asked.

"No, my coworker found a real solid lead on Dinah Lance." he spoke. "I need to leave."

"Already?" Chloe asked.

"He's very tenacious,"

"My jet is at the airport if you need it." Tony spoke.

"Really?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, my car's down stairs, come on. I'll call the pilot on the way over." he stood.

"Pepper?" he asked.

"I'll stay boss." she smiled.

"Thanks." he spoke

Not a word was said by anyone until the lift was gone, then George was the first to speak. "Well that was interesting." he smiled.

"Wow, they found Dinah." Oliver spoke. "And she had a criminal record?"

"Buried, man was it buried. Remember she had aliases." Chloe tried to explain. "Why would you look when she was seemingly on our side."

"Oliver," George spoke, seeing where he was going with his thoughts, falling back into the trap of self doubt.

Oliver just shook his head. "It seems I can't judge character very well either."

"Not true." George spoke. "Look at who you are surrounded by? You have a group of amazing friends, just because there is one bad apple it really doesn't sour the whole bunch."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMNED SURE!" he shouted. Chloe held him tighter. "The voices the litany over and over and over in my head, tells me one thing, I hear something else from you, and then the evidence from Law enforcement that….that…she…." his argument lost steam.

"You want to know why we're sure?" Victor spoke softly from the far corner of the room. He had entered and know one saw. They all turned to face him. "Because you pulled a few us from the gutter, from lives being lived moment to moment, meal to meal, with no purpose. You gave us hope, direction, and a place to be. You gave us a life worth living. When all of those involved in this are caught, and face justice, then you can be free of these demons. Until then, don't give up on us, man, cause we, not ANY of us have or will ever give up on you." he spoke succinctly. He excused himself to the kitchen to get himself some coffee.

00000

Agent Derek Morgan had been bored in between cases. He had caught Rossi on his way out of the office and they chatted briefly on the case he was consulting on. Rossi then called in a favor, track and retrieve. Derek loved this part of law enforcement as much as profiling. He was enjoying this particular hunt even more, as this criminal was a chameleon who changed her image constantly.

He rolled into the tiny Nevada town late in the afternoon. He had strong leads pointing to this spot for her hiding place. He made a mental note to by a thank you for the goddess of the lap top. He pulled his rental SUV into the parking lot of the truck stop diner. He had seen a couple of hotels on his drive in and as soon as he got dinner and a lay of the town he would get a room. He had called Rossi and he was on his way. He just needed to find her, watch and wait. They had talked to all the local police to advise them of the search for this woman and got permission to apprehend her.

0000

Lex Luthor had had it. It really was like the Universe had been out to get him. He had had such a brilliant plan, hell a brilliant career. He had the world at his fingertips, rich beyond measure, a life without limit, so now he was in another small airport in Tennessee. They had all changed clothes to a more casual look, although it was harder to disguise 13 as he was very tall, and really had no personality. They sat in the cafeteria, Scarecrow- Crane was still doing his puzzles. Lex couldn't help but feel like there were eyes on his back and it made him constantly look over his shoulder.

00000

Victor walked across the room in silence going back to his post at the computer. Chloe had changed positions to lay across Oliver's lap and he leaned his head back on the cushion and sighed.

Pepper got a call. "Ohh got to take this." she smiled. "Excuse me."

"Tell Warren we say hello." Oliver spoke as she left the room causing her to pause. He lifted his head to look at her and winked. She blushed and went into the kitchen.

"Ohh that was well played." Chloe smiled.

"About bloody time if you ask me." he spoke smiling.

"You up for a session?" George asked.

"Not really," he spoke.

"Okay,fair enough" he spoke. "I think I'll cut you a break today, you've had a lot come at you." he stood. "I'll be back later, I promised Bernie a call on your progress. Rest, maybe do some PT," he smiled.

"Thanks George." He spoke.

"No problem, call me if you need me." he spoke and left

"Well what a morning hmmm?" Chloe smiled up at him.

"That's for sure." he rested a hand on her belly. "So it seems the team is having success?"

"Yeah, we have all evidence they just need to find it." she shrugged.

"And Lex?" he asked. Chloe could feel the legs in his muscles tense.

"Still searching" Pepper spoke entering the room. "But they will find him, I think Logan is taking that on." she smiled.

"Wow" Ollie spoke.

"Well," Chloe spoke. "You want to some lunch?" she asked. "There's left over's." she smiled sitting up.

"You cooked last night?"

"Italian." she smiled.

"Sorry I missed it." he grinned. Chloe stood and moved his wheel chair closer. She helped him into it an wheeled him into the kitchen.

00000

Warren soared, he watched, and he was growing bored. Jimmy was pretty lousy at masking his trail, he was very public about using his money, his cards. He promised he wouldn't interfere, but he really wanted to help find Lex, he really didn't want Logan to have all the fun. He would give law enforcement one more day before he called in an anonymous tip. Then he could turn his sights onto bigger game.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** So if time doesn't seem to flow well, I'm juggling a few things at once here. Trust me there is goodness to come and badness to get caught and jailed. Thanks for sticking with me, more fun to come. Can you believe 3 fic updates in 2 days? yeah me!

000

After lunch Chloe, Oliver, and Pepper moved back into the living room. Pepper sat down on the chair across from Oliver.

Chloe stood. "I think I'm going to go and get one of your Yoga mats. We should probably do some sort of PT today. I don't want to get into trouble with Bernie." She smiled and left the room.

Pepper's phone went off again and she excused her self from the room. Oliver was left alone, for the first time in his own living room, and he felt so small, so insignificant that it was nearly suffocating. He closed his eyes to try and stifle the panic that was starting to brew.

"Deep breath, Queen." Chloe spoke as she knelt at his feet. "Wherever it was your mind was going, let it go. You're safe, and you are very much loved." she purred as she rested her hands on his knees.

He gulped loudly. "It's sometimes so much." he whispered.

"I can't even begin to presume to understand." she spoke softly. "But when you go to that place, please, tell me. I want to help you." He nodded and cupped her face in his bandaged hand.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"You say that now." she smiled wickedly. "But I'm about to make you work." she smiled. She pushed herself up and kissed him on his cheek. She then pulled back and spread out his mat. "Come here big boy," she purred. He shook his head. She pouted up at him and then licked her lower lip. "Please?" she spoke sweetly. Oliver blushed and pushed himself to move on his own to the floor.

0000

Jimmy Olson sat in the booth at a truck stop some 100 miles from metropolis. He had changed his clothes, bought a baseball cap and picked up a habit, he was so nervous he started smoking. He had seen others at the Planet relieve stress with it. The first one he smoked nearly killed him, but he then smoked nearly a full pack to get some ease from the nicotine. He was eating a greasy meal, trying to plan his next move. He had been on the run for nearly 6 hours and tried to duck and dodge anyone remotely looking like a cop.

When he arrived at the truck stop, he needed coffee, and comfort food. He felt as if he'd been watched since he left Metropolis. He kept his head down and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Warren hid on the roof of the diner, just waiting for Jimmy to move again.

The waitress who was serving Jimmy was asked to turn on the TV above the counter to catch the news.

"_This just in Chicago Police who are the lead investigators in the kidnapping and subsequent torture of Oliver Queen are searching for one James Olson, who is considered a person if interest in the kidnapping. If you see him or know of him there is a reward for his apprehension. Call your local police department or Crime Smashers for more details.."_

Jimmy wanted to vomit when he glanced up and saw his image on the screen. He dropped some bills on the table and got up and left in a hurry. Warren had caught the report on the radio and smiled. He pulled out his phone and used a voice distorter as he called the local police. Satisfied with the report he waited until the cops came to pick Jimmy up, which it didn't take long.

Warren then called Logan. "Jimmy's been caught where are you." he listened. "I'm on my way." he spoke.

00000

Pepper returned 15 minutes later to laughter filling the living room. Oliver was laying on his back, hands covering his face, his body wracked with laughter. Chloe was leaning against the couch wiping her eyes, tear pouring out of them.

"What's so funny?" Pepper asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chloe spoke.

"I….can't talk…" Oliver spoke still laughing.

"Glad to hear laughter than." she smiled.

"Me too." Chloe spoke looking over at Oliver who was slowly calming down.

"That last call was Tony. He reports a seizure of Frank's office and he is with our good detective on the way to Metropolis."

"Well more evidence for them to go through." Chloe spoke helping Ollie to a sitting position.

"Man that was a hell of a work out." Ollie sighed trying to avoid the heavy conversation

"Well, don't think you're getting off the hook with light stuff. It's going to be game on from here on out. "

"No, I appreciate it." he looked at her with admiration. "My goal is to walk into that ever courtroom, to prove to those bastards that they didn't break me." he nodded.

"There he is." Chloe smiled. Oliver just blushed then yawned.

"Okay, how about you catch a nap, then maybe have a session with George when you wake up." she smiled. Oliver frowned.

"Oh don't try that with me, you know he helps." she smiled. Pepper brought over the wheel chair. The two women helped him get seated and Chloe took him to his bedroom.

00000

Chloe came back to the living room to see Pepper sitting on the couch with her feet kicked up on the coffee table and a glass of wine in hand.

"So, now ready for some girl talk or what?" Chloe asked. Pepper reached to the side of the couch and then reached up holding a glass of wine to Chloe.

"Ohh yeah, do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all, but if we're going to do this lets do this right. Let me go get the cheesecake." she smiled and went into the kitchen. Pepper just smiled. Chloe came back a few minutes later with a pink pastry box and two forks. "So spill it Potts, what's really bugging you,"

0000000

It was late in the evening when finally the unhappy duo and the clone arrived in Knoxville, Kentucky. They hitchhiked and took a bus without stopping. They were still trying to get to where they really wanted to go, Florida. If for anything instead of pulling off any kind of heist, they would steal a boat and set sail to get far away from Oliver's watch dogs. They found an old barn to shelter in for the night, to try and regroup for the next days adventure.

00000

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon when George arrived back at Oliver's place. Pepper was gone and Chloe was sitting on the couch knitting a sweater.

"Didn't know you knitted?" he asked as he set his brief case down.

"You never asked." she smiled. "I picked this up years ago, burning nervous energy when I first started working comm. for these guys. They each have scarves and mittens. Only they call them fingerless gloves, not mittens." she smirked. George just laughed. "Oliver did some rehab. then took a nap. He should be awake soon." she looked at her watch. "He's aware that he may be having with a session with you today."

"Well, good," George spoke.

"Not quiet what he said," Chloe grinned.

"I bet."

Chloe put down her knitting needles and sighed. "I need to get to the market for dinner tonight, you mind you know hanging out with him?" she asked.

"Not at all, I have some paperwork to get done that should keep me busy until." there was a loud thud that came from Oliver's room and both Chloe and George ran to see Oliver flat on his back in front of the wheel chair and he was laughing.

"Well, glad you think this is funny," Chloe sassed. "I about went into heart failure." she spoke winded.

"Sorry sidekick, I had to go to the bathroom and wanted to do it on my own."

"Not quite there yet big boy, but you're so cute for trying." she smiled. Chloe and George helped him into his chair.

"George is going to hanging out with you for awhile while I go to the market."

"Are you taking security?" he asked. Chloe didn't have an answer. "Chloe?" he spoke.

"Let me call, Bart." she spoke.

"I will," he smiled.

"Cute Queen."

"You tell me that all the time." he blew a kiss at her.

"Not to interrupt this sparring of yours but didn't you have business to get to?" George asked.

"Oh, yeah, bathroom please." he spoke. George wheeled him in and came out right away closing the door.

Chloe picked up a phone and called Bart then hung up.

"That was quick." George spoke.

"He'll be here in 10 minutes." she smiled and left the room.

00000

Logan was sitting in a bar in Louisville, Kentucky, playing pool against Warren who was dressed in jeans, a flannel shirt, and a backwards baseball cap. They knew exactly where Lex and the Scarecrow were held up. Both Logan and Warren were going to owe one Ororo Munroe aka Storm a huge thank you for keeping the weather around Lex miserable until law enforcement could tie the lab with the dead they uncovered in Ohio with Lex Luthor. That would certainly be a strong enough case to put an APB out on him, and Scarecrow, which him being loose would be leaked with in the hour, Bruce was going to make sure that happened. Even though he had known for awhile that the crazy man was loose. They were all trying to help build a solid case for Oliver.

He and Warren kept tabs on the JL boys, who were still running routine missions. Trying to keep busy, and do Oliver proud.

0000

"Jimmy Olson was arrested." Scarecrow spoke running into the barn with a news paper. They had been trapped in the back woods barn for nearly 2 days.

"Not good, not good, not good." Lex spoke. "Weather be damned, we have to get out of here." he spoke.

"Agreed." Scarecrow. "What about Mr. No Personality, do we leave him behind?"

"Are you insane?" Lex asked looking at the man who only looked back with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, bad choice of words, but seriously? Do you know how much he cost?" he asked.

"He's dead weight baldy and hellooooo, he looks like Oliver Queen."

"Shut up," Lex spoke. "better get some sleep, we'll have to leave as soon as it gets dark."

Scarecrow shook his head and did as the man spoke, Lex was bad on his best day, angry, he was like hanging out with a rabid porcupine.

0000

Derek's mission had proven to be as nearly physically challenging as profiling was mentally challenging. He had watched and documented all the movements on the suspect waiting for Rossi to get into town. Rossi got delayed for a day, to help Detective Sanchez do a preliminary search of the office at Queen Industries, Metropolis. That room that would be a Mecca of information to the team building a case for Oliver. It was nearly a day later that he made it to the state Derek was in and drove him self to the tiny one stop light town, to catch their prey. So he was up all day as nightfall took over, he pushed himself that much harder. He needed to stay awake to make sure that the mark didn't leave. It was going to be a long night of surveillance.

It appeared to him as though the suspect was very comfortable in her setting and totally unaware that she was being watched. When Rossi finally arrived he checked into another hotel across the street from Derek to get at Dinah from the another angle. It was nearly midnight when Derek heard a knock at his door. He went to look out the peep hole and saw nothing. He opened the door using extreme caution and found a small box sitting at his door. He looked both ways to see if he could see anyone leaving. He picked it up and studied it. He then stepped back inside the hotel room and opened the box, he found a small note and pair of ear plugs.

"WHEN U CATCH HER YOU MIGHT WANT TO WEAR THESE"

Across the way Rossi received the same package. After it was delivered the messenger ran back to Oliver's place. Everyone was asleep except for Chloe who was drinking a cup of hot cocoa. "Thanks B," she smiled.

"No, thank you Liscious. I've been dying to help out." he smiled.

"You did," she smiled. "Now you better go and get some rest. It's only going to get more complicated from here."

"Really?"

"The Chicago Detective is on her way back. I'm sure she'll have a lot of questions when she gets back here."

"About?"

"33.1" she stated flatly.

"Crap."

"Oh yeah, crap indeed." she smirked.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm working on it."

"When does she get back?" he asked pensively.

"Noon tomorrow is when she'll be here."

"Your good, luscious, it'll be okay."

"I'm banking on you being right." she smiled. Bart moved quickly and kissed her cheek then took his original position.

"And does Oliver know?"

"He did when he gave her the access to that office."

"And?"

"He's got to fake ignorance so we haven't talked about it." she shrugged.

"And he's?"

"Getting stronger every day B." she smiled. " Friday night we'll be investigator free, you all should come and visit him properly. I'll cook what ever you want."

"The Mexican fiesta, muy caliente?"

"For you? Absolutely."

"God bless ya Liscious,"

"Good night B," she smiled and he zipped off. Chloe sighed suddenly not interested in her cocoa. She stood and poured it down the sink leaving her mug behind. She wanted to check in on Oliver before she went to sleep. She slowly meandered to his room turning off lights as she went. She opened his door and stared at him through the dark, only able to see his silhouette and just assumed that he was asleep.

Satisfied, Chloe turned to leave. "Can't sleep either, sidekick?" his voice resonated from the darkness. Chloe stopped short, chills slid down her spine. She recognized that tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I wasn't sleeping," he purred. "I've been thinking. Why don't you come back in here, and close the door….please." he purred. Chloe gulped, then did as he asked. "I've been laying here, sort of feeling sorry for myself."

"Ollie," she spoke and moved to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Please," he whispered. "Hear me out." he scooted closer. "I've been feeling sorry for things I haven't been able to do. Get up and go to the bathroom on my own, make my own meals," he paused. "Or touch you like I want to."

"What?" she spoke and she turned to see Oliver sitting up next to her. She never heard him move or felt him move for that matter.

"I'm tired of having these bandages on my hands, of having this barrier between us." he whispered against her shoulder. "Ever since our shower, my thoughts of you have been far from pure."

"Like they were before?" she turned to come face to face with him.

"Point," he grinned and nipped at her lips. "But its as if that tactile memory is distant to me, and I want to remember the details, of what it feels like to touch you skin to skin." Chloe wanted to protest, to tell him that he needed more time, but his kisses were starting to weaken her defenses. "Will you help me?" he whispered. "Take these bandages off my hands, let me rediscover touching…you?" he kissed her shoulder. Chloe stared into his chocolate eyes, and finally saw Oliver, one who may have had a huge breakthrough, one that was insanely intimate, but meant the world to her. "I may still stumble, side kick." he paused, "But the fall won't be nearly as far." He cupped her cheek with a bandaged hand. She turned her head to kiss his palm. She maneuvered her self to face him and moved the hand to her lap where she gently unwrapped it and then brought the hand to her mouth and kissed his palm and nipped and sucked at each finger tip. She then did the same with his other hand. She then slid off the bed to stand.

"Can you move yourself back against the head board?" she asked softly. Oliver began to wiggle and shimmy his way backwards. When he reached his goal he nodded. Chloe just smiled as she reached for the hem of her sleep shirt and pulled it over head. She then crawled on the bed and stopped before she straddled his lap. "You'll tell me if I hurt you right?"

"Promise," was the only word he could speak as Chloe straddled him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe couldn't believe Oliver her Green Arrow, was making love to her. His hands were roaming her body reverently, gently as if granted permission to touch a miracle. He kissed, nipped, and sucked tasting Chloe setting her body was on fire, and she just rested her hands on his shoulders, and let him explore and conquer.

The sensations his hands were causing had Chloe lost, she tossed her head back ,"Ollie," she whispered like a prayer.

"Chloe…..I've missed you….." he spoke looking her in the eye as his hands played with the pliant flesh of her chest. .

She wrapped her arms around his head to clutch him to her chest, "I'm here….always here." He looked up into her face and smirked, a totally Ollie grin and captured her mouth in his, seeking, laving, ravishing, reveling in simply her. He wanted to brand her wanted her to know that his heart was hers, solely and completely. She moaned into the kiss, savoring his taste. He pulled back and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I wanted slow," he panted as his body on fire. "But I can't wait." His words were like a prayer, a silent plea. Chloe kissed the top of his head and then reached between their bodies to grab onto his arousal and he gasped at the sensation of her hand fisting him. "Unhhhh" he moaned.

"Easy," she purred as she held him so she could impaled herself on him. He gasped and groaned at entering into the slick moist heat.

"Jesus!" Chloe tried to slow her breathing and began slow rotation of her pelvis and he groaned. "God I love you." he whispered. He shimmied his hips to slide them down on the bed so he could lay flat on his back. It sent delicious shivers of pleasure through Chloe and in split second he was jutting his hips up in speed not borne of desperation, but of a man seeking salvation. Chloe's pleasure was cranked to the nth degree, and when he slid a hand between their bodies and flicked her swollen nub, it sent her careening off the edge into heaven and he fell right along with her, feeling more whole than he had in a very long time.

00000

Chloe held Oliver as he slept, running her hand gently over his chest. He was at peace, at last. The memory of this night would be forever emblazoned onto her soul. Chloe said a silent prayer of thanks, that Oliver was at long last taking longer strides on the road to recovery. She sighed, yawned, then drifter off to sleep herself.

0000

Derek Morgan sat in the diner the next morning, sipping a cup of coffee, reading the paper and watching the staff, casually. He had been talking to Rossi, most of the night via IM on what he was doing. Derek had met Oliver Queen once when he was a beat cop. He had a lot of respect for the man, and for Rossi. He offered his help on the case and going over files. Rossi for the moment had nothing, but Mia Sanchez was heading back to Oliver's place sometime tomorrow and from the email she sent, there was so much to weed through, it but the National Library to shame. So it was an early morning for Derek and Dave who were having breakfast at different booths, waiting for the waitress known as Dinah to make an appearance.

0000

"Can I get you some more coffee?" she asked sweetly. Morgan had to stifle a growl at the sadistic bitch and her overly sweet tone.

"No, thanks." he spoke as he leaned toward her.

One of the other waitresses turned on the television and a breaking story interrupted the regular programming.

"We interrupt regular programming for this news bulletin. The FBI and the Chicago PD have issued a joint statement. This woman, Dinah Lance is wanted in connection with the abduction and torture of Oliver Queen."

Derek watched the blood drain from the face of the waitress and she excused herself from Derek and went to the back. Derek tossed a bill on the table and then went out the front door; Rossi followed. Derek ran around one side of the building and Rossi went around the other. Each slipping in the ear plugs as they made their way to the back of the building.

Dinah had kept the wig on and grabbed her bag and ran out the back door.

"FREEZE! FBI" Derek shouted with his gun drawn. Dinah stopped then turned to run the other way, Rossi was there with his gun drawn.

"Ohh please, you think you feds can catch me?" she spoke she turned to squarely face Rossi and opened her mouth and let her sirens scream loose. She closed her mouth when nothing happened. Derek ran and grabbed the woman around the waist and spun her around so the front of her body was pressed against the back wall of the restaurant.

"Wanna make a bet, sweetheart?" he hissed as he put the cuffs on her wrist. "We can catch you and we did." he hissed.

Rossi came up to them, phone in hand. "Yeah it's Rossi, we have Dinah in custody…Got it, thanks."

"Well?"

"There will be a helicopter waiting for us at…." Derek's phone beeped. "Those coordinates. "Then a plane ride to Chicago." Derek nodded. Dinah was silent, head hung low as Derek walked her back around the building to his awaiting SUV.

00000

Mia Sanchez walked into the spacious home of Oliver Queen, and was talking on her cell phone. She saw Oliver lying on the floor of his living room on a yoga mat, doing PT with Chloe Sullivan.

"Come on you can do better!" she teased.

"Masochist!" he laughed.

"One more rep Queen and I'll make you one of those smoothies that you love." she grinned. He nodded and pushed on. Mia just shook her head at the chemistry of the two on the floor.

"Good morning!" she spoke as she put her phone down.

"Good morning Mia." Chloe spoke. "George is in the kitchen having breakfast, there's coffee too." Chloe smiled as she pushed Oliver on.

"Sounds great," she spoke as she headed toward the kitchen. "We have a lot to talk about." she paused. "And Dinah Lance was arrested this morning. She's being taken by FBI escort to Chicago." She spoke and then entered the kitchen. Oliver collapsed flat on his back arms splayed out, his breathing harsh, and he was shaking his head.

"Ollie?"

"Is it really almost over?" he whispered.

"Slowly but surely. The case is going to be strong."

"Oh sidekick." he whispered. Chloe leaned and kissed him. "thank you." he smiled and sighed.

000000

George was sitting finishing some French toast when Mia entered. "Welcome back." he smiled.

"Thanks, I wish I were excited about it though."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"That the things I found out about in that room, have had me considering a career change."

"What?"

"I don't want to say anymore until I've had coffee, and maybe talk to David," she spoke.

"That bad?" he pressed.

"I'm glad you're here, the questions that I have to ask may set Oliver back." she frowned. George took a sip of coffee and his phone rang. Grateful for the reprieve he excused himself to the patio.

0000

Finished with the workout, Chloe helped Oliver move to the couch and turned on the TV.

_To recap the breaking news, its been leaked that Arkham Asylum in has huge breaches in its security. The Gotham Police confirmed today that Dr. Crane, known as the Scarecrow escaped some time ago. This was leaked to those who could be potential victims. They are going public now as Scarecrow is now considered a person of Interest in the kidnapping and torture of Oliver Queen. No details have been released, but a reward is being offered for his capture…We will now return you to your regularly scheduled program…"_

Chloe turned off the TV. "This is big," she whispered.

"Holy crap." Oliver whispered.

00000

Lex was restless, Scarecrow was sleeping and 13 well, just stared into space. He needed to travel, and travel light. Lex looked over at Scarecrow, he was nuts, plain and simple. He would only slow them down. He felt as if there were eyes everywhere watching them.

In a split second he moved to 13 tapped his shoulder and pulled him to stand. As ever obedient he obliged. They moved to the back of the barn and a small exit. With no regret did Lex leave Scarecrow behind, as the ran away from the barn.

00000

It was late when Derek and Rossi sat on the connecting flight from Denver to back to Star City.

Derek was reading over the files that Rossi had. "This is seriously jacked up." he spoke.

"Tell me about it. The fact that Mr. Queen is even functioning is a testament to his strength."

"I met him once when I was a beat cop. He came to Chicago for a fundraiser of some sort, and we were assigned his security detail. He was the most unassuming person I've ever met. For a man who has the world at his fingers, he was just as normal as you."

"Nothing's really changed, just the fact that he was abused in the most heinous way possible."

"Sanchez is a good detective." he spoke setting one file down and moving onto another.

"She went to the Luthor Corp building that Queen industries took over, apparently there was a locked room full of files and things that could be used as evidence."

"Well, I will help how ever you need, this break from cases was killing me. Its nice to have something to do." he frowned.

"Did you ever meet George Huang?" Dave asked.

"Once at a conference." he spoke.

"He's been taking care of Oliver."

"He's in good hands since he handles the SVU stuff."

"That's what I thought. I do need to warn you, Mr. Queen has a group of very influential friends."

"Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark…I read up a little on my way to pick up Dinah. He's definitely got the right cards in his hand. Speaking of Dinah, what's the deal with those ear plugs?"

"I don't know," he spoke thinking. "But that goes on a long list of questions I have about that lady."

Derek put his ear phones on and listened to some music to try and get some sleep. He needed to rest, it had been a long day, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this case was going to be anything but typical.

0000

Mia Sanchez didn't spend the day of her return grilling Oliver, she ended up going back to her hotel and spent it pouring over data from the office. She really wanted to talk to Rossi about what was found.

Oliver and Chloe spent the day watching movies, and chilling. He even had a session with George which seemed to lighten his mood even more.

George called it an early night, very pleased with Oliver's progress. By 8pm Chloe and Oliver were in the kitchen and Oliver was helping Chloe to cook dinner. His hands getting stronger the more used them.

0000

Rossi and Derek entered the penthouse and Rossi followed his nose into the kitchen.

"Hello!" he spoke as they entered. Oliver was setting the silver ware out.

"Rossi, welcome back." he spoke dryly.

"See your still making friends Dave." Derek teased.

"Who is this?" Chloe grilled coming out of the pantry with a bottle of wine. She only glared at the new guest.

"SSA Derek Morgan ma'am." he spoke. "I was involved in the capture of Dinah Lance."

Chloe softened immediately. "Welcome." she smiled. Derek just raised and eyebrow.

"She didn't try to grill you so you must be in her favor." Ollie grinned. "SSA huh? You've come a long way from the Chicago beat haven't you?"

"You remember?"

"It's a pain in the ass sometimes the things he remembers." Chloe teased. Oliver just shook his head.

"Please, have a seat, join us." Oliver spoke. "I want to hear how you captured Dinah." he then parked his wheel chair at the head of the table.

"Dave, do you mind getting the Caesar salad from the fridge?" Chloe asked. "And do I have to call you SSA?" Chloe asked the young agent.

"No Ma'am." he smiled.

"Ma'am, I'm not your mother, I'm Chloe Sullivan," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"What's on the menu tonight Chloe?"

"Stuffed pork chops, twice baked potatoes and I have a pineapple upside down cake cooling." she smiled.

"Wow," Derek spoke.

"Sit, sit, and eat , eat," she spoke as she set the pork chops on the table went to get the potatoes."

"Chloe is a fabulous cook." Oliver spoke. Chloe served him then the helped him to cut up his pork chop.

"Not to much longer and you'll be doing this on your own." she grinned.

"I can't wait." he smiled as he fed himself.

"So Mr. Morgan." she spoke.

"Ma'am,"

"You a profiler like Rossi?"

"Yes but without as many years of experience." he smirked.

"Funny Morgan, very funny." Dave sassed.

"And you got involved here how?"

"I offered to help Dave as needed. We are in between cases right now and I was getting tired of just hanging around, waiting. I needed to be doing something. I've followed as best I can the Queen case, and well, since I met him in Chicago.."

"He's a good cop Chloe, very sharp and had a great arrest record. The feds are probably glad to have him, he could be a great asset here."

"Alright, I get it, give it a rest." she smirked.

"Thanks, Chlo," he smiled.

"Was Detective Sanchez here today?" Rossi asked.

"She was this morning, but left, she had a lot of data to surf through, I'm surprised she didn't call you." Chloe asked.

"Me too, that was sort of the plan," Rossi spoke. He pulled out his phone and dialed her cell and got no answer."

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"She's not answering her phone."

"What hotel was she at?" Oliver asked.

"The Marriot, on 88th." Rossi spoke. Chloe was on her phone and dialing the hotel. "Room 245"

"Room 245," Chloe spoke and it rang up, and rang and rang and rang and rang. "Not answering." she spoke.

"Should we head over there?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, something's not right." The two agents got up and left. Chloe just watched and listened then got at text from Vic.

"Bart's on it, he will check in." she told Oliver and he just nodded.

When Rossi and Morgan arrived at the hotel there was an ambulance already on scene and they were loading in Mia Sanchez into. The two agents went up to her floor to see local PD investigating.

Rossi found the lead detective and flashed his credentials. "We're consulting on the Queen case with the Detective, what happened?"

"No forced entry, but some one beat her pretty good, nothing was stolen, that we can find at least. Medics found her unconscious and barely breathing." he spoke.

"Who called 9-1-1?" Derek asked.

"The call was made from the room,"

"You mind if we look around?" Rossi asked.

"Be my guest, I've got a call into her precinct, this isn't going to go well." he frowned and walked away.

0000

"Detective Sanchez is in a coma." Bart spoke to Chloe and Oliver.

"What?"

"She was beaten, and there was no forced entry." He frowned. "I was able to swipe the information off her computer though. She was having the hard copy files sent here." he spoke.

"Here?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry to SCPD," he corrected.

"Ohhhh," he spoke. "Sorry."

"No biggie, boss man. Those two agents were poking around her place. I want to go to the hospital and protect her. I gotta bad feeling about this."

"Just be careful, the media is going to jump on this as soon as its leaked." Chloe spoke.

"Aye-aye." he saluted. "Nice to see ya boss man," he smiled and zipped off.

"I'm going to call Bruce, Tony, and Warren," Chloe spoke. "They need to know."

Oliver nodded. "What does this mean Sidekick?"

"I don't even know." she spoke and began to make some calls.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm back. I've struggled with my writing and had an epiphany as to why today. This may not exactly flow with what I had going on before, but the cool thing about fic is tha things, well they change. This is going to gain some serious momentum now, and H.E.A is coming. Yeahhhhh! Thanks to those of you still with me...enjoy... more to come..**

**00000**

After having dinner with Oliver, Chloe helped him to his room. She then helped him get ready for bed. Once he was settled she left his room and texted George. He responded that he was on his way back to the residence. Chloe went to the wet bar and poured a glass of scotch. She went out onto the patio and sent more messages.

000000000000000

"We're even Lex." the smooth voice spoke into the phone as the sound of her heels echoed on the concrete of the hangar that housed the private jet.

"Not hardly, Lana," he hissed into his Trac phone. "You owe me so much more than beating a cop. If I go down so do you."

"They would have to find me first," she laughed as she hung up her phone and boarded the private jet.

"Lana, Lana. Laaaaaaaannnnnnaaaaaa!" he shouted into the dead phone. He hated that woman and regretted ever getting her into his bed. He slammed the phone on the ground shattering it. He was seething he dragged 13 by the arm across the field toward a main road. He needed to put some serious distance between them and the Scarecrow.

00000000000000

Logan and Warren had moved from the bar they had been shooting pool in to be closer to where Lex had been hiding. Warren's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen and cursed.

"Pepper change her phone number?" Logan teased.

"Not hardly….the lead Detective from Chicago, the one working Ollie's case…she's in a coma. She was beaten in her hotel room." he spoke to Logan who also let loose along stream of curses. "We need to get back." he spoke.

"You go, I don't want to loose these two." he spoke. Warren nodded. He reached for his wrist and hit a button on his image inducer. "I'll be back." he spoke. Logan nodded and worked his way closer to the hideout they had tracked.

000000000

After an exhausting hour of investigating, Rossi and Morgan were camped at the hospital in the waiting room waiting for word on Mia. Morgan was on his lap top. Rossi was on the phone.

"What we know Chloe, is that there was no forced entry. Who ever she saw, she allowed in. The computer was intact and is being sent to forensics in Chicago." he paused. "The first detective on scene said that there's been very little forensic evidence found. I can't get out of my head, that someone knew the computer and files were being discovered and didn't want them gone through." Chloe closed her eyes and groaned. That would mean that Lex Luthor still had eyes very close to Oliver. "Chloe?" he spoke. "Ok, we'll be there as soon as we have word on Mia." he spoke. "Yes, there is a guard posted at her door…..ok see you later." he spoke and hung up. He sat there, silent. Derek looked over at him.

"Still have that feeling that they're hiding something?" he asked. Rossi shrugged. He and Morgan had had nothing but time to talk about the case on the long flight back from Chicago and there were some things that just didn't make sense and now with the lead detective from the local getting beaten, Rossi was more sure than ever that things were just a little wonky.

0000

Chloe was sitting on the couch in the living room going over things on her laptop. It was very nearly 4 in the morning. She heard a faint tap on the glass to the patio and jumped when she saw Warren's silhouette. She set her computer down and went to the slider.

"Hey," she spoke bone weary.

"Hi, short stuff. How you holding up?" he asked as she led him inside.

"Back to square one." she frowned. "There has to be a leak." she looked up at him.

"Someone knew that office was being opened." she shook her head.

"How did Ollie handle the news about the Detective?"

"George came back," she spoke. "Ollie didn't take any major steps backwards but he was rattled. Me too."

"Logan stayed close to where we think those two were hiding." he spoke.

"Good," she spoke, "I.." she paused as they heard the lift roar to life. Warren winked at her and ducked back out onto the patio closing the door just not quite all the way. Chloe went back to her computer and sat down. She opened it as Rossi and Morgan entered the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rossi asked setting his go bag down by the door, Derek did the same. They both looked beat.

"Could you sleep?" she asked back. She sighed. "There's a pot of coffee in the kitchen or a wet bar in here." she spoke yawning.

"Coffee sounds good, Rossi?" Derek asked.

"Thanks, I'd love a cup."

"Chloe?' Derek asked.

"No, thanks," she spoke. "I should be getting to bed." Derek nodded then went to the kitchen to get the coffee. Dave just stood looking at Chloe. She was shutting down her computer. "Something on your mind agent Rossi?' she asked.

"I have a lot of things on my mind Chloe." he spoke moving to sit across from her in a recliner. She only arched an eye brow at him. "Like, how is it Mia Sanchez is laying in the hospital in a coma the very same day, new evidence was discovered? Who else would know that that office was going to be opened? How is it that the extent of Oliver's injuries were kept out of the media? How is it that the reports I read from Dr. Huang and on Bernard Klein indicate that his mental trauma was far more extensive than what's been told to us?"

"Well," Chloe spoke trying to process the rapid fire questions. "I."

"You, yes you, just to be watching you, and the interactions with Oliver… I'm convinced you know far more than you're telling us." he paused. " What is it Chloe? What are you holding back?" he asked his tone more derisive.

"Agent Rossi," she spoke setting down her computer down and straightening her posture. "You have been welcomed into this home to help Detective Sanchez find and the build a solid case against those responsible for hurting Oliver." her voice was frigid. "And you have the audacity to accuse me of holding back? Me? How dare you!"

"Oh, I'm not accusing, I'm flat out saying it. There are some huge gaps in this story. I want to know Ms. Sullivan, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING," he spoke standing glowering at her. Chloe stood and glowered back up at him.

Before she could get word out, another voice boomed from behind her. "I would strongly suggest you take a _giant_ step back from her and lower your voice or you _will_ deal with me." Warren entered the room, hood on, and wings extended just enough to be intimidating. He stepped behind the sofa Chloe was standing in front of with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the?" Derek spoke as he entered the room carrying the coffee mugs. He set them down and pulled his gone from his holster and pointed it at the new guest in the room.

"Put the gun away," Warren hissed.

"What the hell are you?"

"Who the hell am is a better question." he spoke. "And I am.."

"Archangel." Rossi spoke. "One of the X-men."

"Should I be flattered you've heard of me?" he hissed.

"Angel." Chloe whispered trying to soothe his anger.

"No, I won't tolerate his disrespect." he hissed. He then turned to Derek. "And stop pointing that ridiculous gun at me kid. It'll be out of your hands before you can fire a shot."

"Easy Derek," Rossi spoke. "Put the gun away," Rossi spoke quietly. Derek holstered his weapon, still in awe of the winged man in the room.

"Now, I heard you berate this woman and I think you owe her an apology. She has fought like hell for Oliver,"

"Go on." Rossi spoke.

"Apology first." he spoke eyebrow arched.

Rossi sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to run over you. It's been a long day, but that's no excuse to attack you."

Chloe's posture relaxed. "I appreciate that." she spoke and sat down. Angel rested his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "Thanks" she spoke up to him. He winked at her.

"Now, I heard every one of those questions that you asked her and unfortunately I can't answer a single one of them….directly. There are far too many lives at stake." he spoke. "What I can tell you is that Alexander Luthor is a monster. He has an issue with those that have gifts. He created labs all over the US and in some countries, experimenting on the ones he could catch. He was jealous of what he didn't have, he got government contracts using the ideal that he was developing a deterrent for what he thought was the biggest threat to the human race,"

"Nuclear weapons?" Derek added as he moved to sit on the ottoman he kicked next to Rossi's chair.

Warren laughed. "No, nothing that mundane." he spoke sardonically. "He perceived Superman as the world's biggest threat."

"What?"

"Alexander is a narcissistic megalomaniac who destroyed many, many lives with his experimentation. I'm certain the files that were confiscated from that office will have the results of his experimenting."

"And how do you know about the files or even know Oliver Queen." Derek asked.

"Oliver Queen is an advocate for human rights. Meta Humans or Mutants which ever side of the coin you are, are seen as a person in his eyes. He has many, many friends that respect and protect the rare trait that that is."

"So, Luthor has a hard on for gifts he doesn't have and experiments to try and get them?" Derek asked shaking his head.

"That takes him from a person of interest to a prime suspect." Rossi spoke. Derek looked at him strangely. "An enemy who is friends with his perceived enemies? What better way to handle him than eliminate him."

"Is it really that simple?" Derek asked, he then paused. "And what about Scarecrow? It seems too convenient that his escape from Arkham is leaked now?" Derek asked.

"Your suspicions are correct." Angel spoke. "But, to get what you need, study him." he spoke. "His history should lead you to the proof you seek." His watch beeped and he hit a button and put his finger to his ear. "Go ahead." he spoke to his hidden communicator. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Miss Sullivan, I need to go." he spoke. "Will you be okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Well you know how to get hold of me if you need anything." he smirked at her. "Gentleman," he spoke and turned and headed out of the patio and flew away.

"Well," Rossi spoke.

"You know how to contact an X-man any time?" Derek asked.

"Being a reporter, I got to make many different contacts." Chloe smiled. Derek just shook his head in disbelief. Chloe slowly turned to face Rossi and scrunched her eyes at him.

"What?"

"You didn't do the big freak out that most do when they meet a mutant." She spoke and turned to Derek who just put up his hands in defense.

"I've been around the block a time or two." he smiled. "You have to have an open mind about things." he smiled.

Chloe shook her head and yawned again. "Look, its late, let me show you to the guest apartment down stairs. You guys can stay in the building, Save some money on your hotel." she smiled and led them to the apartment showing them around. After they were settled Chloe went back upstairs to get a little sleep before Oliver woke up.

0000

Scarecrow woke up with a start, something felt off. The room was quiet.. "Lex?" he spoke. No answer. "Lex?" he spoke again and still no response he sat up and looked around, no one was there. He was all alone. He cursed and got up and ran out of the building. He ran smack into the chest of one pissed off Wolverine.

"What are you doing here?"

"You escaped Arkham." growled.

"Escaped-let out, it's really splitting hairs." he grinned. Wolverine only continued to scowl.

"Who let you out?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Are you really attached to your teeth?" he hissed. Dr. Crane's face went pale.

"Aren't you missing the bigger question?" he asked grinning, thinking his next question was going to distract the man.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Where is Lex Luthor?" Crane asked the snarling X-man.

"Huh, did you loose him?" he smirked, looking at Scarecrow smugly.

Crane blinked, "What?" Crane he asked stunned.

"Bub you just gave yourself up."

"I won't go back to Arkham I won't!" he shouted and turned and ran into the building. Wolverine just watched and shook his head. He had heard Warren approach and just let Crane run.

Crane ran to the other entrance of the building like the devil himself was after him. He pulled the door wide open, not looking up and ran smack into the chest of Archangel. His face held no humor, Crane gasped at the anger in his eyes.

"Time to go back into a cell." he smirked.

"Nononononono," he spoke shaking his head. "I don't want to go back!" he shouted.

"Tough!" he spoke and grabbed him by the collar. Wolverine had a syringe in his hand and injected something into Crane's arm. In a second he was out.

"Luthor is gone." Wolverine spoke grimly.

"Not for long, let's head back." Archangel spoke.

Wolverine grunted and shook his head. "I'm going to stay to track him. I don't like the feel of this."

Warren nodded and shot like a rocket into the sky with the Scarecrow entow.

0000000000000000

Chloe sat at the kitchen table nursing her second cup of coffee. Her mind and body near the brink of exhaustion. She thought that they had had every contingency accounted for. Mia being attacked was completely out of left field.

"Is staring into space really going to get you the answers you want?" Oliver's voice came from behind her. George was pushing his wheel chair into the kitchen. He was smiling and Chloe was surprised, she hadn't seen his smile for awhile, and it was gorgeous.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly moving to him and leaned and kissed him. George moved from the wheel chair to get some coffee. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I did and I didn't need George's help." he grinned, looking over at the good doctor.

"Well good." she smiled trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"It's okay Sidekick." he grinned. "Really, I'm ok." he grinned.

"Well, with a statement like that…" she kissed him again. "You guys want breakfast?" She turned to face George.

"Sounds good." George spoke. Chloe went to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients.

"Where are the FBI agents?" Oliver asked.

"Staying in the guest apartment." Chloe spoke. "They came back early this morning." she spoke. "And….. they met Warren…" she spoke wincing.

Oliver inhaled and let out a deep breath, "Well that does sort of complicate things doesn't it?" he shrugged. "Well whatever happens, I know you're handling it and doing a great job."

Chloe just stared at him in disbelief.. "Who are you?" she asked grinning.

"Oliver Queen," he winked at her. "Any news on Mia?" he asked.

"I got an IM from Bart this morning, no change, she's still in a coma. Doctor's said she had a skull fracture and a bleed in her brain, she might need surgery."

"That's not good." George spoke shaking his head.

"Any word on the prognosis?" Oliver asked.

"Bart didn't know." she spoke. "But he did drop off the data he swiped from the computer with Vic." she smiled.

"Well isn't that something." Oliver smiled and shook his head.

000000

By the time Rossi and Derek made into Oliver's residence, Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark and Oliver were sitting at the table having business meeting. George was at his lap top typing a report while Pepper Potts and Chloe were engaged in a conversation.

"So Archangel was really in this living room?" Pepper asked Chloe

"You've met him before haven't you?" Chloe teased.

"Only once briefly," Pepper smiled.

"Oh…" Chloe was about to further antagonize her friend but stopped when Rossi and Morgan entered the room.

"Good morning Chloe." Rossi spoke as he sat in a chair nearest to Pepper and Chloe. "In my email this morning was some files sent from the Chicago PD." he spoke pulling manila. His face was serious and the room got quiet.

"Based on the information he received and that we poured over." Morgan spoke. "At 11a Chicago time, there will be an announcement made by the Locals that Scarecrow will be named as prime suspect in the abduction and torture of Oliver Queen."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"We sent a request for information on Crane, and what was received was enlightening. His pathological use of psychotropics especially when he was on his rampage in Gotham was a big clue. We were able to finally obtain a toxicology report while Oliver was in hospital. There was a compound that we couldn't ID. It took until the car ride over to get that it was Scarecrow's."

"Used with other compounds it reacts synergistically." Rossi spoke. Everyone in the room looked at him oddly. "Consider it a base drug, mixed with others it can potentiate its effects by 4-5 times."

Chloe looked over at George who raised an eye brow at her then cleared his throat. "What other aspects of his report did you obtain?" he asked.

"Toxicology was all that was released this morning." Rossi spoke. "Why George."

"Because.." he spoke.

"It was far more than drugs that messed with me." Oliver spoke, his voice was barely over a whisper but everyone heard him. "A litany of verbal abuse over and over, day in and day out, echoing in my head."

"Mr. Queen," Derek spoke trying to stop the man from reliving his prior painful admission.

"No," he spoke harshly. "I was told so much bullshit, along with the physical destruction, I wanted to die, didn't deserve to be helped, to be saved. I so wasn't worth it."

"What changed?" Rossi asked. "You haven't mentioned that."

"The care of Dr. Huang and I had a CT sometime before my release to rehab." Oliver nodded to Bruce who stood and moved Oliver's wheel chair from the table away from the business meeting to be over by Chloe. "I still...still have a hard time looking my friends in the eyes." he frowned. "Logic tells me that they are my friends, but I can still hear the words, the anger, that was pumped into me."

Derek sighed. "That makes so much sense with the toxicology report," he spoke. "Mr. Queen, Oliver. With the announcement, Scarecrow gets put on the Most Wanted list as a top priority."

"But we're still trying to link Lex Luthor to this." Rossi spoke. Tony Stark coughed.

"Something on your mind?" Derek asked.

"Alexander Luthor is a deviant." he spoke. "I've managed to avoid doing business with him over the years because he's poison. Never above the board, always fuzzy on the details but always makes it sound so good." he adjusted his tie. "Government grants, federal funding," he shook his head. "And up and ups never asking questions. "He's like trying to predict a tornado with path of destruction a mile wide where ever he worked."

"And how would you know?"

"I made it my business to know." he spoke. "I didn't want him anywhere near my company."

"If Luthor's name is in the ring, then dig deeper." Bruce spoke. "He was a year behind me at Excelsior, old money and every ounce as arrogant. And he had no love lost for Oliver."

"Again how do you know?"

"Agent Rossi, when Alexander set his mind on something he was like a pit bull on a pant leg. He made it known to anyone who would listen what he thought of Oliver. Just ask anyone in the Fortune 500 set," he spoke glibly.

Morgan's phone rang and he stepped out of the room to take it. He came back a few minutes later. "Dave you aren't going to believe this." he spoke.

"A detective from Chicago called. Scarecrow was left on the door step of the PD." he spoke shaking his head.

"What?"

"he had a note pinned to his chest, and all it read was Archangel."

"Is he in lock down?" Bruce asked.

"Booking right now." Morgan spoke.

"He needs to be in Superrmax." Bruce spoke. "Or he'll escape again." he spoke.

"We can't dictate how…" Rossi started to speak.

"Put him in the Vault or you'll loose him. I guarantee it."

"The Vault?" Derek asked.

"Supermax for Mutants." Bruce spoke.

"Derek, you want to head back to Chicago and interrogate him?" Rossi asked. Derek nodded. Chloe was watching the room but her gaze turned to Oliver. His head was down and his eyes were closed.

"Oliver," she whispered. He turned to face her and the emptiness in his gaze caused her to gasp.

"Sometimes there are steps back."

"Steps back I can accept, but not a retreat." she frowned. "You are not at all of the bull they fed you." she leaned and kissed his forehead. He nodded.

"Guess I got a little cocky earlier huh?"

"No, not cocky, not all. Bravado is a double edged sword." she smiled. "Keep the chin up. We're getting there." she smiled. He winked at her and she blushed. She turned to Rossi, "I think you better work faster building a case for Lex," she spoke succinctly.

Rossi nodded, "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and then get back to work."


	21. Chapter 21

Dave and Derek both poured over files non stop for nearly 2 days. And with each key stroke, each page, their perception of the world and it's works began to change. Day two had them heading over to Queen Industries for more data. During day two George sent Chloe and Oliver out of the house to get Oliver some fresh air while he went to Star Lab's and meet with Bernie.

00000000000000

Bart stood just inside the door of the hospital room of Detective Mia Sanchez. The Detective's head was bandaged, and she was wearing an oxygen canula. He had done his research on her like Chloe had taught him and she had come from the school of hard knocks just like he had. He felt close to her almost a kinship. He just shook his head, everyone thought of him as a kid, he was twenty now and had really lived a full life in those twenty years. The detective began to moan and Bart was at her side in a second. He knelt by the bed watching intently.

"Shhhh, you're safe." he whispered.

"Where?" she asked weakly.

"Star City General." he whispered. She winced and turned her head to squint at him.

"Who?" she searched his face trying to recall if she actually knew him.

"A friend." he smiled. Mia just stared into his eyes, they reminded her of warm milk chocolate. He was cute, had a nice face.

"What? How?" she spoke weakly.

"Shhh, what do you remember?" he asked.

"I…feel sick," she spoke and she turned a great shade of green. Bart pressed her call button but stayed with her.

"The nurse is on her way." he spoke softly. "I have to go." he added.

"Will….I see you again?"

"I'm around." he smiled and zipped away from her as the door opened and the nurse entered.

00000

Oliver and Chloe sat in the park on a blanket with a picnic lunch under the warm sun. The Park was private, no paparazzi could get to them.

"Do you think Rossi and Morgan will get the proof they need to get Lex?" Oliver asked.

"I think so." She replied.

"But the bigger question, the gigantic elephant in the room is what if they find out about the Justice League." he spoke. "How do I explain that? How do I explain the absence of Green Arrow?"

"He hasn't been so absent." Chloe smiled. "I haven't brought it up, you've had enough on your plate. But your friends have been puling double duty for you," she smiled.

"I should have guessed." he smiled. He shook his head and sighed. "You're the best you know that right?"

"I wouldn't go that far," she grinned. "As far as the Justice League…well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." she smiled. "I think…." Oliver leaned and kissed her, slowly and deeply. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "Well what was that for?" she whispered looking into his eyes.

"You are so amazing" he smiled. "And if I've forgotten to tell you, thanks, for everything, than I'm sorry." Chloe pulled back and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him heartily.

"I love you Ollie," she smiled her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, Sidekick." he smiled. "Now," he added. Then her phone chimed and she looked at the screen and frowned.

"What?"

"We need to get back to your pad." she spoke packing up.

"Why? What's up?"

"All the text said was home, ASAP."

00000000000

When Chloe and Ollie got back to the penthouse, seated in the living room was Victor, A.C, and Warren.

"Bout time." Vic spoke teasing.

"What? We were just getting some fresh air, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"I went through all the data that Bart swiped from the lap top and most of it was 33.1 data."

"But?" Oliver asked knowing his friend.

"Underneath, there was a hidden code, so twisted, so scrambled, well it took me far longer to sift through it than I would have liked."

"And?" Chloe asked not liking Vic's trepidation.

"This is the key evidence to your abduction Oliver. Did you ever hear of those mysterious murders in…."

"Shit," Warren cursed, "Of course, all those bodies." Warren asked. Vic just nodded.

"Yeah, all those bodies." Vic spoke. Oliver and Chloe just looked up at them confused "Lex finally pushed beyond his 33.1 goals. He outlined plans to take samples, blood and otherwise to create clones, Super soldiers if you will."

"Oh shit." Oliver spoke.

"For sure dude, this documents the plan, he was just searching for a specimen. He must uploaded it thinking that no one would go through that office. But its here, every last…."

Vic's phone rang. "Sorry, it's Bart." He put the phone on speaker phone. "Go ahead man you're on speaker."

"Mia's awake" he spoke

"What?"

"Yeah just a few minutes ago I was in her room, she was weak, a little green but her nurse is with her now."

"Have the doctor's been in there?"

"Yeah a lot," he spoke. "There are still two uniforms out side of her door."

"I still can't shake the feeling she's in danger." Warren spoke. "I don't think she was supposed to wake up."

"Look the crowd has left her room. I'm sure there's going to be an announcement of some kind. I need to get back in there." Bart spoke.

"Good idea, stay close." Chloe spoke.

"See ya" Bart spoke and hung up.

"Ok so now what? The agents are going to press for more information. There is a fine line that may get crossed here. Information that's going to come out." he paused and looked at Oliver who visibly paled.. "And I for one don't care if it does, " he smiled.

"You sure?" he asked. "I mean…I'm not really,,,"

"Don't you dare say it," Warren spoke standing. "Because you are. We've been friends for years, and I know of many people who respect you and would defend you for what you've done for human rights. I would gladly have my identity exposed if it means getting you justice."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Warren's phone went off and he pulled it out and looked at the screen. "Tony says the agents just left Queen Industries and are on the way back."

"Well than that's my cue to take off." A.C spoke standing. "Nice to see you getting better boss." he smiled.

"Definitely glad to see your getting stronger." Vic smiled. "And I'm with those two, that line of exposing our identities gets crossed? I'm on your side, what ever you need." he saluted him and left.

Warren went to Oliver and shook his hand. "I have to go and meet Logan he's still on the trail of Lex," he spoke. "Call me if you need me." he spoke to both Oliver and Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe spoke. He winked and went to the patio opened the door, changed, and disappeared.

00000

The entire ride back from Queen Industries was silent. Each agent was stewing over all the information they had gathered and the implications of it all. Morgan had had a firm grasp of reality, he knew of the mutant phenomenon but his world was entangled with evil of serial killers. This was beyond his scope of reality. People that could fly, change shape, telekinetic, telepaths, all of it was just….huge. He wanted to call his baby girl but this was a tight case, mum was the word. The chiming of phones tore him out of his reverie.

Rossi was driving so Morgan looked at his phone. "We need to get to the hospital." he spoke. "Detective Sanchez is awake." he spoke. Dave changed lanes and flipped a U to get to the hospital.

000

Chloe's phone chimed. She looked at the screen. "The Agents are on their way to the hospital to interview Mia." she spoke.

Oliver inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Maybe we can finally find out what happened to her?" he looked at Chloe hopefully.

"Maybe, in the mean time, you want some pie?" she grinned.

"Always have room for your pie." he smiled. Chloe wheeled him into the kitchen.

0000

Lex had a baseball cap, baseball jersey, jeans and converse on as he made his way to another bus station. 13 was in a leather jacket, jeans, t-shirt and running shoes. They had been running for days, not really stopping to rest. Lex knew that 13 didn't need rest. They had stopped in a diner, in a Podunk town, the locals had the news playing on the TV.

"This just in: FBI are interviewing Detective Mia Sanchez the lead detective who was brutally attacked in her hotel room in Star City. Detective Sanchez is with the Chicago PD, the lead agency investigating the crime against Billionaire business mogul Oliver Queen. Our sources report that she woke up this morning. No word if she's implicated her attacker as soon as any information is available we will be reporting it to you….."

Lex saw red. He had hoped that by eliminating the Detective it would slow the case down. He had left it up to the favor he called into Lana. "Never trust a woman." he glowered. Lex began to plot; he would get another disposable phone and call in another favor.

0000

George and Oliver were having a session in the living room while Chloe was in the kitchen having coffee with Pepper.

"So how is he? I've tried not to bother him." Pepper spoke sipping her coffee.

"I don't think he'd consider you a bother." Chloe smiled.

"I know, I just.." she blushed.

"He's not as busy as you think." Chloe hedged. "You want a piece of advice?" Chloe asked stirring her coffee absently. Pepper blushed and nodded. "See, love in any circumstance is hard so when you find it, hold onto it with everything you have. Don't talk your self out of a good thing,."

"Thanks Chloe." she spoke. "Any word from the agents about Mia?"

"Nothing. But it did get leaked to the media."

"How?"

"Bart thought that someone from the hospital did it,"

"He still hanging around?"

"Yeah," she replied. "The consensus is that she's still in danger."

"I'd agree there." Pepper spoke.

"There is also a possibility that the JL will be coming to light to."

"Crap," Pepper spoke.

"The guys are cool if it can Oliver justice." Pepper's phone rang and she smiled at the number. "Tell him I say hi." Chloe teased as she stood and went into the living room to check on Oliver and George.

When she entered the living room, George was gone and Oliver was on the floor doing crunches on a yoga ball. "How did your session go?" she asked as she sat on the couch next to where he was exercising.

"Good, really good," he smiled. "George went to call home, said he'd be back in the morning."

"Cool, cool." she smiled.

"Any word from the agents or Bart?"

"Nothing yet." she sighed. "I'm sure as soon as Bart can he'll let us know."

"This yoga ball really isn't fun to play with, want to help me rehab, sidekick?" he asked cheekily.

"Why Oliver I would love to play with you," she laughed and moved to the floor. He nodded and continued doing crunches.

0000

Bart watched from the bathroom as a parade of people came in and out. He listened intently to the questioning by the Agents. When they had to take a break for a nurse to monitor her vitals Bart seemed to relax until he realized that that nurse wasn't familiar. Mia had fallen asleep fatigued from all the activity. Bart thought, going through all the nurses he had seen and who worked on the floor. He had been there since her admission which was 4 days prior and he had made a point to know the staff and she was definitely NOT one that he knew. He watched intently as she pulled syringe from her pocket. Bart moved to her smacked the syringe from her hand knocking it under the bed and hit the alarm at her bed side and hid back in the bathroom.

Mia woke from the noise and screamed when she saw the nurse looming over her with a pillow. Derek was the first to enter and in a split second had his gun drawn. The nurse froze and dropped the pillow and was immediately arrested.

The room was chaos while doctors and cops came to ask more questions. Finally the Charge Nurse threw in the towel for Mia so she could get some rest. Derek hung back in the room still trying to puzzle through the attempt on the Detective's life while Dave interrogated the nurse.

Derek just shook his head. "There's a syringe under the bed." Bart spoke scaring Derek. He drew his weapon again and pointed it at Bart. Bart just shook his head. He then zoomed to the opposite side of the bed and then back by Derek. "You'll never get a decent shot."

"Who…What?" he asked.

"I'm friend. I've been here watching the Detective." he spoke.

"Who sent you?"

"A friend," Bart replied. "She's still in danger here." Bart spoke. "She needs to be in protective custody."

"But the uniforms are posted,"

"And a nurse got past them didn't she?" Bart asked. "I can get her someplace safe,"

"How, she's a key witness?"

"She could have a relapse or a seizure or something." Bart smirked then handed a business card to the agent. "If she should relapse, then you should have her transferred for specialty care. This doctor has better security than Fort Knox."

"How do you…"

"Not the time to answer that question." Bart grinned. "Call this Doctor, get it arranged then just stand back out of the way."

"Kid…" he spoke reluctant.

"Don't _kid_ me, dude" Bart growled. "I know what I'm talking about. Call, get her safe," he spoke and in a blink disappeared. Derek stood stunned. Mia opened her eyes and yawned.

"SSA Morgan?" she asked. He moved to her bed side.

"Detective," he spoke. "You're still in danger and we need to get you out of here."

"But how, why?"

"I'll try to explain later, but for now, I need for you to do me a favor." he spoke and began to explain the plan as quickly and quietly as possible. When he was done, he pulled a glove from his pocket knelt on the floor and peered underneath the bed to find a full syringe. He picked it up with the glove and put it in his shirt pocket then sent Rossi a text.


	22. Chapter 22

Bart waited down the hall and called Chloe.

"Hey," she spoke.

"There was an attempt made on Detective Sanchez' life." he spoke.

"What?"

"I know, this thing is seriuosly jacked up. Anyway, she's with SSA Morgan right now. I kinda outted of myself to him. I gave him Bernie's number to get a transfer set up. As soon as I get the call from Bernie, I'm getting her out of here."

"Ok." Chloe spoke. "Call if you need help getting her out of there."

"I will." he spoke and hung up.

00000

"Crap, crap, crap." Chloe spoke while shaking her head. Oliver was on the couch reading a newspaper.

"What?"

"There was an attempt made on Mia's life at the hospital. Whatever she knows she's not supposed to talk." Chloe called Victor.

"Yo, Tower."

"Did that hotel have any surveillance camera's?"

"One and the tape was looped for only the front desk." he spoke.

"What about phone records for the front desk. Are there any calls for her or into her room?" Chloe asked.

"Let me look, I haven't tried that angle." he spoke and hung up.

Chloe turned to Oliver and shook her head.

0000

A minute later, Bart got a text from Bernie. He sighed and zipped back down the hall and into Mia's room. Derek was sitting by the bed, taking notes while Mia answered questions. He never heard the door open he just looked up and Bart was there.

"Damn Kid,"

"I'm no kid." he growled. He moved to the other side of the bed, Mia watching every move that he made. He smiled at her. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Hi," he spoke.

"Can I have your name now?" she asked teasingly.

"Bart." he paused. "Now in few, I'm going to get you away from here, it might make you a little nauseous, sorry. For the record, I haven't dropped any one…yet." he teased.

"Dropped?" she asked curious.

"Who are you?" SSA Morgan asked again.

"Lets get this show on the road and then when she's safe, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Bart spoke.

"How are you expecting to get her out of here un noticed?" Morgan asked.

Bart just grinned. "Just have a little faith." he smiled. He turned to Mia, "Now all you need to do is just go to sleep, and if you could act like you're having a seizure that would be better."

"That's it?" she asked. He nodded.

"And maybe you should go and get some coffee." he smiled at SSA Morgan. "Plausible deniability." Morgan shook his head. "Look, you won't be out of the loop, but I can get her out of here faster, literally, than you can." The agent still didn't look convinced. "Look, trust is a two way street. I'm trusting you with the knowledge of me, trust me to protect her." he spoke.

"Alright," Morgan spoke reluctantly. He stood and turned to face Bart. "But be careful." Bart only saluted him. Derek left the room and went to where Rossi was typing his notes from interrogating the nurse.

"Well?" he spoke to Derek.

"I'm not sure I even believe this." he spoke.,

"What?"

"Well, after the chaos we'll talk."

"Chaos?"

"Yeah, just wait for it."

"CODE BLUE Room 321 CODE BLUE Room 321!" Dave and Morgan left the secure room to see a team of 3 Doctor's with surgical gowns and masks rush into the room. The agents seemed to stand out side the room for an eternity. Suddenly Mia's door swung open and Dave and Derek watched as they pushed the gurney with Mia down the hall, the uniforms followed them. Dave hit Derek's shoulder.

"We wait." he spoke to his partner. "As much as I don't want to, we just have to wait."

00000

In the quietness of the CT scanner suite, Bruce, Tony and A.C took off their masks. "Thanks for coming." Bart smiled.

"No problem," Bruce spoke. "Warren left one of the micro image inducers, it has a 3 hour battery life. By the time it wears off , the other team will be in place to "move" Mia by ambulance to the hospital."

"Sweet, Bernie's waiting, so we got to go." Bart smiled down at Mia. "Okay," he disconnected her oxygen and tucked her IV line on her lap. He lowered the rail on the bed.

"You're not seriously going to lift me are you?" she protested. "I'm to heavy,"

Bart scooped her up and snuggled her close to his chest. "I don't think so, but you're cute for protesting. Now, do you get car sick?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Good," he spoke. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." he smiled. Inhaling she couldn't help but note his cologne just before her world got turned upside down.

"Alright gang, lets get this going before people get suspicious." They fit the pillows like a person and Bruce put the image inducer on the bed. He hit a button and the pillows appeared to be Mia. They masked back up and wheeled her bed back to her room.

00000

Bart set Mia gently down on the bed, Bernie was in the room and set up her IV and continued her on oxygen.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"If I didn't have a freaking huge head ache, I'd ask for another turn on that ride." she teased.

Bart blushed furiously. "Well," he paused. "Be careful whatcha wish for." he grinned. "Look, I have to jet, relax, you're totally safe here." he smiled. "Dr. Klein is great." he smiled, turned and in true Bart fashion zipped from the room with only a puff of air left behind.

"He always like that?" She asked the Doctor.

"Yeah and that was actually slow for him, he must be hungry." Bernie smiled and began to assess Mia and read her chart that Bart had copied and left behind.

0000

Morgan and Rossi were sitting back in the quiet room when Morgan received a text message from the number Bart had given him. It read: Go to the adress on the card, be there in 30 minutes.:

00000

Bart sat across from Oliver in his living room, eating a one of three hot dogs he had picked up on his way over. "Boss man," he smiled

"Bartholomew,"

"So not cool, dude." he shook his head.

"I know, but I couldn't resist," he grinned.

"Ha, ha, look, I have to get back to Star Labs, I just…..I just wanted to tell you." He paused and took another bite. "That I'm telling the Agents about me, and well Detective Sanchez." Chloe entered the room as he said Mia's name. "Well, I kinda showed her already, but this would be a sky's the limit answer any question zone...for you." he spoke. "I've stayed away… to give you your space. I know what its like to fight demons." he frowned. "But you are the closest thing I've ever had to a father figure, and I would do _anything _for you. Secret or not, I fight for you." he spoke. Bart stood and extended his hand to Oliver and smiled his typical cocky smile when Oliver took it in his and shook it. "Well then off to go and enlighten the FBI," he grinned and disappeared.

Chloe sat by Oliver and just watched him. "I can't believe how much he's grown." he spoke absently. "Remember when he used to be a petty thief and had to be goaded into doing the right thing?"

"Yeah." she spoke. "Hard to believe how time flies." she turned to him. "And you…you're getting stronger, I'm really proud of you." she spoke and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, sidekick." he kissed her back. "You know what I really want to do?" he asked.

"Not a clue." she grinned.

"I want to go to my company tomorrow." he spoke. "Avoiding it won't make the betrayal go away any faster."

"That's a huge step." she studied his face.

"I feel like its important." he spoke.

"Then Q.I tomorrow it is." she smiled. "Now, until then," she spoke. "You up for a little more therapy?"

"Well," he frowned.

"Bernie sent me this information on swimming as therapy, and if I'm not mistaken you have a pretty smoking cool pool down stairs."

"But you don't like swimming." he frowned.

"For you? I'd definitely make an exception to that rule."

"Thanks, Chloe, I really want out of this damned wheel chair."

"I know, me too." she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. "Let me go grab our swim clothes, I'll be back," she hopped up and went to leave, then stopped grabbed his cell phone and turned and handed it to him and then went to the master bed room.

Oliver stared at the device in his hands. All he had to do was push one little number, but his bravado was starting to leave him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and hit a number and let the phone ring.

"Stark."

"Tony.."

"Oliver, you okay?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I….I have a favor to ask." he spoke.

"Sure, what ever you need."

"I want you to help me I want to go into the office tomorrow." he said in one breath.

"You sure?"

"I….I have to." he spoke.

"Okay buddy. Look let me talk with Bruce so we can arrange security, pick you up at 9." he spoke.

"Thanks," Oliver spoke feeling a sense of accomplishment for asking for help.

"And Ollie?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Mile's in minutes my friend, miles in minutes." is all Tony said and hung up. Chloe entered the room in her green bikini top and a green sarong wrapped around her waist. She watched Oliver as he stared at the phone. She cleared her throat and he turned his head very nearly swallowing his tongue.

"Ready?" she asked sweetly. Oliver didn't blink, he wasn't sure he was even breathing.

"Ollie?"

"Wow," he whispered. Chloe blushed. "Um yeah, I'm most certainly ready," he smiled. Chloe moved to his wheel chair and released the brakes and took him to the lift and wheeled him in and pressed the button, taking to the pool. Chloe smiled to herself. She knew he was a fighter and something changed in him, he was fighting, and she was so grateful he was really starting to fight back.

00000

Bart sat on the top of the chair, feet resting on the seat, eating a very large Chicago style hot dog staring at the 3 faces staring at him: Mia , Rossi, and Morgan.

"How old are you?" Rossi asked.

"21 in 4 days." he spoke. "And really after everything that happened today you want that kind of information, I have a short attention span and I'm getting bored." he snarked.

"What are you?" Mia asked.

"Now that's a question." he smiled at her. "I'm just you're ordinary average run of the mill guy who just so happens to be the fastest man on the planet." he grinned. "And yes, I did beat big blue for that title." he beamed proudly. Mia just laughed.

"Meta human?" Morgan asked and stated.

Bart just frowned. "BAU right?" he asked and Morgan nodded. "You guys get a case, know there's a bad guy and build him till it's a real person?'

"Sort of," he answered.

"Well, Meta's we're like that, you're getting information, seeing us until we're more real to you." he spoke pointedly.

"So how is it that you were at the Hospital?" Rossi asked.

"I've been there since you were brought in." he told Mia. "Watching." he spoke. Then directed his answer to the agents. "I work with some folks who are very interested in what happened Oliver Queen and those involved with his case."

"Why?"

"Oliver Queen has always been fair to those with abilities. He's a good guy who got shit on by some jerks. I want to see him get Justice."

"What does 33.1 mean to you." Morgan asked opening a note pad and a file.

"Pain. Suffering. Death." he spoke flatly. "I was captured and put in one of the labs. Lex Luthor had me in a cage and was going to make me run until my metabolism burned out. That's the kind of monster he is." His gaze focused on Mia. "I've lost a few friends to the labs."

"I'm so sorry," she spoke.

"Thanks, life goes on right," he smiled shrugging it off. Short attention span striking again. "I ate for 3 days, solid." he grinned.

"And you don't gain a pound?"

"Gotta love the metabolism," he grinned cheekily. She just laughed. "All kidding aside, gorgeous, what happened at your hotel?" he asked. Mia paled and looked away.

"Have I mentioned that you're totally safe here?" he whispered.

She let out a deep breath. "I had gotten back, taken a shower," she spoke. "There was a knock at the door." she frowned. "There was a hotel made at the door, next thing I know she was hitting me, and when I woke up I was in the hospital."

"Did she say anything to you?" Morgan asked.

"I… don't remember" she frowned.

"If we got a sketch artist here, can you describe her?" Rossi asked. Mia nodded and yawned. "Then, Bart, can you make that happen?" he asked.

"I can make _a lot _of things happen." he grinned and zipped off. Morgan shook his head.

"Why don't we let you rest and when you wake up, you can meet with the sketch artist and then we can go over what you found out about that room at the Old Luthor building."

"Sounds good." she yawned again. Everyone left the room. Bernard Klein was waiting outside the room.

"There's a conference room down the hall and too the right if you need to spread out.." he spoke, his expression is unreadable.

"Something on your mind, Doctor?" Morgan asked.

"I always have things on my mind," he smirked. "Look I've known Oliver Queen for what seems like an eternity. Good man, good morals, stubborn streak a mile wide. When people tell him he can't do something, he will do it, bigger and louder."

"Is there a point to this Doctor Klein?"

"When you find the answers to your puzzles," he spoke. "Try to remember the purpose and the people behind it all. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on Detective Sanchez." and he walked away.

"Why do I feel like I just fell through the looking glass." Morgan spoke.

Rossi just shook his head, "Welcome to the club kid." he spoke and led the younger agent to the conference room.

0000

When Chloe and Oliver arrived at the pool, there was no surprise as to who was swimming laps. He paused when he saw the couple enter.

"Hey there boss man,"

"Hey there fish stick." he grinned. "Wow, so you managed to convince Tower to come down here, eh?"

"Um excuse me gold fish, it was me that did the convincing." she spoke proudly. "Bernie sent me some stuff on the power of swimming."

"Hydro therapy is a great way to get strength back," he smiled. "Want some help?"

"If you have the time." Oliver shrugged.

"I have the time boss man."

00000

Pepper stood on the top of Oliver's building. She sent the text message feeling guilt, she knew he was busy.

"You know a guy could get a complex waiting for pretty girl to call him." the voice made her jump and spin as he landed on the roof. Her stomach did flip flops.

"Hi," she smiled sheepishly.

"Hi yourself." he spoke stepping into her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Shhh," he spoke as he kissed her head. "Missed you too." he purred.

"Sorry to bother you,"

"Hey, you're not a bother at all. Logan has a fix on Luthor, all we need is for the feds to tighten the case so we can pick him up." he pulled back and looked at her. "Is that why you haven't called?"

"I …this case is important." she whispered.

"It is," he spoke and kissed her cheek. "But don't think for a second that you aren't important to me too."

"What am I going to do with you." she smiled looking up into his face.

"Be patient." he smiled as his communicator chimed. "I gotta get going. I'm glad you texted," he smiled. She just shook her head.

000

An hour later Bart returned to Mia's room, she was awake writing things down on a notepad. "I thought you would be resting?" he spoke

"I did for a little bit, but then I had all this stuff hit my head and I had to write it down." she spoke. She just studied him.

"Something on my face?" he spoke nervously.

"No, just you're not at all what you act like." she frowned.

"I think I could say the same for you." he smirked. "Any way, down to business. The sketch artist I got is a friend of a friend and is going to do this via computer to keep your location and condition hidden." he looked at his watch. "In about fifteen minutes a report will be leaked that an attempt was made on your life and that your condition is unknown but that you've been put into protective custody."

"Wow,"

Bart zipped out of the room and returned with a touch pad. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the conference room. "Hey its Bart, the sketch artist is doing this high tech style, you guys want to come down here?" he spoke waited for the response and hung up.

The two agents entered and Bart called the sketch artist. "Hey, Casey its Bart."

"Hey," the female voice spoke.

"Look I have you on speaker, so go ahead chica do your thing." He set the phone next to Mia. He handed her the pad so she could watch as they walked through the sketch. Nearly twenty minutes later, Mia gasped.

"That's her." She just stared at the image.

"Hey thanks Casey, can you email that over to…Tower?" he asked.

"Sure thing, let me know if you need any help," and the line went dead.

"Mia can you show us?" Rossi spoke. The detective clutched the pad to her chest, her face gone a deathly white. She only shook her head.

Bart put his hand on hers. "I've learned over the years, that sometimes the scariest thing to do is the one that's the easiest. She can't hurt you from there, and she doesn't know that you're alive. If we can find her, we can nail her to the wall." Mia let out a deep breath and turned to the pad to the three men. Bart let loose a string of curses that made Rossi blush.

"I take it you know her?" Bart nodded. He picked up his phone and hit a number.

"Oh yeah I know her." he spoke. "Hey it's me." he spoke. "Are you sitting down? Mia identified her assailant," he paused. "You're not going to believe this…It's Lana Lang."

00000

Oliver had been doing laps with A.C who was using his power to help him along. He heard the phone ring, he heard her tell who ever was on the other end that she didn't need to sit down. She had there attention when they heard her yell, "Noooo, nononononono, then dropped to her knees, which caused her to drop her phone into the pool.

"Chloe?" He yelled and A.C helped him to the edge of the pool. Chloe shook her head and yelled, "Thhhaaatttbiiiittttccchhhhh!" at the top of her lungs

0000

Oliver pushed as hard as he could to exit the pool which he was able to do, he scooted over to Chloe and pulled her into his wet body. She was shaking and tears stained her face. "I…oh god…" she kept repeating. He held her. A.C hopped out of the pool after fishing her phone off the pool's bottom.

"Come on, you've got to breath," Oliver soothed.

"She…I…" she finally looked up into his face. "I have to find her and when I do…I'm gonna….kick her slimy, name brand covered ass." she hissed.

"Sweet, what on earth are you so upset about." Oliver tried again.

"Detective Sanchez ID'd her attacker,"

"And?" A.C asked.

"It was Lana and that bitch is mine." she hissed with barely contained fury.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek and Rossi made it back to the Queen residence at very nearly 6pm. It had been a long day spent with Mia and going through the research that she had. They were immediately inundated by the smells of Italian food. They wandered into the kitchen to find Tony Stark cooking.

"You…cook?" Rossi asked surprised by the Billionaire in the kitchen slaving over a stove.

"Not all the time, but it does happen." he shrugged as he stirred a sauce and added more seasoning.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Preparing to go to the office tomorrow."

"Really?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, he's having a session with Dr. Huang. Dr. Huang and I are going to accompany Oliver to Queen Industries in the morning."

"And if you don't mind me asking, where's Chloe?" Rossi spoke sitting at the kitchen table.

"Chloe?" Tony repeated. "Well she had an important business matter to attend to." he spoke smiling.

00000

Victor and Chloe were in the back office, the kitchen on one screen and miles and miles of date poured over the other ones. "What was her last known location," she asked while reading old news paper articles on Lana on line.

"She was in France," he spoke. "According to her bank records. Then it just stops."

"What?"

"Her money spending, credit, everything…just stops."

"She was being protected?" Chloe shook her head. "When did it stop?" Victor typed some more and sighed and shook his head. "Victor?" she pressed.

"Right near the time when Oliver was taken." Chloe began to curse.

"No one is invisible." she growled she began to massage her temples. "Let's tighten the search." she spoke shaking her head.

"How?" Vic asked already using every possible data base and algorithm he knew.

"Ego," she looked up at him. "No one was as vain as Lana." she shook her head, closed the program she was in and opened another one.

00000

Bart kept wandering by the open door of Mia's room, curious, but not really wanting to bother the officer.

"You might as well come in before you wear a hole in that carpet." She spoke to him.

"Sorry," he spoke sheepishly entering and sitting down. "How you feeling?"

"A little overwhelmed." she spoke sitting up and adjusting her blankets.

"About?" he spoke getting comfortable.

"Being a target for someone hell bent on protecting Lex Luthor and his secrets to start with." she shrugged.

"Yeah that is pretty big." he shrugged.

"Kinda like being his target only for your ability." she shook her head. "I mean I've known about Meta's and Mutants and stuff. I'm a cop, you see a lot of interesting things."

"I bet." he spoke not sure of where she was going with her comments.

She looked over at him a look of wonder creeping onto her face. "Seriously, you're faster than Superman?"

"I am," he smiled and laughed. "And he hates to admit that fact too."

"So you can run all over the place, and eat like a horse and not gain a thing? That's impressive." she paused smiling a little.

"Thanks. It sometimes weirds people out when they meet me and see me eat." he grinned. "I've put away some really impressive meals."

"I would have to work out for years to not be as big as a house if I ate like that." she shook her head. "I tried running once, did a couple of marathons, but it wasn't for me."

Bart just laughed. "I have such a short attention span that a marathon would bore me to tears. It would be like walking really."

Mia just laughed and an awkward silence passed between them. "So why are you hanging around here kid?" she spoke.

Bart frowned it was like he just got doused with cold water. He only shook his head. Mia immediately saw the change in him and frowned "Huh, not to be insulted that's for sure." he spoke standing.

"What? Are you angry? You are a kid, I'm like twice your age!"

Bart only frowned. "I've watched you, even before the assault, it's what I do. I've been working on this case since the beginning. I thought you had great character. Huh, it's a shame that your injury didn't open your mind to. Age is only a number. I have lived at least two or three life times in my nearly twenty one years. I like you detective, or at least I did until you showed me another form prejudice."

"Prejudice that's wayy harsh, don't you think?" she spoke snidely.

"Really?" he spoke shaking his head. "Not from my view," he spoke bitter. "And not even a thank you for saving your ass." he spoke and left the room. Mia had no argument, he was right and he just made her totally feel like crap.

0000

"So Agents how was the day?" Oliver asked as George wheeled him from a back hall to the living room. Rossi an Morgan were sitting. Morgan just stared at Queen as if really seeing him for the first time. "Ahhh the look." Oliver spoke as George parked him at the table. "I know that look well, so you might as well say what ever is on your mind, Agent Morgan."

"I just have one question,"

"Really? Just one? Rossi how about you?" he spoke arrogantly.

"Sitting and talking with Mia today, I think I can speak for Morgan here, when I say I was really surprised at the scope of the atrocities against humanity that went on under Lex and under the governments nose."

"What I want to know is what does 33.1 mean to you?" Morgan asked flatly. Tony dropped his spoon on the floor.

"Ohh shit," he spoke and picked it up and put it in the sink. "Hey Ollie you want a drink before you answer that?" he asked.

"Sounds good, Tony why don't you go get that vintage bottle of Scotch, this warrants the good stuff."

"Sure thing buddy." he spoke and exited the room.

Oliver turned to George, "I know we have talked about a lot of things, but if you want to keep out of becoming a material witness if there's a trial for me." he looked at Rossi and Morgan.

"I'm in Oliver." he spoke sitting down.

"Good." he spoke. "As soon as Tony gets back with that 50 year old Scotch, we can get cracking." he spoke smugly.

000000000

"OHH I hate this!" Chloe spoke tossing her file across the room. "Where is she?" Vic just pinched the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth. He developed a massive headache.

"Chloe maybe we should take a break."

"You can, I won't. I want to find that bitch and drag her back here by her hair if necessary," she growled. "We've tried high end parts of the world, people who she might know."

"What about alias' then. If she's hiding, then…" Chloe froze and shook her head.

"What?"

Chloe went to a program that was like her best friend. She typed in Lana Lang and Clark Kent and hit enter. The program kicked out nearly 1 million variations of the words mixed to together. Chloe then cross referenced it into all the databases she had access to and waited.

"Chloe I don't like that look on your face." Vic spoke. "It's kind of scary."

"Vic get Bart over here, I may need to travel quickly." she spoke. Vic nodded, didn't argue, and called the Speedster.

0000

Bart was at the Penthouse suite of Bruce Wayne. Bruce had once offered for Bart to learn some of his fighting skills. Oliver encouraged Bart to learn as much on hand to hand combat so he could defend himself better if he ever got caught again.

Bruce had him fighting a punching bag with the Tae Kwon Do he had taught him.

"So she thinks you're a kid." Bruce spoke shaking his head.

"It sucks man." he punched harder. "I'm no kid."

"I know Bart. I've fought with you guys and you aren't a kid. She's been through a lot though. Everything that she's had faith in has been flipped upside down." he shrugged. "If you are interested in her, then you'll have to just be patient and don't prove her right."

"What?"

"You have every right to be pissed, but don't hold onto it, show her the man you are and she should come around."

Bart shook his head and swung at the bag a few more times when his phone rang it was Mr. Roboto by Styx. "Yo Vic." he spoke. "Yeah be there in a minute." he spoke. "Thanks for the bag time Bruce, I gotta run, Licious needs me." he smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Vic says that Chloe's got to travel soon, she's on the trail of Lana."

Bruce nodded. "Good luck, call if you guys need anything." Bart nodded and zipped off. Bruce's phone rang. "Go ahead."

"Just a heads up, the feds are back here and they spent most of the day with Mia Sanchez. She opened Pandora's box."

"And 33.1?"

"The next big topic."

"How's Oliver?"

"Doing well,"

"I may stay here, to try and least keep myself out of it for now." he spoke. "Call me it gets sticky."

"Okay and hey maybe send Warren a message." he spoke.

"I can do that."

"Thanks."

"Good Luck," Bruce spoke and hung up. He then sent a text message to Warren and hoped he was able to respond.

0000

Chloe's computer was working overtime while she read over Lana's financials up until the kidnapping of Oliver. She lived a charmed life and Chloe thought about all the times that they had spent together as kids.

"_Come on Chloe, really like you could land a rich guy." Lana spoke._

"_What?" Chloe growled at her friend._

"_What I mean is you're like Martha, sweet and homemaker material. Really could you see yourself in the lap of luxury?" she smiled thinking her comments weren't offensive at all._

"_I'm going to give you some time to maybe make it sound a lot better before I actually punch you in the nose." Chloe hissed._

"_Ohh Chloe," Lana sighed and laughed. _

"I can't believe we were ever friends." Chloe spoke. Vic was searching his files when they heard the distinct ping of Chloe's machine. They each looked at the other then saw on the screen the blinking name : Clara G Knall - one match.

Chloe couldn't move. Vic clicked the link and the page filled with what Miss Clara had been doing with her time. She was living in Brazil. Chloe let out a long string of curses. She picked up her phone and called A.C.

"Hey cupcake, what's up?" he asked.

"I found Lana." she spoke.

"What do you need." he asked. Chloe explained her plan and he hung up quickly. Chloe turned to Vic.

"I need documents." she spoke.

"On it." he spoke.

"I'm going to make nice with the group and then leave." she spoke.

"Bart is on his way he can meet you wherever with your bag." he spoke.

"Thanks." she smiled and calmed her self before she could go and greet Oliver and the Feds.

0000

Mia was feeling out of sorts since Bart left. She rolled the conversation over and over in her head and made her self feel worse for what she did. She had tried to nap, she was worn out after talking to the agents. She wrote down more notes and was entirely board.

She began to overlay the conversation with the agents and then what Bart had admitted about the labs. She was feeling pretty lousy.

Bernie entered with a tray of food and a smile and she sighed and tried to smile when she saw the doctor.

"Hello Mia, thought you might like some dinner?" he spoke and set the tray down on her side table.

"I could eat, but I'm not hungry you know." she shrugged.

"Something bothering you?" he asked as he reached for her wrist to check her pulse.

"Yeah, no, maybe." she frowned.

"I can't help if you don't tell me the problem." Bernie spoke and went and sat in the chair in the corner.

"You have to know Bart well for him to get me here right?" she asked kind of embarrassed.

"Ah Bart," he smiled. "Yes I do know that young man well." he smiled.

"Is he, well I mean."

"You should know that Bart is definitely an old soul." Bernie spoke slowly. "He didn't have much of a childhood. In fact he never really talks about it." he frowned. "When I met him he was still trying to decide if he was worth the effort people were putting into him. Bart lived on the streets for God knows how long, surviving only by his ability to move as fast as he could. He managed to turn his life around and does really good things. He can't help how old he is or how old he looks but he's lived more than most people you or my age."

"Ohh Dr. Klein, I think I really hurt his feelings."

"The thing that's one of his most endearing qualities is his capacity to forgive." he smiled. "Now, if that's all," he paused. "Try and eat. You could use the calories and nutrients. The call button is active if you need anything any one of my staff will come to help you."

"Thanks." she smiled and Bernie stood and left the room. Mia was thinking as she pulled her side table so it was over her bed and uncovered her tray that she definitely needed to apologize to the speedster holding out hope that he could forgive her for being an idiot.

0000

Logan was asleep on the roof of the hotel across from where Luthor was staying. Warren had taken first watch and it was nearly time to switch. Warren's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket and read the message and sighed. He needed to get back to Star City to lend support to his friend. He sighed and then texted Pepper that he was heading back to the city for the evening.

Fifteen minutes later Logan was awake and Warren stretched aching and tense muscles before he launched himself into the air and headed to Star City.

00000

Chloe entered the kitchen coat and purse entow.

"Well hello Ms. Sullivan." Rossi spoke. "Going some where?" he asked.

Chloe smiled coolly and set her things down. She went to Oliver and kissed his cheek.

"Well SSA Rossi." she spoke. "I have some business I need to attend to." she smiled at Oliver and Tony who was back finishing dinner.

"Before you leave." Morgan spoke. "The image of Detective Sanchez' attacker was sent to 'Tower' what is that? And Chicago PD is attempting to locate the attacker, one Ms. Lana Lang. You two were friends at one point were you not?"

Chloe's smile was unwavering and very, very cool. "SSA Morgan, first I would need a reference for 'Tower.' I have know idea to what you are referring and as for Lana? She and I stopped being friends a long time ago."

"Hello," Pepper spoke entering the kitchen she held a large cheesecake in hand. "I brought dessert." she smiled.

"Sorry to miss dinner, Tony," Chloe frowned.

"Some other time then?" he smiled.

"You know it." Chloe put her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "There's a chance this appointment may run long." she spoke casually.

"See you tomorrow?" he smiled.

"For sure." she kissed his cheek again and turned to gather her things. "Gentleman, Ms. Potts." Chloe spoke and left the room.

Rossi just shook his head. "What do you make of that George?"

"That woman is one in a million." he spoke.

"No truer words have ever been spoken." Oliver spoke.

"Pepper you are just in time for dinner, drinks, and a rousing game of twenty questions." Tony spoke pointing to the scotch.

"Marvelous." she spoke. "You all can set the table," she spoke to the men sitting. While she went to help Tony dish the food. He cell phone chimed and she looked at the message and smirked. Warren was on his way, the night was going to get a lot more interesting.

00000

Bart met Chloe on the first floor of the building in an designated safe room. He was in a leather jacket, hair slicked back, and shades. He held a small duffle for her.

"Hola, Licious,"

"B." she spoke feeling so very tired.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Brazil," she spoke as he scooped her up. "That's where A.C is meeting us."

"Sweet." he adjusted his grip on her. "Hang on gorgeous." and in a second they were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

The dinner went without a hitch. Pepper wouldn't allow for shop talk. It was a rarity when Tony cooked and wanted all to enjoy it. After dinner everyone went into the living room. Oliver had moved to a recliner while the others sat casually around him. Tony served everyone Scotch and sat next to Pepper on the couch.

"Oliver." Rossi spoke as he opened a file. "Tell me how you know Alexander Luthor." He spoke coolly.

Oliver took a drink of his Scotch. "I knew Lex as a boy. We both came from wealthy families, traveled in the same circles."

"And Excelsior Academy?"

"I was raised by a nanny and my Dad's lawyer after my parents died in a plane crash. I stopped socializing, I was isolated really. I didn't encounter Lex again until Excelsior Academy. We both had changed a lot. He had grown but lost his hair which made him an easy target at the school." he sighed and frowned.

"I was an arrogant bastard and a bully. I picked on anyone I could whenever I could." he shook his head. "I had friends, plenty of them, most of the time they just wanted to stay on my good side." He downed the rest of his Scotch and Tony refilled his glass. "Lex wasn't so fortunate." He spoke. "He only had one real friend, Duncan Allenmeyer. Duncan was sort of an outcast to the school too, he was a scholarship kid. At an elite academy like Excelsior it was even harder for him to fit in. Those two found each other and were like right and left hands."

"And?"

"I learned a long time ago that you are always innately the kind of person you are supposed to be. I was inherently good, just got lost along the way. Lex…., he showed his true colors one fall after noon at the school, and that changed my life forever." he spoke taking another of drink of the Scotch. "Lex had a very strong personality and Duncan didn't. One afternoon my friends and I had left the school to find them and settle a personal score. But Lex and Duncan were already fighting. Lex, he… it was like a switch had been flipped and he attacked Duncan. He knocked him to the ground and hit him, over and over again." He closed his eyes to rebalance himself.

"He was so angry; I had to pull him off his friend. When Duncan stood up he was shattered. The look on his face was complete devastation. His only link to fitting in just beat him senseless. Duncan ran from Lex," he paused. "Straight into oncoming traffic and was hit by a car, and was killed."

"That day, I saw evil. Lex showed no remorse, no grief for what he had done. I however felt a deep shame for what I had become. From that day forward I worked very hard to make amends for what I had done. I started fighting for the ones that couldn't defend themselves."

"So you were a bully to Lex in school, it's a start for the hate but not a huge motive for the things we read about." Morgan spoke.

"I think his Evil came to life then, because as he got older it only got exponentially worse." Oliver added.

"The 33.1" Rossi piped in.

"You heard of Smallville, agents?" Oliver asked.

"That poor unfortunate town that's been struck twice with freak meteor storms, yeah." Rossi answered.

"Lex and his father moved there sometime after Excelsior and found more fortune. Lionel was as demented as Lex. He was convinced that there was a threat coming to the earth, a traveler, coming to take it over. He discovered that green rocks that fell from the sky during the meteor storms held some sort of power. There had been a rash of people who had developed odd abilities with the exposure to the rock, so he took it upon himself to start finding them studying them, and experimenting with them." he shook his head.

"And what about the threat?" Rossi asked.

"Lex and his father went through a power struggle," Oliver continued ignoring the question. "Lionel was killed, and Lex took over and he took the experimentation that his father started to a whole different level." Oliver downed his Scotch and held the glass for Tony to refill. "I met one of his first victims of experimentation, someone who was very nearly dead and then given cybernetic parts that saved his life. He was in need of help; I was in need of more information on Lex. I began to dig into his business and found that he was funneling money out of his company and some of his business practices weren't making sense. His company

was a titan but never really on the up and up. I discovered a lab, the one where the person was changed. There were several people in it, we helped them escape and then it was destroyed."

"That's a little sci-fi channel don't you think?" Morgan sassed.

"Cybernetics, really?" Rossi asked changing the subject. "That's not possible."

"You've met a man with wings and yet you doubt robotics in people?"

"Yes," Rossi replied.

"Who?" Morgan asked. "Who is this mystery bionic man?"

"I won't reveal his identity." Oliver shook his head.

"But I will." Vic spoke coming from a back room, he was dressed in his gear. Hood pulled shades and gloves on. "I have friends, loved ones," he spoke then pulled off his hood. "But I owe this man my life. I won't give you my name. But you can call me Cyborg." he spoke. He moved to the TV and pressed a button and it turned into a giant surveillance screen. He pulled the USB connections and plugged into his arm. Video feed of the room prior to his arrival in the room began to show. "You want to know about the evil that Lex is? Luthor stood over me when his doctors treated me. It was like having my skeleton pulled out dipped in acid and stuffed back into my body. Pain like you could never imagine and it didn't end until he had a perfect soldier." The two agents gasped. "Oliver saved me from a fate worse than death. A life as a soldier working for Lex. He gave me a home, hope, and a mission: to help those caught in the trap of those labs, to give them justice."

"All those notes about terrorists, were you?" Rossi asked. Oliver and Victor nodded.

"What about the threat? The green rock?" Rossi asked. "There are hundred on hundreds of notes and symbols, in the data we have."

"That isn't my story to tell." Oliver spoke.

A breeze flowed into the room and Superman stood at the patio door. "But it is mine." Superman spoke. The man of steel moved to stand opposite Victor.

"Superman?" Morgan spoke in awe and he nodded at him.

"David." he spoke to Rossi. Morgan just looked at his friend in shock.

"Superman, it's been a long time." he spoke.

"Glad to see your well and that you're here."

"Thanks." Rossi smirked.

"Mr. Queen." he nodded to Oliver. "Now, I came here to share some information, off the record. Can you do that?" he asked the detectives. They nodded. "I'm sure the information I give will have no bearing on the case, but it will enlighten you on the darkness of Lex Luthor. I'm doing this to help a man I hold a tremendous amount of respect for and owe a huge apology for not being able to help him in his darkest hour." he paused. "The threat, the one that Lionel and Lex were so bent on being prepared for…was me."

"But you're not a threat." Rossi spoke. "You have saved this planet countless times."

"One man should not have unlimited power." Superman spoke. "The famous words he told me when he last tried to kill me."

"How?" Morgan asked.

"I won't answer that question," he looked at the agents directly. "But the green rock was remnants of a dying planet. My planet. He's dangerous gentleman. More dangerous than any super villain locked up from Arkham to the Vault. He firmly believes everything that he does is for the good of mankind, and he needs to be stopped. He used BelReeve in Kansas as his personal playground. He would use people and then if they failed had them admitted as insane. He convinced a high ranking military official to develop a unit to destroy me. He has killed for betrayal and for loyalty. But he has never been caught." He cocked his head, listened, and turned to Oliver. "I do have to go, I hope I helped." he smirked. "If you need anything else, well you know how to get hold of Me." he then turned and left. The two agents just watched in amazement.


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: Sorry gang, I decided to go back to school, which is just wow, cool. Taking an online class and with two jobs it's hectic. I've been working on this for a while and finally got it to where I like it. Didn't get much from the last chapter as far as reviews, so I hope this is better... litlolme :D**

A.C watched Lana, trailing her closely, and she was none the wiser. Chloe had predicted that she would go through the city as if she owned it and she did. She spent a ridiculous amount of money and her arms were full of bags. She did that for hours and then stopped for lunch. She rested, and then took off for another round. By the evening he could tell she was slowing down, and that maybe she'd break from her routine. He couldn't let her get away; he shook his head and sighed. He then raised his chin in resolve and thought, 'For Ollie,'

He watched as she sat down at an outdoor café for a coffee and a pastry. She was closer to the pier. He shook his head, looked around and found a small tourist shop on the corner. He went, bought a pair of shades and a map and went back toward the café. He saw her still sitting there he put the shades on, unfolded the map, and walked over to her table.

000

Lana's feet hurt, but it was worth it. She had had a blast spending a ridiculous amount of money. She wanted a spa treatment, but thought it might be best to head back to the island. She sipped her coffee and stared at the activity at the pier and never saw the man approaching. He was walking and looking at a map and tripped over her chair and fell at her feet.

000000

The climate in the room was different after Superman left. Oliver had switched from Scotch to just soda water after he started feeling the effects of the liquor.

"Well that was interesting." Morgan spoke looking at Rossi implying the question he was dying to ask.

"Later kid." He spoke knowing Derek wanted the story of his encounter with Superman. "Oliver." He spoke turning back to the billionaire. "How is it that a billionaire, with the world at his feet, orchestrates some very intricate attacks on those facilities? A team has been mentioned." he spoke pulling out a note pad. Oliver just looked at the agent like a deer in the head lights.

Cyborg pulled out a small computer from the pocket of his hoodie. He moved to the coffee table, and set the machine down. He then knelt at the table. He put in a wireless USB router then he pulled a cable from a drawer on the coffee table and jacked in. He hit a few keys and the computer was linked to the television. He then focused on the screen on the table and began typing in code. Rossi and Morgan were amazed at how fast the code was being entered.

"What I'm pulling up is the exact events at the Ridge facility." Victor spoke. He then turned to agent Morgan. "There is code on code on code that can only be broken by 2 people. One is me and the other isn't. If you think your tech can hack this computer I would think again." He spoke plainly.

"You know our tech? How do you know our tech?" Morgan asked.

"She's known in a lot of circles, whether she knows it or not. She's good, really good actually, but I'm part computer, and she's not me." He spoke and turned back to the computer screen as the agents watched the big screen. "And Oliver may be a billionaire, but he's not one of those that just sits back and plays with his money, he's no prima-donna. He _will_ get his hands dirty, for the good of people. He has an analytical mind and is a good strategist." He spoke looking at Oliver while he typed.

"The young man who helped secure Detective Sanchez?" Rossi asked.

"Bart." Morgan asked smirking.

"Impulse." Oliver spoke smirking, his body more relaxed since Victor fielded the question. "Yes, I do have a team." He paused. "And for a long time, I was anonymous, weaving in and out of things in a disguise. But, the more we destroyed the more Lex built. He also got more determined to discover who was behind the raids." Oliver reclined his recliner and sighed. "His hate for me personally only got worse when I took over his company. It was hemorrhaging like the Titanic and I had the means to take over, and it left him penniless, at least from Company funds. Then it just seemed like he evaporated." He shook his head staring at the ceiling trying to reason why Lex had disappeared.

"The evidence we have here is pretty damning," Rossi spoke.

"For both Lex and me." Oliver spoke lifting his head to look at Rossi. "If that was to be published, it could cost me everything."

"Not necessarily." A voice spoke from the patio. Archangel entered wings tucked behind him tightly. Oliver was stunned.

"There may be a way to get around that…if you guys are open to it." He spoke flatly.

"What?" the whole room asked.

"I have computer files and some hard copies of documents from one of my associates on the East Coast of a facility that was performing medical experimentation similar to what was done to Oliver." He paused. "They are still working to break through the code." He continued. "But…."

"No offense, but how," Rossi asked.

"Better yet why wasn't it given to the police?" Morgan asked

"Because the code has been difficult to crack and the evidence is circumstantial. There have been some of the best minds in the world trying to unlock it."

"What facility?" Oliver asked.

"It was pulled from a psychiatric facility that had been decommissioned. My team had been called in to make sure that none of the patients had been mutants to protect their privacy."

"The X-men did this?" Morgan asked. "Why didn't you report it?" Morgan asked again more insistently.

Warren moved further into the room. "Not that team, my other team." He spoke and hit a button on his communicator. "I do have another job." His image faltered and he stood before them dressed in jeans, sweat shirt, and was normal in skin color.

"Warren Worthington, III" Rossi spoke. Warren moved to sit on the edge of the couch next to Pepper. She smirked and tapped his leg with her elbow.

"Close your mouths gentleman." Tony laughed. "You always had to be so dramatic." He teased the new guest.

"Awee." He teased back "Jealous?"

"Hardly,"

"Warren," Oliver spoke.

"Ollie, you're my friend." He turned to the agents. "I own a very successful security firm, among a few others. I, like my friends here avoided working with Lex. Before Oliver disappeared, nearly a year before, there was rumblings that Lex was back to his old tricks. We all had a vested interest in seeing him behind bars, but he was in the wind. We had a few unconfirmed sightings and then nothing. The trail was cold again."

"And then Oliver disappeared." Tony spoke. "And we never correlated it." He spoke shaking his head.

"How close are you to unlocking the other evidence?"

"Very, we have discovered the keys; it's just very complicated,"

The room was silent as the Agent's digested the news.

"I." Rossi spoke to see Oliver's head back and his eyes closed. Warren shook his head.

"Rough day." He whispered.

"Oliver?" George asked. He snapped awake.

"Sorry." He spoke yawning.

"Don't apologize," Warren spoke. "Go to bed buddy. The feds' can finish this later." Oliver nodded. Warren and George moved to help Oliver into his wheel chair and then George wheeled him to his bedroom.

Morgan just looked at him like he sprouted a second head. "You're Archangel?"

"Boggles the mind doesn't it?" He teased. "I'm not really the story here. I told you I owe Oliver a lot and I intend to follow through with it." He paused and took Pepper's hand in his then winked at her. "I do have one favor to ask," he spoke.

"Yeah?" Rossi asked.

"Freeze the evidence. Stall it, jack it, temporarily misplace it." He spoke seriously.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"You three have just been invited into a very exclusive club. I don't want to suppress it, or alter it, but I want time to allow those involved to protect themselves."

"And if we find better evidence without using that." Tony chimed in, "It would be all the better for us all."

Rossi and Morgan exchanged glances. "We'll see what we can do." He replied.

"Thanks." He smiled. His communicator chimed. He grimaced.

"Well I have to go." He turned to Pepper. "Care to walk me to the door?" she blushed and stood pulling him along behind her.

00000000

"Oh my goodness, are you alright" Lana asked the blond man who fell at her feet.

"So sorry love." He spoke with a British accent.

"No, no, my bags were in your way." She smiled. He was hawt.

"Help me up?" he asked. Lana blushed and helped him to stand and gasped when she saw how tall he was. "You alright? You look a little flushed?"

"I….." she rested her hand against her chest. "Fine, would you care to join me?" she pointed to her table.

"Ohh I wouldn't want to impose."

"Who's imposing? Think of it as I'm sorry for taking you down." She smiled.

"Well, then I accept." He spoke. "My name is Adam, Adam Curr," he smiled taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"Clara Knall."

"A pleasure to meet you." He smirked as they both sat down.

A waiter came immediately and took his order. "Are you sure you are alright, you are very flushed." He spoke taking her hand in his and gently running his hand across it.

Lana was struck; this hot guy was hitting on her. "I….it's been a long times since I've been paid attention too." She whispered.

"Now that is a shame," he purred. "Someone as beautiful as you should have guys falling all over her."

"I lead a pretty lonely life."

"Well not now." He spoke moving his hand up her arm. "I am new to the island, show me what you like and not be lonely." Lana blushed even deeper.

"I don't know. I've been out all day and was thinking about going back home."

"Well that's alright I guess, but there was this restaurant, 5 star I think, that I wanted to try," he smirked. Lana sighed, he had money.

"Well, I really wanted to do a spa treatment." She pouted. He turned to her and scooted his chair closer then kissed her sun kissed shoulder gently.

"How about this," he paused and looked her in the eyes. "You get your spa, get all dolled up, and then meet me back here." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Really?"

"Really." He purred. "I promise that you will have a night you won't ever forget." He kissed her shoulder again.

"Okay." She spoke giggling. His drink arrived and they chatted, then she went to the boat to dump off her bags and made a spa reservation on the way. She was so excited to have a 5 star dinner with a rich Brit. She sighed to herself, 'I still got it,' she thought as she made her way to the spa.

She was on cloud nine all the way to the spa. She entered the elite spa with a bounce to her step not a care in the world. There wasn't anyone at the front desk, so she rang the bell and waited for someone to come to the desk. A woman entered the room from a side door and Lana inwardly gasped.

Lana could only stare in wonder at the woman behind the desk. She had long hair, which was a multitude of colors, red, blonde, and some purple. Her eyes were a turquoise blue. She had soft makeup with dramatically red lips. Lana couldn't get past the diamond nose ring and chain going to her ear.

"Going to stare all afternoon?" she asked. She was an Aussie. Lana just shook her head, the girl was wearing couture but she looked like a reject from Buffy the Vampire slayer.  
"Lady" she asked again,

"Sorry," Lana snapped back into herself. "I have an appointment."

"And you are?" she asked annoyed.

"Clara Knall"

The woman behind the counter went to her screen and typed in the name. "Right, here you are." she drawled slowly. "It seems you've requested the deluxe package."

"I did is there a problem?" Lana asked not used to be stonewalled.

"No," she spoke and looked the customer in the eyes. "Not at all just verifying," she smiled. "Come on let me show you to the dressing rooms, to start your very special afternoon,"

"Thanks." Lana spoke happy about her finally getting her way. The lady led her down a hall. Lana was stunned to see the desk clerk was wearing serious heels that were at least

$1200 retail. She just shook her head.

"Here you go, Lana." she spoke. Lana had been so lost in the cost of the outfit she shook her head when she heard a name she hadn't been called in ages.

"Sorry?"

"Are you alright, miss?" she asked at the door to the ladies room. "I said my name is Lana, I will be your hostess for the afternoon."

"Uhh yeah, sorry, just lost in thought. Maybe my blood sugar is low."

"Well there is a fresh pitcher of orange juice for you in this room. Store your purse, take your time, and knock when you're ready." Lana nodded and entered the room and shut and locked the door.

The clerk slowly made her way to the front of the store and flipped the sign to close and locked the door. She went back to the desk and began to down load some files. She then pulled her phone out of her purse and sent a text message. "Fish has taken the bait. About to set the hook," and hit send.

00000

Lana tucked her effects into a large locker, slipped out of her clothes, and into one of the robes of the salon. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sipped it as she slipped into flip flops that were also provided and then went to the door and knocked.

0000

"Helloooooo," Lana spoke poking her head out of the dressing room and looking around. "Helloooo, anyone here?"

"Ohhh sorry love, I was in the ladies," the Goth girl spoke coming down the hall. "I see you're all comfy, is there anything you want to start with first?" she asked sweetly.

"Ohh the massage would be great!" she sighed.

"You been working hard princess?" the girl asked as she led her to the massage room.

"It takes work to look this good." she teased.

"I'm sure." she replied to her with slight disdain. "Go ahead and lay down on the table, your masseur will be with you shortly." she smiled. Lana nodded and did as she was asked.

0000

The masseur was tall, dark, and just yummy. Lana drooled. "I am Pablo." he spoke. "Please Bella, please lay on your stomach, so I can relieve your stress." he purred. Lana nodded, captivated by him.

"So," he spoke as he rubbed oil in his hands. "Where are you from Bella?" he purred and began to massage her shoulders.

"I'm from here." she replied.

"From this village?" he asked.

"Oh noo,"she groaned. "I'm from the North." she spoke.

00000

Two people in a back room listened to the conversation. "Are you sure he can get her to relax?" the woman asked.

"Liscious, he came highly recommended by Charles. He's a top notch psychic/telepath. He and his wife are leaving the island in a few weeks so he can go and train at the school."

"Remind me to send them a gift basket of goodies." she grinned.

"I'm sure they won't mind." A.C smiled and continued to listen to the conversation.

0000

Lana was in heaven. She was a pile of goo being worked on by the best masseur ever. She was relaxed and she was chatting, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Well, Bella our time is up." he purred.

"Nooo," she whined.

"Sorry pet, but I have to go. Onto the mani and pedi then if you wish the steam room?" he purred.

Lana sat up, purposely flashing the man. "Well." she smirked. "You were so worth it and I will leave a great big fat tip for you at the desk." she added pulling the robe on.

"Thanks." he smirked and left. He walked down the hall and into the secret room.

"Well?" he spoke to A.C.

"Perfect." she replied.

"I need to go and call my wife, maybe take her out to dinner tonight." he smiled.

"We owe you huge dude."

"No problem man, give Oliver my best." he smiled. "He helped my wife out a couple of years ago. I owe him a lot." he smiled and left the room.

A.C hooked up the surveillance cam to his lap top. He hit a button to engage the comm. "Ok sunshine, you're on. And this will be recorded for posterity," he smirked.

000

Lana entered the salon for her manicure and pedicure. "Have a seat, eh." the Goth girl spoke to her.

"Oh you're doing my hands and feet?" Lana asked rudely.

"Yeah, problem?" she asked

"No, just don't want to look like…" she looked her over.

"Eh, I have standards." she frowned. "I'm the top girl here." she spoke wheeling a large palate of nail polishes over to her customer.

"Ohhh I love pink." Lana squealed as she found the pinkiest pink in the stand.

"Wonderful." the girl spoke. "Now let's get your hands and feet soaking." The girl wheeled a cart with the small basins to Lana. "Just put your fingers in these, rest your fingertips in the groves at the bottom. Lana did and she sighed. Her fingertips began to tingle. "Now we'll put your feet in this one." she spoke sliding an elegant basin and helped Lana place her feet in the warm water.

"Oh feels good." she purred. The girl moved to a small cabinet and pulled out a warm face towel.

"And this is for your face, put it on, recline, relax" she smiled. Lana did as she was directed and sighed. The girl only rolled her eyes and grabbed a special pad from the same cabinet and moved to slid it under the hand basins. She worked quickly to take fingerprints. Once the task was completed she shoved the prints in the cabinet and then sighed.

"So, miss, it seems like you come here a lot?"

"Well, I love feeling pretty, looking pretty." she purred. "And I keep me happy."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore." she spoke and her voice sounded sad.

"Did you break his heart or did he break yours."

"Oh, it was so stupid, I…."

"Ahh, he broke your heart."

"Yeah but I rebounded and found myself a sugar daddy."

"Sorry what is that?"

"Rich man who spoils me rotten."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, I just have to run errands from him time to time."

"Do you get to travel?"

"Oh yeah, all over."

"Even to America?"

"Yeah." she sounded. "But that's so plebian." she paused. "The action in the US is so ordinary."

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't there all those folks that have special talents, have you seen Superman?" she asked.

Lana coughed. "Uh, no." she spoke and then relaxed. "He's not real. No man can fly; no man can be the savior to the world."

"Such an ironic statement from the one person that could never earn his trust." the room went absolutely quiet. The cloth got removed from her face. "Hello Lana," Chloe spoke.

Lana was wide eyed.

"Who?" she asked. Chloe smirked and took off the wig.

"Remember me?" she asked sweetly.

"But how?" she smiled. "Chloe I missed you so much!" she squeaked tried to get up. Chloe moved quickly, rushed the chair and pushed her forearm under Lana's throat.

"Don't. We stopped being friend's years ago. The moment you started taking money from Lex, you became as dirty as him."

"Chloe."

"Did you honestly believe you wouldn't be found? Tsk, tsk, you never were very smart."

The look on Lana's face changed. "Now that wasn't very nice. You who always thought you were better than everyone else, one who was always with _him." _ She glowered.

"And you who is so pathetic had to use his name with yours for your alias. The only way you would ever tie yourself to him." Lana shrieked and lunged pushing Chloe back spilling water everywhere and it was on like Donkey Kong.

A.C sat agape at the screen, the two were pummeling each other and falling all over the place from the water from the hand and foot soaks. A. C was torn, intervene or just keep watching. Chloe wanted this, wanted to get Lana. Lana lifted something over her head to strike Chloe who was on her back. A.C stood then saw Chloe execute a sweet leg sweep and then a right hook that knocked Lana out. A.C ran out of the room he was in and into the parlor. Chloe was on hands and knees and out of breath.

"You okay?" he asked as he went to Lana and secured her hands. Then tied a knot in her robe. Chloe nodded grabbing her ribs.

"You did good sunshine." he smiled. "Oliver would be proud that you used all that training."

"Yeah, I think I'll leave the full contact stuff to you guys." she spoke grimacing. "Call Bart, have him turn her over to the locals…"

"Drunk?"

"Yeah, let them handle her…I'll send an anonymous tip to the fed and Chicago PD, then we can get out of here."

"Bart and I can clean this up." he spoke and went and gave her and hand and helped her up.

"Thanks." she sighed rubbing her ribs again. She turned and left the room limping. A.C pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, our package is ready to be delivered to the local's." he listened. "Yeah it's on disk…..she's sore but she did him proud. As soon as you get the package delivered, you can come and get her back home….bye." he spoken. He put his phone away then pulled a small bottle of alcohol from his pocket and knelt by the unconscious woman. He pulled the cap off and poured it on her robe and some in her hair. "It's a shame you just couldn't hold your liquor." he shook his head and then stood up.

"Whooaaaah," Bart spoke entering the room.

"You can see the feed later."

"Yeah," he nodded and scooped Lana up. "Time to wake up." he spoke standing with her. A.C put smelling salts under her nose. Lana groaned. "Good." Bart spoke and they disappeared. A.C sighed, relieved that he didn't have to go out on a date with her, now he just needed to go and soak his lips, the taste of her was burning his mouth and his mind.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: There will be a see me update today also. Epic? I wrote my self into a wicked corner and have been trying to get out of it, ugh...so frustrating. It will come, still working on it. Thanks to all who are following me and have faved me as an author. It means alot. Hugs and enjoy.**

It was late Saturday night when Chloe entered Oliver's home. She had a bandage around her ribs, her wrist wrapped, and she had been holding an ice pack to her face since Bart picked her up trying to keep the bruising and swelling down. Her face hurt a lot. The living room was dark quiet. She regretted not being back for his return to Q.I, even more than that she regretted missing his meeting with the agents and the talk over 33.1. The only thing that made it remotely better was Lana, in custody, it was getting leaked very soon. The thought of that wench in prison orange brought a smile to her face.

Chloe limped gingerly, her legs muscles sore form her hand to hand combat. She went down the hall and couldn't resist the temptation of checking in on Oliver. She set her bag down at his door and opened it to peak in. There was a lamp on but the bed was empty. She stepped into the room and looked around. She saw the light on in the bathroom and limped gingerly to the partly open door. She nudged it open with her hand and saw him sitting on the edge of the bathtub, testing the water as it filled.

"A.C called." He spoke to her. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled at the stunned expression on her face. "Close your mouth sidekick." He grinned.

"How did you?" she asked at his position on the edge of the tub his wheelchair near by.

"Hurt like hell, but I'm getting stronger." He smiled. "Now get that sweet ass of yours over here." He turned off the water. She limped over to him stunned. "I learned that after a hard combat, Epsom salt soaks are great for muscles." Chloe sat next to him on the ledge of the tub. He studied her face, frowning at the marks, the bruises but not wanting to pass judgment a piece of jewelry she didn't have before caught his attention. "Nice nose stud," he grinned.

"No dexterity to take it out." She shrugged sheepishly.

"It's kinda hot." He grinned. He leaned and kissed her lips softly. "Enjoy your bath, you earned it." He kissed her forehead, then she watched as he got himself into his wheelchair, grunting in pain, muscles that had gotten weak, straining. Her eyes filled with tears. He winked at her then managed to awkwardly get himself out of the bathroom and to the bed room. Chloe sighed, tears sliding down her cheeks. She had only been gone a two days, and he was so much better, it warmed her heart. She stood and carefully undressed and then slinked into the tub and sighed, aching muscles rejoicing in relaxation, a million questions for Oliver. She could only imagine what the morning with the agents would bring.

0000

Bart had gone home to change then made it back to Star Labs. He thought himself an idiot for wanting to see the Detective again, but what man hadn't done stupid things in the pursuit of a woman. He shook his head, the advice that Bruce had given him before was rolling in his head. He was eating a giant chocolate covered funnel cake as he made his way towards Mia's room, the door was open and the light was on. He peaked his head into the door and saw her sitting up in bed, reading from a file. She saw him and a smile and faint blush lit up her face.

"Why are you still up?" he asked about to enter then stopped. "May I?" he asked.

"Research, and yes please." She spoke shyly. He entered and sat at the chair at the foot of her bed.

"Look,""I'm sorry." They spoke at the same time.

Bart just laughed. "Ladies first." He spoke as he continued to eat.

"After you left, I felt awful." She spoke softly. "I needed to say Thank you for saving my behind instead, I was rude and I'm sorry."

"And maybe I over reacted just a bit. You don't know me; I'm only a subject to you." He spoke plainly. "All of my friends tease me, but don't treat me like a kid, I was just blindsided." He paused. "How's the noggin' doing?" he spoke changing the subject.

"You do have a short attention span," she teased. He just blushed. "I still have a head ache, but it's getting better. I have another scan scheduled here, to see if the fracture is really as bad as thought. Bernie doesn't seem to think so."

"Cool, he's really super smart about that kind of stuff." He spoke finishing his funnel cake.

"Bart." She spoke looking at the file. "This is a summary of the preliminary conversation that Agent Rossi and Morgan had with…..Cyborg and Archangel." Bart sat back in the chair not sure where she was taking the conversation.

"Look," he spoke softly. "I do what I do for Oliver because he saved me." He looked to the ceiling. "Seeing innocent people being treated like lab rats just because they were different is the worst."

"But I'm a cop, and see that as vigilantism," she frowned. "Or at least I want to. Logically I know, but some of those files." She shook her head.

"Pretty sick huh," he moved to sit at the end of her bed. "Look, we never hurt anyone; we found safe places for all of the victims,"

"There's enough evidence based on all those files to put a warrant out for Lex. He would go away for a very long time."

"But?"

"Your team, your friends would be exposed," she frowned.

"And that matters to you?" he asked confused.

"There was a war going on out there that we, Rossi, Morgan, and I had no idea. You all have been on the front lines. If this gets out it could cost…"

"Oliver everything." Bart filled in. She nodded.

"Irreperable damage." She frowned.

"A secret that you can't un know." He spoke. "But I would do it again," he shrugged.

"I have so many questions." She spoke and yawned.

"Tomorrow." He spoke.

"What?"

"Maybe you can get permission to leave here to go to Ollie's with me tomorrow, ask your questions, and build a case against Lex. I want justice for my friend, the I's dotted and T's crossed way. He stood tall, and in that moment she didn't see him as a kid, not at all.

"Ohh," she forgot she had had something delivered for him. She pulled out a small wrapped present and handed it to him. "I know your birthday is coming up. I wasn't sure if I would get to see you again….Happy 21rsr." She grinned and handed to him. Bart took the small box in hand and looked at it and her strangely. "It won't bite." She grinned.

He tore open the paper and opened the box with great care. It was a lightning bolt on a chain. He smirked as he examined the charm. He flipped it over and it had fastest man engraved on it. He looked at her stunned. "I'm sorry for insulting you, really." She spoke. He sped to her side and kissed her cheek then zipped away. She was stunned and put her hand on her cheek where his lips were and let out a deep breath.

00000

Chloe laid on her back, head against Oliver's chest, listening to how he conquered the fear of being in his office. His secretary was in tears, as was most of the staff, glad of his return. George had to only intervene once when he had a panic attack in the limo on the way to the office. The staff had decorated the office with balloons and streamer and had even gotten him a cake. They all had stories to tell him and questions to ask. Most said that his friends were running the ship like he would and were grateful for the continuity. Oliver spoke about the huge debt he owed his friends.

"And the meeting with Rossi and Morgan?" she asked. He sighed and told the tale of what was shared and how Victor and Warren outted themselves. He also spoke of evidence that could potentially put Lex away without publicly revealing the JL.

"Rossi and Morgan are now honorary members of the club." He spoke. "I think they would be huge assets to the team." He spoke. "Per diem anyway."

"That's a way to use the fact that they're in the club." she shrugged.

"And you? A.C sent over the video while Bart brought you back." He spoke his voice full of pride. "You gave her a run for her money." He grinned kissing the top of her head.

"It was like I was in High School again and there she was all prissy looking down her nose at me and I just snapped. I had years of repressed anger apparently."

"I'm proud of you Chloe." He spoke. "You are such a fighter." He yawned. "You have fought for me every step of the way, emotionally and physically."

"And I always will green bean" he yawned again. "Sleep Ollie, tomorrow is a new day."

"The feds want to finish the 33.1 talk." He yawned again, bigger.

"Cross that bridge then." She kissed his chin. "Good night Ollie,"

"Good night side kick." He spoke and fell asleep.

00000

Lex for sure was getting paranoid. He and 13 had been holed up in the most common of common hotels, a motel 6. Lex was slumming it, but he needed to be discreet. He sat in front of the TV watching the news. His anger was starting to boil when he saw the video feed of Oliver's limo pulling up to Queen Industries and it was on every channel and news media outlet. The plan had been so perfect and now it felt like a house of cards, crumbling around him. They needed to leave, to run, to hide, but he knew he was being watched. Just which of Oliver's minions was doing it, he had no way to know. He flopped on the bed wracking his brain for a plan, his time was running out and if he didn't act soon, he was sure he was going to get caught.

000000

Chloe and Oliver got up late, it was Sunday, and both were exhausted. Chloe was more painful than anything. They slowly made their way to the kitchen. The smell of coffee permeated the air. They entered to see Pepper and George standing at the stove cooking.

"Good morning," Pepper spoke not looking up at Chloe. "Coff…..good god what the hell happened to you?" she spoke as she stared at Chloe as she went to the coffee pot to pour her a cup.

"Hi to you to." She spoke sheepishly.

"So were you successful?" George asked.

"Well," Chloe grinned and handed the other poured cup to Oliver. She didn't get to continue as the two agents entered. The looks on their faces were priceless as they sized up the damage to her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Morgan asked.

"And good morning to you too." Chloe snarked. She and Oliver made their way to the table.

"Ok gang." George spoke. "Bacon and eggs this morning." He spoke trying to deflect the tension. "I have to leave at 11. My wife is flying in."

"Sweet." Chloe spoke.

"If you want you guys can have my suite over at the Historia." Oliver spoke as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I couldn't." George protested.

"You can, I owe you and your wife a lot," he smirked.

"That's very generous Oliver."

"No seriously." Morgan asked still staring at Chloe. "What the hell happened to you." He spoke taking the loaded plate that Pepper had prepared for Oliver and taking it to him. "You said you had meetings? With who Mike Tyson?"

"I…" Chloe was interrupted by his phone ringing. He shook his head and answered it.

"Morgan." He listened and shook his head. "No way…okay and the extradition?" he paused again. "Ok thanks."

"What?" Rossi asked.

"There is a confirmed report that Lana Lang was arrested in Brazil, for public intoxication. She is being held while extradition papers are being filed." He spoke looking Chloe. She looked up at him innocently. George came and set a plate in front of her.

"How convenient." Rossi spoke looking at Chloe. "Oliver are you prepared to finish the discussion we were having about 33.1?" he asked sitting down with his plate.

"Absolutely." He spoke while digging in to breakfast.

"Will you need me here?" George asked.

"I think I'll be okay." He spoke smiling at Chloe. "See your wife. I have a box at the Star City Opera house, if you want to take her out."

"I can make the arrangements if you want," Pepper spoke sitting down.

"Thanks," George spoke as he sat down.

"Where's Tony?" Chloe asked.

"He had a crisis to avert." Is all Pepper replied.

"And Warren?" Oliver asked and Pepper just scowled at him. "He said he'd stop by later." She shook her head blushing.

The room was silent and then, 'All along the watchtower.' began to play. Chloe sighed and answered her phone. "Hi…really?" She smiled. "See you in a minute. " She spoke and hung up.

"Bart is coming over with Mia." She spoke.

"Really?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, really." Bart spoke setting Mia down in the kitchen. Her face was flush and she was holding on to him to steady herself. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. He turned to the group. "Bacon and eggs, awesome." He spoke and went and fixed 2 more plates bringing one to Mia. She smiled, took it and sat down.

"How you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"Better. I had a head scan this morning. Bernie thinks after reviewing my medical record that the injury wasn't as severe." She smiled.

"Good," Rossi spoke. "How did he get your medical record?"

"Orange juice?" Chloe asked getting up and going to the fridge. Rossi just looked at her suspiciously. She just smiled as she returned to the table.

0000

Warren sat in the shadows across from the hotel, on his phone. He was texting back and forth to one of his associates.

"How is the code coming?" was the first text he sent then he received a phone call. It had been an hour long conversation after that. They had found the key, they were just trying to plug it in. One wrong entry and the data would delete itself.

"I know you're running out of time dude, we're working as fast as we can.

"Well we could send it to tower and vic. They are good too,"

"We can't copy it or it will erase." He spoke. "But send Kurt over to pick it up and drop it off."  
he spoke. "We can watch from screen to see if they can make better progress." He sounded bummed.

"Don't feel bad man, you have a doctorate from M.I.T, you're good at what you do."

"Thanks, that's why you pay me the big bucks right?" he teased.

"Something like that." Warren laughed. "I'll have Kurt call you." He spoke.

"Thanks man." He spoke and hung up. Warren saw movement from his position and saw Lex in a disguise with a guest, and they were leaving, heading toward a parked car. He watched as the other party broke the window and opened the door for Lex. They each climbed into the car. It started and drove away. Warren shook his head and launched himself into the air, he could watch from above, out of sight. He sent an alert to the Logan and to the professor and a text to Pepper; he might not get to go to Oliver's today.

The group moved to the living room. Chloe was lying across the sofa, head resting on Oliver's lap, his hand running lazily through her hair

The three law enforcement officials were sitting across of the rest of the group. Bart was eating a Philly cheese steak and drinking a large strawberry shake.

"Ok," Morgan spoke. "I wanted to talk about the information I got from interrogating the Scarecrow. He had a lot to say." He opened up a file and flipped a page.

"So Chloe, you want to explain what Watchtower is?" he spoke flatly.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello world! So i had started class and things were going well, the motherboard in my computer went out. I had to wait to get a replacement which totally sucked. I haven't written for what feels like forever. If the flow isn't there, well i will get it back soon. All mistakes are mine, its been so cathartic writing again. More to come now that I am finally back in busines. Wahoooo. Enjoy.

000000

Chloe heard the question and looked into Oliver's eyes, smiled and sighed.

"Help me to sit up?" she asked as she was still righteously sore from fighting Lana. Once up she adjusted to get comfortable and sighed. "Not sure where to begin." She looked over at Oliver who smiled and nodded at her encouragingly. "I guess the beginning is as good as any place to start. Bart, can you get me my lap top?" she asked and in a second it was on her lap. "Thanks," she smiled at him. He nodded. She flipped it open and began clicking on the keys quickly. She finished typing and bore her gaze on SSA Morgan. He met her gaze with one of his own. Chloe only smirked, "SSA Morgan, let's start with you." She then began to profile him like a member of the BAU. He was left speechless. She then took apart Rossi.

"That's all classified." Morgan spoke stunned.

"Classified," she shook her head. "Is for wimps. From what you learned about me, do you think I would let you or any else here or near this man or his friends if I didn't think you were trust worthy. No. Take what you're technical analyst does and multiply that by one hundred." She paused. "Penelope may be on the watch list," she laughed smugly. "I am the watch list." She spoke. "I can tell you what heads of state or Carla my favorite barista is doing if i choose. Why? Because for a lot of years with the help of the two men in this room and others out there, they saved the experimented on or just the less fortunate and I watched, guided, making sure every one of them got back safe. I can gather information that a rare few are able too." Mia looked at Bart with a new admiration. "The threats the government didn't know of or ignored, we handled."

Rossi was smirking. "And the ability to do all this comes from one of the top 3 of technology firms." He spoke looking at Oliver. Chloe turned to Oliver and kissed his cheek.

Chloe's phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen and her entire demeanor changed. "I don't have time to finish this." she paused. "When the government can't see injustice we do and we look it right in the eye. We take it down without thanks or praise because we don't need it. But this man with his mortal foibles and with more to lose then any one here does it daily without a second thought. He's a born leader, he may have been born with a silver spoon but he isn't a silver spoon. Oliver Queen really isn't the story here. You have super villains that have amassed to destroy him and why is the greater question. I can get you answers my own way." She spoke standing. She winked at Oliver and disappeared down a hall.

'That is one scary woman." Morgan spoke

"You have no idea." Bart replied

Oliver sat beaming with pride. "I think I'm in charge most of the time," he smiled. "But that's only really to make my ego feel better. She's the boss," he shook his head. "Now what other fun information did Scarecrow give you?"

00000

Chloe entered the office to see Night Crawler pacing. "Kurt?" she asked watching him.

"Warren sent me," he spoke and pointed to the set up on the desk. "This is the other evidence that could finally damn Lex, but it's encrypted. His friend from MIT got stuck. And Lex is on the move. We're running out of time. There is a cell phone for you to call to link in."

Chloe nodded staring at the desk the moved to sit at it. "Ok." she spoke. Kurt kissed her cheek and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

00000

"What I don't understand is why you." Rossi asked. "What would drive one of the richest men on the planet to do this? To take this risk?"

Oliver looked down at his hands then sighed. "At the time that I started, there was no one else. I had seen the evil in the world and had wanted to make a difference. Especially since I believed I was on the edge of making bad choices myself. I needed to do it. Then I met more and more people willing to fight with me, like Bart." He smiled at his friend.

"And it was easy to want to with Oliver at the helm. Not ever having a place to go or a purpose, it was a no brainer once I had a choice."

"Oliver." Mia spoke. "The injuries you sustained were…."she paled. "I have never seen anything like that in my career. It was all so deliberate. I understand that Lex has or had an issue with you, but what would cause him to do this?"

"He hated me after Excelsior, hated me after I took over his company, hated that I had been blowing up his labs, does he have to have any other motive? I could never have imagined that he would take it this far." He frowned. "Or that he would have recruited to do this." He shook his head.

"Ok, so we know impulse, Cyborg, but how do you…." Mia asked blushing.

"I've actually been waiting for this question." He shook his head. "What do you folks know about Green Arrow?" he turned the tables on them.

00000

Warren watched as the car sped off into the busy city. He was high enough not to be seen, but close enough to not lose sight of the villain. He saw them hit the country road and lowered slightly. He couldn't let them get too far away. He reached back pulled a blade from his left wing and flung it at the tires of the car. It popped it and sent the car into a spin. It went off the road and high centered on a ditch. Warren smirked as he watched Lex climb out of the car. They were in the middle of nowhere and he could hear the curses to the heavens.

0000

Morgan looked around the Green Arrow Room at all the gear and the entire tech, amazed at what he saw. Rossi had started to do the same but was interrupted by a phone call. He came into the room a few minutes later a strange look on his face.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"All that data that was at the Chicago PD went missing, it was delivered and then got lost somewhere, and no one could track it down. When they went to plug in that flash drive, it was all coded, it's all jibberish."

"Well Pen didn't do it I haven't talked to her at all about this case."

Rossi looked around the room and shook his head. He saw the wall aligned with various compound bows. "These folks blow the mind." He spoke and coming from Rossi that was a huge statement.

"Kinda makes you question a little what we do." Morgan replied.

"It puts a whole new spin on evil, that's for sure." He spoke.

"We have enough for the profile," Morgan stated, "Have for a while, so why are we…you still here?" He asked his team mate.

"There was a night, a few years ago, that I happened to run across these guys, at the time I didn't realize it, but it makes so much more sense. I feel that I owe them, at the very least to help get a conviction."

"Is that how Superman knew who you were?"

"No, and that's an entirely different story." He grinned.

0000

Chloe was sweating, for the first time in her techno career time at the computer was making her sweat. She wasn't sure how long she had been at this, but it was tedious. She along with MIT39 were making small breakthroughs in the data. Each forward step was met with another platform, another tricky step. They had learned that with a specific function they could pause for a few minutes then a time would kick in and they had to proceed forward. After what seemed like an eternity, they came to the final door that had a revolving timer, that wouldn't allow them to try for another 2 hours. Chloe sat up stretched her neck and back and realized she was hungry, thirsty and still very, very sore. She looked at the clock and realized it had been nearly 5 hours since she left the meeting with law enforcement. She shook her head wiped her brow, set her alarm on her watch and left the office. She went down the hall to see the living room dark; the only light was coming from the opened Green Arrow Room. Her brow furrowed as she made her way to the room to see Oliver sitting in his wheel chair holding a compound bow in his still weak hands. He was studying every inch of it with pride.

"It feels so foreign in my hands." He spoke looking over his shoulder at her.

She entered and moved to stand in front of him. "It's not the bow, but the hands." She smiled taking it from him and hooking it on the wall. "And they will get back to where they were in time." She smiled at him. "Where is everyone?"

"The agents went to go type reports. Bart took Mia back to Star Labs." He smirked.

"He's pretty smitten, huh?" Chloe asked and Oliver nodded. Chloe moved to his chair and wheeled him out of the room and to the living room, she then went and closed the door and secured the room. Oliver let out a deep breath and laughed.

"I never thought I would see the day." He looked up at her. "Bart falling in love." he sighed. "It's amazing how that just sneaks up on you."

Chloe smiled. "Or how long it takes to realize." She spoke thinking about Pepper and Warren.

"Or how you have it, and are too foolish to hold on to it." He frownned. "You said once when I was ready, I could explain to you what happened with our break up and the time after?" Chloe nodded. "Well, have a seat side kick." she did. "I feel like things are moving fast and I might not have a chance to do this before it spins out of control." Chloe sat, her growling stomach forgotten along with all her other needs. Oliver was opening up, and this superseded everything.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Language, Language. Hey Happy Holidays everyone can you believe updates of all 3 from me? Yeah!

Bart put Mia back to bed and she just looked at him in wonder. "I can walk you know." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can." He smiled. "It's just more fun to hold you." He grinned.

"So…" She spoke getting settled under the blankets. "Oliver, he really helped you out huh?"

"He did." He sat at the edge of her bed and shrugged. "I had been on the streets for so long. I was a petty thief. It was how I survived. When he offered me a hand up, I was really struggling. It was hard for me to take the help. But once I did, I never looked back. It's nice to be on the right side of the law."

"I can't believe how alike we are." She smiled. "I was in a gang when I was young. I got jumped in," she thought about her life. "I had no home life, my mom worked 3 jobs and my dad was a dead beat. I got family living street. I didn't like what I was becoming. I wanted to go to college, but getting out was hard, once I did I never looked back." She smiled.

"Look, you want go back tomorrow?" he asked.

"I would. I have more questions."

"Would you like me to come and get you?" he smiled hopefully.

"That would be nice," she smiled.

"I can be here about 8?" he asked.

"That sounds good." She smiled. Bart blushed and as he stood she reached and grabbed his hand. He looked at the contact and she pulled him closer. "Bart," she paused. "I really am sorry about all that stuff before. I can't apologize enough. You are so much more then you seem,"

Bart looked her in the eye then raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "Thanks you too and I'll see you in the morning gorgeous." He let go of her hand and zoomed out of the room.

0000000

Chloe's heart broke with the stories about Oliver's life after the big break up. She heard the tales and knew that Dinah had played him for leverage. He watched her face intently as he finished his story.

"If you're thinking you have scared me off? You haven't. If you're worried that I've changed my opinion of you? I haven't. I thank you for being honest with me. It means the world to me that you told me." She smiled and leaned and kissed his cheek. Her alarm went off. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to what I was doing." She frowned.

"Go ahead," he smiled. "I'm going to crash here on the couch." He smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." He winked. Chloe stood and went back to the office while Oliver set himself up on the couch.

000000000000

Pepper was in her hotel suite; Tony had left to go handle some business at Queen Industries and was going to be working late. She was going over some files that Tony had left her when she heard the knock at her door. She was dressed in a bathrobe, slippers, and her hair was in a pony tail. She tightened her robe and went to the door and looked out the peep hole and smiled.

She opened the door and didn't get a word out. She was caught in the arms of Warren, his lips on hers, and he pushed her back into the suite. He shut the door with his foot and spun her around so her back was pressed against it. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled back and rested his forehead against his.

"Hi," he spoke.

"Well hello," she spoke breathless. "I thought you were."

"I was, Logan is on it, he's on the ground and Logan is good on the ground."

"But?"

"I needed your help and I needed to see you." He smiled.

"Need my help?" she blushed. He nodded. "What can I do for you?" she asked stepping away from him.

"What's the matter?" he asked following her.

"Warren what could I possibly do for you? You're an X-man remember?" she spoke suddenly feeling very inadequate.

"Sweetheart," he purred and reached for her shoulder and grabbed it gently. He spun her around to face him. "What is it?"

"Sorry," she frowned shaking her head.

"Nothing to apologize for." He smiled. "Look Chloe is busy doing work with a friend from MIT, I need some data found if you don't mind."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You don't give yourself enough credit." He smiled. "Tony is bragging about you all the time. You're very savvy on the net." He gently pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"What do you need?" she asked smiling.

"There she is," he grinned. "So here's the thing. I think this thing is going to come to a head very quickly. If Chloe can help my guy from MIT, then this could get put into the hands of the DA in Chicago very soon. What I would like to have is a plan for Oliver's security when this goes to trial; hotel, transportation, etc. I want to know about the DA, win/loss record, everything you can get me; even the judges in the district. We will hopefully have an airtight case but I don't want to leave this to chance." Pepper nodded. "And I know Lex still has some folks loyal to him will he have a public defender vs. a legal team."

"I can do this."

"I knew you could. You don't need to have the X gene." He grinned.

"I'm sorry, I was just."

"Feeling a little left out?" he asked. "Don't. You bring a lot to the table. You bring a lot to me." He kissed her cheek.

"You want to eat?" she asked.

"I would love to eat and take a shower."

"Go grab a shower, I'll order room service." She spoke.

"You got it." He spoke and went to the bathroom.

000000

It was 3 in the morning and MIT39 and Chloe had gotten through 4 more trap doors. There appeared to be just a few left. Chloe and her counterpart had 3 more hours before the next. She stretched and went back to the bathroom. She walked through the living room to see Oliver fast asleep on the couch. She shook her head as she went past him into the kitchen. She grabbed a pie from the fridge and then started a pot of coffee. She yawned her mind and body were tired, but this could finally be the evidence they needed to get Lex an arrest warrant.

"Care to cut two slices of that?" Oliver asked from behind her. Chloe spun in a start and yawned.

"Ohh you totally scared me." She spoke.

"Sorry." He smiled then he actually saw her. "You okay?" she was worn out.

"I am, just trying to get this project done." She spoke and he nodded. Chloe cut two slices of pie and dished them. She then set the plates at the table. Oliver wheeled himself to the table. Chloe brought over forks and the coffee pot. She then pulled two mugs down then sat next to him.

"I forgot to tell you I'm going to be doing more therapy in the pool with A.C."

"Good, good," she smiled and yawned.

"You need to rest."

"I will when I get this done." She smiled eating a bite of her pie. He shook his head.

"Maybe when all is said and done, you and I can go on a trip somewhere, anywhere." He spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mexico, Spain, wherever just you and me." He grinned.

"I would like that." She smiled. She began to eat her pie in earnest.

After pie and coffee Chloe went back to the office, to take a nap on the small cot hse needed to be sharp for the next round of computer work.

00000000

George was the first to arrive the next morning he and found Oliver asleep on the couch. He went into the kitchen for coffee. He came out of the kitchen and sat down on the chair across from the couch and pulled a tablet from his pocket jotting down notes.

000000

"You think they really care about you Oliver?" the voice echoed all around him. Oliver was in his home and had hope. What he hadn't had in what seemed like forever. But this voice it was strong and it hit him where he was still weak, in his faith. "They don't. Bruce and Tony are plotting the takeover of your company. They have controlling interest are they really going to give it up?" Oliver shook his head. "You are friends with an X-man, do you really think he's not laughing at you? Knowing how pathetic you are, the pretender. The silly man with only a bow and arrows?" The voice took shape and the face was Bernie's. "And Chloe, please, she loves Bruce." He spoke. "He is more than you could ever be. You're nothing, worthless, a nobody."

"No,,,nononononono."

Rossi and Morgan had come into the home and heard the shouting. George was kneeling on the floor close to the couch. "Oliver wake up." He spoke.

"George/" Rossi spoke. George turned his head and shot Rossi a lethal look. He then turned to Oliver.

"Wake up!" he spoke and Oliver opened his eyes, he was pale and sweaty. The look in his eyes was positively wild. He sat up and looked at the faces staring back. Chloe came running out of the office.

"Not a word." George spoke. Chloe moved to stand next to the other feds. "Oliver." He spoke firmly. "What was it you were dreaming?"

"Nothing." He spoke and turned his gaze downward.

"Oliver you will meet my gaze." He spoke more firmly. Oliver did. George held eye contact. "Don't you think it would be better if you told me?" Oliver frowned. He was torn the look on the faces in the room were heart breaking. They were feeling sorry for him, he was weak and weakness got punished.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He spoke. George wanted to press him but let Oliver go. He put himself in his wheelchair and wheeled down the hall and into his bedroom. George stood and faced the group.

"George what the hell happened?" Chloe asked. "I saw him at 3 in the morning, he was fine, we had pie, we talked about taking a trip together."

"He was asleep." George spoke. "The psyche is an amazing and complicated thing. He has made tremendous progress, he's going to stumble."

"He couldn't even look us in the face." Morgan spoke.

"And the tone was a little harsh don't you think?" Rossi asked.

"Not for someone who is trying to using psychic energy to break into the fear."

"Psychic?"

"Really Rossi, you're surprised?" he smirked. Rossi just shook his head.

"You know after yesterday, I'm not at all." He shook his head and smiled. Morgan's phone went off.

"Excuse me?" he spoke and moved away. "Hello baby girl" he spoke. He then listened and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok." He spoke. "We'll be there." He spoke and hung up. "Rossi, we caught a case. We have to go." He spoke.

"Where?"

"Minnesota." Morgan answered. "The team should be there this afternoon." He spoke.

"Ok," he spoke. Chloe moved away from them emotionally and physically exhausted.

"So that's it? You leave? Just like that?" She spoke.

"Chloe." Rossi spoke.

"No, don't handle me. I don't need to be handled. You come in find out some of the most important secrets of his life and then you leave. Isn't that just fucking wonderful."

"Chloe." George spoke.

"Nope. Not gonna be handled. I have been working for nearly 11 hours to help his case. Go, leave." Chloe huffed over to the balcony door,

"Chloe," Morgan spoke. She turned and gave him the Chloe look of doom.

"What?"

"We are invested in this case." He spoke quietly. "I personally want nothing more than to sit in the front row of the courtroom and watch everyone involved to get what they are due."

"We want him to get a conviction. But we have a job to do. As soon as we clear this case we'll be back." Rossi spoke.

"Yeah sure. It's not my first day dealing with the fed." She snarked. "The fed dropped this case before. I won't hold my breath for you to come back." She spoke. Oliver reentered the room. "You better go." She spoke. Rossi and Morgan looked at each other and left quietly.

Ollie wheeled past George and Chloe and went into the kitchen. George looked at Chloe and then then they headed into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table hands on his temples.

"Ollie?" Chloe asked.

"I think I might need to go back to the lab." He spoke. "I've done too much, not ready to be out here, living my life." His voice was weak. Chloe moved to sit beside him at the table.

"It was only a nightmare." She whispered to him. "For all your progress, you are still going to have those."

"Will I ever be free of them? The voices in my head that say I am not worthy? That I don't deserve you? That I am nothing but a pretender?"

"Yes." George spoke. "But it will take time. One step forward and two back is part of the process. You will have bad dreams, you will have doubts, but that's why your family is here fighting for you. They don't have those doubts and would do anything for you. Fight anything for you to get you whole again."

"I feel so weak." He shook his head. Chloe put a hand on his cheek and turned his face so his gaze could meet hers.

"Never." She spoke tears in her eyes. "Do you know why?" he shook his head. "Because you lived." She spoke simply. "You fought to live, that isn't weakness, its courage, pure courage." She leaned and kissed him. "Please let George help you. I have to get back to what I was doing, but let George help you. I love you Oliver Queen. From the bottom of my heart I do." She leaned and kissed him. "Believe in me, like I do in you." She smiled and left the kitchen.

"Let me get you some tea Oliver, then we can have the session in here." George smiled.

0000

"So you think we can flip this case fast?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know but I think when it's done I may take some time off." Rossi spoke.

"Really?"

" Yeah. For Oliver it's all about faith, those that stick around and fight for him."

Morgan nodded and flipped open his lap top as Rossi drove them to the airport.


	29. Chapter 29

Chloe stormed into the office and slammed the door hard. She was pisssssssed offff. An angry like she hadn't ever really felt before and why? The fed left. She knew they were from the BAU and logic told her that they would eventually catch a case. But Oliver had seemed to grow, become more confident with them around. They ignited some spark in him that she had thought was all but burned out. She hated to see his momentum squashed. She looked at her timer. She had ten minutes before she had to be back on the computer with the guy from MIT. She glared at her phone and was inspired. She picked up the device and dilated a number she hadn't' used in ages.

"Thanks for calling the goddess of all knowing how may I help you?" the plucky voice spoke.

"Watch list." Is the only thing Chloe said.

"Why are you calling this number? Um stupid question what do you want? Wait don't answer that, call this number." She dialed in a number on her key pad and hung up. "Oh crap, oh crap why is she calling me?" Penelope Garcia spoke suddenly very nervous, and then her phone rang.

"Always a pleasure." Chloe spoke briefly.

"Really cause I'm like really nervous here? I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Not a social call either. I need intel and quickly on Morgan and Rossi."

"What?

"You heard me SSA Morgan and SSA Rossi. I want to know what kind of people they are. I can see on paper who they are but I want to hear it from someone who knows.

"I….well… They are."

"Easy List, I'm not calling to fry you. I just need intel. Would you trust them with your life?"

"Absolutely. I would and I have." She paused biting her thumbnail. "What is this about?" she asked.

"They were working on something very important and bailed when they got called to Minnesota. I want to know if they are true to their word and are returning."

"Those two don't lie; when they say they are going to do something it gets done."

"Good to know. Now that I have you on the phone, I do have one favor."

"Crap." She spoke. "I knew it…..what?" she asked nervously.

"The rolling pass code for the CIA main frame. I need something from it and I need you to get it for me. I know it changes every 12 minutes. I haven't had to use it for a while and I don't remember the sequence."

"But I could lose my job?"

"Really?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Well no but I do need to at least pretend to be reformed. When do you need it?"

"In about 4 minutes." Chloe laughed when she heard the tech curse.

"Ok, ok have it too you in one. Do you want me to call you when the guys are done in Minnesota?"

"No, I want to see if they are as loyal as you say they are."

"Someday I would really like to meet you." Penn spoke.

"No you wouldn't I'm really not that exciting." Chloe spoke and hung up. 20 seconds later her phone went off with a pass code, it only stayed on her phone a few seconds before it auto erased. Chloe smiled as she committed the number to memory and then she dialed Bart.

"Yes Liscious." He spoke quickly.

"Sorry to bug you buddy, but I need a favor." She spoke.

"Shoot." He spoke and then she heard him place a food order.

"Can you go and keep tabs on the Fed in Minnesota for me?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just a little insurance. They're good and I do believe I trust them but they just left with a crap-ton of information and I just want to make sure it stays safe."

"Say no more. I was gonna go grab Mia, but I can send Vic. How's the boss man doing?"

"Had sort of a setback" she frowned. "But George was here and they had a session. A.C was gonna come up and take him to the pool."

"Cool. Yeah I can get over there in just a couple of minutes." He spoke as he paid for his food.

"You're the best, next time it's your night for dinner, Fiesta de Chloe x three."

"Sweet. Gotta run sweetness," he spoke and hung up.

Chloe sat and put her ear bud in and booted up the screens she needed. She then dialed Pepper.

000000

Pepper almost didn't hear her phone ring. She was tired, she had slept late since she was up late with Warren.

"Yeah."

"Really you aren't up yet?"

"Shut up Chloe." She groaned. "What did you need?"

"How's Warren?"

"You're screwing with me now? I will hang up. People do hang up on you." She spoke as she got more alert.

"Sorry. It's a fun subject. Look just wanted to give you a heads up. The Fed bailed, they caught a case."

"Crap. Can they be trusted with what they know?" She spoke thinking of Warren.

"I hope so, but I have insurance just in case."

"Good. Tony called late last night too; there was something hinky going on at QI that he managed to handle. Ollie doesn't need that right now either."

"No, good grief you think those grumpy bastards on his board of directors could learn to play well in the sand box. Sheesh."

"I know right?" she yawned. "Look I'll be heading over there in like an hour or two, did you need anything?"

"Sleep. I've been trying to get this thing done for Warren."

"Got it, so triple shot, venti espresso?"

"You rock."

"I know. If you are free, I will share with you what Warrens up to."

"Cool, glad your talents are being put to good use." Chloe smiled.

"Bah..." Pepper blushed. "Do what you got to and I will see you later."

"Cool thanks," The woman hung up. Pepper sat up and stretched. She dialed Tony and shared the same information that she received from Chloe. Pepper hung up and got out of bed, she went into her living room to start a pot of coffee and on her counter next to the pot was a rose and a note She smiled as she lifted up the rose and smelled the red bud and then opened the note.

"_Gorgeous—I owe you a dinner, dancing, and a moonlit trip above the city. Thanks for helping me recharge my battery. __W"_

She smiled, started her coffee, and then headed back to the bathroom to start her day.

00000000000

A.C entered Ollie's residence whistling a tune and carrying a bag of take out from one of Oliver's favorite café's. What he heard coming from the kitchen was shouting very angry shouting. He was torn, does he stay or go. He opted to sit on the couch and wait it out.

30 minutes later George came out of the kitchen with a very smug look on his face. "Good morning A.C." he spoke.

"George. Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, we just finished a session; he just needs a minute to cool off. I'm going to go and check in with my wife. She was sleeping in this morning."

"How was the night on the town?" he asked.

"Very cool. She couldn't believe she was sleeping at the Historia. I promised her a tour of the city today."

"You should. I came to see if he wanted to go down to the pool to work out."

"I'll be available by cell phone." He spoke.

"I think from what I heard that you maybe gave him some things to work on and work out. There are plenty of us around, but if we get into a crisis we'll call you. Go spend time with your wife." He smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled and headed to the lift.

A.C sat on the couch, pulling out his phone to check his email, and waiting for Oliver to come out. Fifteen minutes later, Oliver did exit the kitchen and he looked frazzled.

"Hey dude what's up?" A.C asked.

"Good morning." He spoke absently as wheeled to the couch.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Frickin' arrogant pain in the ass, psychic Dr." he mumbled. "Just fine," he spoke smiling at A.C.

"I brought breakfast but maybe you'd like to go and let go of some of that rage in the pool?" he asked.

"That actually sounds like a great idea." He smirked.

"You go get changed, I will go and put this in the fridge and we'll meet back here in a few?"

"Cool. Thanks." He spoke as he wheeled himself toward his bed room.

000000

Tony Stark was an enigma. A mystery who hid himself well in the persona of eccentric playboy. Underneath the aloof veneer was a calculating and board room lethal business man. One who was as fiercely loyal as he was fierce in the business world but what he recently found wasrattling him to his core. He stood on the roof top of QI staring out on the city, the sun rising high in the sky. The sick feeling growing in his stomach was only getting worse.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Bruce spoke from the door way. He had gotten in town earlier. His traveling was taking its toll on his already sparkling personality. He saw the worry in his friend's demeanor and toned down his attitude a smidge.

"There was a message intercepted on the filter I put on the net of this company to ensure we got all the players." He spoke. "We didn't." He turned to face Bruce. "I caught money being shifted by the controller to an off shore account."

"What?" he spoke entering fully onto the roof, the door closing behind him.

"There is a bigger fish in all of this," he spoke stunned and Bruce just paled.

"Who?" he asked.

"I have no idea. No idea at all."

"But the data from Warren, that would get us leverage on Lex?"

"Yeah, but now even he is just a pawn." He spoke.

"Have you talked to Warren?"

"No, I've been up all night, searching, looking for clues. I need to fly out to Kansas to do a little digging." He shook his head.

"What are you thinking?"

"Not sure yet." He spoke shaking his head. "But we need to tighten security on Oliver. I can't shake the bad feeling I have." Tony spoke.

"When do you leave?" Bruce asked.

"I'm heading out to the airport now." He frowned.

"If you need me…"

"I think you would be better off staying close." He spoke cryptically. "If I get into trouble, I have favors to call in." he spoke pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's come too far and another attempt on his life would kill him."

"Another attempt? Tony what the hell do you know?" Bruce spoke.

"I can't explain it," He spoke. "Look I might know more when I get back. We need to meet when I do, you,me, Warren and the JL minus Tower."

"Ohh that won't piss her off." Bruce snarked.

"She has enough on her plate right now. I can take her anger," he half smirked and Bruce just rolled his eyes. "The less she know the better." He spoke.

"How long will you be gone?" Bruce asked.

"Hopefully not more than a few days." He frowned and turned to leave the roof.

"Good luck." Bruce spoke and shook his head and also left the roof.

00000

A.C had helped Oliver out of his wheel chair to sit at the edge of the pool. He sat next to him needing to talk to his friend before he helped him work out but the words just wouldn't come.

"Just say it." Oliver spoke fidgeting.

"Dude….I owe you an apology." He spoke.

"What for?" Oliver asked surprised by the statement.

"Bart and Vic have publicly fought for you and I ….." he paused. "I haven't and I didn't want you to think that I didn't care… or."

"A.C" Oliver spoke. "I never expected for them to do that. I never asked them to do that. I get that you have more reasons to hide. You have an entire underwater continent to protect." He shook his head thinking about the night over beer, pizza and pool that A.C told him of his heritage.

"Really?" A.C asked.

"Really." He sighed and frowned.

"I heard you and George, dude." He spoke hopping off the edge and into the pool and swimming to the other end and leaning against the pool's edge. Oliver hung his head in shame. "You have nothing to be ashamed of man. WE are here and aren't going anywhere. No matter how many nightmares you've had or will have you can't get rid of us that easy." He smirked. "And if you are that upset about it, get your ass in the pool and start swimming. Make the muscle weakness your strength. Fight it; work hard so when the trial comes, you can walk into that court room and give them all the finger for what they did to you." Oliver laughed at his friend and shook his head and eased himself into the pool. "Now, you will feel a current in the water, swim against it for resistance training and don't worry I won't let you sink." He teased.

"Thanks." Oliver spoke and ducked under the water and began to swim.

0000

Vic entered the lab and headed toward the rooms carrying a coffee cup and brown paper bag. He stood at the edge of the room seeing Mia sitting at the table reading over a file.

"Knock, knock." He spoke. She jumped up. "Sorry." He winced and laughed.

"Wow, you scared me." She smiled.

"Sorry." He apologized again. "I brought breakfast on behalf of Bart." He spoke entering the room.

"Is he ok?" she asked more eager then she would have liked.

"Yeah, he just had to run an errand for a friend." He smirked and handed her the goodies.

"Literally run an errand?"

Vic laughed and nodded. "I'm Victor." He smiled and held out his hand and she took it and shook it.

"Have we met?" she asked. Victor paused. Mia gasped and flipped through the notes from Morgan.

"I know that look." He sighed and sat down across from the Detective.

"You….you're the..."

"Robot man? Mr. Roboto? I get them all from the guys." he shrugged.

"But you're so lifelike?" she asked.

"I am alive." He spoke snidely.

"I'm sorry I just."

"No, it's okay. I get it. I should be used to it. Make no mistake about it I am human." He shook his head.

"But here it says." She spoke and pointed to the words.

"Human 2.0 maybe." He smiled. "Look, Bart asked me to take you over to Ollie's place if you wanted." He spoke changing the subject. Mia blushed furiously.

"Sorry, it's just wow. I thought I had seen it all on the streets."

"Don't apologize. I can answer your questions later, you ready?" he asked. She nodded and gathered all of her paperwork and put it into a bag. She sipped her coffee and sighed. She had only mentioned it once to Bart who she liked it and it was perfect she sighed at the first sip. "Bart may have short attention span, but he does listen very well. Good coffee?" Vic teased.

"It's perfect."

"I wouldn't tell him that." Vic laughed.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"With you he's already a little cocky. He will be totally hard to live with if he finds out you think he's perfect." He laughed and led her out of the room. Mia was relieved to be behind him her face was as red as a cherry.

00000

In the darkest corner of the run down building with a lap top resting on a crate, a person in shadow watched in seething rage. A video of Oliver swimming in the pool played across the screen. The person watching screeched in rage. 'Not good at all….he won't survive the next one…' was the sole and ominous thought.

A/N: *rubbing hands together, cueing evil laugh -mwooowahahaha,


	30. Chapter 30

Tony sat in the jet diligently typing on his lap top. His phone rang with a Black Eyed Peas tone. "Ms. Potts."

"You left town?" she spoke as she sat in the chauffeured SUV heading over to the Queen building.

"I had to…that thing that happened last night."

"It wasn't the board in a pissing contest?"

"I wish, that would have been more fun. No, the controller was shuffling funds into an off shore account and from what little I have gathered there is a bigger fish the Lex involved in this conspiracy against Oliver."

"What?"

"I'm heading to Kansas. I need to do some digging." He spoke.

"Oh god is Oliver safe?" she spoke.

"With the JL around? Yeah, but Bruce is going to be making security changes."

"Did you tell Chloe?"

There was an awkward pause. "No…she has enough on her pl..."

"Tony don't be an ass. She has connections I'm sure we don't even know about. You keep her out of this and it will only blow up in your face."

"Pepper…"

"No don't Pepper me." She spoke quickly. "She has been there from nearly the beginning once she got back from her BS assignment. You don't want to push her out. She will go underground. Don't break the group up now."

Tony paused. Pepper was right. He was just trying to protect the only real family he had ever had. "You're right."

"Damn straight I'm right." She spoke smiling. "You want me to tell her?"

"Please. Remind me to give you a raise." He teased.

"I'll hold you to that boss." She spoke. "Be careful and call me." She spoke.

"Got it, later Potts." He spoke and hung up. Pepper sighed "Driver skip the coffee, straight to Queen Tower please." She spoke. Her phone rang again and it was dark. A ring tone she didn't get very often.

"Alfred." She spoke answering.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Potts but Master Wayne requests an errand and then for you to meet him in the guest quarters at Queen Tower."

"Sure, the errand?" she asked.

"Being sent to your phone madam." He spoke.

"Thanks Alfred." She spoke and hung up.

"Driver…Queen Industries." She spoke as she read the detailed message.

000000

The work out with A.C kicked Oliver's butt. He was so worn out he let A.C push his wheel chair back to the penthouse. Ollie barely had enough energy to wheel himself back to his bed room. He only managed a brief wave to Vic and Mia who were sitting at the coffee table eating lunch. A.C just sat in the corner chair and stared at Victor.

"Sup, F…" Vic stopped when he saw the look on A.C's face. "A.C."

"Not much dude just helping Ollie with the rehab." he smiled.

"Who are you?" Mia asked the blond.

"I'm a really good friend of Ollie's."

"Haven't seen you around here?" She retorted.

"This must be the Detective Bart's all gaga over." He leaned and snagged some fries from Vic.

"Detective Mia Sanchez." She spoke pointedly.

"A.C." he spoke.

"Last name?"

"What so you can look me up? Nope just A.C."

"So you have something to hide." she grilled.

"Dudette, I have tons to hide and none of which is any of your business." A.C spoke losing his aloof veneer.

"I will find out." she spoke.

"Only if I want you to." He spoke then turned to Vic. "Dude where's shorty?" he asked.

"Bart was running an errand not sure when he'll be back." He shrugged then smacked A.C's hand when he went after his fries again.

A.C laughed then his phone rang."Yo!" he spoke. He listened for a minute then his entire demeanor changed. "Yeah I can do that. Nope he's resting from his rehab. Ok, in a few." He spoke and hung up. Vic looked at him weird. "Well tell Ollie I had to jet."

Vic smirked. "Going for coffee?" he asked.

A.C shrugged. "Yup, havta have the double shot." He shrugged. "Detective very nice to meet you." He saluted. Vic nodded understanding the code. A single shot was a mission, double shot was a meeting. The fancier the drink the more dangerous the mission and work was involved. A.C would text him about it later.

"What was that all about?" Mia asked.

"Nothing, the man really likes his double shot."

00000000

In the back office of the Queen penthouse the clicking of keys stopped and there was a triumphant shout of excitement across several phone lines. "Son of a…." the voice of the MIT screen name came over the speaker phone. "Woman will you marry me?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm already spoken for." She smiled. The two watched as pages and pages of data were pouring across their computer screens.

"Warren said you were good. But man oh man we would have lost this all without your help."

"Thanks. Hey, I borrowed a code that I encrypted the data with on our remote servers so it can't be corrupted."

"There is only one code I know of that can do that. But you can't... you don't." he stuttered.

"Two words not really in my vocabulary." Chloe spoke. "This data should take at least a few hours to stream. When it's done, we go through it."

"I have a team on standby to do that. You will be kept in the loop but lady you just accomplished what we weren't sure we could. Rest."

"Thanks. Thanks for fighting for Ollie."

"One day when this is all over, we can all sit down, have a beer and share stories." He spoke. "Rest Tower." He spoke and hung up. Chloe was on cloud nine and freaking exhausted all in one. She yawned stretched and stood grabbing her cell phone she left the office that had become her home. She made her way to the living room to see Vic and Detective Sanchez in a deep game of chess and she laughed.

"Chloe?" he spoke surprised to see her out of the room.

"She playing against you or the computer?" she teased.

"Ha, ha." He spoke. "She was picking my brain and with Ollie taking a nap and B on an errand…"

"Got it, boredom city." She smiled. "Hey have you heard from Pepper?"

"She texted apologizing for the lack of coffee said something came up and she would stop by later." Chloe nodded and yawned.

"Coffee probably isn't the best for me anyway, I'm going to bed."

"How was the thing?" he asked.

"The thing was good, really good." She smiled and winked. "I'm gonna go check on Oliver." She turned and headed toward his room.

"Ohhhkay." Vic laughed.

000000

Chloe shook her head as she went to his room and slid in silently. Oliver was sprawled across the bed prone in his swim trunks. She was about to sneak out when he flipped over and raised his left leg.

"Cramp, cramp, cramp," he whined. Chloe moved to the bed and reached for his calf and began to work the muscle. "Thanks." He purred as she worked the cramp out of his leg.

"So you had a good work out?"

"Don't let A.C fool you. He may seem like a chill guy but he's a dictator. He totally kicked my ass." He relaxed his leg when the pain was gone. Chloe yawned. He looked up at her. "You look like hell."

"Charmer." She yawned again.

"Not my best pick up line, but I try." He teased. He moved to crawl under the covers. "Come on you look like you're going to fall over." He spoke holding the blankets up for her. Chloe stripped down to her bra and panties and slid under the covers.

"I always loved your bed better than mine."

"Just the bed? I think I'm hurt." He laughed. Chloe turned her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You finished what you were working on?" She nodded and kissed his bicep. "My hero," he kissed the back of her head. "Sleep, Tower." He spoke but Chloe was already fast asleep.

0000000

Pepper entered Q.I like she owned it. The controller of the company hadn't known he had been caught in the Stark web of security and with Tony out of town it was up to Pepper to release the trap. And Bruce sent her code and data to seize his computer and lock it up so he couldn't delete evidence. When she was done with that she was to notify the police. She entered the elevator to head to the executive floor and pulled out her phone. She hit the door closed button and then the up butting hitting the pause on the third level. She dialed a number and then held her nose to change the pitch of her tone.

"Yes this is Amy in printing and Mr. Cudlington is needed immediately. Those prospectuses he wanted printed are jamming up the system and we need to cut pages." She spoke and listened then smiled. "Ok, thank you." She smirked and hung up the phone and resumed the elevator.

When she got to the executive floor she turned right and went down the hall. The office of the controller was in chaos his secretary was on the phone shouting at someone until she saw Pepper.

"Is he in?" Pepper asked the older lady and she shook her head until Pepper was sure it was going to fall off.

"He had to leave to go and solve a printing problem. Ran down the stairs like he was on fire." She shrugged.

"Ahhh, well can you be a dear and get me a cup of coffee?" She spoke as she entered his office and shut the door leaving the woman in awe.

Pepper sat at his desk and looked around. She then pulled out her phone put in on camera mode and started taking pictures: of his calendar, planner, appointments, and general daily goings on.

She then hit his mouse and to get his screen to come up and it was password protected. She shook her head not at all surprised. She hit the key stroke Tony had shown her to break most passwords and it worked like a charm. She then typed in the log she needed and then hit enter and the computer was hers. She entered the code as it was sent to her and smiled when she entered the last line. She put the machine back on its home screen and then stood from the desk, did a lot more snooping and took more pictures then dialed 9-1-1. She gave a detailed recount of what was going on and hung up and went and sat in reception where the secretary returned with her coffee and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled and just waited for the show to start

Mr. Cudlington was up and coming in the financial world. One of the youngest controllers in a multi-billion dollar corporation, the world was his oyster. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the prospectus was causing problems in printing and ran down stairs to make sure it went off without a hitch. When he got down to printing, no one had made the call. No one had any problems. Something was off; he took the elevator back to his office.

On the way up he thought about the voice that had called and offered him a huge bonus for jacking files from Queen industries and to syphon some money to an off shore account. He didn't have any problems doing it. He wanted to be where Queen was and if he had to bend a few rules to get there well so be it. What Queen didn't know wouldn't hurt him and besides he worked the books no one would ever find the missing funds. He was on his way to starting his own empire.

He raced into his office and got onto his computer to see if he could find out what was going on. He was surfing when his computer crashed. He yelled for his secretary who didn't answer. When he stepped out of his office her saw her sitting in the lounge talking to Pepper over coffee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted at the woman not even looking at Pepper.

"Sir." She stood coolly. "I would suggest you watch your tone."

"And who the fuc…" he spoke actually looking at her.

"We've met remember? Pepper Potts? Attaché to Tony Stark?" she smiled coolly. "And this lovely woman was keeping me entertained." She smirked. "Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am." He spoke. He was about to back pedal when police men were being led to his office by Oliver's secretary.

"Aaran Cudlington you are under arrest for embezzlement, and an accessory to the kidnapping of Oliver Queen."

"What" he shouted. "No,nononnnono."He protested as he was hand cuffed and escorted out of the office.

"It was lovely to meet you, have a nice day." Pepper spoke as she left the small office. The secretary was overwhelmed quickly by law as she was answering questions about her boss.

Pepper texted Tony and Bruce as she climbed into the car that was waiting for her and then was off toward Queen Tower.

0000000

A.C was in the guest apartment below cooking when Bruce entered.

"Wow you look like ass." He spoke to the Dark Knight.

"Thanks I feel like I've been run over by a steamroller." He spoke and went and poured a cup of coffee.

"So what's with the code?" he asked.

"I don't have any specifics all I know is that we have to increase Oliver's security." A.C went from laid back to at attention in a split second.

"What's going on?"

Bruce then went into detail or as much as he could with what Tony told him.

"And he's not going to tell Chloe?"

"Oh he is." Pepper spoke walking into the kitchen. "If she found out she would go underground and we can't risk that." She spoke. "So I told him I would tell her."

"And Ollie?" A.C asked. "Does he need to know?" Pepper and Bruce just looked at each other.

"I don't know." He spoke. "I don't know if he could handle the idea."

"Why now? Why do this?" A.C asked. "Is it because the fed went out town?"

"The bigger question is who if Lex isn't the big fish?" Pepper asked also pouring another cup of coffee.

"We need to call everyone in." Bruce spoke. "When Tony gets back."

"He's back from Kansas when?"

"3 days." Pepper spoke. "And the controller was arrested before I came." She spoke.

"And we can access the files?" Bruce asked.

"Got your computer? I did my job and I need to down load my camera." she spoke.

"Let's get to it." A.C spoke making himself a plate and then leading the group into the living room.


	31. Chapter 31

Tony Stark snuck into Metropolis. There was no fanfare, no pomp and circumstance. He had a mission and one he hoped he was wrong about. When Bruce asked him what he knew he was holding back. He didn't want to give any credence to his suspicion by speaking it out loud.

000000

It was late when he got to his first stop which was the Metropolis Crime Lab. It was where all the autopsies are performed. He needed to look at a record. He found the right room and the right file after a few hours. The file revealed what was public knowledge. But he still had doubt. He needed to talk to the detective who investigated the death.

He called it a night and checked into a local motel. He needed to stay out of the papers. Once he got settled he pulled out his tablet and began to do more research.

00000

"So this doesn't make any sense. After the first sweep of the company security was pretty tight." A.C spoke.

"Tight but not impenetrable and with Oliver Queen back in town, it would appear that the attention was off security." Bruce spoke.

Victor entered the apartment carrying a pizza box and a bag filled with soda bottles.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to drop off the detective."

"Glad you're here." Pepper spoke as she sat up from her computer. She was getting a head ache from looking at data.

"Nice to be needed, anyone care to fill me in?" he asked. Bruce gave him the long and the short of the problem. It all really hinged on what Tony found in Metropolis. "Well then, scoot over sweet heart." He told Pepper. "I got this." He spoke and took a USB out of his pocket and plugged into her computer he leaned forward and began to surf the files.

00000000

Tony grabbed a late dinner and was back at the research. He found that the detective looking into the death of the person he suspected retired right after the case and hasn't been seen since. He shook his head. He would then go back to the scene of the death first thing in the morning.

0000000

Warren was down on the ground, he and Logan were herding Lex into a corner. He had tried to text Pepper, several times, with no response which could only mean trouble.

000000

Lex led thirteen into a cave. He had felt like they had been watched all day and he wanted to keep them moving. Part of Lex was thinking it may be better to dump thirteen and make a break on his own. Except for the fact that 13 is full of evidence, full of proof that he was behind what happened to Oliver Queen. Also thirteen was pumped full of his inheritance from Lionel.

Lex fumed. That man had been a rat bastard, he was glad to use his money. He paused, not sure why he had thought of Lionel. He tried to not. He was the sperm donor that gave him life. He had no ties to him never wanted to. Thank god he the man was 6 feet under.

000000

All parts of the Ollie team had assignments. After going through files, they all crashed in different areas of the apartment to start the day fresh.

0000000

Chloe was in heaven, she was in Ollie's bed currently wrapped in his arms and it was great. She felt lips on her shoulder as she snuggled deeper into the cradle of his arms.

"Good morning," he purred in her ear.

"Ummm it is especially with you doing that." She purred and sighed.

"Did you sleep good?"

"I really don't think I slept, I think I totally passed out." She laughed and rolled over to face him. "But I did it." She smiled a megawatt smile. "I cracked a code that can only make your case stronger."

Oliver kissed her gently. "My hero." He smiled at her.

"So how about shower and breakfast? Like eggs benedict and bacon?" she grinned and his stomach growled and he just blushed.

"You gonna shower with me?" he asked coyly.

"Is the pope catholic?" she teased and crawled over him to get out of bed and get his wheelchair. He sat up and moved into the wheel chair and he pulled her into his lap as he wheeled them into the bathroom.

0000000

Tony had breakfast then called for a cab. He was heading to Smallville, to one place he had counted himself lucky to never have had to set foot in, the Luthor castle.

000000

A.C was the first one up and he made coffee and started breakfast. He couldn't help but worry about Oliver. The group still hadn't decided if Oliver needed to know.

Pepper was the next up. She was walking into the kitchen sending text messages.

"Coffee?" A.C asked.

"Make it a double." She growled.

"So not a morning person are you?" he teased.

"Bite me fish boy." She grumbled as she took her first sip of coffee.

"Now I know that you're not this cranky in the morning, what Warren not text you back?" Bruce teased as he entered.

Pepper turned and glared at Bruce who was only laughing. "Come on Pepper. It's like you two are in High School." He teased.

"Shut up." She sassed and continued to drink more coffee.

Vic entered and the look on his face gave them all pause. "I stayed jacked in while you all slept. I came across initials over and over again, in all transaction signatures, and I hope to god I'm wrong."

Bruce had a very bad feeling about the next statement.

"And?" Pepper asked.

"LL." He spoke.

"That's easy, that's Lex." Pepper spoke.

"No… it's not." He spoke. "The time frame for this set up doesn't put Lex in the picture." He spoke. "And I think the data that Chloe was working on unlocking with Warren's friend will show that."

Bruce let a long line of very colorful curses out. "The other LL."

"But he's dead." A.C spoke.

"I would say that's why Tony is in Metropolis to prove that he is. If he isn't than we have to make sure Oliver's security it air tight."

"Are you freaking serious? Lionel Luthor may be the master mind behind this all?" Pepper asked. Bruce nodded and Pepper cursed. The history of Lionel Luthor and Oliver was nearly epic and she needed to tell Warren. He had seen the evil of Lionel and knew how much he hated Oliver; they needed to restructure the entire plan.

000000000

Tony rented a car and drove to Smallville, to the castle. He had known that at one point in time it had caught fire, and very nearly burned to the ground, and honestly he hadn't paid much attention to the area for a while.

He turned down the long drive and the sight of the building gave him an uneasy feeling. There it was in its arrogance. Part of it was surrounded by scaffolding as if it were getting a face lift. He shook his head. He parked and went to the front door then thought better of it. What he wanted to see was at the back of the house according the map. The library was to the back of the residence and in the library was the passage to the catacombs, the keeper of all the Luthor secrets.

0000000

After nearly 3 hours going through tunnels and traps. Tony found what he was looking for and found it was all for nothing. The shelves were empty; the entire room had been cleared. Not a scrap of paper remained. He left the castle; there was only one more place that he could go to look.

He drove from the monstrosity and a few miles down the road pulled off to make a phone call.

"Kitten?" he asked and smiled at the response. "I know it has been a long time, since the gala I think." He listened. "Look I need a favor,"…"Yes I'm aware I still owe you." He smiled. "Ok. So these years' and next year's fashion week, and the use of my platinum card in New York."…."Look it's for Oliver, I think he's in more danger now. And we're so close to getting all the players arrested."…."Gratis? Really? Come on kitten."…."OK if you can get to Metropolis at sunset, I would appreciate it." He spoke. "Thanks." He hung up and headed back to Metropolis. A really bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

0000000

Bart was amazed at watching the Fed work. He had a new respect for Rossi and Morgan. They were efficient and very calculated at how they were chasing the bad guy. One who was killing random people at an unholy rate. He was sitting in a restaurant across the street from their command post watching the building when his phone rang.

"Sup," he spoke to A.C. He only listened and his face turned pale as he heard what was spoken. He was being pulled off his mission to head back to protect Oliver. He hung up. There was one more thing he had to do before he left. He paid his check then went across the street to the police station and spoke to the desk Sargent.

"I need to speak to Agents Morgan and Rossi please."

"Name?"

"Bart Allen."

"Wait here." He spoke and went back into the squad room. A few minutes later he came back. "Follow me." He led the young man back and to a quiet room. Bart sat at the table, he was antsy he needed to get back to Star City.

The two agents entered and were stunned to see the young man.

"Is everything ok?"

"Why are you here?" each asked.

"Watchtower sent me, to see…well she wanted to know the information you left with was going to be secure." He spoke. "And no I'm not ok." He spoke. "I need to get back to Star City, but you needed to know." He paused. "The threat to Oliver is worse than we could have imagined. His controller was arrested for embezzlement. There is evidence leading to a bigger fish in the threat against Oliver."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure on the details but the security around him is tightening. There is an active investigation right now on who it could be." He spoke looking away.

"But you may know who?" Rossi asked. Bart hesitated and then nodded.

"Look I know you have work here, but you seemed to help my boss a lot. He won't survive another attack." He spoke. "We are most certainly capable of protecting him, but more help is better than less." He spoke standing.

"Aren't you going to tell us who?" Morgan asked.

"Not until I have more proof. What you do with this information is up to you agents." He spoke and left the room.

Morgan looked at Rossi and cursed. Rossi repeated the sentiment. The door opened and Hotch entered.

"We have the unsub, let's go." The two nodded and left the room.

00000000

Chloe and Oliver had a quiet morning; the penthouse was devoid of all extra traffic. It was as if everyone disappeared off the planet. George showed up and he and Olivier went on to the patio for a session. Chloe looked at her phone which she hadn't done in a while and saw one text message. "Down stairs NOW." She excused herself with Oliver and went down stairs to the guest apartment. When she opened the door she was surprise d to see the rom draped in maps paper and files.

"What the…." She spoke and was greeted by Bruce and A.C. "Problems?" she asked feeling uneasy.

"To say the least," Bruce spoke. "Chloe please take a seat."

"Uh oh." She spoke and sat down in the nearest chair. "What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"The long or short version?" A.C asked.

"Short."

"Oliver is in danger and there is a high likelihood that Lionel Luthor is still alive." Bruce spoke.

"Oh god," she spoke. Her brain processing at a million times a second. "He's with George alone, now." She spoke shaking her head. Bruce pulled out his phone and called George, and Chloe texted Bart. They each set down their phones. "Now," she spoke in full Watchtower mode. "Tell me everything from the beginning."

00000000000

Tony grabbed lunch, returned his rental car, and then did some more research killing time until he met needed to go to the Cemetery.

After hours and very little progress he hopped a cab to the cemetery. He walked slowly around the place to the farthest corner. There in a thick grove of old trees, was the grave site of Lionel Luthor. This is it; this would be the telling truth of the trouble they were in.

"Really nice for you to call." The female voice spoke behind him. Tony turned to see Kitty Pryde with Kurt Wagner standing in the trees

"Thanks for coming." He spoke to Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.

"No problem. Ollie is in danger, we come." Kurt spoke.

"So what do you need me to do?" Kitty asked.

Tony pulled a camera out of his pocket. "Look into the grave of Lionel Luthor."

"What?"

"I don't have the time to get him exhumed." He spoke. "And I don't think he's in there." He spoke. Kitty nodded.

"Ok so maybe you do owe me a little." She smirked. " I would like to give your platinum card a work out." She grinned.

"Absolutely." Tony nodded. Kitty kneeled on the dirt, and then leaned phasing through the dirt disappearuig. She came back several minutes later covered in dirt. She handed Tony the camera. He looked at the pictures and cursed. "I need to get back to Star City, NOW." He growled.

"Here." Kurt spoke. He took hold of Kitty and Tony's elbow. "Hold on." He spoke and in a poof they were gone from the cemetery.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I do not own ANY of the DC,Marvel or Criminal Minds characters. THey are only being borrowed for entertainment purposes only. There is some harsh language this one YOU are warned.

0000000000000000

Chloe felt like she was going to pass out. If Lionel Luthor was alive, Oliver was surely and clearly fucked. The length that the man went to nearly destroy Oliver was just this side of pure Evil. It's been so well televised that Ollie lived and that just put a big fat x on his back. Maybe all the intel was wrong, maybe Lionel really is dead and this is just some twisted maniac's idea of a sick joke. Chloe sipped on the glass of wine that Bruce had given her, trying to get herself together. She was so close to not feeling like she was going to pass out when there was a distinct pop behind her and she saw Nightcrawler with Kitty Pryde and Tony and the look on his face said it all.

"I have to go tell him." She spoke standing. Every one of the team that was present was in the room staring at Tony and the heroes he popped in with.

"Chloe," Tony spoke.

"No, he hears it from me." She spoke. She then turned to face them directly. She stood taller and the look on her face was pure determination. "Call in whatever favors you all have. I don't care who, I don't care how, but we find him even if we have to turn every rock on this planet upside down, we fucking find him." She shouted. "He and Lex need to rot in a cell together." She spoke her voice turned quiet and lethal. "Now, if I have to take him away from here to protect him I will." She sighed. "HE won't survive another attack and I want nothing more for him than to walk into the courtroom and stare the bastards in the eye and make them pay for this."

"Bruce." She continued.

"Yes?" he spoke. "I know you think like I am thinking right now. No offense to my boys, but make it happen. Make his security air tight." She spoke. She sighed again and left the room. Everyone heard the door click.

"You heard the lady," Bruce spoke. "It's time to make the rabbit appear." He spoke in his dark knight voice. Everyone nodded and then the room filled with chatter and voices as each person knew what they had to do.

00000000

Pepper looked at her phone and saw that she had missed several messages from Warren. She dialed his number and headed to the patio doors to stare at the over cast sunset.

"Hey baby what's wrong." He spoke on the second ring.

"Warren, its bad, really reaaaally bad." She spoke.

"Do you need for me to come back?"

"I don't…."

"Pepper, please what is it?"

"Lex he wasn't the only one involved in this. Warren, Lionel Luthor is still alive." Pepper heard him curse creatively.

"Alright, I can get away for a little bit, we have Lex cornered. We just need confirmation of the evidence and then the fed can pick him up."

"Thank you," she sighed

"No sweat I will try and be there soon." Pepper ended the call and then turned and stared at her boss who was watching her intently. She nodded and he nodded back. He pulled out his phone and began texting.

00000

Chloe entered the main living room and sighed; she listened and heard voices in the kitchen. She entered slowly to see George and Oliver eating dessert and laughing, he was genuinely laughing. Chloe tried to hide the fear on her face but he looked up when he she entered the room and his smiled faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She approached slowly, like one would approach a frightened animal, "We have been doing everything to find out who did this to you. To gather enough evidence that our legal system will lock the culprit behind bars for ever."

"Chloe?"

"There is some very new evidence,"

"Honey you're scaring me,"

"There was more than one master mind in your kidnapping. The two may have not known about each other, but the timing was just too convenient." She just shook her head. Tears began to stream down her face. "Oliver, Lionel Luthor, he's…he's still alive…he is the other perpetrator,"

Oliver visibly paled and dropped his spoon on the floor. He began to hyperventilate and he began to visibly tremble. "Ollie?" George spoke. He then closed his eyes and focused on Oliver who then slumped in his chair.

Chloe was now covering her mouth as the sobs wracked her body. She looked at George with desperation. He stood and moved to the wheel chair and put his hand on Oliver's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Chloe get him to bed, he's in shock but I think his psyche has been repaired enough that he will be okay."

"God I hope so." She sighed. She wheeled him to his bed room and positioned his wheel chair next to his bed.

"Chloe?" his voice was weak, fragile.

"Can you help me get you into bed?" she asked he didn't respond only moved from his chair to the bed. Chloe moved the chair away and then turned to cover him up with his blankets.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. Chloe crawled under the blankets and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Please don't ever leave me."

"Not on your life stretch, not on your life."

00000000

George left the penthouse and went down to the floor below after Bart showed up with Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.

He entered the apartment to chaos, organized, but complete chaos. Pepper came to him and offered him a cup of coffee. "So how can I help?" he smiled.

"Thank god you're here." She smiled. "To start, go and talk to Tony." She smiled.

000000000000

Warren gave Wolverines the down low on what was going on and then took off as fast as he could back to Star City.

000000

Pepper was in the kitchen and IM'ing back and forth with a contact in Washington. She was hoping to get the Feds; the BAU assigned to the case.

00000000000

Warren landed on the patio and was immediately let in by George. He looked tired and he hadn't shaved, and was briefed on what was going on in the apartment. He had friends that he worked with that would be great reconnaissance. He was then directed to Pepper. He smirked and entered the kitchen.

000000

"Hello gorgeous." He spoke from the door. She gasped, turned, and then launched out of her chair and into his arms. He heard her sigh as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"So glad you're here." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too, me too." He kissed the side of her head. "Now, tell me what you need me to do. The gang briefed me on what's going on."

"This is such a nightmare, all we had to do was wait for the intel on Lex, to get him and toss him in jail. But Lionel could be anywhere, hell could be anyone, and Oliver is a sitting duck."

"No, he's not. We won't let anything happen to him ever again. I can call the Professor and see if he can locate Lionel. I also have team on the West coast. They are all retired military Special Forces; location and retrieval are their specialty."

"And they would help?" Warren nodded.

"Well, you make your calls and I will make you a plate." She smiled and tried to leave his arms. He pulled her tighter and kissed her warmly. When he pulled back he was smiling.

"Now, I'll make my calls." He winked at her and let her go and pulled out his phone and began to make some call.

0000000

Clark was lounging on the couch of his home with Lois, she in his arms and they both had their hands on her protruding abdomen. She as 7 ½ months pregnant and it hadn't been the easiest of pregnancies. He had tried to keep her stress level down to a minimum. She was on ordered bed rest for the duration. His hearing picked up a frequency that he hadn't heard in forever and groaned.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Sorry, I have to get up and make a call, you stay here and rest." He half ordered, half teased. Lois only laughed.

"I may be pregnant, but I'm not made of glass." She teased right back. He got up, kissed her and then left to go into their office and picked up his cell phone.

"There better be a good reason you used that god forsaken frequenc..." he never got to finish the sentence. The man on the other end of the line, sounded nothing like his friend Bruce, but sounded everything like his alter ego—Batman. And what Batman told him, sent a chill down his spine. "Ok, I will be there in a few minutes. I just need to make sure Lois is taken care of." He spoke and hung up. He stood and massaged his temples. If he could get a head ache he would have a huge one. He left the office to go and break it to his wife that he would be taking off for a while.

000000

That phone call was just a few of many that people in that apartment made. Heroes from across the country were being called in to help search for Lionel and protect Oliver Queen. From Spiderman to all the way to S.H.I.E.L.D agents like Captain America and Hawkeye. People were making their way to Star City to help a friend in need.

0000000000000

While in the quiet dark of the penthouse above, Chloe held Oliver and he slept, peacefully.


	33. Chapter 33

All mistakes are my own. All characters are being borrowed for entertainment purposes only.

00000000

Chloe woke to the most wondrous sensation; Ollie's lips nipping at hers while his hands slid under her sleep shirt. She sighed and purred as his kisses went down her jaw to her neck and then that spot just behind her ear.

"I know you're awake." He spoke against her skin. Chloe laughed and then wrapped her arms around him and held him to her.

"What a way to wake up." She purred as he continued his ministrations. She was being bombarded by pure sensation. She, while never opening her eyes, helped him take off her clothes. The passionate torture continued all the way down to her toes until he pulled back, she could feel him crawl back up her body, and then she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. Chloe opened her eyes slowly to see the intense brown of his staring into hers. "There you are." He grinned. "I woke up, and I just needed to touch you, to taste you." He paused. "You bring me peace, and I craved it." He smirked. She just rested her palm against his cheek.

"I love you Ollie," she spoke shaking her head, wanting to say all the things that she'd held back while he was going through the toughest times of his recovery.

"I know, I love you too." He whispered. Sensing her distress he nipped gently ant her finger tips then spoke softly. "What happened in the past stays there. There are bigger battles for me to fight, and I need you at my side. Right here, right now, I swear to ALWAYS be at your side, fighting with you and for you…."

"And right here, right now I will ALWAYS be at yours." She smiled. His expression went from intense to heated in a second.

"You always have been." He whispered.

"But sometimes," she spoke her eyes filling with tears, "It's good to say the words." She sniffed. Ollie leaned and kissed her gently. He then proceeded to show her physically the proof of his words.

000000

It was four in the morning and in the apartment down below, Kurt was crashed out on the couch. He had spent the last several hours retrieving the people that were recruited. It had been taking to long for flights to get booked and get them where they needed to be. So he volunteered to grab them. Clark had even pitched in some.

They were all in guest rooms, or in the kitchen eating. Gearing up for what the next day was going to bring, and that was the most intense man hunt of all time.

00000

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?" Chloe asked as she finished dressing and sat on the bed, watching Oliver pull his t-shirt on.

"I want to help find Lionel." He spoke. Chloe opened and closed her mouth, a hundred words wanting to exit, but none came. "Please, let me finish." He spoke. "After last night," he smirked, "and this morning, it's just something, that feels right. I NEED to do this." He spoke moving his wheel chair closer to her. "I'm getting so much stronger baby, and with that I'm getting pissed. Pissed that they did this to me, that I have had so much taken from me, to the point of almost losing it all; including you. I want to fight. I know I've kept out of it for a lot of reasons, not being healthy enough, not strong enough…" he spoke his voice just barely over a whisper. "I want to get back into the game Chloe." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him soundly.

"Then let's go eat, then go to where the madness is." She smiled. He kissed her again and then let her push him out to the kitchen to eat.

00000000000

Pepper had taken over the kitchen and was cooking up a storm. Warren had left early to go check in with Logan, and then see the professor about monitoring Lex before he would return. He said his team would be arriving mid-morning. She smiled as she remembered the kiss he had left her with. She almost burned the banana bread French toast she was making. She wiped her hands as she set the new slices of bread into the pan. Her cell phone chimed and she looked at the text message.

:Ready or not, on the way down: It read, it was from Chloe and Pepper turned to face the kitchen door as she heard the front door open.

0000000

In his life of adventure and misadventure, Oliver had come across many people, made many acquaintances but had not really allowed himself to think he had friends until he met Bart, Vic, A.C and of course Chloe. When she wheeled him through the apartment door, his insecurities reared their ugly head, when he saw, staring back at him, some of the world's most important heroes.

Chloe pushed him further into the room and parked him by the couch. She leaned forward, resting her cheek against his, "Be strong," she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go check in on Pepper." She spoke and headed into the kitchen. The group he had been in awe of all had stood and formed a line, each ready and waiting to greet him. The first was Steve Rogers.

"Oliver." He spoke extending his hand. Oliver looked at it then extended his own to shake it.

"Captain." He spoke.

"I'm glad to see you up and around. When I heard what had happened to you, I got mad, it wasn't right. Given the opportunity to come and help, I jumped at it. You deserve justice and I want to make sure you get it." He spoke. Oliver let out the deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Thank you, sir."

"No sir, Oliver, we're friends, just Steve is fine." He spoke and moved to head to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Next in line was Clint Barton, Hawkeye.

"Tweety bird." Oliver teased.

"Robin hood." He got back. He looked at his friend and shook his head. "Damn Ollie, what the…" he paused.

"It's getting better, this is nothing compared to before." He spoke to his friend honestly.

"I want to put an arrow where the sun doesn't shine, that's my promise when we find him."

"Thanks man," Oliver smiled. Clint held out a fist so they could pound knuckles. "Nat let you out of the house?"

"Nah," he grinned. "She had an errand to run; she said she'd be here later." He smiled.

"Thank you." Oliver spoke sincerely.

"No worries man, now Peppers cooking breakfast, I'm off to eat." He spoke and he left to go to the kitchen. That's how it went for the next twenty minutes Alex Summers, Bobby Drake, and Peter Parker. Plus those who had been there from the beginning, Bruce, Tony, Vic, Bart, and A.C, each finally able to sit and talk to Oliver, one on one. Clark was the very last.

"Ollie."

"Clark." He spoke nervously.

"Look, I know I haven't been around."

"Listen,"

"No, it's my turn." He spoke with the same Superman type resolve. "We have more in common than I ever really gave credit too. Both are the last of the family line, both have been under the radar of the Luthors and made to suffer for it." He paused. "I haven't been the greatest friend to you and with a pregnant wife at home, I….we will find him Oliver. If I personally have to turn over every rock on the planet. I owe you that much and more." He met Oliver's weary gaze with one of strength. "You my friend are VERY much worth all of this. Don't ever think you aren't." he smirked. "Now, I need to go eat and call my wife…"he paused. "Take it easy Ollie, we have your back." He stood and left the room.

George entered the room from the kitchen and moved to sit across from Oliver. "I would say that a session would be good for you, but I think that you really just had one, eh OIlie?" he smiled.

"How in the world do I thank them all for what they're doing?"

"That group in there doesn't want or need thanks Ollie." He spoke. "It was a selfish act against their friend that brought them here, they are doing what they do because that's what you do. You would do the same for any of them, wouldn't you?" Ollie nodded. "Then take it for the gift that it is. Now, you need to go and do what you do best..." he paused. "Lead them, help them… and take back the last piece that those animals took from you." He spoke. Oliver just gave him a questioning look. "Your fight and your strength." He spoke smiling.

"Does this mean your work here is done?" he asked a little nervous about losing his doc."

"Nope, you have made great progress but there are going to be set backs. Besides, I was thinking about opening my own practice. I don't need to go back at all." He spoke.

"Thanks George."

"No need. I have to go make some calls, we'll talk again later." He spoke standing and leaving the apartment.

000000

Rossi and Morgan sat on their flight reviewing the case they just completed, not wanting to talk about the case they were returning to. Each a little taken by what they learned while investigating with Mia Sanchez. They each had experiences with Meta humans, but that fact the Oliver Queen seemed to be a magnet for them was just wow.

What made the push for them to be yanked from their team to head back was an even bigger mystery. Rossi had a bad feeling that whatever it was had to be big for brass to over step Strauss.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: All mistakes are my own and I do apologize for them. Characters are being borrowed for entertainment only.

In the basement of Queen Tower a dark shadow entered through an air vent in the basement. Getting into the building was easy. The window in the alley was poorly secured. The shadow carried a device in hand began to make their way further into the building.

00000000000

A man stood in the bathroom of the roach motel, staring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He slowly reached and touched his face; he was young, blonde and toned. There was a picture taped to the mirror, a picture of Lionel Luthor. He looked at it and shook his head. "Haven't worn that face in a long time." He spoke pulling it off the mirror and then tore it in half. "And I won't ever wear it again." He tossed it into trash. His attention turned to the small black case lying open on the counter, multiple syringes of green liquid lying in black velvet. The man reached and gently ran his fingers over the syringes and smirked. He lifted a case and pulled the image that he has set underneath it. It was picture of a man in a business suit, a small FBI memo was taped to the back, 'Psychologist Dr. George Huang set to retire.'

The man smirked and reached for a syringe and uncapped it. He pressed the plunger to expel a small amount of liquid and then put the needle in his abdomen and injected himself with the chemical grimacing at the burn of the drug. He pulled the needle out and took several deep breaths. He may not have gotten the super soldier part of the lab his son had taken Oliver too but the drug he had was so much better. He doubled over as the first wave of cramps hit him. The physical changing was starting at the cellular level and it would take hours. He left the bath room and flopped on the bed. Smirking to himself, the end of Oliver Queen was coming and it would be glorious.

0000000000

"Alright," Bruce spoke standing in front of the room getting everyone's attention. After breakfast everyone migrated to the living room to discuss the game plan. "This threat from Lionel is unlike anything we have ever faced. He is a maniac and he's unhinged. He also had been probably monitoring Lex's Meta campaign for years. So who knows what sort of version of meteor rock drug he has. So..." he spoke. "We are initiating a new security protocol." Tony entered the room with a computer and what appeared to be a small scanner. "Retinal scan, finger print encoding with DNA encryption." He spoke. Tony set up everything on the coffee table.

"Sorry I'm late, what I miss?" Warren spoke entering the living room in jeans and a t-shirt. Along with him were 3 men in black t-shirts and black military duty pants. "Gang these are my friends, Commanders James, Biulch, and Muulder. Retired Special Forces." He smiled. "They head up a team that runs some very unique missions for me and they are here to help. Each has a special skill set, but search and capture is there specialty." He grinned with pride.

Pepper moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his side. He leaned and kissed her temple. "Hello gorgeous." He purred. She just blushed and stepped up and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing yet, we were just addressing the new security protocol." Bruce continued.

"What about Bernie, George, and Mia." Bart asked biting his lip. "I mean Detective Sanchez." He corrected. Every snorted trying to hide their laughter.

"We can do ancillary team after we get primary." Tony spoke.

"I left Logan watching Lex." Warren spoke up again. "And I think he will be a capture soon."

"What do we know about how those two were playing with that meteor rock?" Alex Summers asked. "What can we expect?"

"I read about some of what they did and those two are seriously mental." Rob Drake spoke shaking his head.

"Too be honest," Ollie spoke. "They were trying everything. That rock could do some pretty incredible things but with its use, insanity seemed to follow."

"So be prepared for anything." Kitty spoke. Chloe's phone rang and she excused herself from the room to answer it.

"Wow, you're calling me? I thought you said they were trust worthy." She spoke to the caller.

"They are," the voice of the person known as watch list or moreover as Penelope Garcia spoke into the phone. "Their plane should be on the ground shortly."

"And you are calling why?"

"There is a lot of scuttle about the special dispensation that was made to get those two on to whatever they are doing for you."

Chloe cursed creatively. "Can you kill it?" Chloe spoke with a sharp tone.

"I…"

"I mean it. This needs to stay quiet, Garcia." Penelope gasped. "If this meow becomes a roar there are a lot of lives put at risk. That's collateral damage I won't risk. I know you can spin things and manipulate them. Squash it, you and I have been on the same side for a lot of years. You don't want to be on MY bad side."

"Yes Ma'am. I can do that." She spoke.

"I expect nothing less than success. Don't fail me Garcia." She spoke and hung up and entered the room massaging her temples.

"What?" Bruce spoke seeing the expression on her face. "Problem?"

She looked at all the expectant faces staring at her. "The Feds that were working on this case, the ones from the behavioral analysis unit are on their way here, probably at the front door now." She spoke shaking her head. "They are aware of a few identities and abilities and _I _trust them to keep things tight." She spoke. "Those people that shared that information did so of their own volition."

Oliver smiled at her, knowing where she was going with her statement. "If you don't want them to know about you because of your families, friends, and lives away from your respective teams, I understand." He spoke.

Peter Parker turned to Oliver. "I can't speak for anyone else, but if they are here to help you, then I stay. It takes a lot of energy to keep that secret and if we are going to meeting, planning, moving…"

"I'm in too." A.C spoke and he winked at Oliver. Everyone but Clark was willing to sacrifice the secret. Everyone in the room understood without question why he didn't. The man could hear any meeting or planning from Pluto.

"Thanks everybody." Ollie spoke.

"Ok then let's get everyone scanned and then get to work." Tony spoke. Chloe stood and went to be the first to get done.

00000000

The shadow crept inside the Tower going only where the device was indicating. After 45min, the shadow began making its way to the living quarters of the Tower.

000000000

Rossi and Morgan were tired; it was a quick turnaround from Minnesota back to Queen Tower. They attempted to enter the building with the security clearance to they had used before and had no success. Rossi began to call Chloe. Morgan walked to the side of the building just looking around when he saw an open window where one shouldn't be open.

"Dave." Morgan shouted.

"Yeah." He spoke hanging up and going to where Morgan was.

"Check this out." Morgan spoke pointing to the window.

"Security breech?" he spoke ready to dial his phone again.

"Maybe maybe not, those folks up their have eyes on every part of this building. He looked up and then over his shoulder. "Well maybe not everything." He spoke. There was just enough of an angle that the window could be a blind spot and it was going to always be in shadow no matter where the sun was. "Call Chloe, warn her." he spoke handing off his brief case and crouching down to the window and pulling it open. "Have her keep it quiet, if there is a mole in the building surprise is going to be better to catch them." He spoke and began to shimmy into the building.

"Be careful," Rossi warned Morgan. He nodded and disappeared.

0000000

"So Chloe." Clint spoke. "I was sent a copy of one of our security protocols so that you can upgrade your system." Tossing her a thumb drive.

She smiled. "Suhweet." She turned to Vic who was getting jacked into Tony's computer. "Hey Vic." She spoke. He turned and she tossed it over to Vic. He grinned and winked at her. Chloe's phone rang again. "Excuse me." She spoke. She moved to the corner of the room and answered the phone. "Yeah." She listened. "Are you effing kidding me?" she whispered. "Ok I can do that…..and I can do that too." She spoke and shook her head. 'When did this day go to hell in a hand basket?' she thought to herself.

"Chloe." Vic spoke. She turned at him. "We have a problem." He spoke showing her the screen.

"That's what the phone call was, we had a breach." She spoke. "One of those blips is Agent Morgan, who is the other."

000000

Victor began to type like crazy on the key pad, going from camera to camera only in code.

"Well." He smiled when he finished. "We might need to pull out Morgan." He spoke looking over at Clint. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to surprise her,"

"What is she doing?" Chloe asked.

"She does what she wants when she wants." He smirked. "But it's always with purpose."

"Curt?" Chloe asked.

"Ya?" he spoke popping next to her.

"Can you go get agent Morgan, 1rst floor garage." She smiled.

"Back in a minute." He spoke.

"Now," Chloe spoke sending a text message. "To get Rossi here." She smiled. It took a few minutes for there to be a knock at the door. She went to the door and let him in.

"Welcome." She smiled as Rossi took in the mass amount of people staring at him.

"Party?" he asked.

"You could say that." Chloe smirked. Just as Kurt popped in with an angry Derek Morgan en-tow.

"What the hell is this?" Morgan spoke pulling away from Kurt and spinning ready to punch him.

"Easy," Chloe spoke. "Thanks Kurt." She spoke and he nodded and he disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked again.

"Agent." Chloe spoke. "We are just about to have a strategy meeting." She spoke.

"But the security breach,"

"It was breached by someone who knows the security and that person will explain why when they get here. Now, have a seat, meet the team here and let's get this done. Oliver is in danger and we have a monster to catch."

"What changed Chloe?" Rossi asked.

"We've discovered another mastermind in all this. A ghost that will be like finding a needle in a haystack." She spoke.

"What?" Morgan asked finally regaining his composure.

"Lionel Luthor is alive." She spoke as she sat on the ottoman and looked up at the agents. "Now if you don't mind, let's get the introductions out of the way and get to work."


End file.
